


Running Red: Turn the Moon

by shadelostwolf



Series: Running Red [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Bisexual Male Character, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Graphic Description, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, Underage Drinking, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 119,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadelostwolf/pseuds/shadelostwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been living in Howling Falls for a short time now. All he wants to do is get through his last year of high school and keep his mother from worrying about him more than normal. Only that changes when his truck breaks down in the middle of the night, on a full moon. Now Levi has to worry about things that live in story books, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is short, and yes inspiration will be pretty freaking obvious but... eh... I also have this posted on tumblr so if you wanna go there to read further I'll post the link... but those will be posted here soon. Grammar and spelling are my fault, I don't have a beta at the moment and want to try this solo but if you see any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> I'll add tags as the story goes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/14/16

His sigh was loud out in the quiet of the night. The bars on his phone showing no signal as he pocketed it once more. His truck sat three miles back on the side of the road with smoke still rising up from it. He still had two miles left before he reached his small town's border limit. Only to have another mile and a half before entering the town, where he could _finally_ find someone to go get his crap truck.

His boss was a dick holding him after work to clean up everything. The worst part was he wouldn't be getting any pay for it. Reaching up, he yanked his red hood, of the hoodie he was wearing, up over his brown hair. He then pulled the leather jacket, a well-worn gift that sometimes still smelled like his dad, that was layered over the hoodie, tighter around him (as if he could afford to get a real leather jacket, he had gotten it as a gift, well more of an inheritance). This was the worse time to have his truck break down. It was the beginning of winter, but it still got butt bare naked cold.

Looking up, he found the moon was full and seemed to be playing hide and seek with the clouds and trees. Muttering under his breath, he quickly puffed warm air on his hands and rubbed them together. When that didn't help his cold fingers, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept going down the two-way street with forest on either side of him. He was really tempted to walk through the middle of the road, but the thought of a car hitting him made him think twice.

Pulling his phone out again he checked the signal only to huff when it was still a slash through the bars. A cheap, piece of crap, used phone with no signal.

Once again he pockets his phone and picks up his pace. He really needed to get home. It's almost twelve, and he still had to get his homework done. Stumbling a bit, he found himself cursing before looking for what he tripped on and chucking it into the woods. With another huff, he continued on. Why couldn't this happen when he was closer to home?

It was around half a mile from where he had checked the phone when he felt like he was being watched. You know that one where the hairs on your neck stand up? Well, he just got it. It was a feeling he learned to trust living where he lived in the city. Swallowing, he kept going keeping an ear out for any out-of-place noises. It was about two minutes of listening when he noticed, it was quiet.

_Too quiet._

That feeling was growing more, and he had to talk himself out of running twice before he pulled out his phone. Once again there were no bars. Stopping, he twisted around and looked into the darkness. Green eyes were squinting out into the trees, maybe, hoping, it was just a childish prankster.

That was when he thought it would be better to walk in the middle of the road instead of close to the trees. As he was going to follow through with the thought the feeling left and he relaxed. Slowly, eyes darting about, he moved onto the road and walked just a bit faster and gave a huff. He was just glad all the training during soccer practices were working out. Endurance was a good thing to have at this point.

He gave a grin when he saw the sign welcoming people to his town. Howling Falls. Named for the rock formation that could be viewed from the center of the town. The rock formation looked like a wolf or coyote or something howling with a massive waterfall that could be heard on a quiet night like tonight.

' _Just a mile and a half more to go._ ' Just as he thought it he heard rustling from behind. He whipped around, finding nothing once again. As his eyes once again peered out into the trees, he stumbled back a few steps at the sight of glowing eyes. His hand moved to his pant's pocket, and he pulled out a pocket knife, the blade clicking into place. Those eyes disappeared, and he slowly walked backward watching that spot.

Fear was curling tight in the pit of his stomach. His eyes focused heavily on that one spot. When something shot out from the underbrush, he let out a shout and fell back onto the ground. His pocket knife clattering across the asphalt. He watched as a doe shot across the road. The fear turned to shock before anger slowly settled in, and he felt his eye twitch before he climbed to his feet. Reaching down he picked his pocket knife up with a grumble.

After this, he was never watching another horror movie again. Never again.

With a dark mutter and an even darker swear directed towards his dickbag of a boss, he kept walking. Holding his pocket knife in hand, he turned back around. Glancing at the welcome sign as he passed, he found himself relaxing again.

Till he heard something rush across the road behind him, and he was in the middle of the freaking road. Whipping around he caught sight of something disappearing into the trees and, for the sake of his mind, passed it off as a deer.

A laugh bubbled up as he just realized he was scaring himself and should just hurry home. Turning back around he came to an abrupt stop. Standing in the center of the road was large, very large, dark furred wolf. Orange eyes were watching him. He took a few steps back only to have it follow. He was dreaming, right?

He fell asleep in his truck and was dreaming now. That was it. His eyes widened when it sprinted at him. Its teeth barred and those were some freaking huge teeth. His body reacted, and he was running into the woods. It was snarling and snapping as he ran away from it. His mind making it seem like its teeth were grazing his ankles most of the time.

Keep running!

Don't look back!

He weaved around trees hoping to slow it down when it appeared in front of him. Out of nowhere! ' _The hell is this thing!?_ ' His mind screeched. His feet tripped him up as he tried to slide to a stop only to end up on his back staring up at the black furred wolf. (Thank god his knife landed blade away from him when he fell.) It was huge. Almost bear huge! He quickly scrambled away, backing away on his hands and feet until his back hit a tree. His pocket knife was out in front of himself as he slowly climbed to his feet. Those golden eyes watched him, and what looked like amusement dancing among the golden depths. It sat down looking at him, it's large head tipping to the side in question. He should have been screaming and whimpering in fear. Oh man, he  _really was_ scared but shouldn't he be doing just that. The large wolf-bear thing was just sitting there watching him, he's pretty sure there weren't wolves out there this big.

His mind screeched to a halt. Golden eyes! Wait! _'There's two!?'_ His mind jumped start after that thought. He was gasping for air as he finally heard the other wolf approaching quickly behind the tree he was leaning against. That golden eyed wolf-bear's attention snapped to the side of him. It was only a second, but it snarled and launched itself at the other most definitely can't be a wolf. He shook his head wondering if he was losing his mind. Wolves just were not that large! He watched as the two snarled and yelped as they fought over... wait! Were they fighting over him? Then he realized, he should run, run now, while the wolves were fighting. Yeah, he really didn't want to know who the winner was.

He flicked his knife closed and took off into the woods hoping he was heading in the right direction, towards the road. Once the sounds of fighting died off, he slowed down and quickly looked around. He needed to hide or find out where he was. Slowly, he jogged on looking around, his body screaming to stop but fear pushed him on. He didn't see the root till he tripped, pain screaming through his body as he twisted his ankle the wrong way. He let out a shout as he went head first down a steep hill. He was kicking up leaves and rolling head over feet till he finally hit the bottom of the hill, where his head smacked a rock. He laid dazed, staring up at the full moon in the sky. The moon dipped behind the clouds again and casting the area he was in into a muted darkness. His hands felt empty.

His ankle throbbed and he let out a whimper. Darkness was starting to blur his vision when he heard rustling. Where was his knife? He couldn't protect himself. Where did it go!?

His heart jumped as he thought about one of those large wolves finding him. Something dark and blurry appeared in his vision, and he forced his mind to shake off the sluggish feeling. Blinking slowly, he found the large black wolf looking down at him. Golden eyes stared down at him. As he stared back, he noticed something else in those eyes. A human quality, worry. Why was this wolf-bear thing concerned for him?

The moon appeared from behind the clouds. It's light dancing over the fur of the wolf-bear, making what was thought to be black fur a deep dark brown. The wolf-bear walked closer it's large head dipping to sniff at him.

His eyes slowly drifted close.

He needed to move. Hot air brushed over his face.

But his eyes were almost closed when gold eyes met his again.

He didn't want to die.

Then darkness followed as a howl pierced the air. Maybe this is a good thing, he didn't want to be awake when it finally killed him. His last thought was, 'Levi Sharpe, what have you gotten yourself into?'


	2. White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/14/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapters will be short. Sorry. Enjoy.

When he opened his eyes, he let out a hiss as they squeezed shut from the harsh white indoor lighting. There was movement near by, the lights above clicked off and he blinked open his eyes. The only light on now was the one directly behind his head. Turning his head, he found his mom, Rhea Sharpe, watching him, worry dancing in her green eyes. The light from behind him made her look paler then normal while making the darkness under her eyes more pronounced. Her long wavy dark brown hair that normally was down and framing her face was pulled back in a messy tail.

“Levi?” He really hated making his mom worry.

“How?” His voice cracked on the word and he winced.

"Hold on there's some water." Rhea quickly stood to grab the pitcher of water and a glass sitting on a table at the foot of the bed.

As his mom fussed with the pitcher and cup he gave his surroundings a glance around. Looking around he found that the walls weren't the usual white but a warm cream color. Though the wooden doors were the same plain wooden doors. There was a single picture of a forest painting hanging on the wall directly across from him. His leg felt odd and his head felt like someone was using a jack hammer on it. He could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He could feel that odd clamp thing on his finger that felt a bit heavy. When he tries to lift his arm, he let out a hiss at the sharp pain, looking down he found the IV. This made him wonder what pain medicine he was now on,  _again_.

Man he really  _hated_  hospitals.

His mom stood beside him again holding the cup with a straw, as she helped him sit up while adjusting his bed and pillows with one hand. He went to complain but he was reminded of his dry throat. When she was done she held the cup out so he could take a drink but he gave he a stubborn look. "Stop being stubborn and drink your water."

He gave the cup a glare before taking a sip of water from the cup, with a straw, he was seventeen damn it.

Once Rhea was done setting the cup to the side, she took a seat next to his bed and sighed. "You really scared me, again, Levi."

"Sorry." All he could do at this point was apologize. "Who found me?"

Rhea made a sound, cause really her son.“They found you at the edge of the forest this morning near the Hampton’s place.”

He really was confused.

“An officer found your truck out on the main road into town, an hour after finding you. What happened?” She was really worried, the call that woke her up at five that morning made her wonder if anywhere was safe for her son to just relax and heal. He had finally stopped jumping at his own shadows just a few months ago.

He blinked and opened his mouth. Levi really thought about what he was going to say next. He didn’t want to worry her, she worried enough. But he couldn’t think of anything that didn’t sound like a lie or some crazy spill. Only he ended up blurting out. “My truck broke down. I walked the rest of the way only to be chased through the woods. I must have tripped and hit my head. I don’t remember the rest… or much of it.” A half-lie it looks like.

Confusion filled his mother’s eyes. “What chased you?”

“I… don’t know.” Now that really was the truth. “Maybe, I was tired and imagined the sounds or something.” It hurt him to lie again, doesn’t matter the size, to his mother, but to tell the truth might get him a one way ticket to a padded room. Now that would make him crazy.

She frowned and then nodded. “I’ll go get a nurse. See when I can get you back home.” His mother leaned over to kiss his forehead and left.

Once the door was closed he let out a sigh. It was loud in the room and he winced from the sound. His mind turned over the events that had happened last night, as fingers tapped against the sheets of the hospital bed. He slowly reached over to grab the remote for the bed. He fiddled with the buttons readjusting the bed out of boredom. He wiggled around a bit, accidentally jostling his ankle and a few of the wires that were attached, making him hiss in pain. With a huff, he finally reached down to yank on the blankets. He found his ankle wrapped in a brace. At least it wasn’t broken. Small mercies were always welcomed.

He flipped the blanket back over his foot and leaned back against the pillows behind him. There really wasn't much to do but stare at the wall. Looking over at the window, he found the curtains open and it was dark. His green eyes glanced around looking for a clock. Finding one next to the door he rolled his eyes. It was seven at night and that would explain why he was so damn restless. He slept through the whole day.

His eyes slid over to the window again, with glowing golden eyes peering back at him, and back to the dark TV. Only to jerk back to the window. His green eyes widened at the sight. His heart beat and the sound of beeping of the machine picked up as fear wrapped around him. He swallowed hard trying to find his voice but all he could do was stare. The large wolf-bear was staring back at him. He didn't even think about the fact that the large wolf-bear was precariously balanced on the ledge outside the window. Nope, he was more worried about how the hell it had found him in the first place.

The sound of the door to the room opening had his head jerking towards it, fast enough he felt a twinge of pain along his neck. His mom looked at him and he nearly screamed at her to run when his eyes darted to the window. It was empty. The golden eyed wolf-bear gone. His hands shook as he clutched at the sheets. Did he imagine it?

Rhea was quickly at his side, her hand hovering over his shoulder. “Levi, you look like you just saw a ghost! What’s wrong?”

He quickly shook his head. “Nothing! I-it’s Nothing.” Levi winced at the squeak of his voice. “I just remembered I had a test today.”

"Today is Saturday."

Levi felt a nervous laugh bubble up, "R-really, wow talk about scaring myself. Haven't done that in a while."

His mom stared at him for a few seconds, her face had that you’re-hiding-something look that all parents have. He gave her a reassuring smile that felt more like a twisted nervous grimace. She sighed and shook her head, before letting her hand fall on his shoulder to give it a comforting rub. Rhea Sharpe wasn’t the type to be easily fooled when it came to her son but would let it slide this one time, “Fine, the doctor will be in to talk to you about what will happen. The nurse said that you will be staying over night just incase.”

Levi almost let out a sigh of relief when his mom didn't press the issue. Instead he gave her a nod. “So home tomorrow?” Home. Home was safe.

“Yes. We’ll swing by that diner you like to get something to eat.”

He gave her a more genuine smile as he finally felt himself relax. “Thanks mom.”

A warm smile appeared on his mom's face before she ran a hand through his hair. “You stay out of trouble. Okay?”

“Okay.”

His mother kissed him on the forehead. “Love you. Don't annoy the nurses.”

“Love you too, mom and I make no promises.”

Rhea flicked him on the nose with a stern, "Behave yourself," causing Levi to grin.

When she left a doctor, some guy named Low-something, had shown up to explain everything that was wrong and asked some basic questions. When the doctor started with his poking and prodding, he was very grumpy and wanted to just relax. There was one point where he even childishly whined about wanting the poking and prodding to stop. The doctor gave him an unamused look before finally finishing up, and leaving him to finally sink back into the pillows with a sigh.

He had a badly sprained ankle and a concussion (so maybe the poking and prodding was necessary) that they wanted him to stay overnight for, for safety reasons, he had gauze tapped to his forehead on the right side covering seven stitches holding a gash closed. Hopefully it didn’t scar. With a sigh he stared ahead at the wall. His mind running over what had happened. Why didn’t the wolf-bear attack him when he was injured? As he was thinking about it the stress and events of the day started to weigh down on him. His eyes slid closed only to jerk open again. He didn’t want to fall asleep yet.

But his eyes slid closed and this time when they jerked open the room was dark. He sat staring, trying to figure out what he had to have dreamed of that woke him, only to frown when nothing came to mind. With a huff he wiggled about, trying to adjust his pillows before lowering the bed down so he was lying back. As he wiggled around again he caught movement. Sitting up some, thinking it was a nurse, he found those golden eyes watching him.

His chest seized up in fear. They were sitting in the corner of the room watching him. Levi swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath he watched as those eyes closed slowly. He could make out the mass. It didn’t even look like the wolf in the woods but more human. Slowly, he laid back down. His eyes stared at the ceiling. Shouldn’t he be calling for someone? But it didn’t attack. Maybe it’s waiting for him to sleep? Then why didn’t it attack him in the woods?

He sat up and stared at that spot. As he stared he felt his fear slowly started to recede. It took a second, but those eyes showed again only this time it was a sliver of gold. He was going to kick himself for this later. “Levi. Levi Sharpe. That’s who I am, and I don’t know what you want, but thank you. I  _think_ … It was you who pulled me out of the woods? Right?” He gave a huff when there was no answer after a few minutes passed. “Right. I’m going to sleep. Night.”

As he flopped on his back he gave a sigh. Once again he was squirming around on the bed trying to find a good spot when he heard a low rumbling. He stopped and frowned. It sounded like a laugh. Levi gave another huff before muttering, “Not funny. I should be calling a nurse or security or  _something_. Must be _freaking_ crazy. That’s it! I hit my head too hard and all my sanity leaked out. Yeah, going with that. Good night!” Levi heard that same laugh and gave a low grumble. His body finally became still after finding the right spot and he found himself drifting off to sleep quicker than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr (if you want it) - shadelostwolf.tumblr.com


	3. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/15/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laik is said lake, for those who are wondering.

A screaming battle cry was his only warning before a small body collided with his sleeping form. He gave a grunt before rolling halfway over on top of the small body.

The small body gave a laughing cry before shoving at him. She gave a shriek as he rolled a little more of his weight on top of her. " _Laik!_ You're _heavy!_ "

He opened one amber eye to look at the younger child. " _Skye._ You're _lumpy._ " Laughter slipping into his sleepy mumble when Skye started smacking at his arm with a tanned hand.

Brown eyes glared out from under him. "Get off!" It was accompanied with a small growl and he gave a chuckle at the sound.

"You jumped on me."

"You need to get up!"

"Don't want to."

"Grandpa _said so!_ "

Laik gave a sigh and rolled onto his back so Skye can get up. Sitting up, he ran his hand through chin length chocolate-brown hair wincing when he snagged a knot. He twisted to the side letting his feet touch the floor just as the sound of smaller feet hitting the floor was heard.

The tall and lanky ten-year old ran out of the room shouting. "Grandpa, he's up!" She poked her head back into the room to stick her tongue out at him, her golden brown hair was a short mess of bed head. He stuck his tongue back out at her. Skye made a face at him, her sun freckled nose scrunching up as if she had smelt something bad before rushing off down the hall.

Rolling his eyes at his cousin, he stretched his arms up and arched his back making it crack and pop. There was a rap on the door frame as he stood up followed by the smell of old paper and human. Glancing over he found an older man with sun warmed skin standing in the doorway. "Late night?"

Laik gave a snort before walking over to his dresser. Pulling open a drawer his hand snagged a shirt to pull on. "Don't think so."

"Your mother called."

He gave a frown before reaching for a mesh bag. "Is the bathroom open?"

"Yes."

"I'll be in there." He walked past the man with dark golden brown hair.

Brown eyes watched him as he made it to the door. "At least call her back. The old man is worried enough."

Laik turned to look at the man. "The old man can stop worrying, I'm fine." The bathroom door closed with a soft click and he leaned against the door. His head thumped against the hard wood before his eyes closed. The sounds of the house washed over him. It was never quiet but it was the wrong sounds, the wrong heartbeats.

He pushed off the door to move over to the sink. His fingers ran over the counter marble slab. He dropped his bag on the counter before moving to start the shower.

Pulling out his own bath supplies he glanced at the mirror and stopped. He leaned forward to poke at the dark smudges under his eyes, no wonder Jace had asked it he'd been up late last night. Then he slapped both hands against his cheeks causing red to show up on skin the color of dried clay, and darker than everyone's for living up in the far north all his life. Guess its something he inherited from his father along with the 'our family lived here for many generations' speech. He stuck his tongue out at the face in the mirror. His fingers curled into fists on top of the cool marble countertop. Family. His family turned their backs on him too quickly. His knuckles rapped twice on the countertop.

No one but his grandfather knew why he refused to talk to her. Turning away from the mirror, he quickly stripped and climbed into the hot shower setting everything on the ledge. He let the water run over his skin as he stood staring at the wall. A knock on the door and a soft woman's voice called out to him. "Laik, hurry up, father needs to head to the shop soon. There are a few pick ups and he wants you to do the paper work."

"Ten minuets."

"He said five or your going to walk."

Shaking his head he muttered a quick yes. He frowned at the ceiling. Its like the old man knew when his thoughts turned the wrong way.

Five minuets later he was dressed in a pair of shorts that had one leg frayed and tee-shirt. He was shrugging into a hooded zip up jacket when Skye's voice floated after him.

"Ma! He's doing it _again!_ "

He rolled his eyes before yanking the door open with a shout over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Skye!"

"Laik Draven, what did I tell you about wearing shorts around this time of year!"

He was already halfway down the walkway as he turned around to look at his Aunt in the front doorway. His shoulders went up in a high and over exaggerated shrug, "It slipped my mind! Besides, it's warm out!" Then he was half walking half loping to the older man leaning against an old geo tracker.

As he got closer, he eyed the older man who uncrossed his arms and walked to get in on the driver's side. As he climbed in a gravely voice drew his attention. "You should listen to your aunt. Just be glad you can use the excuse that you live in Alaska as a way to get past it."

He shrugged and slouched a bit in the seat. "The only time I've had to bundle up was during freaking winter up there and I had to use fur to keep mostly warm." When he looked over he found the older man looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Amused light blue eyes, just like his mother's, were watching him. Gray hair, that used to be the color of brown rust, was short around his ears. Laik looked away finding the road they were traveling down a lot more entertaining.

"There are a few pick ups. Be nice."

"I'm fucking rainbows and sunshine." He yelped when a hand cuffed him over the head. Laik crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders making sure to lean closer to the door away from his grandfather's reach.

" _Behave,_ Laik."

"No promises on growling."

A chuckle and a hand ruffling his hair was his answer as they pulled up to an old auto garage. He couldn't help the half smirk on his face as he rolled out of the vehicle to avoid the hand that had been on his head. His grandfather's laugh following after him.


	4. Of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/15/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. Enjoy.

Levi found himself a few days later (his mother and the doctor pressed for a few days of bed-rest after being released from the hospital) with a cane in hand, he refused to use the crutches, limping into the high school. His fingers tightened on the cane as he caught sight of the few students that looked at him and whispered to each other. He didn't need to hear to know what was be being said about him.

He gave a scowl before shuffling to his locker. As he reached it he found two identical figures talking to each other (it still was hard to tell them apart). Both of them had to always be moving. It was like they both shot energy drinks straight into their blood, every day. As soon as he was a foot away they stepped apart, not even breaking in chatter, so he could get to his locker.

"I'm telling you Declan, it's not even cool. I mean look at it this way, what if I had the pretty blond hanging off my arm I bet you'd feel like a third wheel too."

"But Dryyystaaaan!" The whine from Declan had even Levi rolling his eyes. "You know me and Hannah try to include you in everything fun. We feel bad when you're not there. It's always been us three since pre-K."

"Kind of hard to feel like the three amigos when you two start whispering to each other while doing whatever." The twisted frown of Drystan's lips had Declan ducking his head with a pout.

Levi sighed as he shoved books into his locker and yanked out others. Declan and Drystan Lowell, the twins, both were red russet heads, hair cut short around their ears. Pale green eyes always looking, always watching the people around them. They both stood an inch shorter than Levi and both had a natural light tan that made Levi a bit jealous, only a bit. Surprisingly it was their energy levels that helped Levi tell them apart. Drystan was the calmer of the two while Declan always had a minor twitch like he had to burn off energy, but that was only helpful on a good day. Today he just really didn't want to do this.

"The fact you and Hannah don't care that Drystan tags along on all of your dates is freaking weird." They both went to say something when Levi cut them off quickly. "Yes, you're twins and grew up together, but what are you two going to do when you end up wanting to take two different paths for college? You're both half way through high school."

They looked at each other, than at the ground. Both had a frown on their face. "Look," They both looked up at Levi, "Declan you can invite Drystan to some of the outings you and Hannah have fun doing and know that he would like. Other dates, like the ones where you want to be all couple-y, and yes I just pulled that word out of my ass, keep it to the two of you. Third wheel sucks."

The two looked at each other before nodding and saying at the same time. "Okay."

Levi rolled his eyes, "I still don't understand why I'm giving the advice. You're big boys, you can take care of yourselves."

Then the both of them slung an arm, one over his shoulders another around his waist, and at the same time. "You give good advice." Once again saying it at the same time.

"And I've never met twins that can sync their words. Well I've never met twins but, yeah, you two are _weird_!"

"Sure it's not _you_ we think is weird." Drystan teased as Declan poked Levi in the side.

Levi swatted at the poking hand only to miss. Then he held up his cane, "Don't make me use this!"

Both raised their hands in surrender with half grins. Both more amused then scared.

"Come on, Levi. Threats with a cane? I thought only older people did that?"

"And there's Brian." Levi huffed before looking over his shoulder at the other teen male that just walked up.

"Good morning to you, too." Brian Hayes was in the same grade as Levi. He stood taller than the three of them. His hair was shoulder length dirty blond and was a slight mess, like he just didn't bother with a brush that morning. He had a lazy air around him. Brown eyes looked sleepy as they closed with a loud jaw cracking yawn. "Isn't it too early to be tossing threats around."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm injured, I'm allowed to throw threats with canes around when I feel like it." Levi eyed the other teen and the dark circles around his eyes. "You were up playing games _again_ Brian, weren't you? You're gonna look like a panda one of these days."

Brian gave a chuckle before shrugging his shoulders and stuffing his hands into the pouch of his large hoodie. "I'd be a sexy panda. Also, I may have quite possibly done that. _Maybe_." He stretched the last word out in a why that had Levi rolling his eyes again. He was so not sharing his homework, _again_.

Declan looked at Brian who knuckled at tired eyes, "Did Hannah come in with you?"

"Hmmm… oh yeah. She said to meet her at her locker…" But Declan was already halfway down the hall. "I think." He gave a smile at Drystan who just sighed.

"I'll go make sure he finds her before he starts crying like a lost puppy."

Levi looked at Brian, "You totally just did that on _purpose_."

There was a shrug of shoulders before Brian gave a sleepy but wicked grin. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Brian Hayes, you are _evil_."

He rolled his eyes and started to hobble away with his bag of books. Brian closed the locker and quickly followed after. "I can give you a piggy back ride to class to make up for it?"

Levi laughed and jabbed the other teen in the ribs with his elbow. "I have a cane." Brian gave a sly grin before Levi let out a hiss. "Oh, no, you don't! Bad!" He reached over with his free hand to punch him in the arm. "You! No! _Bad!_ It's too early for that shit!"

Brian stepped back to avoid the weak punch aimed at his arm. The laugh Brian let out had Levi scowling. "Where have you been all my life I've never had this much fun. Don't ever leave!"

A grumble was his answer as Levi limped off his face bright red and ears closely following. Before he could get too far away Brian wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "You need a ride home after school? Didn't see the monster in the parking lot."

He huffed and looked at him. "Yeah, sure. No more picking on me for the rest of the day."

"No promises."

He sighed and glared at him from the corner of his eye. "You are so lucky we're best friends."

"Nonsense, you'd still love me." Brian let go to walk further in front of Levi. "Now to History!"

"You mean hell?"

"Yep."

Levi rolled his eyes, "You were just sleepy. Where the hell did this chipper person come from?"

"It must be your lovely personality that just brings the best to the front."

"Go back to being sleepy!"

Brian shot a grin over his shoulder at Levi before answering. "Nope." He even popped the ' _p_ ' and Levi gave a huff. "Come on, class starts soon! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Ugh, I'm going." He followed (hobbled) after Brian. " _Slowly_."


	5. Monster Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/15/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and me fought the whole time. Hope you like it, I'm still mad at it. Thank you for the kudos.

Levi slowly climbed out taking his time as his mom stood near by waiting. "You don't have to push yourself so much."

"I'm fine, mom."

"Just... don't push yourself too much."

He sighed as he reached back in for his cane. The crutches sitting on the backseat where he refused to look at them. The only reason they were in there was to put his mom's mind at ease. "I won't."

They walked up to the front door of the garage where he could see someone looking through a thoroughly reused book. He seemed uninterested in the book but from the look of those creases in the spine it had to be good. That and those creases could put his reread book's creases to shame. Amber eyes were the only thing to move as they had flicked up to glance at them when the door made a chime, only to drop back down a second later.

Levi hung back eyeing a magazine display rack, reaching out he touched one that had a gray wolf with its head thrown back in a howl. He pulled it out to flip to the back of the cover. When he finally found info on the picture on the front he frowned. A timber wolf. Huh? It had the same build as the thing he saw in the woods, but possibly larger than this one. Were those wolf-bear creatures just a rare breed of wolf? His mom's voice brought him back out of the short musings.

Looking over he found her talking to the male behind the waist-high counter. "I'm here to pick up my son's truck. It's the..." Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember the make and model. "Oh dear." Turning to Levi, she gave him a questioning look. He sighed and hobbled over after dropping the magazine down.

"It's the Chevy K5 1988." He leaned on the cane a bit more and looked at his mom. "I'm going to program the make and model into your phone when we get home."

"You and Andrew were the ones who knew this stuff." He felt his lips pull down into a frown as a pain in his chest made it's self known at the mention of his dad's name and he quickly brushed it off.

The male spoke up distracting them. "Who's name is it under?"

Levi motioned to his mom who gave him a worried look, of course she noticed. He shrugged and hobbled off to sit on one of the plastic chairs. "It's under Rhea Sharpe."

"Okay." Levi watched as the male quickly stood up and walked over to a glass door. He leaned out the door to give a shout to someone. "The old monster's owner is here!"

"The _hell_!?"

"Levi, _language_!"

He gave a slight flinch at the stern voice from his mom before glaring at the amber eyed male. Their eyes met and he caught the cocky smirk there. Narrowing his own eyes, he was going to make sure to remember this one. The next time he saw Brian he'll find out who this cocky ass was.

An older man walked into the room, wiping his grease covered hands off with an old stained rag. A smile appeared on his face that made light blue eyes seem brighter. "Rhea. Look at you! Just as pretty as your late mother."

His mom's face lit up at the sight of the older man. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Kevin Lowell."

He gave her a mock stern look, "Now Rhea, you know I prefer when you call me Kevin." Than a grin was on his face. "I heard that you where in town but this is a surprise. Here I was thinking it was just a visit."

His mom laughed and shook her head. "No, we're staying, living in dad's old house right now. Well, I'll be staying around. I don't know about Levi when he finally gets out of high school." When she motioned to him those eyes landed on him.

"So this is Levi?"

"Yep, my trouble maker." Levi rolled his eyes and looked away at the fond way she had said it.

"It's nice to see you in person, Levi."

Levi cleared his throat and rubbed at his jaw. "Uh... yeah, nice meeting you, too." He mumbled as he avoided eye contact with the other three people in the waiting area.

Kevin gave a laugh before turning back to Rhea. "Right before I forget." He motioned to the young man behind the desk. "This is my grandson, Laik, he's one of Marisa's kids."

Rhea gave a smile at Laik, "Hello Laik."

He gave her a nod in greeting before turning his attention to his book. A sigh from Kevin had Laik flicking his fingers at his grandfather. "Its getting to the good part."

"Right. My grandson, he's a bookworm." Kevin looked at Rhea who was trying to hide a smile. "So, how's Andrew? I haven't seen him around town, is he busy with a job?" A cough from Laik had Kevin looking at him. He found him staring over at Levi and when he looked over he found the teen clutching at the cane his eyes looking at Rhea. Looking back at Rhea he was shocked at the look on Rhea's face.

Levi felt his whole body stiffened from the quick flair guilt at the pained look on his mom's face. He still couldn't face it, it was still too fresh a wound. He could feel the guilt expand as she gave a weak smile. He stood abruptly causing his injured leg to bang against the chair as he gritted out. "I'll be in the car." He quickly hobbled out pointedly keeping his head down so as not to see the look on his mother's face any longer.

Rhea gave the older man a sad smile. "Sorry, Kevin, it's still a sore topic for Levi. What am I saying, there are days where I just don't want to do anything. But no, he's not here. He past away a little over a year ago, and sometimes I look at the door hoping to find him walking through it."

A soft smile was on his face as he walked behind the counter. His grandson had his nose back in his book again, and judging from the way his shoulders were tense up he would need some fresh air soon. Taking the keys off the peg board he held them out. As she took them from him he quietly said to her, "It'll take time."

"I know." She looked over her shoulder at the figure in the car. "I just wish he'd talk to someone about it. Even the therapist said he'd talk about anything and everything but the accident."

Kevin dropped his hand on to his grandson's shoulder, "Laik will get the total and payment set up. Afterwards have your son come around back to get his truck."

"Okay."

Levi leaned back in the passenger seat as his hand dropped to clench at his shirt over his abdomen. Guilt curled around him as he closed his eyes trying to calm down. To this day he could still hear the crunch of the metal and someone yelling, so much yelling. He slowly counted back from ten. When he finally came to one he could finally feel his fingers loosen.

A soft tap on the passenger window had him looking over to find his mother. She jingled his keys and he let a soft smile appear on his face. Stepping back so Levi could open the passenger door. He caught the keys hanging of her fingers as he levered himself out.

"Kevin said she's back behind the building. His grandson said to walk around since he has to lock up for their break."

"Okay."

He waved as his mother drove off. Turning around, he caught sight of the said grandson flipping the sign around to show the 'We're out on break' side. Levi looked around at the small but empty parking lot. Turning back to the building, he found the grandson looking out at him, an eyebrow lifted in question. Levi rolled his eyes before hobbling over to the corner of the building. It took some time but he was soon walking around the last corner to find his truck.

Kevin was standing next to the Chevy with his arms crossed. For an older man he had some large arms too. "Levi?"

He paused in front of him trying not to lean on the cane too much. Something told him not to appear as weak as he felt at the moment. Levi was about to ask him what was wrong when the grandson came out of the back door. Amber eyes watched him in silence.

His own eyes dropped to the ground before he squared his shoulders and lifted his head.

Kevin let his lip twitch up into a crooked smile. "Laik is going to take you home. I'd like it if you got home safe and didn't end up back in the hospital."

He deflated when he remembered the look of worry on his mother's face. "Fine. Only because mom would have a heart attack if I ended up in the hospital via car crash." And he would most likely have a panic attack.

Laik held his hand out toward Levi who tossed him the keys as he started to walk around to the other side. "Take it easy, she can be a real bitch when it comes to other drivers."

A chuckle came from said male as he climbed into the driver's side. "Don't worry, I can handle a stick shift."


	6. Calm Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One  
> Edited 05/16/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos.

Brian sat in the waiting room with a portable game held in hand. He was quickly trying to get through the last level before Levi came out to find him. The sounds of people chatting and walking were static background noise. His ears only focused on the familiar steady heart beat on the other side of the door leading to different exam rooms.

The old man's words still echoed in his head. Levi was family now. Even his mother didn't question how quickly him and Levi clicked. It felt right. Levi was like his brother in every way, even if they only knew each other for a few months. It was fun now. Not the running through the woods part. That sucked, it was worse now since he found out Levi was involved in that. His fingers clicked over the buttons faster.

The bastard was lucky he couldn't hunt him down himself. He really wanted to find that lone wolf and chase it away from here. He let out a soft curse when his character died. As he waited for the game to restart from his last save he caught the sound of Levi's heart beat picking up slightly and his shoulders tensed.

When the sound calmed down he let out a sigh. As his next breath came in the scent hit him. His eyes widened in surprise. The wolf was brave to come walking into the hospital on the edge of their territory.

Slowly, he stood up. He listened to the heart beat that belonged to Levi as he quietly started to try to pin down where the smell was coming from. His eyes closed to hide the way his eyes flashed a different color. He was so focused trying to pin down the scent that when a fist bumped against his arm, he jumped a foot in the air. His eyes landed on Levi who had both eyebrows raised in question. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah." Brian looked down at Levi's feet. "So, no more cane?"

"Yep. My foot feels so much better without that stupid thing on it."

"Okay." He turned his game off and looked at Levi. "My place to play games?"

"Of course!"

They walked out of the hospital, Levi with a slight limp that was getting better the longer he walked. "So wanna hang out all weekend. Thinking of getting the twins and we can all try out that game I found online."

"Yep. Maybe if we all like it we can play it when we can't hang out together."

"I'm going to see if Hannah want's to play with us."

A grin spread onto Levi's face. "Something tells me that you want an excuse to torment Declan with pixelated weapons."

Brian hummed before unlocking the door to his blue 1994 Honda Prelude. He slipped inside to unlock Levi's door. "Nope, just want to watch Hannah hand him his ass in pixelated form."

Levi let out a laugh as he was buckling up. " _Of course you do_."

"Me detects a bit of sarcasm in that sentence." When Levi just stared at him with a bored look, Brian just grinned back. Brian turned around to look out the back window when he caught sight of someone standing between the cars behind them, watching them. The grin on his face disappeared and his grip tightened on the headrest of the seat that Levi was sitting in along with his steering wheel.

"-ian. Hey! Brian!"

He looked at Levi, who was digging in his glove box, now waving a CD case at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"Where is the disk?"

"Oh. It's already in." He turned back around to find the person gone. The sound of the music on the CD filled the car as he finally pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital.

When they were stopped at a red light he sent off a quick text about what just happened. The reply was instant. He glanced at Levi who was digging through his bookbag looking for something. "You should call your mom and stay the night. We can get your clothes after we pick up the twins."

Levi paused in his digging to look at Brian. He made a face that Brian had quickly passed off as his thinking face in the first week of knowing him. "Yeah." Came Levi's reply after a few seconds of thinking. "Let me call her." The light turned green and Brian drove off with Levi quietly talking to his mom.

Brian shifted his weight on his seat thinking about what had happened. His best friend was in trouble and he couldn't say, hey there's this werewolf that wants to eat you and I don't think its fresh meat it's after. Then there was also his secret. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he let his mind turn over possible reasons why this wolf could be after Levi.

Levi already admitted to not being a model student at his last school. Even went as far as to stress that he just wanted a quiet senior year. Maybe the loner knew someone from his old school? Or maybe he picked a fight with someone outside the school? Then his mind screeched to a halt at a thought, what if they were after Levi because of who Andrew Sharpe was? He glanced at Levi who was still talking to his mom. Brian shook his head to shake off that thought. Andrew would have made sure Levi was safe dead or alive. Finding out that Levi's dad was Andrew Sharpe had tossed him of kilter.

The sound of his name drew him out of his silent thinking. "Hey man, what's wrong? You've been zoning out a lot." Levi had his arms crossed and a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking." He caught the frown on Levi's face. "It's nothing just worried about something stupid."

Green eyes blinked before they narrowed. "Alright, I'll let it go. For _now_. Just tell me what's up when your ready."

They had pulled over to the side of the road outside the twin's home. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel again. It would make things so much easier. He'd feel less like he was hiding himself from Levi. But rules were made for a reason and his alpha had said no. He gave a crooked smile, "Okay."

"Good. Now do you want to go get them or am I going to get them?"

"I already texted them to be ready. You know how they are."

"Good point."

RR

Levi rushed through the door before the other three, kicking his shoes off. He was in the kitchen before the other three could even take their shoes off. "Hannah!" His arms wrapped around the small girls frame. "Hannah! Did your mom make any of her goodies? Brian won't tell me!"

The small teen laughed as her eyes closed. "Levi? How are you?"

"Sweets first, question later."

Blue eyes opened to look at him, their depths full of laughter, "I don't know. Brian probably has a reason for not telling you where they are." Her long black hair was pulled back into a messy tail. "You do get wound up on sugar quickly."

He rocked her side to side as he whined, "But Hannah!"

Her skin was just as pale as his and she was small enough for him to rest his chin on her head without moving much. "Check the jar on the fridge."

"Yay!"

He was running to the fridge just as Brian yelled into the kitchen. "You are too nice!"

"It's just a few cookies, Brian."

Levi quickly ate his first cookie before he yelled back. "Declan, I'm stealing your girlfriend she's wasted on you!"

"You can't have her!" Drystan's laughter followed.

Hannah laughed as she threw a towel at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. Declan rushed into the room with a pout on his face. " _Hannah._ " His whine had Levi smirking as he ate another cookie.

She pressed her hand to her mouth, to stifle her laugh, before holding her arms out to him. "You poor puppy, he was only teasing." He walked into her arms with a sigh. Declan stuck his tongue out at Levi who just showed off the chewed up cookie in his mouth causing Declan to wrinkle his nose.

Levi had a slow teasing grin as he finally quipped, "Or was I?" He quickly ducked in close to press a cookie crumb kiss to her cheek and ran out of the room cackling as Declan gave a shout. He entered the living room, jumping over the back of the couch to plop next to Brian. Drystan snickering as he was working on hooking up his and his brother's laptops. "Ah, home away from home."

Brian laughed and nudged him with his elbow a laptop balanced on his lap. "You ready?"

" _Hell yes_!" Stuffed his third cookie into his mouth as he scrambled for his laptop. "I need to destroy some pixels."

Hannah walked into the room carrying three bowls of chips and two different types of dips resting in one of the bowls. She sat the bowls down as Declan walked in with two cases of soda. "So." Hannah began as she flopped on the ground next to Drystan. "Tell me about this game." She had a grin on her face as Declan sat down on the other side of Drystan, in front of his own laptop.

RR

The sound of rain hitting the window drew Laik out of a deep sleep. He blinked open his eyes as he stretched his limbs out on the window seat he had fallen asleep on. A low groaning whine slipped out as his felt joints pop and crack. His fingers reaching up to brush his hair out of his face as he slowly woke up. He dropped his hand to find a blanket was draped over his body. With a soft sigh and he pulled it closer to him, letting his face press against the soft fabric. The smell of his mother washed over him as he curled further under the blanket. He knew why she sent him the blanket, but he just wasn't ready to talk to her. It still hurt after all these years. He gave a sigh after sitting there soaking up the smell only to go limp again.

Amber eyes opened to stare out at the empty living room from over the edge of the blanket. Rolling over, he came face to face with the rain covered window. The rivulets of rain trailed down the glass as the soft patter filled the room. He took another deep breath letting the smell of the rain in.

He watched the rain fall on. His mind had finally stilled, no thoughts or regrets racing around after each other like two kids hyped up on sugar. His fingers tightened around the soft fabric. Laik had zoned out to the point that the phone's screeching ring jarred him into a half panicked crouch on the window seat. When he realized it was the phone he quickly untangled himself and made his way towards it as he calmed himself.

The number flashing on the display had his hand freezing over the phone. His fingers curled as he stood there with the phone ringing. He's not here to answer, hang up. His teeth gritted as he stared at it, still ringing, the number still flashing. Hang up! Eyes narrowed. Hang! _Up_!

Without thinking his hand shot out and yanked the phone cord out of the base. The phone finally became quiet. He dropped the cord before walking towards the couch where he dropped and let his head fall into his hands. Laik didn't even hear the sound of small feet untill a voice followed.

"Grandpa's not gonna be happy you broke the phone again." Skye looked at the phone before adding. "At least you didn't crush the phone this time."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Skye tugged on her shirt thinking. "Do you think she knows it's you who pulls the cord or breaks the phone?"

He gave a dry laugh that made them both wince. "She's my mother, what do you think?"

She gave a huff and quipped, "I'm ten I don't understand half the things you adults talk about."

Laik gave a genuine bark of laughter that had Skye grinning. He looked at her, "You know more than most give you credit for." His hand rubbed over her golden brown hair.

The ten-year old tugged on her shirt again. "The blanket came in a box. Grandpa wanted to give it to you but you were asleep. So he laid it over you." He gave a nod to show he heard her and stood up. Before he left the living room he grabbed the blanket. Skye padded into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table. A calculator in front of her and piles of paper all around her. "Ma."

The woman gave a soft 'hmmm' to show she was listening. "The phone's cord was ripped out."

There was a sigh from her mother as a hand came up to rub at her forehead then over her own brown russet hair. "Okay, Skye, I'll fix it in a second. That boy has a temper just like my sister." Blue eyes looked at her younger daughter who was looking at the floor. "What's wrong Skye?"

"Why is Laik not talking to Aunt Risa anymore?"

Her mother, True Owen, gave a sigh. "I don't know why Marisa and him are not talking. Give it time, he'll talk when he's ready."

"Okay."

True gave a soft smile then stood. "Let's go take a look at that phone before my father gets home."

"Okay!" Skye quickly followed after her mother, where they ended up replacing the phone cord and in just enough time, because both her grandpa and her father walked into the house soaked from the rain.


	7. Calm Days End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/16/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two. Thanks for the kudos.

Drystan peered out from under his hood looking for his brother. The only thing keeping him from getting even more wet at this point was the small awning he was standing under. The torrential downpour had been on and off for the last three days and he really hoped it would stop _soon_. Declan was a big baby when it came to getting wet.

The sound of feet running across the pavement had him glancing out from under his hood. He watched as Declan ran towards him, a notebook over his head. Once he was under the awning he gave himself a good shake and laughed as his brother jerked away. " _Dude!"_

"Sorry. Ugh, rain why does it even _happen?_ "

"Oh, I don't _know_ so it can keep the plants alive, which keeps the cows alive, which keeps you fed so your stomach doesn't sounds like a _possessed monster._ "

Declan frowned and glared at his brother as he pulled on the wet light blue hoodie. "Give me your hoodie, it's a lot more dry than mine!"

"What? _No_." His shook off his brother making grabby hands at his dark blue hoodie. " _Hey!_ "

"Give me!" Declan was tugging at the sleeve now.

"No, get _off_!" Drystan started to smack his hand away.

Unknown to the two of them, they were drawing attention from a few people who knew them from around town. Eyes rolled and heads shook before walking on. Only one of them gave a loud enough sigh before crossing the street and walking over to the two.

Both brother's yelped when a hand each connected with the back of both their heads, " _Behave_!"

They stopped to rub at their heads before looking up. Declan was the first to whine, " _Laik_! That hurt!"

Laik rolled his eyes before taking his hooded jacket off to wring out the extra water he'd acquired just from running across the street. He shook it out and pulled it back on before holding a hand out to Declan. "Give it." As he was wringing out Declan's hoodie he glanced out at the few people with umbrellas and the few running for cover. The twins were huddled together trying to stay warm in the cold rain. "I don't think it'll be letting up anytime soon."

Declan gave a whine, "I don't wanna walk in the rain!" He stared to pull his damp hoodie back on after Laik passed it back to him. "The rain sucks."

"Next time bring another jacket." A pouting glare was directed at him and Laik just flicked him on the nose as Drystan muffled his snickering. Then Laik draped an arm around both their shoulders and steered them out from under the awning. "Let's go find a place to sit and dry off. Then I'll take you two to get something warm."

It wasn't till they ended up sitting down inside the entrance way to a closed store that Laik finally asked. "How's that kid?"

"Brian's making sure he's okay." Drystan muttered. Both brothers were leaning against each other pulling heat off each other. Declan shrugged as he dropped his head back to thump against the wall behind him. "Said it wouldn't seem as weird."

A laugh from Declan had them looking at him. "I think Brian wants first blood."

"He hasn't said anything about the last full moon either. And he hasn't been acting like its affecting him. I'm worried about that. No one who has just learned about our world acts like nothing happens after encountering something like the loner." Drystan muttered.

Laik hummed before saying, "His dad is Andrew Sharpe."

The twins let out sounds that could of passed as a squawk or maybe a surprise animal. Either way Laik gave both of them an unamused look at the sound. They quickly crowded Laik who jerked back trying to get his personal space back. Drystan was the first to speak up, "We're talking about The Andrew Sharpe, right?"

Declan quickly added on to the last question, "The one the old man talks about like he's a long lost son?"

Then finished together, "The one who is best friends with our dad?"

Laik slapped a hand over both of their faces and shoved them away from him. "Yes, that's him. I wouldn't be surprised if Levi inherited his unwavering loyalty and his ability to bounce back from encountering something unknown. He looks like a small copy of Andrew, just with green eyes."

Drystan smirked. "Levi would probably punch you for calling him small." Declan nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"Levi doesn't really scare me. I could care less." But then Laik sighed as he slumped a bit over himself. "Besides I don't think the Loner is going to attack on the full moon."

The twins gave him a wary look as they both ask, "What do you mean?"

"Why would someone attack a pack on the full moon for only one person?" Laik shrugged when he got odd looks from the twins. "The old man wants to talk about the day before and the day after the full moon tomorrow night. Everyone but Brian is going to be there, Brian said something about a new movie they're picking up from the rental store to keep Levi off the streets while everyone is busy at the meeting."

The two nod once and they look out at the people walking by. "We'll tell Ma and Dad."

Laik nodded his head before looking out at the street. "Rain is starting to slow down. Want to make a run for the diner on the corner?"

"But it's still raining!" Declan shouted.

Drystan and Laik gave him a look that had him ducking his head. He crossed his arms in his still damp hoodie and pouted.

"It's drier at the diner." Drystan said as he nudged his brother's shoulders. Declan nodded as he yanked his hood up followed soon by Drystan yanking his up. They climbed to their feet to sprint through the rain to the diner.

RR

Levi rolled out of bed groaning. Hands blindly groping at the edge of his sweatpants to pull them up a bit more. His eyes were half closed as he stumbled out of the bedroom into the hall. Rhea looked at her son's half awake face with fond amusement. "You okay there, Levi?"

"Yeah."

He stumbled into the bathroom and yawned before snagging his toothbrush out of the cup hanging by the bathroom mirror. His mother walked into the bathroom as he started to slowly brush his teeth. She gave him a teasing smirk, "Rough night?"

Leaning over the sink he spat out toothpaste then muttered, "I wish, homework is _evil_." The toothbrush was replaced in his mouth where he sleepily brushed at his teeth.

"What are you doing today?"

"Games and movies."

Rhea watched as Levi rinsed out his mouth before speaking, "I'm going to stay late to help Leanne with getting a head start on tomorrow's batches." He nodded before he splashed water on his face to wake himself up more while also getting his well worn tank-top wet a bit around the collar. "Stay out of trouble."

He stopped rubbing at his face with a towel to look at his mother. "Mom, there is not much to get my self in trouble around here. Unless you want me to start climbing the trees or the side of the house." Levi gave her a grin which she raised an eyebrow at.

When she pointed down at his foot and gave him a look, he gave a huff before grumbling, "That trouble _found_ me. Not the other way around." He looked at himself in the mirror as his mother clicked her tongue.

"I'd feel better if I told you anyway."

"We're staying in doors watching TV and killing things in a bloody way on video games."

"Well then. Don't burn down the house." She walked off leaving him gaping, with mouth wide open before rushing out of the bathroom.

"That was only _one_ time and not my fault!" He yelled after her.

Rhea rolled her eyes as she picked up her keys. "I'm going Levi! You have school in an hour you better hurry!" Before the door closed she called out. "Remember eleven is the cut off, unless Brian falls asleep while over again and _only_ if his mother says okay! It's still a school night."

"Okay!"

He rolled his eyes as he walked into his room scratching at his head. The teen looked around the room with a mutter before moving around the mess. He found a pair of pants off the end of his bed and a shirt out of his closet. Once dressed, he snagged his red hoodie pulling it on and shoving the sleeves up to his elbows. With a look around he gave a shrug before snagging his bag by his bedroom door.

As he was waiting for the toaster to spit out his toast he was looking over his book bag making sure he had everything packed. A knock on the door caused him to pause. Giving the door a confused look, he walked over to peer out the single window next to the door. A man caught him looking out and grinned as he waved. He looked at the uniform before rolling his eyes. Opening the door he gave the man a wary look, "What do you want?"

The man chuckled before smirking, "Did I miss Rhea again?"

"I'm kind of hoping this missing people doesn't reach as far as your job, _Officer_."

Levi got a glare out of the man, which had him smirking. Sandy blonde hair was cut short and shaggy around his ears. Hazel eyes narrowed at the smirk before he gave a grin that was all teeth. "That's Officer Gray, brat." Tanned olive toned arms crossed in front of his chest. "Is your mother in?" He was a bit taller than Levi and he did have more muscle on him than the teen.

"No. Guess you should leave than. _Nice_ talking to you Dev." He went to close the door but it was stopped by a hand. " _What now!?_ "

Officer Gray rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh my _god_." He walked off as the officer walked in and closed the door behind him. " _Look_ , I can't be late for school okay!"

"Levi, this is important."

Levi stopped and looked at the older man. He gave a sigh before grumbling, "What?"

"You and Brian need to stay inside. No leaving the house at all tonight. No body wants a repeat of the other day." Levi frowned his arms coming up to cross in front of his chest in a defensive display, he curled his fist that was tucked under his arm. Officer Gray pulled out a pad of paper. "I'm going to give you a number just in-case. If anything happens, anything not normal at all." His heart sped up as images of that night almost a month ago flashed through his mind. "You call that number. I mean it, you call. Someone will be here to help. If you can't call, you run. Run. Run, till you get to the station. I'll be there tonight."

Levi watched as he quickly jotted out a number and rip the paper out to hand to him. His fingers closed over the paper. "What's going on?"

"I can't say. Just, not yet. Me giving you this number will get me in enough trouble as it is." He then nodded over to the kitchen. "Your toast popped up about three minuets ago. Don't let Brian know about the number and stay near him."

Levi stared at the paper with the messy numbers. Confusion could be seen on his face. He only became even more confused after the front door closed and he slipped the paper into his pocket. Did Gray know about those things in the forest? A sharp pain appeared in his stomach area and his hand dropped to clench at the fabric of his shirt. What was going on?

Five minuets later he was closing the door to his home, half of a cold (thank you Gray) piece of toast hanging from his mouth and book bag on one shoulder. He stood staring at the wood grains. His thoughts running rampant as his hand came up to pull the toast away from his mouth, chewing what was pulled off. His thoughts turned to what Gray had said. Gray had to be hiding something, but what? Why couldn't he tell him? With a thoughtful hum he turned back to the door to lock it as he shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He was being watched again. His breathing picked up. Fear raised up in him as he swallowed the chewed toast loudly. Was it the thing that chased him? He didn't want to die! He forced himself to keep moving as if he didn't noticed. Words his father used to say repeated in his head. Don't let them know you know. Don't let them know your afraid. It's okay to be afraid, but don't let them know.

He forced himself to keep moving. Levi jerkily locked the front door. His hand stayed raised waiting, listening. He had to talk himself up into turning around. Before he could face the road in front of his home, a horn blared and he jumped with a bit off swear on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey, Levi! Hurry up, or you're gonna be late!"

His head snapped around to see Brian hanging half out the driver's side grinning. Hannah right behind him. She was waving at him. "Morning, Levi!"

Levi let out a shout and glared at Brian. "You complete and utter _ass_!" He stormed over to the car glaring at a sheepish Brian. "The _hell_ is your problem honking that fucking horn and giving me an almost heart attack."

Brian winced as he scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry. I wanted to catch you before you got into your truck. Since, I'm coming here after school, figured I'd pick you up." A worried look passed over his face. "Are you okay? You're looking a little like that time you thought you saw a ghost, man."

"I'm fine just wondering if I forgot about any pop quizzes. Worked myself into a panic." When he caught the look of disbelief on Brian's face he gave a weak grin hoping he wouldn't call him on his lie.

Hannah, sweet loving Hannah, finally broke the silence between the two. "Get in the Levi. We don't want to be late." She than motioned up, "Plus it might rain again soon, don't wanna catch yourself a cold." He looked up to see the clouds that seemed to make everything darker.

Brain reached behind him to unlock the door to the backseat. Levi let out a breath of air before yanking the car door open. He tossed his bag in next to Brain's bag. Before sliding into the car for some reason he had to look up. His lungs felt like they had seized up when he saw it. More like him. Well it looked human. But it wasn't that, it was the orange eyes looking out at him that had him seizing up in fear.

Hannah's voice jerked him back to earth once again, "Levi?"

He looked over to find Brian was watching him through the side mirror. "Nothing, just... nothing." Levi looked up to find the person gone. His whole body relaxed and he finally climbed into the car. "Let's go to school."


	8. No Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/16/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

Kevin stood with a photo of a woman in hand. His eyes moved over the face. A soft smile on his own. "I bet you would find his son adorable wouldn't you?" He knew it had been odd that Andrew hadn't popped in to pester Bryce in a while, Kevin had just assumed that Andrew had been busy with Levi. Only now that he had finally met the kid face to face, it didn't look like he had inherited anything from Andrew other than his looks.

A knock on a door brought his attention to the closed door across from him. Kevin sat the picture back on the mahogany desk in front of him. He stood straighter and took a deep breath. "A promise made." He called out finally. "Enter."

A man who looked like a younger version of him opened the door. Gray eyes found his for a brief second before dropping slightly. Brown hair that he inherited from his late wife was shaggy around his ears and hung into those gray eyes. His skin had the same splatter of freckles as she did. "Father."

"Give me a minute, Bryce."

When he didn't leave he gave a sigh. "Let me guess. Someone's missing?"

"Laik, he came flying down the stairs and out the front door just five minuets ago without any reason. Delcan and Drystan followed."

Kevin turned away from Bryce. His thoughts racing. Laik was good at listen to his instincts, a little too good some times. Did something change and what? Brian would call if something was off. Unless, did the loner find out about... no. That would be an idiots move. Would he really attack now?

"Father?"

Kevin turned and looked at his oldest. "Let's get this meeting done. We're going to need the pack to help with keeping an eye on Levi. Also." Bryce paused to glance back at his father from the doorway. "I'm telling everyone that Andrew is dead tonight." When Bryce made a face he added. "Find out everything about the accident he was in. I want to know everything, including hospital records."

"I'll start looking into everything tomorrow morning."

They left the office to head into the open living room full of werewolves and a few humans. He'd have to make this quick. With the way Laik had taken off he was now worried. But first, to tell everyone about Andrew.

RR

His sight came back into focus. Blinking a few times, he found he had his face pressed against the glass of the coffee table in the living room. The wooden edge pressed against his chest. The soft snores from behind him told him Brian was out cold. Levi took in a deep breath as he slowly uncurled his fingers to find a wireless game controller in his hand. Sluggishly, he pushed himself up till he was sitting up to find the living room darker, barely lit up from the watery light outside by the street. Its watery shadows stretching down the wall. Huh? Did his mom come home for dinner? No, she wouldn't have turned his game system off. Maybe he should call her to make sure.

Pushing himself up till he was standing, he waited till his eyes adjusted to look at the clock on the wall. He could make out that it was somewhere after eleven. Figuring he would need to call his mom to tell her Brian was staying the night anyways, he slowly made his way over to where the wireless was sitting by the couch. Right next to the softly snoring head of Brian. As he looked from Brian to the phone he froze. The light that showed the phone was working was off. Narrowing his eyes he picked it up and pressed talk. Nothing. No sounds. No beeps and most definitely no dial tone. Sitting the phone down he held his breath and listened.

The house was silent, the only sounds he could make out were the rain falling outside and Brian. But the house was that silent that came from there being no power. He knew the difference. Being used to the power going out a lot growing up, because some _idiot_ in the apartment building thought it was funny to blow the transformer for the buildings on their block. That soft hum that most people never noticed unless the power was dead, well it wasn't there.

He sighed and let his shoulders slump. That meant going to the damn fuse box down in the basement. He really hated basements. Reaching out he punched Brian in the shoulder causing him to snort. That other gave a whine that sounded like an unhappy puppy and swatted at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes with a huff. He reached out catching Brian's nose and held it closed. He slowly counted to five. As soon as he hit four Brian jerked away from Levi's hand cursing. " _Hello, sleepy head_. Power's out."

"What?" Brian blinked up at him with bleary eyes. "Power?"

"Yes, power." Levi walked off leaving Brian to scramble off the couch after him.

"Are you sure the power is out?"

"Yep." He turned and with a hand up and pointer finger pointed up he claimed. "The hum is gone." Before walking over to the kitchen sink.

"Hum?"

The teen nodded before realizing Brian probably couldn't see him. "Yeah. It's the electric hum that nobody notices until their power is gone and it's like dead silence." Groping blindly for the cabinet knob to get under the sink, he than added. "I hate that silence. I think it's mostly to do with living in the city."

"Okay. I can understand that." Brian let out a yawn. The tired teen blinked and then tipped his head to the side confused. Levi could hear the electric hum? "You can hear that electric hum?"

He watched as Levi glanced back at him from the dark kitchen. "Yeah. I hear it all the time. Why?"

Okay now that was curious. "No reason."

Levi shrugged his shoulders and went back to finding the sink cabinet. "I've always had good hearing. Used to drive dad insane cause I'd complain about our neighbors having loud sex at night. It got to the point where he made sure I was in a room that wasn't bordered by a neighbor's."

Brian narrowed his eyes in thought. How good is his best friend's hearing? "So why did you wake me up?"

Levi swung the door open when he found the knob and quickly grabbed the large maglite flashlight. Standing, he turned it on. A grin and the light shining up from under his chin, he than pointed it at Brian. Brian hissed and covered his eyes. Levi cocked his head at the way the light had caused them to light up for a brief second. One he passed off as his mind playing tricks. "So, wanna check out the basement?"

His best friend glared at him for a quick second before giving a sigh. " _Fine._ "

Turning the flashlight on himself again, lighting up his face. He quickly made a face causing Brian to shove him towards the basement door. Laughing, Levi stumbled over to it. "Come on, it could be an _adventure_!"

"The only _adventure_ I want to have took place in the dream I was having."

Levi made a face before jokingly saying, "Umm... _eww_." He yanked the door to the basement open pointing the flash light down into the inky blackness. Man did he hate basements with a passion.

Brian must not have heard the teasing tone and went on to mumble. "It's perfectly normal for a teen male to have those type of dreams."

Levi flushed as he whipped around to look at Brian. He shook his head while waving his free head. " _Oh my god_! No! I do not want to know about anything you _fantasize_!"

His best friend, bless his slightly twisted soul, just grinned and shrugged. Before motioning for Levi to continue down the stairs. With a huff Levi turned and grumbled as he walked down the stairs. Stupid Brian was always teasing him about something. His foot hit the basement floor as Brian spoke up. "Sooo... what do you guys keep down here?"

He felt his chest tighten as he remembered what was down here in the first place. Levi mumbled half heartily, "Just stuff."

A hand dropped on his shoulder and Levi looked at Brian in the glow from the flashlight. "Hey, sorry, I was just picking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

A soft sigh slipped out before he gave a weak grin. Brian thought it was because of him picking on Levi. God, Brian was a good best friend, why didn't he have him back in the city. Besides Angie would have loved him to pieces. He shook his head, "Not that." He should show Brian. He was like family already. Even his mother thought of him as a second son. "That's not it. Let's get the power on so I can show you what's in the boxes." He turned away and headed for the wall across from the stairs. "Just, whatever happens or you see never leaves this room."

"Oooo, sounds like a mystery?"

Levi yanked the metal door to the fuse box open. He shined the light on it and frowned. "Odd."

"What?"

"None of the switches are popped." Both looked at each other. "Could it be a blackout? The storm's not that bad, is it?"

Brian shook his head. "Mom and dad would have called to check up on me. They did it last time when I was staying with the twins and the power went out."

A thump from above had them looking up. Brown eyes landed on him, "Are the doors locked?"

"I lived in the city, I locked the doors as soon as I close the fucking door. Leaving or staying the door is always locked. And I hardly use the back door that is definitely always locked." He could feel his heart start to speed up from someone unknown being in his home.

"Windows?"

"Didn't open any of them, all locked. Once again lived in the city, fire escape right outside my windows."

They looked at the stairs when the floor creaked at the top of the stairs. Brain's hand shot out and the light went off. Inky blackness pushed in around them. Levi _really hated_ basements. One reason, only one exit. He felt himself being pulled along till he was quietly pushed into a corner. Reaching out he felt Brain's back in front of him. He tried to hear something but everything sounded muffled around the loud thumping in his chest.

As he pressed forward some he could feel a vibration through the larger back. Everything in him screamed to stay quiet. He had to stay quiet. His heart beat picked up faster when the stairs creaked slightly. He really didn't experience full-blown fear until orange eyes peered at them from the dark. His breath quickened and his hand curled tighter into the back of Brian's shirt just as a low growl filled the air growing louder by the second.

The wolf-bear from the woods had found him. It was here. It was going to kill Brian and then him. He didn't want to _die_ but he didn't want his _best friend to die_! In the distance he could hear the thunder rumble.


	9. Howling Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/16/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be taking a little longer to get around to. I've been working on the next chapters till I've got a few stacked up so you'll still get updates even when I'm stuck at a wall. Also werefoxes. Keep that in mind as you go down this crazy road.

The room lit up for a split second from lightning flashing through the small ground level windows. That split second was enough for Levi to see what was in front of them. Levi tightened his grip on the maglite. It found him. It was in his house. It wanted him and Brian was going to die because it was after _him_! He had seen that thing in the woods. All he had to his name was his knife and the maglite that he nearly blinded Brian with. He froze. The maglite. He could use the maglite! Without thinking he pressed past Brian, whose hand shot out to curl fingers around his arm. He already had the flashlight up making it look like more of a weapon. "Have a plan. Trust me Brain?" The thunder rolled in the distance again.

Brian's hand gave a slight squeeze but never let go.

He then held the flashlight out in front of him. "Don't come any closer! Or... or I'll use this flashlight as a weapon!" Yeah, that was weak. So very weak and sad and what is wrong with him! He could do better!

He heard a hiss from Brian. "Is this your _plan_?"

" _Trust me_." Levi hissed back. "I've got a knife and this heavy and bright flashlight! Very bright flashlight!"

The wolf growled taking a step closer causing Levi to shuffle back into Brian. His voice going an octave higher as it slowly took another step. "Bright flashlight in a dark room!"

The moment Brian caught on he knew. He just didn't expect him to snag the flashlight out of his hand and pull him in closer like a freaking girl. "Come any closer and I'll call him. I can take you with only this flashlight and my bare hands." A low growl came from the glowing eyes. One that had Levi's very bones rattling in fear till he registered what Brian said.

" _What?!_ Call who!?"

"Shhh!" Brian hissed at him and shoved Levi's hand against his back pocket. He could feel his knife. His fingers slipped into his pocket to brush over his knife. At the first brush he could feel himself relaxing marginally. "I've got my pack behind me what do you have? Get out and I'll let you live. You attacked my brother, I should kill you for that."

Levi yelped at Brian. " _Wait, what!?_ " He didn't say anything about _killing_ anyone! Could they even kill the wolf-bear thing?

Another hush and then he could feel and hear a growl come from Brian. Okay, when did Brian learn to growl like that. Looking back at the large beast he squeaked as his heart rate increased in speed at how close it had gotten. A snarl was the only sign they had before it lunged.

The teen closed his eyes just as the maglight clicked on. There was a snarl and a loud yelp of pain before he was pulled to the side. He felt something sharp snag his leg causing him to let out a hiss and then he was quickly shoved up the steps. Both hands flying out in front of him to catch himself to keep from falling up the steps. Brian right on his heels, yanking him up and growling, "Move." The sound of a muffled thud, another yelp and something large falling down the stairs. Brian's hand was pushing him up the stairs again with another growl.

Once they were in the kitchen Levi spun around Brian to slam and lock the door before stumbling back. A hand caught his arm. "That's not going to stop him." He stumbled to keep up with Brian as another rumble sounded. He silently mussed that he must have missed the last flash of lightning or it could be the thing in the basement, only to be tugged forward again where he tripped slightly on his bare feet.

" _Really!?_ " Did he just whine? From the look Brian was giving him he probably did.

Brian snagged Levi's keys and their phones before they were quickly running out of the house into the rain. Levi caught the door handle as he was dragged past making it close behind them and hoping it would slow what ever the hell it was down!

His keys were pressed into his hands. "Hurry up and get-" Brian's head snapped around towards the house. He started to growl, straight up inhuman and everything. Like this growl shouldn't even be able to come from a human in the first place. Eyes were glowing a golden brown. Wait! _What!?_

That's when the front living room window shattered as something large and _hairy_ came flying out into the rain. _Oh god his mom was gonna shoot him!_ Brian let out a snarl that had Levi stumbling back. His best friend was already yanking his shirt off. Why the hell was he striping!? "What the hell!?" The wolf-bear, yeah, you know what, that was a freaking huge wolf, lunged at Brian. Brian jumped back before throwing himself against the wolf as it tried to go after Levi again. Levi stumbled back till his back hit his truck.

A snarl came from Brian as he shoved forward wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck and his shoulder pressing hard into its chest. Levi watched as Brian's bare feet dug into the grassy front lawn but he still managed to push the large creature back a few feet. Large claws raked down Brian's back and side pulling a pained growl out of him.

He moved forward with a shout. "Brian!"

"Run!" It came out as a snarl. Instead of running he hesitated, quickly looking around in the rain for something. Anything he could use. He glanced over catching sight of Brian drag his nails over larger wolf's face. The thing howled in pain jerking and twisting away from Brian who turned toward Levi. "What the hell are you still doing here? Run!" His breath caught in his chest at the sight of glowing eyes and really, _really_ , sharp teeth on Brian.

Levi nodded jerkily, turning he ran to the driver's side of his truck. Once he had the keys in the door he yanked it open quickly throwing himself into the cab. Wet and cold, his teeth chattering as he tried to shove his key into the ignition.

Taking a peek over to see how Brian was, he froze as he watched as his best friend changed into a large wolf in front of his eyes. Taller than the other wolf but less bulk, leaner. The fur was almost the same color as Brian's hair. A mixture of browns and blondes that just managed to pull off that dirty blonde color of his hair. The larger wolf reared back to snarl at Brian. Thick fur along the back of Brian's back was ruffed, standing on end. Brian lunged at the larger wolf, large white teeth snapping at and missing the loner's throat.

There were flashes of white teeth. As they lunged at each other again and again, teeth snapping before jumping back. Snarls filled the air along with the rumble of thunder. He couldn't look away as Brian lunged again, his teeth missing a fur covered shoulder. The larger wolf snapped back in a flash of teeth. Teeth that found Brian's back leg.

The loud cry that came from Brian kick started Levi's brain and he quickly went back to trying to get his truck started. Once she gave her loud roar Levi let out a whimper of relief and he gave the dashboard a pat. "Good girl, now let's get the hell out of here." He backed up out of the drive, as soon as his back tires touched the road the black wolf tried to jump on the hood only to be knocked out of the air by Brian. The two went down in a snarling tangle again with Brian trying to pin the black wolf.

Levi backed fully out of the drive, on to the street. Quickly he lunged at the passenger door shoving it open. "Brian!"

He watched as his best friend, now wolf, somehow managed to get his teeth into the other wolf's scruff and throw him into the side of his, Brian's, car. The dark wolf dropped to the ground dazed. Levi waved and shouted frantically for him to hurry up as Brian stood watching for a few seconds. He then turned, running towards the open passenger door. Quickly jumping into the vehicle, the wolf managed to turn around and with only claws and teeth pulled the door shut.

Levi stared, amazed, until Brian barked at him. He jumped slightly before finally speeding off as he buckled himself in. "Is it following us?" His eyes stayed glued to the road in front of him, he really didn't want to look, as the wipers swished over the window keeping the rain from making it harder to drive. "Can I out drive that... that what... what ever it was back there!?"

There was a whine from the wolf. His best friend turned into a wolf.

Best friend! _Wolf_! _How!?_

His fingers tightened on the steering wheel before loosening. Levi jabbed a finger at him. "By the way Brian! Don't think I'm going to let this go." He waved his hand in the direction of his, now wolf-y best friend. "This is going on the back burner. Once I've lost that _thing_ , gotten _YOU_ some clothes, we are going to talk!"

A low whine was his answer as he quickly turned the truck down a back road that would lead them to the town's main street. He gave a sigh, " _Now_ it would make sense why you do some of the things you do." A growl was his reply. He was talking to a wolf. Wolf that was his _best friend_. A wolf that was bigger than _normal_ wolves. "Yep, my life just got weird."

Brian gave a loud yip.

"You know what, it got weird when my car broke down last month. It just upgraded to weirder." All he got in reply from Brian was a soft whine and _freaking puppy eyes!?_ He shot a glare at Brian who ducked his large head.


	10. Red Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/16/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels kind of bland but I think that's just me. I tried to find all the typos so if you spot anything please let me know. Thanks for the kudos.

Just when Levi thought it couldn't get any worse, a figure dashed out on the road and he let out a shout as his foot slammed on the brakes. The truck's breaks locked up, only to keep sliding across the wet road. The figure lunged out of the way as the truck slid past and finally came to a stop. Levi found himself glad for the long stretch of road that was still stretched out in front of them. Brian let out a whine just as Levi did, both from pain but for Levi mostly fear. He was almost in a wreck, again! His hands shook as he stared ahead. Why couldn't he catch his breath? Oh. Fuck. Not now, he can't have one _now._ A wet nose bumped against his cheek causing him to let out another strangled whimper.

He started counting down. His breath rattling.

Rapid knocking on his driver's window had him screaming and throwing himself back against Brian, who had let out an equally loud yelp. Well he's breathing okay now! They stared out at one of the twins. Only to have them being yanked out of the way as another person appeared. It was Laik. _The hell?_ He did not need this right now! Anger. He could work with that.

Levi rolled his window down some of the way, "The _hell_ are you guys doing!? I lost _five_... no! _Ten years_ because of you _guys_!"

"Cry about it later!" Laik growled, he looked past the fuming Levi at Brian. "Get in the back with the twins."

Two loud, "Hey!" sounded only to be drowned out by the heavy rumble of thunder. The sound of the hatch opening and the twins climbing into the back drew Levi and Brian's attention to the back. The twins both waved at them.

Before Levi could call back for them to close the hatch Laik spoke up. "Brian, in the back." Brian gave a low growl before tucking his large head over Levi's shoulder. "Brian, get in the back. I don't feel like being cramped between an injured you and a damn door."

One of the twins spoke up, he couldn't tell who was who at first, a testament to how frazzled his mind was. "He'll be fine. Just give him a few minutes." One of them found a blanket and was unfolding it. "Here you need to warm up or Hannah will kill _me_ for not making sure you were warm." Of course it was Declan.

Drystan leaned over the front seat. "Your teeth are chattering." Which shocker, he hadn't noticed they were again till now. "Declan is right, Brian is fine where he is." He took the blanket from his brother and wrapped it around Levi. The driver's door opened and Levi stared at Laik. What the hell was he doing? He could drive his own damn truck. Levi was about to say something when an arm wrapped around his shoulders from the front to pull him back against the seat. "Let him drive. You need to warm up and calm down. I can smell the panic on you."

He watched as Laik rolled the window back up and put his truck into drive. Levi than forced out past his chattering teeth. "Need to see Gray."

"We're heading to grandpa's house." Declan said as he dropped his head on the back of the seat next to Levi shoulder. His hand was resting against Levi's back. "You should take your shirt off, you'll get warmer faster."

He shook his head as Brian pressed closer to Levi when he started to shiver harder. "I need to talk to Gray."

Declan spoke up, "Levi you need to take it off or you'll get sick." Like hell he was, he just didn't feel comfortable with taking his shirt off around people anymore. He could only take the pitying staring so much before snapping at people.

Laik's low voice carried over to him, "Talk to him when we get there." Who the _hell_ does he think he is telling him what to do!?

"No!" The shout from Levi startled both Declan and Brian. "To both of you. Declan because I just can't and Laik just _no_." Amber eyes landed on him for a split second before turning to look at the road. "My mom is going to that house when she is done with helping Leann. I don't want that _thing_ touching my mom!" The way he snarled out the word thing had Laik frowning.

Laik glanced at Levi before muttering into the quiet of the vehicle. "Werewolf."

Levi blinked and then bit out. "What?"

Laik rolled his eyes. "He's a werewolf. So is Brian, me and the twins."

"What?" He shook his head and waved his hand. Nope. He wouldn't freak out till a later point. "Whatever, I'm going to Gray or I'll jump out."

"And how would you do that when Brian is between the door and you."

Levi turned to Brian who blinked and stared at him. "Just to let you know ahead of time. Sorry." He looked back at Laik with a determined face. "Gray's at the station."

A growl from Laik had Levi glaring at him. " _I'll jump._ "

" _Fine!_ " The word was snapped out before he took a right at the next intersection.

The teen let out a soft sigh as he slumped further into the seat, trying to sink into the warmth that was coming off of Brian. Laik reached over to turn the heater on higher causing Levi to let out a hum as his cold feet finally became warmer. Brian let out a whine that had Levi muttering out a sorry. A hand rested on his shoulder, "Stay awake." Drystan's paler met his darker green when he glanced back. "You need to stay awake."

"I will." His fingers tugged at the blanket. Looking forward he found the windshield covered in rain with only a second of visibility from the wipers. "Why me?"

A nose nudged against Levi's head. He reached up to press fingers to Brian's fur. Laik glanced at Levi and frowned again before he finally turned on the street for the police station. "We don't know." Levi rolled his head to the side to glare at Laik. "The old man may or may not know just yet." His fingers drummed against the steering wheel. "Our best way of finding out is to capture the loner and ask." Brian let out a growl. "It's up to the old man what happens now. Couldn't even track the guy down before all this happened." Laik muttered as Brian huffed out a hot breath before pressing closer to the still shivering Levi.

Laik parked the truck and climbed out. Levi moved to follow but Laik appeared in front of him. "You will stay here. _With everyone_. I'll talk to Gray."

The truck door slammed shut, and they watched as he walked into the police station. "Is he always so bossy?"

"Not normally, no." Declan was still laying his head on the back of the seat. "He's been acting funny since the last full moon."

Drystan leaned over the seat and took in a deep breath. His eyes took on a darker shade, unnaturally sharp teeth showed when he growled out, "Levi's injured."

Declan jerked his head up and Levi could hear him sniffing the air. A low whine echoing Drystan's growl. Yep, not weird _at all_. His head dropped back to rest on the seat as Brian nudged him with his nose. "'M' fine. Adrenaline wearing off."

He sighed as Declan voice carried over from the back. "The smell of Brian's injury must have covered Levi's."

It grew silent in the cab. Levi gave an amused chuckle. "That'll explain the woozy feeling then." The next thing he knew Drystan was out of the truck, the door slamming shut. Not even two minutes passed before Laik was running out.

Levi watched as the door was yanked open. "You inside, _now_."

With a roll of his eyes Levi let out a grunt before huffing. "Make up your damn mind." The whine had Laik rolling his own eyes before tugging on Levi's arm. Levi smacked his hand away and turned a glare onto Laik. He took in Laik's soaked appearance, hair plastered to the side of his head along with baggy clothes hanging off his frame. Levi blinked and then he shuffled forward to climb out as he asked, "Why?"

"He's hunting your scent. Your blood will be like a beacon. You need to get inside so your leg can be wrapped."

"Its raining, wouldn't that get rid of my scent?" Levi paused with his legs hanging out of the truck. The rain quickly soaking into his pants. "Shouldn't I be freaking out?"

"Even more of a reason to get you inside." The teen caught sight of hands reaching out to help him. He pushed Laik's hands away glaring at him. He can get out of his own damn truck without help. Levi let the blanket go before sliding out.

As soon as he put weight on his legs they gave as pain spiked up the injured leg. "Fuck!" Laik hooked his arms under Levi's shoulders holding him up. With clenched teeth he grit out, "You never answered my first question."

"Rain dulls, it doesn't erase."

Levi grumbled at being helped but slung an arm over Laik's shoulders. "Fuck man, do you even eat?"

Declan fell out of the truck laughing when he heard Levi. Brian was even looking amused as he jumped out looking better than when he had first climbed in. Laik gave a growl as he turned Levi towards the police station doors. "Let's get all this fixed up so we can head to the old man's place."


	11. Wolves Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/17/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of three chapters. I'll have the next two up tomorrow along with info on something I've been working on when my brain can't focus on the story. Enjoy.

They were quickly moving to the front door where Gray stood. Levi gave him a squinted look, "I find it odd, that you're the only one here."

Gray snorted, "Most are out doing their rounds, there are two in their offices and one in evidence so keep calm. We have about an hour before the first ones come back." He looked at Levi then let his eyes dart down to his injured leg. "I called Rhea, she'll stay with Leann. I put a call out for what happened. There will be a car out there to check on your home." Brian soon came in followed by Declan. "Brian, change of clothes in my office. Keep out of sight." A wuff of air had Gray shooing him down the hall. "I'll get the first aid. Stay here, the cameras are broken in this area. I was going to fix them, but not now."

Laik let Levi go so he could limp over to one of the chairs sitting against a wall. His legs stretched out in front of him. "So my leg is now _injured_ , again. _Yay_."

Declan looked around before he sat down next to Levi. "Where's Drystan?"

"Getting ready. You two will be watching outside." Laik gave him a look that had Declan shutting his mouth before he could protest. The sound of claws on tile had Levi's hair standing on end. When a hand rested on his arm he looked at Declan.

"It's okay. Just Drystan."

Soon a wolf came trotting around the corner with a wad of clothes that looked like something Drystan had been wearing. The wolf dropped the clothes on the chair and looked at Levi. He took a stuttered breath before whispering, "Drystan?"

That wolf gave a grin with tongue hanging out.

Levi let out a sigh before slumping against his seat in relief. Drystan walked over and pressed his nose against Levi's chest. "'M fine." His fingers sunk into thick russet fur. Fern green eyes watched him as he gave a shaky grin back. "Really, I'm fine. Your eyes are different colors though." The russet wolf gave a snort before gently head butting Levi's chest. He walked off his claws clicking across the floor.

"Alright, found the kit!" Gray came rushing into the waiting area carrying a big blue box, a bowl, a few bottles of water and a few clean towels.

Laik looked at Declan and jerked his head towards the hall way. The younger teen finally walked down the hall that Drystan had come from.

"I'm surprised your walking."

"'M fine. High pain tolerance."

Gray rolled his eyes before working quickly, rolling the damaged pant leg up. He opened the box, pulling out the right items to use on the three gashes. They weren't big enough that he would need stitches, but they did stand out on his skin, he'd probably have some more scars to add to the list. He watched as Gray splashed water on the gashes before soaking a towel in the bowl full of water. With a gentle hand Gray started to clean the large cuts with sure, quick, and even swipes. A few caused him to let out soft hisses before a thought crossed his mind that caused him to almost jack-knifed out of the seat. Gray jerked away as Levi cried out, "I won't turn from a _scratch_ will I!?"

It was at that point that Brian and Declan walked out. One human the other wolf. Brian quickly stifled his laughs that were quickly going from snorts to snickers to finally full out laughing. Laik quietly just dropped his face into his hand where he started to rub at his forehead. " _What!?_ I have a right to know!" Declan shook himself before trotting over to Drystan, where they slipped out the front door into the rain.

With a growl Laik motioned to Levi, "Brian, you explain everything to him. I'm calling the old man."

Levi glared at Laik's back as he walked off pulling out a cell phone, completely ignoring them now. He gave a grumpy look off to his side as his arms crossed and gave a moody grumble, "It's not like I grew up with this stuff."

"Sorry about laughing. It the first time I've heard someone freak out over a werewolf scratch." Brian flopped down on the chair next to where he dropped Declan's wet clothes with Drystan's and passed a dry pair to Levi. "For you, before you catch a cold. And no, you can only turn if bitten. After that it's a fifty-fifty chance of dying or becoming a wolf."

Gray chuckled from where he was now wrapping a towel around the back part of his leg. "This might sting a bit." He than poured peroxide over the now three slightly less larger looking gashes. Levi gripped at the hard plastic and bit his lip to hold in the curses that were threaten to spill out. "From the way you act you'd think you've never gotten injured."

"Go to hell, Gray!"

A chuckle was his reply. Brian looked at Gray then he muttered, "You should tell him. He knows about all of us."

Levi gave Brian a look before looking at Gray. "What's your secret, dude?"

Gray gave a soft hum before speaking. "I'm a werewolf, too."

" _What! Really?_ "

The officer shrugged his shoulders before giving a sigh and a half-hearted smirk, "A year ago I was in a really bad accident." Levi watched as Gray's hands quickly pressed a pad over the gashes. He then started to wrap gauze around the pad. "I think it was one of the younger wolves crossing the street. You see they would have been fine, had I known, but I didn't. So I shoved them out of the way taking the full hit." He took some tape and secured the gauze.

"I had been in surgery for hours before they deemed me stable. I was in ICU for only a few day and had finally woken up. Kevin was sitting there watching me. He told me what had happened, which is where he explained everything. That he could smell infection. And he finally asked me, 'Do you want to get better?' I said I'll be fine a little infection won't stop me from getting better."

Gray rolled his shoulders before running a hand through his hair making it look just a bit wild. "The next day the fever had spiked and the infection just got worse. The pain grew to the point where I had to be put in an almost drugged coma. It was two days later, when I was lucid enough that Kevin came in and asked again. He said they couldn't figure out what was causing the infection. He could smell that I wouldn't last. Do you want the bite? It was fifty-fifty. I thought why the hell not, I was going to die anyways." He gave a chuckle. "Well here I am. Like the others, I'm a werewolf. Just lower than everyone else, well for another year, then I can find a place."

"Lower?"

Brian looked at the bandage around Levi's leg as he answered Levi's question. "Rank in the pack. Turned or those brought into the pack have to prove themselves. Its like probation really. The only ones who don't really have to, are those married to someone in the pack and pups. At sixteen you just know already and you just slip into place or some packs they have coming of age competitions."

Levi was going to ask about more when the sound of howls drew their attention. Even Levi could hear it over the rain and thunder. Laik let a growl loose. His phone closed with a loud snap before he looked back at Brian, "Watch him."

Amber eyes locked on Levi. Everything finally just seemed to click into place in his mind, something out there wanted to eat him. A werewolf wanted to kill him. His fingers dropped to his stomach where he took a deep breath and counted to ten slowly before exhaling. He glanced at Brian to see a worried frown on his face just as Gray climbed to his feet and motioned to the hallway. "Let's get you out of here." He pulled keys from his front pocket as he grinned. "Get you to Kevin. Laik and the twins are more than enough."

"But..." Levi looked around to find Laik gone and Brian standing up.

"I'll explain everything when we get somewhere safe." Brian said as he stood in front of Levi. "Think you can walk, maybe run on your leg."

"Yeah, it's nothing bad. I got my leg caught in a hollow log when I was a kid this is nothing compared to that."

"Clutz."

" _Fuck you_ , Brian."

"I'm not the one who _fell_ into Laik's arms when he climbed out of the monster."

Levi leveled a glare at Brian, before he could say anything there was a cough. They looked at Gray, " _Language, children._ " Gray quickly checked out the front door completely missing Levi's glare that was redirected at him. He turned to Brian and tossed him his keys, "You can take my car, be careful. I just got that dent fixed." Then went back to watching outside.

Levi was already climbing to his feet, dry clothes still in hand. Brian was right next to him, a hand quickly gripping his shoulder. "You need to get out of those wet clothes."

"Go now. I'll keep an eye on things out here. Head out back to where my car is."

They quickly moved over to the hall that led to the public bathrooms. As soon as the bathroom door closed behind him, Levi slumped against it and gave a sigh. His life. Why?


	12. Big Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/18/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking over next chapter, posting soon. I'll explain what I have planed then.

Brian poked his head out the back door and quickly looked around. "Okay. Good to go." He slipped out the door to stand on the dry stoop. Looking back, he found Levi looking at him. "Levi?"

"Wouldn't it be safer to stay here?"

"No."

Levi had his pocket knife in his hand. His fingers running over the closed edges. "Why? There are people here with guns."

Brian just shook his head before pointing out, "These humans, they don't know. What do you think will happen if one of them manages to put a bullet between the loner's eyes, he dies, and then he shifts back to being human?"

Well, when Brian put it that way. Levi crossed his arms before looking anywhere but at Brian. Brian sighed and took in his best friend, short brown hair was standing on end from the water and having yanked his wet shirt off. His shoulders were hunched up around his ears making him look smaller. Then there were the dark rings that showed how much sleep Levi may have been getting at night. "Levi, we have to go."

Levi gave a nod before following him out. He was just glad the rain had stopped for now. They moved over to Gray's Honda when Levi froze. The hairs on the back of his neck was standing up. He took a step back and looked around. They were being watched. _Where?_ His eyes glanced at the entrance to the parking lot to the left, then back to the alley leading back behind the shops along the main street at his right. " _Levi!_ "

He looked at Brian only to shake his head. "Something isn't right."

"What is wrong, Levi?"

" _Something isn't right._ " Levi stressed each word. It felt like something was screaming inside his head. Something was watching them. Something wasn't right. Warning bells were going off. One to never ignore his instincts, he started backing up.

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to find Levi backing away and shaking his head. Maybe everything was finally just catching up and this was the panic part that he'd been waiting to happen. "Levi we need to get ou-" Something slammed into Honda's roof. Metal screeched as it was forced to take another shape and glass shattered from the force. Levi stumbled backwards landing on the ground with a shout, his brain not registering he wasn't in the car and still throwing him into a half panicked state, as his body quickly scrambled back from the source of the problem. Brian swore as he lunged to the side away from the flying glass rolling back on his feet to see what landed on the car.

Levi couldn't, he needed to breathe, why couldn't he catch his breath. His chest was seizing up. He just wanted to breathe. It felt like something warm pressed against his chest and slowly air started to flow. A soft female's voice whispering, soothing, calm. He slowly opened closed eyes to look around himself. When they landed on the crushed car he felt a strange sense of relief wash through him. As soon as he saw the cause of the crushed car, Levi let out a straggled sound of frustration at the sight of the large black wolf. Orange eyes landed on him causing Levi to scramble up onto his feet. "Will you leave me the hell _alone!?_ "

Brian appeared in front of him as the werewolf lunged at him. Levi dove to the side quickly scrambling to his feet and taking off on shaken legs towards the alleyway, running was not easy after having problems breathing. The sounds of snarls and pained yelps followed. He slid around the corner into a small alleyway with a dead end. "You have... _got..._ to be... fucking kidding me!" He gasped between breaths.

Levi turned around only to let out a shout at the sight of the man in front of him, a very naked man. "Seriously man! _Clothes!_ " The man moved forward which he copied with a step back. He flicked out the blade of his pocket knife. The blade catching and reflecting light casting from the dull yellow light that lit the small area. He swallowed as orange eyes watched him.

Slowly, he shifted his feet with his knife out in front of him. His body turned to make a smaller target. "I know how to defend myself! So leave me the hell alone!"

A grin appeared, showing nothing but teeth. Fear. The man opened his mouth, "Give it to me."

His hair stood on end. "What?"

"The _power_ give it to me."

He felt something curl up inside. Not fear. No. Levi curled his lip and sneered, " _Go to hell!_ " It wanted out. To fight.

The man's grin disappeared and turned into a snarl. His face, body, changed. Bones cracked and snapped all at once. He stepped back, knife shaking, as he watched. It looked painful, but the man didn't make a sound as his body contorted. Just as the man dropped to all fours the sound of a howl echoed through the air. Levi whipped around to find Laik perched on the wall, half crouched with his arms resting on bent legs.

"Laik!"

He caught sight of the large black wolf crouching. Levi's whole body tensed up. Laik let out a growl that bordered on a snarl, a _warning_. Levi slowly tried to inch away. The large wolf lunged at Levi, Laik snarled. Levi scrambled away into the corner and tucked down into a ball with his arms over his head. When he didn't feel anything ripping into his human flesh, he peeked out from under his arms to find Laik with his arm shoved between large jaws. Sharp teeth ripping into skin. The look on the other wolf's face was a bit comical until Laik slammed his fist into the wolf's snout.

A loud yelp echoed through out the alleyway. The larger wolf backed away shaking his head. Laik slowly backed away so that he was closer to Levi. Levi could make out the wound on Laik's arm, which looked broken until Laik reached over to snap it back into place causing Levi to gag at the sound. Blood dripping, but wound quickly healing, Laik looked at the other wolf. " _Leave._ " The word sounded garbled and forced out. The larger wolf looked at him and bared his teeth. Levi slowly stood up, his arm coming up to wipe at his face as fingers curled tighter around the handle of his knife. He could do this.

Laik backed up until he was now a foot from Levi, and blocking him from the larger wolf's line of sight. Levi glanced from his knife to the wolf standing in their way. A thought slowly wormed its way into his mind. What if? It wouldn't kill the wolf but it would be a good distraction. "Laik?"

"What?"

He flipped the blade around so the point was between his fingers. "Where would it hurt most to take a knife?"

" _What?_ " Confusion laced his words. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fine, chest it is." He shoved past Laik's shoulder who growled at him. Clawed hands hooked into his shirt just as he threw the knife. He'd never thrown this knife before, it was going to be off target by a bit. Levi watched as the knife's blade sunk into the wolf's shoulder as it tried to move out of the way.

A pained cry ripped itself from the wolf as its form shifted back. They watched as he yanked the blade out, wisps of smoke rising from the wound. Levi felt himself being yanked back as the other werewolf started to claw at the blistering wound. He stumbled back as Laik shot forward, slamming into the body. The other werewolf was lifted up and thrown across the alleyway to land against the wall.

Levi rushed over to snag his knife as Laik quickly walked over to him. With a grin at the man he held it up. "Dad did say it was a good luck charm." He grimaced at the blood on it though. "Ugh, great now I got to find a way to clean this thing." Glancing around, he tried to find something to wipe it off on when his world tipped. He found himself tossed over Laik's shoulder. Levi gave a shout and started to beat his fist against Laik's back. " _Hey!_ " He twisted around to push at Laik's head. "Put me down! Put. Me. _Down!_ "

Laik growled and shook Levi who let out a shout before clinging to his back. " _What the hell!_ Are you trying to give me whiplash!" He started to struggle harder to get down when he glanced up to find orange eyes was climbing to his feet. Wound still smoking. Form starting to change. Levi started to shout. "He's getting back up! He's getting up!"

In a blink he saw what looked like Brian and another wolf slam into the black wolf's side. The group went down snarling and snapping their jaws. Then there was a wall blocking them from his view. He twisted around to looked at the back of Laik's head. "Can you put me down now?"

"No."

Levi gave a grumble before going limp with a loud huff. "Ya know this would be awesome for me. If your bony shoulder wasn't digging _into my spleen!_ "

"Stop shouting, I can hear you fine."

"I'll shout all I want." He crossed his arms with an annoyed huff. "This view would be _so much better_ if you weren't an ass."

"I've been told I've got a nice ass."

"I'm pretty sure that's your _ego_ talking."

"Could be."

"Where are we going?" Levi felt Laik stop and he tried to look around his head. He could only catch a glimpse of the twins running up to them. "Oh my god! _Yes!_ You two, get him to put my down!"

They looked at Levi then at Laik before one walked around to look at him. The russet wolf gave a snort before looking at Laik again. "Brian and Gray are chasing the Loner. Make sure Brian doesn't hurt the bastard too much."

Both gave barks before taking off. Levi sighed as he went limp again. "I really hate you right now."

"You're not so great yourself."

Levi rolled his eyes before looking at the knife in his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Going to the first place we should have gone to."

" _Yay._ Your not going to carry me like this all the way there? Are you?"

"I dunno maybe I should."

Levi shoved himself up to twist around and look over his shoulder. " _Are you serious!?_ " Laik just rolled his eyes as he rounded the corner to where Levi's truck was parked. The teen on his shoulder gave a grumble as he punched him in the shoulder. Laik let out a hiss before pinching the back of Levi's leg and smirked when the teen jumped and squawked in protest. "You're an asshole! A complete and total _asshole_." A light drizzle quickly starting up as Laik felt a headache coming on.


	13. Waning Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/18/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter for you guys tomorrow. I've been working on it as I was editing these chapters.

Levi sat at the kitchen bar glaring into the mug. The hot liquid was dark and steam curled up from it. With a grumble he took a sip. The woman he had talked to after Laik dragged him into the house and left him standing there, still in slightly wet clothes, just gave a soft smile. "Give him some time he'll stop acting like a child."

He hadn't even said anything. With a smile, she had waved him into the warmly set up kitchen and gave him a cup of coffee. He didn't even say no, even though he hated the taste and smell of the stuff. The woman, "Call me True," right True, soon left after telling him she was going to set up the guest room for him.

He gave a grimace when he took another drink. "If you don't like it, why drink it?"

Levi choked on the inhale and doubled over coughing.

Kevin walked into the kitchen a soft chuckle slipping out when Levi hissed. " _Oh my god_ , are all of you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"I hope not." Levi pushed the cup away and dropped his head on the counter. There was a soft clunk causing Levi to look up and find another mug in front of him. "Andrew never did like coffee so I made sure to have a box of hot chocolate or tea on hand should he ever come by to talk business."

The shock on Levi's face made the man lift an eyebrow. "So you don't know?"

Anger surged up and Levi exploded, "Know what!? That someone, no, _something_ , out there wants to eat me! And how do you know my dad?"

"He can't get what he wants by eating you. He wants to take you and use you as a power boost, enhance his abilities, and in a way turn you into a toy."

" _Oh_ , that's even _better!_ " Levi sneered.

The older man just gave him a raised brow in question before continuing, "I know Andrew because of his work. We are allies, well were."

Levi slumped down a bit, he gave Kevin a confused look. "What do you mean by allies?"

"I helped him out when there were cases that he was sent to work on in the area. He helped me when hunters started to get a little too close to trigger happy. I've known him since he was eighteen, my late wife practically adopted him and his partner."

Levi eyed him for a second before he muttered, "Now there are hunters. Life is just one great big sunshine." He paused. "Wait, partner?"

"Hunters find people like you useful alive, not dead."

"I'm not a prize to win!" He spat at Kevin.

"Your right. That is why Andrew asked me to take you into my pack for protection if something should happen to him." Kevin motioned to the mug in the Levi's hand. "Finish your drink and we'll talk more in the morning. It's late."

"Wait! You just tell me this and then say go to bed! I won't be able to sleep with all of this going through my mind. Why is he after me!? And partner!?"

"There were bond brothers." Kevin tapped the rim off the mug, "Drink, then bed. You're stressed and it's not good for anyone to be stressed, human or other wise."

"But..."

True walked in at that point. "The room is ready. I left a set of sleep clothes on the bed." With a last look between the two she said. "I'm going to head to bed now. Call me if you need anything. Night, father." She nodded to Levi. "Night, Levi."

"Goodnight, True." She left the kitchen and Kevin turned to Levi. "Well, your room is ready."

Levi grumbled but took a few more deep drinks from his cup before setting in on the counter. "I am so not getting any sleep tonight." He slid off the stool and headed for the hallway. He paused, "Where is my room?"

"Pass the stairs, second door on the right."

Levi paused. "What happened to his... bond brother?"

Kevin hummed and shrugged. "I'd also like to know the answer to that question. I'm more worried about the fact that he's been too quiet."

He nodded and made his way down the hall. When he found the open door he walked in. His eyes moved over everything in the room before landing on the pile of clothes on the bed. The door clicked closed behind him as he walked across the bare floor with his bare feet. Levi scooped them up slowly changing into the dry and warm clothes. He moved to start pulling the thicker of the blankets off the bed. Soon the sound of a door banging open echoed through the house. It was quiet for a split second before chaos followed.

He paused and listened. Muffled angry words, shouting for someone, someone was screaming. Someone was running. Who was screaming? After that thought crossed his mind it stopped. Levi stared at the door. What was going on? His hands dropped the blanket and his feet crossed over to the door. Slowly opening the door he stuck his head out. The sounds of shouting were louder now, was that one of the twins?

He peered down the hall at the front door. Drystan was yelling as he was being blocked from going out the door or following. He caught sight of a man walking by with Brian following him, with someone in his arms. His breath caught at the sight of the blood. At the sight of Declan limp in Brian's arms, his green eyes caught his and he gave a weak smile that looked more like a grimace.

Levi stumbled out of the room to watch as the three disappeared through another door at the end of the hall. The shouting grew louder behind him. He ignored the shouting and followed after Brian. Once at the door he found stairs. Slowly, he walked down them, once his foot hit the tiled floor at the bottom he glanced around.

The sounds of talking reached him along with bitten off whimpers. Glancing over his shoulder, he moved quickly before anyone noticed he had slipped down the stairs. Following the sounds he looked into a room, he found himself sucking in air through his teeth. Declan was laid out on a table as a man who held resemblance to both the twins and Kevin moved around the room grabbing items. Declan had a hand up and pressing a cloth to the side of his neck. Long gashes stretched from his collarbone up along his neck to his ear as more less threatening looking ones ran along his thigh and torso.

The sound Levi made must have been louder than he thought. Next thing he knew Brian was blocking his view and trying to herd him towards the stairs. Soft "He'll be fine"s kept cutting him off as he tried to ask what happened. The door to the basement closed just as a cry of pain followed them up. Levi heard more noises at the front of the house followed by a loud thump and snarling. He glanced down the hall to find Gray trying to pin and hold an angry Drystan to the floor.

A hand on his shoulder had him looking at Brian. "Why are...?"

Brian shook his head, "He'd only get in the way or take off after the loner."

"Oh."

"Come on. Your shaking."

Levi seemed shocked at finding himself shaking. "What about Drystan?"

"He'll be fine, too."

"But..."

"Kevin probably called his mother. Myrna may be a small woman, but she can rein him in." They walked up to the bedroom door where Brian stopped to shove at Laik who was just sitting there reading. "You could have said _something_."

Those amber eyes looked up at him. "He'll be fine. He's in a house full of werewolves who want him alive."

Levi frowned, "How long have you been there?"

Laik turned back to his book with a snort. "You walked past me before going down in the basement." Levi's green eyes stared at Laik, who just turned a page in his book before speaking up. "Go to bed Levi. Declan will be fine. Drystan will be fine. Tomorrow is a new day and with it comes new problems." He looked up meeting Levi's eyes. "Like how I'm going find a way to keep you in my sight till this loner is gone."

" _What?_ "

The squeak had Laik smirking. "Brian and I are going to be watching to make sure that this loner or other things don't try at getting you."

" _What!?_ " Brian was already trying to get him into the room. The taller was a few seconds from picking the other teen up and tossing him in. "Stop pushing me!"

" _Bed!_ " Brian huffed. "You two can spit insults at each other tomorrow. I'm tired and your scent is killing me with the pain and the exhaustion all coming from you!"

Levi gave a dark mutter as he stumbled into the room with Brian following. He was about to say something more when Brian hoisted him up. A shout came from Levi as Laik snickered into his book. " _Bed, damn it!_ "

RR

It wasn't till hours later after the sounds of voices floating through the house finally subsided. Brian was out cold on the floor snoring, again. He glanced at the cracked door and could see Laik's bent elbow the soft sounds of a page turning could be heard every now and again.

There was a loud sigh from the werewolf out in the hallway. That arm stretched out, he could hear a joint crack and pop, echoing loudly in the stillness. Then Laik's voice called out, "Go to sleep Levi."

He jumped and half sat up, "How?"

"Your breathing and heart beat. Now go to sleep."

Levi gave a grumble as he rolled fully over on his side. "Can't. New places make it hard for me to sleep." Plus his leg was really starting to bug him. Every time he curled his foot he was reminded of it with a sharp pain and a dull burn.

"I could come in there and knock you out."

"You would enjoy that greatly, wouldn't you?"

"Don't tempt me, Levi. _Sleep._ "

He fiddled with the edge of the blanket before speaking up. "Declan was hurt because of me." The sound of a page turning reached him. "The loner is after just me. Why are you guys, who barely know me, helping?"

Laik let out a heavy sigh before answering. "Because to us your family. Andrew is family, grandma said so and grandpa agreed. Therefore you are family. That won't change even with Andrew gone. Besides, Brian and the twins are attached to you, they do whatever they want we just make sure they have backup."

He cleared his throat roughly, "Okay."

"Go to sleep, Levi. You'll always be safe here."

Levi gave a soft, "okay," before shuffling around on the bed for a good spot. First he fluffed the pillow then he wiggled around. He finally found a good spot and he settled. As he was staring at the door way he soon found his eyelids drooping. His eyes were closed halfway and he was on the verge of slipping under when he caught sight of golden eyes peering into the room. He blinked and they were gone but he could already feel the pull that signaled sleep was right there.

When he opened his eyes again there was light pouring into the room. He had shifted in his sleep and was now laying with an arm hanging off the bed, near Brian's pillow. He had a clear view of Brian where his head was now resting. Brian was still out, half his face pressed against the pillow and what looked like drool was dripping down on the fabric. He sat up to find Laik gone but the door wide open. His feet touched the floor and he stumbled out of the bed, making sure not to step on Brian who was mumbling in his sleep now. Levi snagged the pile of clothes from last night as he shuffled to the guest bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him and wincing from the pull at the injury from that one act. He need a long hot shower after last night.


	14. Mediators and Mediums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/19/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than the other chapters. Sorry for the lateness RL is kicking my butt. Thank you for the kudos and comments. Enjoy!

Levi limped out of the room. His eyes glancing at the empty chair, outside the door, before he made his way to the kitchen. He paused at the sight of a small red-headed woman dancing around the kitchen as she cooked. Levi tipped back slightly to glance up the stairs then looked back into the kitchen. "Levi, come sit down." He jumped at the sound of Kevin's voice. Looking back into the room he found the older man sitting at a large table in the open dining area, a mug of something hot sat in front of him as he read a half folded newspaper.

The woman stopped long enough to smile at him before going back to the cooking. She was now swaying her hips from side to side softly humming under her breath. He walked over to sit at the table, where he folded his arms over the table top. The soft humming was the only noise as he sat staring at the tan table top His thoughts spiraling as he waited. A light hand on his shoulder had him jumping slightly. He looked up at the woman as she said with a slight Irish accent mixed in. "Easy hun, I brought over some juice."

The small woman had the same green eyes as the twins. Her auburn wavy hair was pulled up into a messy tail and she had on a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans combo that hugged her curves. A cup was placed on the table and she walked back into the kitchen. He picked up the cup, stopped and called out, "Thanks." She gave him a grin that so very much reminded him of the twins. The sound of the paper rustling had him quickly swallowing what juice was in his mouth as he sat the cup down.

Kevin gave him a raise browed look before motioning to the auburn headed woman. "That is Myrna, Drystan and Declan's mother. Myrna this Levi, I'm sure the boys have spoken of him."

"Aye, they have."

"Myrna here knows more about what you and your father are. Both of them had to explain it to me because Mediators or Mediums are rare over here."

"Closely guarded like a prize and damn near impossible to find." Myrna's voice carried over as she flipped a pancake on to a plate.

"I'm not a thing to fight over." Levi muttered.

A plate was soon placed in front of him and one in front of Kevin. He looked at her as she placed both fists on her hips. "Who said that? Not going to fight over something I don't need." Myrna walked back into the kitchen area. The sound of the stove being turned off and plates full of food being moved floated over to them along with the sound of Myrna's voice. "Kevin, tell him what you know. I'm going to drag the boys out of their beds."

She left with a soft humming coming from her. Levi turned to the plate full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Mediators or Mediums? Should I get a _crystal ball_ or should I find an _arguing couple_ to talk through their _problems_?" He looked up to see Kevin just watching him. Levi made a face, "What?"

"That would be a psychic and a therapist. You and Andrew are human. Unique, but human. Humans with the ability to interact with the supernatural, the spiritual, and the normal worlds, they are called Mediators or Mediums, depending on their abilities. Seeing as you haven't fully shown yours, your best way of getting a feel for them is to find the journal Andrew had left for you."

"Journal?"

"It is a tradition to write in a journal for some Mediators, a story of your childhood through the parent's eyes. It would start from your third birthday, when small signs would point you to being one, all the way to when you would get the journal on your sixteenth birthday."

"I… I didn't get the journal."

"There was probably a reason why he didn't give it to you then. He was probably waiting for something to happen."

"Something did _happen_." Levi picked up the fork and stabbed at the eggs with a little too much force that the tines of the fork scraped over the plate. When he looked up at Kevin he could see the sadness. "He died." He took a bite of the eggs as he heard Kevin clear his throat. The older man was now talking about the different types of Mediators that were out there. Levi kept half an ear on him.

As he talked he watched as a few people walked into the kitchen. A small girl was slowly dishing food on to her plate as True worked on getting coffee. A man a few inches taller than True was standing next to her. Every time she brushed against him he would place his hand on the small of her back just briefly. The man who had helped Declan walked in with a little boy draped over his shoulder. He placed the tired boy on a chair at the table and Levi watched as the boy knuckled at his sleepy gray-green eyes. Russet brown hair was messy and stuck up in the back. "G'morning granpa."

"Morning Andy."

The little boy looked at Levi and gave a sleepy wave. He waved back at the boy. The boy looked at Kevin even though the boy was sleepy it didn't stop him from firing of the next few questions, "Granpa, why does he smells human? Is he human? Why does he smell hurt? Does papa have to look at him, too?"

Levi blinked and shoved a large bite of pancakes into his mouth to keep from grinning when the boy looked at Kevin with a very curious and determined look. "Yes, he is human. I'm trying to help him. Can you hold in all your questions until I'm done talking?"

Andy's eyes went wide as he nodded his head. The boy looked at Levi before he waved at him to lean in closer. Even though there was a table still between him and Levi, he leaned in closer with his head tilted towards Andy. The boy whispered loudly, "Granpa is a good alpha. He helps out a lot of people." Levi gave a surprised look at the small boy's whisper.

"I didn't know that. You think he can help me with mine?"

The boy gave a very determined look and nodded. "He can. He can." Andy looked at his grandfather. "You're gonna help him, right?"

The older man gave a smile as he ruffled the hair on the boy's head. "Yes, I am. Now sit back your father is coming with your food."

"Okay."

"Levi," He looked up from his plate to look at Kevin, "Find the journal Andrew wrote for you, it'll have answers to questions that even we won't be able to answer."

Levi gave a nod before digging back into his food. That was when his phone was dropped next to his arm and a sleepy Brian flopped into a chair, on his right, next to him. "It keeps going off. I think it's Rhea."

"I'll call mom when I'm done eating. I want to check in on the twins before I leave though."

Andy's father looked at Levi, "They'll be fine. Myrna'll have them up here in a few. Before you leave, I'm taking a look at your leg. Gray said something about a deep scratch."

"It's fi-" His protest died when he was quickly leveled with a look from the man.

Kevin motioned to the man, "My oldest, Bryce. He's a doctor, Levi, he can take a better look at it."

Levi nodded before looking back at his plate. "He's just as stubborn as his own father." The words from Bryce had Levi rolling his eyes to keep from stabbing his fork into his food with too much force.

"Can I finish eating first?"

Bryce made a sound and stood straighter. "Like I'm going to miss out on my mate's cooking. It's a rarity and something not to be missed out on."

"Mate?"

Kevin waved his hand as if brushing away that topic. "Myrna, his wife and its nothing you need to worry about."

Levi raised an eyebrow in question before turning back to his food. Brian snagged a strip of bacon from Levi's plate, narrowly missing getting his hand smacked by Levi with the back of his fork. "Really Brian? There is food over there." Levi motioned towards the counter where Bryce was filling a plate of food. True was sitting down already with the man and the girl on either side of her.

When Brian gave a grumbled sound of protest, he knew the older teen wasn't going to try again. With a tired sigh, Brian pushed away from the table and left just as the younger girl spoke up. "I've never seen Brian give in so easily."

"He knows I can tip his chair."

The girl shifted over into Brian's seat and looked at Levi. "I'm Skye."

"Levi."

"I know." She pointed at the man with the dark golden brown hair. "That's my dad. His name is Jace and that's my mom True." Jace gave a small wave as True smiled at him and nodded. She didn't say anything about meeting him last night. "We live in that apartment building near Main Street."

Levi stared at her. "Why are you telling me where you live?"

Skye turned to her food to start eating again, when she finished the sausage link that had been drowned in syrup, she finally said. "Laik, he wouldn't risk his neck if he thought you were a bad person."

The sound of a whine had the two of them looking behind them. His best friend stood looking at Skye. " _Really?_ Skye!" Brian was pouting now and Levi kicked out the empty chair next to him. The older teen gave a sigh before dropping into the seat. He slowly worked at the food on his plate with a pout. Kevin gave a chuckle at what happened, without realizing it Levi had just managed to curb a fight before it started.

Myrna came into the room full of energy and humming. She dropped a kiss on Bryce's cheek before heading into the kitchen. The sounds of her moving around nearly drowned out the sounds of two people walking into the dining room. Levi looked over when he saw movement to find Declan dropping into a chair next to Brian. Drystan pulling out a chair next to Declan to drop onto, leaving only one between him and Bryce. "Morning."

Levi leaned forward, "Declan?"

Tired green met his worried green and he gave a grin. Tiredly, but it was a grin. "I'm fine." He pulled at his shirt collar to show injures that looked almost days old and had stitches that will need to be cut out. "I'm almost healed. I should be fully healed by dinner."

Levi's head gave a jerky nod. He looked back at his plate of food. "I'm going to have to get used to the quick healing thing, huh?"

Kevin gave a low chuckle, "Just cause we heal faster than normal doesn't mean we can't die. The full moon, this weekend, everyone will be somewhere that they can be accounted for. I don't need hunters breathing down my neck for something none of you did. Make sure everyone else in the pack knows."

"I guess school is out of the question today?"

Kevin gave a nod and pointed at them, "You four need to relax for today. Skye you're going to school." Skye made a face at her eggs before nodding. Myrna dropped two plates on the table in front of the twins before going back into the kitchen to grab a plate for herself. Just as Myrna sat down a few of the wolves at the table flinched when the faint sound of an alarm clock was heard. Not even a second later there was a thump followed by a loud, " _Skye!_ "

Levi blinked and pointed up, "Was that…?"

Skye had to shove a fist against her mouth to hide the laughter that was bubbling up. True gave a sigh, then she gave Skye a look that had the girl going, "What!?"

There was the sound of someone running down the stairs. Laik appeared in the dining room door way in only a pair of sweatpants and his amber eyes locked on to Skye. She stiffened and the two of them stared at each other. His eyes narrowed, amber eyes flashed a quick color before Skye shot out of her chair. Laik took off after her as she rounded the table to the back. Kevin pushed Andy's chair in before the two ran past. Bryce sighed as Myrna watched with a grin on her face. Kevin shook his head just as True stood up to try to stop them, only to be stopped by Jace's hand on her arm. The twins laughed and Brian gave a shout as Skye bumped into his chair on the way out of the dining room, Laik quickly catching up.

Skye caught the banister to swing herself around and down the lower hall. Both disappeared down the hall. The sound of tumbling thumps and growling sounded from down the hallway. Jace let go of True and gave her a smile as he said. "Okay, you can go break them apart."

True gave him a light swat to the back of his head making him laugh. She walked down the hall where two yelps followed. Levi twisted around in time to see True come around the stairs, a medium-sized wolf being carried in by the scruff of its neck in one hand and Laik being dragged in by the ear. As comical as the sight was Levi was more focused on the young wolf, fur a mix of dark russet and dark golden brown and eyes a dark bronze color. Ears pinned down and tail hung limp. She let go of Laik and shoved him in the direction of the kitchen. "Get some food then sit down and eat. And I mean a full normal sized plate. I'm taking Skye up to get some clothes on."

Levi blinked before squeaking out, "That's Skye?" He turned to Kevin. "Am I the only human here?"

Jace gave a grin as he raised his hand before saying. "I'm human."

Brian nudged his shoulder with his. He was watching Levi, a look of concern on his face but even the fear could be seen hidden in those brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

Levi gave a stiff nod as he croaked out. "Just a…" he cleared his throat, "just a little over whelmed."

"Brian," both teens looked at Kevin as he said, "go with Levi, when he goes home, get him caught up. I'll have David come look at the window, see if he can replace it." Levi went to say something but Kevin cut him off. "I should have known something like this would have happened. Let me do this as a way of saying sorry for not looking out for you better."

Brian glanced at Laik, "What about…?" He trailed off but everyone knew who he was talking about.

"Laik, will follow you after he's gotten ready." Kevin said.

Levi looked at what was left of the food on his plate and pushed it over to Brian. "I'm done. I'm going to go wait in the guest room." Brain caught his arm as Levi was standing and Levi gave him a smile. "I'm fine. I just need to sit and think while you finish. I'm also going to call mom. You really don't wanna hear that part." He snagged his phone before making his way out of the kitchen, passing Laik on the way. Once the door to the room closed he gave a sigh before looking at his phone. He pulled up the contacts for his mom's phone. Levi stared at the phone for a few seconds then finally he pressed call.

The phone rang and he waited. There was a soft click, " _Levi!_ "

"Hey, mom. How bad is it?"

There was a strangled sound, it could have been an aborted laugh that came from his mom. "You need to stop _scaring_ me!"

"I make no promises, but I'll try."


	15. Sparked Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/19/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late, very late, update... there was a wench thrown into my a plot line... so it may take a bit longer to crank these chapters out. Just need to iron out a few things and figure out a new endgame, this story is now up in the air and taken on a life of its own. Hang on readers this might be a bumpy ride. As always, thanks for the comments, kudos, and everything in between. Enjoy!

Levi stumbled as he walked up the stairs from the basement. Brian gave a laugh as he snagged the back of his shirt, yanking him back on his feet before Levi's face became a part of the steps. "Stop laughing!"

"All he did was numb your lower leg."

"Fuck you, Brian!" He stumbled again as he knocked his leg against the step. "Why _stitches_? I didn't _need_ stitches! It was fine the way it was!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about scars now."

Levi shot a glared at Brian over his shoulder. Brian gave him a cheeky grin, before grabbing Levi's arm and hooking his own arm under Levi's legs. "Up! Up!"

The younger teen gave a shout, " _Put me down!_ "

"Nope, you can't get up five steps without tripping on every other step."

" _I hate you!_ "

"Lies!"

They came out of the basement in time to come face to face with Declan and Drystan. The four of them looked at each other. Declan opened his mouth to say something only to have Levi glare at him till he stepped back and behind Drystan, who had a smirk that made Levi's eyes narrow. Levi turned that look on Brian. "Put. Me. _Down_."

Brian gave a grin as he just dropped Levi. Levi let out a yelp that had the three cracking up. Fingers wrapped around Brian's ankle and gave a hard tug. The older teen went down as Levi levered himself up on his feet, stumbling a bit to gain his balance. A satisfied smirk was on Levi's face as he hobbled down the hallway towards the front door. His hands were already going to his pockets checking for his keys, knife, and phone. Brian was soon following after him with a whine already working its way up. Now that Levi knew about Brian being a werewolf, the teen didn't hold back on quirks that Levi was quickly placing in a mental folder as wolf-y behavior.

Levi rolled his eyes and was about to snap at Brian to stop when he smacked into a solid form, that was most definitely not there before. He stumbled back, Brian's hands reaching out to steady him. "The hell did I run into!?"

Levi rolled his shoulder and looked up only to freeze. Brian felt his body freeze along with smelling the sharp scent of anger.

"Levi?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" The low hiss from Levi had Brian shivering, but when Brian finally took a good look at this mystery person he could feel his hackles rise. The male in front of them couldn't have been more than a year older than them. His dark brown hair was cut short above the ears. With blue-gray eyes, that when they rested on Levi first than Brian, he felt a shiver from the cold heat that burned behind them. His stance, his scent, the way the male grinned screamed predator, screamed wolf.

Without thinking he pulled Levi closer to him. "Brian, let go of me." He felt the whine slip out, his wolf was howling at him to keep his pack brother close. "Let go, you're going to leave bruises." Brian jerked his hands away.

"Levi, it's good to see you again. Angie said you moved. Why didn't you tell me?" There was restrained anger in his voice, and something else that had Brian focusing on this new person. Then those eyes land on him again. "Who's your friend?"

The laugh Levi forced out had Brian frowning along with the other male. He had never seen Levi _this_ angry. "I don't have to answer you." Levi's hand fumbled behind him to grab at Brian's hand. "Let's go. I promised I'd be home for lunch." Levi walked around the unknown male pulling Brian along. Brian's eyes caught blue-gray eyes and held as they walked past. He let his senses open on the next breath of air and he was smacked in the face with the smell of ozone and a charged storm, and did he smell jealousy and hurt.

Once they had made it outside Levi dropped Brian's hand, distracting him from what he had smelt on that unknown person. Levi slowed down his pace letting the wolf catch up to walk even with him. They were halfway across the front yard, heading to where Levi's truck is parked next to the sidewalk when Brian opened his mouth to say something only to see Levi jerk to a stop. A sound of anger slipped out as his arm had been caught and pulled to a stop. Brian let out a snarl ready to attack when Levi's balled up fist slammed into that face, a crunch sounded. The male reeled back as Levi moved away clutching his hand swearing. Brian couldn't tell if the crunch had been Levi's hand or the other guy's face. Levi's voice was a steady clam as he said. "Touch me again _Tad_ , and I'll fucking break your hand."

Tad growled around his hand that was cupped over his nose. They both watched as Tad snapped his nose back in place before looking at them, slowly blood dripped down pale skin. "The fuck… _again_!" Blue-gray eyes flicked to a pale gray as he let out a growl. Levi's heart kicked up in fear before anger surged forward.

Brian pulled Levi back behind him as he gave a low growl of his own. While Levi quickly caught sight of something sparking along Tad's finger tips. Tad took a deep breath, closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. Slowly, he let out a hiss of breath before looking at Levi. Pain, reflected in Tad's eyes, he went to lift his arm, " _Tad!_ " That hand dropped just as the shout cut across the yard. Tad curled his fingers into a fist before those eyes went blank of emotion. He glanced back at the house.

Dark brown hair hung around his ears in messy waves. His own gray eyes locked on to Tad's back. You could see the resemblance in their faces. Tad turned and leveled a glare at the other man. "I'm only here to help. I could leave," at this point the other male had walked down the steps and was standing nearly chest to chest with Tad, "or I could send you home. I could find the loner on my own, fix this problem that _you_ started." Gray eyes flicked over to Levi, his lips curled into a smile.

Tad clenched his fists, "I didn't ask for your help." Blue-gray eyes had to look up slightly to meet the other male's eyes when they moved to rest on Tad. "I asked for my brother's help. _Not_ an alpha's."

Levi watched the two. He knew Tad had a brother, but he's a wolf! Was Tad a wolf? His shoes scuffed back across the walk way. He opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off.

"I think," The small group looked over at the house to find Kevin standing there, "that our guests should come back inside, off the street and talk. Brian take Levi home, let me know when you two get there. Laik will follow, after he's done getting ready."

Levi caught sight of Tad watching him. The confusion on Levi's face quickly turned into anger as he narrowed his eyes. Tad lied to him, he _trusted_ him… It didn't matter. He shook his head before looking away in a huff.

" _Levi._ "

" _Don't_." Tad flinched at the bite behind the word. Not anymore. He didn't care anymore.

He pivoted around on the heel of his foot and quickly walked off. Brian was slowly following after him, he kept glancing back at the Tad person, half afraid he'd try to reach for Levi again. They climbed into the truck and Levi sat there staring out of the windshield. His mind wheeling away as he remembered things that hadn't made sense when he was with Tad. A hand on his shoulder had him jumping. He looked at Brian. "Is everything okay?"

Levi looked at his hands, his keys clutched tightly in one hand as the other fisted tightly. "I…" He felt like lying, just pulling a smile on, but the words just tumbled out, "I don't know." He looked up and met Brian's eyes. "I don't know anymore. It shouldn't hurt."

"Is it your leg?" When Levi just looked back down at his hands Brian sighed. In the end it was Brian who drove them home. It was Brian who had to pull him out of his head long enough to get inside the house. Levi didn't notice the men talking to his mom. He just walked right up to her and hugged her. Rhea didn't falter in talking to the men who were there to fix the window, just adjusted her arms to wrap around Levi a bit better. No one said anything about the way the teen clung on to her.

RR

Brian sat at the square table in the kitchen with his phone in hand, waiting. The sounds of movement pulled his attention from the phone to Levi's mother in the kitchen doorway. "He fell asleep on the couch. You should go home, Brian. Your parents are probably worried."

He held up his phone, "I just talked to them. They were wondering if you and Levi would like to stay at our place while your window is being fixed."

"Tell your parents I said thank you, but we'll stay here. I've got my father's shot gun under my bed, it's loaded and ready. Also, Levi can handle himself."

Brain played with his phone as he stared at the basement door. "So..." Rhea gave him a look and he coughed before going on. "Kevin was wondering if it would be okay, if Laik could stay here till they catch the guy. He's worried that something might happen to you two. Apparently, he and Levi's dad were good friends."

Rhea smiled and walked over to sit in the chair to Brian's right. "Yes, I've heard. We were planning on moving back here when Levi finished high school. Andrew said he felt safer here." She gave a sigh. "I never understood why. I was hoping that Levi would be safe here, Andrew was so sure it was safer here." Rhea paused then smiled, "I'll get lunch ready. Is your friend coming over for lunch?"

"No, he'll be here after. He needs to get some things together."

"Okay, tell Kevin I said I'm fine with him staying. I need an extra pair of hands to help move things around in the basement anyways. Want to make room for the washer and dryer down there." Brian perked up at the mentioning of the basement, and even went as far as getting ready to ask, when he remembered Levi was going to tell him. He glanced at the doorway that led to the living room, "Ham or turkey?" He blinked and looked at Rhea who was holding up two packages of meat from the local store.

"Uh… turkey…"

Rhea nodded before turning back to the fridge to pull out more items. Brian opened his phone and started to type out a message. When he was finished he closed it and stared at the device. He found his mind drifting back to the look on Levi's face. The other teen had looked different from what he was used to seeing. The teen had looked lost. His fingers tightened around his phone and he flinched at the creaking plastic before he finally relaxed. Levi is fine. Levi will be fine. He really hoped Levi will be fine.


	16. Fizzled Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/19/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Holidays they were busy! Then the whole figuring out what to do with endgame and plot, no thanks to my wonderful muse. Do not worry ending will be happy. Also I'm toying with the idea of turning this story into a type of series, there will be four if you want to know. I don't know for sure if I'm going to do this, I'll let you know in the coming up chapters. Also I'm going to try and keep a Bi-weekly update. Anyways, enjoy!

The morning light spilt into the bedroom through the slightly parted curtains. Lighting the room enough to show two bodies curled together, chest to back with legs tangled. The older teen was curled around a younger teen with an arm draped over the teen's waist and the other arm being used as a pillow. The younger's hands were clinging to the older's arm draped over his waist. A thick comforter covered them half way leaving their chests exposed. The younger teen gave a soft whimper, causing the older teen to move and press his chest even closer to the smaller teen's back.

When the older tried to pull a hand free, the slighter made a sound and latched on to his hand even tighter. With a soft tug on his hand he watched as his hand was tucked under the slighter teen's chin. He pressed his nose to the back of a bare neck, where he softly shushed the slighter as he gently pulled his hand free. The older teen then ran his fingers through the younger's hair. "Shh." The fingers slowly brushed through short brown hair, nails scratching just the right way over his scalp, trying to calm the slighter teen. "Shh, Levi."

The slighter teen made a soft snuffling sound before rubbing his face against his pillow. He couldn't help the soft laugh that slipped out. Levi must have been more awake than he thought, because he felt a hand quickly swat at his covered leg. He pressed a kiss to back of his head as the arm Levi was sleeping on tugged Levi closer to him. The older teen crooked his fingers to scratch at hairs along the base of Levi's head. "He wakes finally."

"Ugh, _shut up_." Levi's mumble came from where he still had his face pressed almost into his pillow.

The fingers scratching at the base of his head moved to wrap arms tighter around Levi's waist. "I should go, your mom is home."

Levi shook his head. "She already knows we're together." When he pulled away slightly Levi made a sound and reached back behind to grab at his arm. Levi whined when he pulled further away. "Damn it, Tad! I'm cold! Get your warm ass back over here!"

When he didn't move closer, Levi shoved himself up to find Tad staring back at him. The surprise on Tad's face had him worried. Levi looked away as his fingers fiddled with his own hands. "Look, I promised both my parents that I wouldn't keep any of my relationships a secret from them. And mom is happy that I'm finally talking about what I've been doing lately."

When Levi looked back up, Tad was still watching him. Levi quickly bit out an almost panicked, "What!?"

"You said you didn't want to get close just have the fun parts." Tad was watching him closely now, Levi was good at locking down his emotions when he needed too.

"Oh." Levi closed his eyes and nodded. He looked at Tad with a grin. "Sorry, I forgot." There. There it was, that _mask_. This mask was the reason Tad wanted to find a way to put cracks in it just so Levi couldn't use it anymore. Tad frowned as Levi moved to get out of the bed. "Hey, you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get dressed and…" He trailed off when Tad slipped a hand over his mouth from behind him, his other arm wrapping around his waist to tug him back on the bed.

"Stop."

Levi twisted around to look at him. "Stop, what?"

"Whatever it is you're doing? I've known you since you were a freshman and we've been together for these last three months. I know how to read you now. I know when you're trying to hide your feelings."

The slighter teen gave a sharp smile with an equally sharp laugh. Levi turned his head away as he gave Tad's bare arm a pat. "I'm not hiding."

Tad caught his arm and Levi dropped his eyes to that hand holding his arm. "Yes," green eyes flicked up to his face, "you are." They stared at each other before Tad pressed a soft kiss to Levi's forehead. He kept his lips there as he murmured, "Stop hiding from me." Levi could feel the smile against his forehead as Tad finally whispered. "You surprised me." He pulled away and with both hands, framed his face. "I've wanted to talk, but I didn't want to scare you away."

Levi gave a soft smile. "So if Angie were to ask, I'd tell her?"

"We're together, all the way."

"Good." Levi laced their fingers together just as his stomach growled. "Now, I wasn't kidding about the food. Yes? No?"

Tad gave a chuckle before shoving Levi on to his feet. "Breakfast in bed does sound good. You're bringing it back in here, right?" The question was asked as he made a show of lounging back against the wall the bed was pressed up against. Levi rolled his eyes before hooking his foot around a pair of discarded pants and kicking them at Tad's head.

"You have five minutes or I'm eating your share!" Tad found himself laughing at the shout from Levi as he tugged the pants off his head.

RR

Tad jumped when fingers snapped in his face. His eyes focused on his brother, Wyatt, before darting around to take in the small diner they were eating a late breakfast in. He looked back at his brother who was frowning. He didn't care if his brother was mad at him for ignoring him; his brother pissed him off more than anything. Crossing his arms he bit out, " _What_?"

"That's the kid you were dating. I remember the scent." Tad gave his brother a hard look that had his brother grinning. "Should have brought him to meet the family. We could have found a way to get him to join the pack. A mediator would have made us stronger."

Without warning Tad reached across the table, grabbing his brother by the front of his shirt. "He is not a thing to own! Leave him alone, _Wyatt,_ or I'll fry your nerves. Let's see how well you handle being a _wolf_ when you can't move for three months."

Wyatt's eyes grew dark and Tad could see the wolf sitting just below the surface. He didn't care how much he pissed Wyatt off. Levi's safety came first. His brother's next words came out as a growl, "People are looking. Sit down, _Thadeus_."

Tad let go but moved away from the table. "No." The dark look he got from his brother had him sneering back. "I'm going for a walk, gonna see if any hunters are lurking around. Everyone would cry if they found out I had to drag your ass home full of arrows." Then he was walking off. He didn't need wolf hearing to tell that his brother was growling at him. He just needed to get out of there before he jolted his brother or blew a light.

It wasn't till thirty minutes later that he felt a familiar thrum of energy followed by an even more recognizable shout. He turned in time to see Levi being tugged along by two matching boys, the same boy from the day before trailing after, laughing with a small teenage girl next to him. He rubbed his hand over his head, took a deep breath, and was about to follow after when another voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that."

Turning toward the voice, he found the local alpha's grandson sitting on the hood of Levi's truck. Yep, he remembers that truck. The male was hunched over reading a worn out book. Tad took in the large faded zip up hoodie, the worn out shorts that cut off slightly below the knees, and the old gray flip-flops. "You do know it is cold out, right? And I mean by human standards."

"I know." He flipped a page. "I could care less."

Tad raised an eyebrow. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his worn jacket, his left hand finding a smooth stone in it. He found his fingers curling around the stone, where he started to slowly worry at it with his thumb. The book snapped closed and amber eyes locked on to him. "Why is Levi afraid of you?"

"What?" His chest felt tight. "What do you mean? I've never given Levi a reason to fear me."

"He seemed to be afraid of you the last time you two saw each other. It reeked of fear. Mostly anger, I don't think Levi noticed he was feeling it."

"I have never...!" He cut himself off by biting his tongue. Tad quickly looked away, while trying to reign in his emotions.

He jerked back when the other male crowded closer his finger jabbing at his chest. "Levi is scared of you for some reason. Scared and angry. Why?"

"I don't know! We've had our fights, but the farthest one of them has gone was a shouting match outside the school. That one also ended in a bloody nose. Everyone saw it and Levi threw the punch because of something I said. We fixed it, we talked about it, _and_ we moved past it. But he won't talk to me but what happened _this time._ "

The other male stared at him. Before stepping back he stuck his hand out, "Laik."

A few seconds of confusion passed before Tad took his hand in his and shook it. "Tad." When he pulled his hand back, he sighed. "Look. The loner is after Levi, but he's not the one I'm really worried about." Laik was watching him as his thumb nail ran over the pages of his book. Tad twisted his hands inside his jacket pocket.

"So you know about Levi."

Blue-gray eyes looked away before closing them. "I've known for a long time." He turned to Laik and gave a hesitantly small smile. "I met a Mediator and a Medium before. Levi has almost the same energy flow as a Mediator."

Laik gave him a confused look. "Energy flow? What do you mean about energy flow?"

Tad gave a chuckle, "Spoilers."

Laik's face went blank before he growled out, " _How long?_ "

"He was a freshman in the high school we were going to. I was a sophomore. I was sitting in the commons when I _saw_ the energy. It was almost like the Mediator's only it was wild and there was something else."

"Something else?"

"I couldn't even begin to tell you what I saw." A well-known buzz crawled up his spine followed by a shout. "He's coming."

Laik looked past him. "Who are you worried about?"

"I'll worry about that. Just... keep the loner away from him." He brushed past him as he heard running. " _Please_ , keep him safe." Tad ducked around a corner and then into an old book store. He glanced out the store window from behind a display. Even when he didn't see anyone, he still waited a few minutes before slipping out of the door. With a sigh, he rolled his shoulders. His fingers uncurled from around the smooth rock he had gripped in his hand tightly. The stone lay in his hand, a stone of moss agate. He curled his fingers around the stone and closed his eyes. "It's over isn't it? When did it end?" He was so _desperate_ to know these answers.

With a heavy sigh he shook his head. Answers can come later. Shoving his hand into his pocket he finally opened his eyes and made his way down the sidewalk. He might as well make his way back to the hotel him and his brother were staying at. He'll find this loner and keep Levi safe.


	17. Those Hidden Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/19/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Tell me what you think. Thanks for the kudos!

Levi glared at Laik from where he sat. They were back on school grounds after having spent lunch off it. He and Brian were sitting at a table outside during their free period, when Laik dropped onto the bench next to Brian. A visitor pass was in his hand and that damn worn book was now set on the table top. The two of them stared at each other while Brian just rolled his eyes and went back to the text book in front of him.

"Why are you mad at him?"

And now Brian's attention was snagged.

Levi gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Why are you afraid of him?"

Brian caught sight of Levi's fists curling.

"Lai-"

"It's nothing for _you_ to know." Levi moved to grab his things when Laik caught his wrists and pinned them to the table. "Let go of me!" The angered hiss was low enough for them to hear but not bring attention to them.

"He thinks there is someone else after you. He didn't lie once when he talked to me those few minutes."

"Something tells me he was raised around _wolves_ , I bet he's a master at lying!"

Brian cleared his throat and they looked at him, "That would mean he is more likely to be bad at lying. He'd have to be able to keep all tells from showing. Everyone has at least one tell along with the normal ones. Sweating, slight uptick of the heart beat, scent, and some other things that can be a tell that humans mostly look for."

Levi looked at Laik. "Is it really that easy to tell if a person is lying?"

"Yes." Laik looked Levi in the eyes as he released his wrists. "You have been hiding behind a mask ever since the attack." Brian stopped what he was doing when he heard Levi's heart trip up. "It cracked when Tad showed up, everything around isn't making sense now. You're finding out that there are really monsters that hide in the shadows." Levi's eyes widened as he looked down at his own hands. They were shaking on the tabletop. He quickly dropped them into his lap and curled his hands into fists. "You feel lost, like any second now something big and scary is going to jump out and take you. You feel like the ground is going to fall out from under your feet at any moment."

"Laik." Brian's voice seemed to snap Levi out of whatever he was falling into and he gave a laugh. A grin found its way on his face, a grin that had Brian's instincts on edge. "Levi?"

Levi shook his head. "That sounds cool. But really I'm fine. Tad threw me for a loop, he surprised me, never thought I would run into him all the way out here. Why would I be scared of him?" Both wolves stared at him and he closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm not scared of some guy that I knew for almost three years."

"Lie." Levi jumped at the sound of Brian's voice. He looked at Brian who was watching him now with a curious look, and then those brown eyes went wide. "Were you two bo-" Levi let out a hiss that covered the rest of Brian's question as he lunged across the table to slap a hand over his mouth.

When both boys looked at Laik, he was giving the two a very startled look, as if he was worried Levi was going to do something else to Brian. Only to jump when Levi let out a shriek as Brian licked up Levi's palm. Levi was rubbing the palm of his hand on his pant leg as he gave Brian a narrowed look. Brian scoffed before hooking his thumb at Laik. "Laik could care less. He was the one that helped Rendy come out to her adoptive family."

Laik hummed as he tucked his book into his hoodie pocket. "That makes a lot more sense now. Tad gave off this scent that reminded me of Rendy when she was pinning over that secret girl."

Levi dropped his face into his hands and let out a loud sigh. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here," he looked up, "Rendy is part of your pack?"

Brian gave a grin as he nodded. "You'll meet the rest of them on Monday." At this point Brian was starting to count off names on his fingers. "Rendy is still trying to get used to the full moon without her parents. Alyssa is busy with club president stuff. Katie and Keith are out of school for the rest of the week because of a prank. Callen is with Rendy. Then there is Nas, he's most likely off making kissy faces with Dmitri. Dmitri isn't in the pack but his parents are witches and have helped out Kevin a lot."

Levi sighed as he rested his head on his arm. "I get it! Yes, we were!" He lifted his head and pointed at Brian. "I told you hoping you wouldn't let it slip."

Brian gave a sheepish grin.

Laik glanced between the two before clearing his throat, when both were looking at him he asked again. "Then why are you afraid and mad at Tad?"

Levi sighed and looked at his hands. "I'm not ready to talk about it." When he saw the frown on Laik's face he rolled his eyes before he bit out. "Maybe I want to talk to him about it first. Besides I'm not afraid of Tad, I couldn't even if I tried."

Brian quickly nodded cutting Laik off with a quick, "Of course talk to him. Talking is good. Talking helps. A lot."

Laik reached over to tug Brian's wrist towards him pushing a sleeve up to look at his watch. "I've got to go. The old man needs me there. Something about this alpha leaves him unsettled." He pointed at Levi. "You, fix whatever is going on between you two. Something tells me we'll being seeing more of Tad when it comes to that alpha."

Laik was pushing himself up off the bench when Levi scoffed, " _Yeah_ , I'll jump right on that."

He jumped when Laik dropped his hand onto the table and leaned in close. Amber eyes stared at him, causing Levi to sweat a bit before slowly leaning back. "In this type of world, those you trust you keep close even if it's something as petty as a _bad breakup_."

Levi's eyes darkened as he snapped out. "It wasn't because of a _bad breakup_! So back the fuck up out of my face!"

"I mean it Levi. Fix it, new town, new slate, starting over." He pulled away and straightened his back before waving a hand in an unclear gesture. "Who knows maybe you can mend this thing between you two. He seems to really care about you."

Levi turned away but still gave him a side eyed look. With a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine, your right, I'll talk to him. The next time I see him we'll talk."

RR

Laik pushed the front door open as he called out, "I'm home." As he walked towards the stairs he froze mid step and quickly backed up. Looking in the kitchen, he found Tad hunched over the breakfast bar staring at a mug of something hot. Taking a few steps into the room he stopped a few feet away.

"Sneaking up on me won't work."

"I'm not sneaking, just watching."

Tad looked at him from over his shoulder. Rolled his eyes and looked away as he muttered under his breath, "I'd ask if you're enjoying the show but I've no clue what you like."

Laik shrugged his shoulders, "I don't let appearances define my taste."

"What?"

"You have nothing to worry about."

"You're still not making sense. Is this a thing you do, with the not making sense? Cause it's not as cool as you think." Laik rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen area and started to rummage around in the cabinets. "Also shouldn't you be asking why I'm even here?" He watched as Laik moved over to the sink.

"I'm assuming your brother is down the hall talking to my grandfather." Laik turned around with a mug of warm water in hand and a box of tea. "The fact you're out here and," He sniffed the air causing Tad to frown, "you smell annoyed, angry, and depressed underneath it all. Well it seems your brother doesn't think you're fit to listen in. Also Levi."

Tad gave him a wary look as Laik started on making his tea. "Are you psychic?"

"Very observant. Also you two are really pissing me off with the whole woe is me shtick."

"Who? Me and my brother? Cause we've always been like that since I zapped him when I was six. Well at least I think its that."

Laik gave him a confused face, "No, you and Levi. You two are very annoying."

Tad's hands came up to wave in the air, "Well _sorry_!"

Laik quickly quipped back, "Apology accepted."

"You've been told you're an asshole a lot?"

"Yep, even by Levi."

"Then it must be true." Tad quickly drained his mug of coffee and finally stood up. "I'm leaving." Then, in a louder voice, called out, "My brother can kiss my ass I'm not waiting on him!"

Laik tugged out a pad of paper from a drawer and quickly wrote something down. He ripped the paper off to hold out to the younger male. "You'll need this. Go here tomorrow morning."

Tad eyed the paper warily before snagging it. "Where is this?"

Taking a sip of the finished tea, Laik gave a smirk, " _Spoilers._ "

Rolling his eyes, Tad turned away as he muttered, "I take it back you're a crazy bastard." The sound of the front door closing had Laik giving a small grin.

He hummed, "Maybe, maybe not."

It wasn't long before the older brother was swiftly following Tad out the front door. His grandfather finally appeared, rubbing at the back of his head. "I don't understand kids now days. All hell bent on getting stronger and everything." He looked into the kitchen to see Laik watching him. "You're meddling, _again_."

Laik scoffed, "Like hell, old man. It was a nudge."

His grandfather pointed at him. " _Meddling._ "

" _A subtle nudge._ Besides, how else did these two end up running into each other, all the way out here. I don't believe in coincidence."

"Of course you don't. If it doesn't work out?"

Laik shrugged as he looked at his cup of tea. He made a face and pointed at Kevin without even looking up. "None of your wise ass sage advice. I've heard enough of it to know what you're going to say."

Kevin made an amused face. " _Oh. Really_ , what was I going to say?"

"A really complicated version of mind my own business, so my answer is: I could but I won't."

Kevin sighed as he shook his head, the amused look still on his face. "Just be careful. Also, your mother is trying to get it so your sister can come live here. Just thought I should let you know."

Laik's head jerked up just as a look of dread passed over his face. " _Which one?_ "

"Summer." When Laik's shoulders slumped in relief Kevin couldn't help the amused laugh that slipped out. "Which one did you think was coming down?"

" _Gale_." Laik caught the smirk on his grandfather's face and scowled at him. "She is worse than Skye. She can out prank me." He drank the rest of his tea and set the mug into the sink. "She's also the reason I've resorted to leaving my soap and stuff in my room. _In a lock box._ "

Kevin slapped his fist into his palm as he exclaimed, "So that's how your hair turned blue!"

"The fact you thought I did that willingly amazes me."

He made his way out of the kitchen and halfway up the stairs just as his grandfather called out. "I just chalked it up to you being a rebelling teenager."

Laik gave a forced laugh, "You're not even a bit close to funny!"

"I'm funny enough!"

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll come true. I going to take a nap, maybe read a bit. _Keep Skye out!_ " He closed the door on Kevin's laughter. With a sigh he tugged off his hoodie and shirt in one before dropping down on the bed. Sleep sounds so good right now. Laik had been catching sleep whenever he could to balance out the lack of sleep he'd been having for a while. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He was fully prepared for the restless sleep he seemed to fall into a lot lately.


	18. What Is Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/19/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of thanks for the kudos. I'm a little iffy about this chapter but I've been told its good by three different people. Also tags will be changing slowly now. Sooo enjoy!

Levi sat slumped on the couch the morning of the full moon. His mom walked in to the living room and found him staring at the blank TV screen. "Levi, _please_ go do something other than sitting around staring at the TV. _That isn't even on_. Just go do _something_."

He turned his head to look at her. They stared at each other and Rhea narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't quite right. "What's wrong?"

Levi opened his mouth ready to say something, only to pause. He closed his mouth and turned back towards the TV. Rhea waited, her arms crossed as she watched him. Waiting. Just waiting. He'd say something sooner or later. Rhea was just about to go sit down and wait this out further when Levi shoved himself up off the couch. He crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders, "Tad's in town."

Now it made sense. Rhea dropped down on the couch and reached up to tug Levi back on to the cushion next to her. Her arm found its way around his shoulders before she asked, "Did he follow you here?"

"I didn't tell him." Levi hunched even further. "I didn't tell him anything about everything that happened."

His mom clicked her tongue and he ducked his head. "That was rude, Levi. You should tell him."

"I think Angie already told him everything. I kind of ran in to him in town the other day." Levi laughed softly. "I forgot how much of a wall he is even though he isn't that large to start off with."

"Well compared to how tall you were when I last saw him." Levi gave his mother a dry stare. Rhea chuckled giving his shoulders a squeeze before letting go. "You should talk to him."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"Then it must mean something, if everyone is saying it."

"What do I even say!?"

"Start with the truth. It'll hurt but it's better than lying."

Levi glared at the coffee table. "He also lied to me."

Rhea gave a sigh. She decided to try a different approach. "Do you trust him?"

He looked at her before looking at the TV. "I…" His hands gripped at his pant legs before he hung his head. "I guess. I don't know for sure why I do, but I guess I do."

"You guess or you know?" When Levi looked at his mother again, she was watching him.

He looked down at his hands. "I don't know. I did, but now I don't know."

She brushed her hand over his head. "You'll figure it out, Levi. You always do." Rhea stood up and, before leaving, hooked a hand under his arm. He flailed in surprise. "In the mean time, go do something!" She quickly dragged him over the door. Where she opened the door and pushed him out on the porch.

Levi turned around in time to find the door closed on him. "I need my keys!"

His mom opened the door and tossed his keys into the air. He caught them just as she passed his shoes to him along with his coat and wallet. With a smile she chirped, " _Have fun._ "

Once the door closed, he slumped and sighed. "Well, it can't get worse." He turned around to head to his truck only to freeze. A frown appeared on his face.

"Uh… hi?" Tad shuffled his feet awkwardly and stuffed his hands into his pockets as his shoulders hiked up around his ears.

Looking up, Levi gave a loud sigh before shouting back at the door, " _Traitor!_ "

" _Talk!_ " Came the muffled reply.

He glared at the door before dropping his shoes onto the porch and stepping into them. The leather jacket was shrugged on next over his red hoodie before he shoved his wallet into his back pocket. "I'm assuming you walked?" Tad scratched at his neck before giving a nervous chuckle. Levi grumbled, "Get in."

RR

Five minutes passed in tense quiet before Tad spoke up. "You're a… uh…" Only to fall quiet.

Levi bit out a terse. "What?"

Tad smiled softly, "You finally got that growth spurt you wanted."

The surprise from that statement forced a laugh out of him. "Really?"

"What? I don't know what to say! I feel like we've fallen into that routine we had when we first met."

When they came to a stop at a stop sign, Levi dropped his head on to the steering wheel. He looked at Tad, who was sitting next to him nervously rolling something around in his hand. His eyes caught a glimpse of green and he knew what was in his hand. Sitting back up, he knew what they needed to talk about. Slapping at the turn signal, he finally said, "We left because mom wanted me to be safe. Between the fights and me ending up at the hospital, well, she thought I would be safer here." He had to force himself to continue driving.

"Why didn't you tell me that!?"

"Because I was mad at you!" Levi snapped at him. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white.

"What did I do? I want to know why you are mad at me and why Angie can't even look at me without getting mad. She punched me in the gut and called me like ten different insults in Spanish."

"I am so sending her flowers when I pick up my final paycheck."

"Levi!"

"What!?"

Tad paused before asking, "final pay?"

"My boss fired me. I couldn't come in to work and I gave a very good excuse as to why and the fucker fired me."

"The full moon?"

"Yeah, but I told him that I was on lock down by the police cause there was a crazy stalker out there trying to kill me. He fired me, saying word for word. Don't bother to come in anymore. If you didn't want to work, you could have said so instead of making up a lie to get out of work."

"An asshole for sure."

"Yep." And it hit Levi that he really missed this. This odd bickering and bantering that they could fall into and that he could complain about anything and Tad just knew what to say. He jerked the wheel to the side and pulled off the road onto a dirt path that led to a graveled parking lot. Once the truck was parked, he turned to Tad. "Do you know why I was in the hospital before I left?"

Tad looked at him and turned away. "No, Angie refused to tell me. She said you had to tell me. I never got to ask, because you wouldn't let me come in to see you."

He looked at Levi who was twisting his hands into his coat sleeves, "I was attacked. Well, mugged really. By this crazy guy." Tad whipped his head around to stare at Levi, his whole body stiff as he waited. "It happened about a block from that bakery mom co-owned."

"Did they find who did it?"

Levi could hear the anger hidden in each word and he felt himself grow angry. "No! It doesn't matter cause it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been out there waiting for you!"

"What?"

Levi took a deep breath, he could feel the anger rising as he slowly let the breath go. Slowly, he pulled out his phone, and after fiddling with it for a bit, he passed it to Tad. "You sent me a text to meet you there. We had a fucking conversation for almost ten minutes before you asked me to meet you at that address."

Tad took the phone, he glanced from the phone to Levi before finally taking a good long look at the text messages. It was from his phone. "I went there and waited, about three blocks away no big deal. I figured I'd give you a few minutes cause your probably walking. So I waited. When you didn't show up, I left thinking you got caught sneaking out. I was a block from the bakery when he came out of nowhere."

"There is just one problem."

Levi gave him a sharp glare that had the older teen flinching back. "What's so wrong with what I said?"

"I didn't send this."

"It came from your phone!"

"I didn't have my phone. Remember, I got it taken from me." He scrolled through the texts, before holding it up for Levi to see. "This is the text I sent you last." He then recited it word for word. "I'm sorry, I won't be able to help with your mom's surprise birthday cake. Mom just grounded me for the rest of the weekend. See you on Monday at school. I'm sorry. I miss you. Please forgive me."

"It came from your phone!" Levi was shaking his head. "Why are you saying you didn't do this? This text came from your phone!"

Tad sighed before pulling his phone out. He skimmed the messages before finally holding out his. When Levi took the phone from him he found himself staring at the phone. The messages, the whole conversation of text messages from that day weren't there. "You could have deleted it."

"Levi." Levi's head snapped up to glare at him. He was about to snap at him when he caught the lost look on his face. His stupid open and lost and totally vulnerable looking face. That same face that couldn't stay straight even when he tried to lie. He dropped his head to hang in defeat. "The only people who knew I lost my phone were, mom, dad, and Wyatt. Even if I managed to get my phone to set this up I wouldn't have been able to sneak out. My family is made up of _werewolves_."

It grew quiet after that as he thought about what Tad had said. It just didn't make sense. Someone would have had to of known that Tad didn't have his phone. That's when he felt his blood run cold. He dropped his hand to his stomach as he swallowed the fear that was trying to bubble up his throat.

Levi clutched at Tad's phone in his hand as he softly whispered, "I almost died that night."

Tad slowly reached out to gently pry his phone from Levi's hand. "What happened? Talk to me, tell me everything."

"It keeps replaying in my head sometimes. The guy wanted something from me and I kept telling him I had no money. I had left everything back at the bakery, except the keys, my knife, and my phone. He just… kept getting closer and that's when I told him to back off." Levi took in a shaky breath before letting it back out, his fingers clenching tight at his hoodie. "He lunged at me. I jumped back, but something sliced into my shirt. I thought, fuck a knife. When did he pull one out?"

His fingers twitched as he hunched over a bit more. "I managed to get mine out just as he lunged at me a second time. I remember the blade of my knife snapping into place just as I twisted away, nicking the guy on the cheek. But I tripped on this pipe that had been lying out. I lost my knife. As I got back up from the ground, I heard him swearing and I turned looking for my knife."

Tad watched as Levi stopped and clenched at his hoodie. He wanted to reach out and hold him. He wanted to, but instead he set both of their phones into the cup holder before folding his arms and twisting his body so he was facing Levi fully.

"I don't know _how_ it happened. But the next thing I knew, I was jerking away from something sharp as it cut into me." Levi swallowed thickly as he remembered the pain that had washed over him at the time. "I remember crashing into the trash cans. Blood, everywhere. It was on my hands. On my shirt. _Just everywhere._ I was trying to get up but I kept slipping. The guy was looming over me and getting closer. My other hand was curling around something, and then the guy was _screaming_ in pain as I shoved something sharp into his shoulder. I think I passed out. I can't remember for sure. But the next thing I know I was watching myself being pulled out of the alley. I couldn't see who it was, but then there was someone shouting and the person dropped me and ran. I had blacked out after that."

Levi reached out to tug at Tad's arm. He pulled at his arm until he had his hand and than he was lifting his hoodie and shirt up some to tuck that hand under his shirt against his stomach. Tad's face flushed as he stared at Levi in shock. "Feel it."

"Feel what?" Tad was sure he squeaked. He cleared his throat and asked. "What am I looking…" His voice died when he felt something that was never there before. Without warning he tugged Levi's shirt and hoodie up. What he found had him fighting to control his emotions. Scars, two of them, thick and long, they were a pale white now. They stretched left to right from the bottom of the front left rib to the top of his right hip.

"The smaller of the two, I think I got when he took the first swing. The second one was what almost killed me. Doctors were shocked to see me still hanging on when I arrived at the hospital."

"I didn't send that text, Levi. I didn't. Is this _why_ you've been mad at me?"

Levi stared at him and let what he just told Tad and how he really felt sink in. He then slowly shook his head. "I don't know. I think I was mad more at myself than anything. All those classes and lessons from my dad and I couldn't protect myself."

Tad looked back at the scars and stared at them. He twisted his hand to run his finger along one when he froze. He lifted his hand up and looked at it, then at the scars. He sat back and covered his face with both hands. "I take that back, you have every right to be mad at me."

Levi pulled his shirt and hoodie down before asking, "What do you mean?"

Tad spread his fingers to look at Levi through them. With a sigh, he dropped them into his lap. "It really was my fault you were attacked." Levi's eyebrows pulled in closer as confusion appeared on his face. "My mother had just found out one of the humans turn wolf was a leak. He was placed there to forward information about everyone in the pack. Who was with whom, who did what in the pack, who stood where, and who was strong and who wasn't."

Levi pointed at himself. "How does that add to me getting attacked?"

Tad gave a shaky smile. "I may be human, but I have this ability to see if a person is lying. It's part of a bigger power, I guess I could call it." He shook his head when Levi opened his mouth to say something. "Later, I'll tell you about it later. But I was brought in while mom was asking him questions. He was about the same age as my brother. The first time I saw him, he looked like he'd been put through the ringer a couple of times. When mom asked him a question I was to write down if he had lied or not. Every question was the truth. So we let him in. But he must have found out about you that night. Mom and I argued about trying to bring you into the pack. She thought you'd be safer in the pack but I told her no. Refused out right. It was the only time I'd really argued with her."

"What happened to the guy?" Everything was slowly falling into place. "Wait, you think this werewolf attacked me?"

"Yeah." He pointed at Levi's stomach. "Those were made by werewolf claws. I bet if you show them to your alpha, he'll say the same thing."

"That still doesn't explain everything."

"That guy could most likely be the same werewolf stalking you."

And yep, that was a chill that just ran up Levi's back. He rubbed at his arms and hunched his shoulders. "Jeez, I've got chills. Your brother said something about fixing your problem."

"When we found out who he really was, I was back in the room with mom again. I told mom he hadn't lied about what he really was doing, which was gather information on the pack. At the time I was so worried about you being in the hospital I couldn't focus. I made a mistake. I misread him. I misread him because I was more worried about trying to see you and fix everything I might have done wrong." He shook his head. "Maybe if I had pushed or asked other questions. He wouldn't have been able to chase you all the way here."

"That's why you're out here?"

"Yeah." Tad hung his head. "Fixing my mistakes. Then I was going to try and find you."

Levi watched Tad as he rubbed that rock between his fingers. He made up his mind. "We're going to Kevin. We're going to tell him everything." He turned toward the steering wheel as he pulled his seat belt back on. "We're going to fix this. And when that is done," he looked at Tad with a small smile, "maybe we can talk some more."

"Yeah?"

Levi was backing out of the parking space when he answered with a small, "Yeah." Both missed the eyes watching them.


	19. Ringing Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/20/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't think I'd get this up in time cause my computer was acting funny. But enough of that, enjoy the story! Tell me what you think. Thanks for the kudos and everything.

His ears were ringing. Faintly, he could hear his name being called. As his eyes slowly blinked open, he found Tad over him. Worry etched into every inch of his face. He shouted his name. Slowly, he rolled his head to see something charging them. Tad's head jerked around, where he screamed something. Tad rushed to his feet and held his hands out.

Levi could smell and taste the charged ozone as small bolts of electricity jumped along Tad's arms as they were pulled back. The wolf jumped at Tad who only shoved his fingers into thick fur around the wolf's head, those jaws snapping. Large teeth just inches from Tad's face. He watched as the wolf jerked and twitched. Tad quickly stepped back, his fingers twitching with the little bolts jumping along his fingers. The wolf slowly changed back, his whole body twitching.

Levi felt himself sitting up without his say so. His eyes swept over the sight of his truck in a ditch ten feet away. One of the back tires in the air, half of the truck cut from sight by the way it was sunk down in the ditch. A large sunken in dent along the passenger's side of the truck near the back.

He couldn't feel anything. Nothing. He was numb. But his body was moving. His feet were soon under him when he heard the sound. Turning, he could make out a man standing at the edge of the woods. His eyes… eye… never left Levi. A large scar stretched over the other side, the left side, of his face where another eye should be. A few seconds passed, when the guy turned his head hiding the scar from sight and Levi watched as he, himself glanced in that direction.

A large dark wolf was tearing down the deserted road. Golden eyes stood out among the dark fur. His large paws made no sound as he grew closer. In the second he rushed past Levi, something in him remembered the same wolf from that night. Along with the wolf, a name. A whisper that curled up along his spine. How did he know that? How did he know that it was Laik just then?

Two other wolves rushed past. A wolf with sleek black fur and light green eyes and broad shoulders, the other a slim wolf with sandy brown fur and eyes a burnt brown, their names whispers in his mind. He watched as Laik slammed into a man who had managed to change back into a wolf halfway. Sound finally coming back in as a car screeched to a halt and Brian climbed out yelling, "Kevin's on his way!"

Tad was at his side just as Brian came up on the other. "We need to get him out of here!" Levi found hands on his face. "What are doing? We need to go!"

"He's not responding to anything."

"What are you talking about!?"

"His eyes, look at them. His mind has slipped." Brian gave Tad a worried look. "It's not as bad as you think. But if we don't pull him back, there will be consequences." Levi couldn't even care. Just numb. So numb.

"How bad is bad?"

A hushed whisper caused him to turn his head. His eyes finding the man standing there watching him. That eye still on him. He was moving. "Levi!" The man had slipped into the woods. So Levi ran. His feet carrying him through the woods after. The sounds of Tad and Brian following him as they crashed through the woods after him.

It was like nothing mattered. His body was moving on an autopilot and he didn't even know where the end was at. Then again, his mind felt so lethargic. Every time he thought of stopping, a soft whisper would murmur in his ear, a white one eyed wolf would dart into view and he'd chase after and he'd forget what it was he wanted to stop doing. It was like he was wrapped in this soft cotton and the only thing he could do was watch and listen.

RR

Brian doubled over panting. "Oh my god!" He looked up. "I lost him. His scent is gone."

Tad let out a shout as he crashed to the ground next to Brian. He groaned as he looked back up at the large tree, shrub, and wall mashed up thing they, well he, just climbed down. Then the words registered in his mind. His head whipped around to look at Brian who was walking around sniffing the air. "What do you mean you lost him?"

Panic was creeping into his voice as he felt a tingle run up his fingers. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before letting it out slowly. Relax, he kept repeating it to himself in his mind. He needed to relax.

Brian stopped, and with a snarl he started to pace again. His hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I've got nothing. How does a scent just disappear?" His pack brother was in trouble and he couldn't find him.

Tad pushed himself up and shook himself to dislodge the leaves and twigs stuck to him. "It could be his abilities." Brian looked at him. "They could have reacted to him being in danger. Levi doesn't react well to accidents. Whatever abilities he has could have shut off his connection to reality."

"So the lights are on, but no one's home. That doesn't sound good at all."

Tad made a face. "It's kind of like that."

"Like I said, it doesn't sound good at all."

"We need to get him back into his head. I don't know how bad it can really get, but the worst I've heard is that some have slipped into comas. Don't know if its true."

Then Brian shrieked, "That is bad! Very bad! It is a high level of bad!"

"Calm down, we'll find him."

"Calm down!?" He watched as Brian pulled at his own hair. "How the fuck am I supposed to be calm when there is another wolf out there trying to take Levi as his own power booster!? How can _you_ be all _calm_?"

Tad fixed Brian with a look that had him freezing, he even stopped breathing. "Calm." His voice was the perfect example of deadly calm. "Me?" Brian felt himself step back as those eyes seemed to glow with a hidden energy. "I have to stay calm." Tad took a step forward, causing Brian to stumble back. "I am far from calm. Everyday! Every fucking day I have to stay calm! I don't want to be calm. I want to get my hands on that loner and I want to rip his throat out with my bare hands. I want to fry every tiny cell in his body for what he did to Levi. What he could still do to Levi." His voice was a deadly whisper that carried as if he was shouting. Brian's back hit a tree and Tad was in his face at that point. "I want that bastard to suffer. And I'd gladly do it."

Brian felt trapped under those eyes. His instincts going crazy as everything screamed danger. There was a strong smell of ozone, a quick sharp crack, and the sound of birds and animals running as a small tree fell to the ground. Brian stared at the hand that was held out off to Tad's right. The tree was smoking, large splinters littering the ground. Tad turned away and walked a few paces away from where he stood. His fist clenched and teeth gritted as he quickly reigned in his emotions. "I don't want to be calm. I want to scream. I want to shout. But I can't."

Tad sucked in a breath before rolling his shoulders. He looked at Brian. "I have to stay calm. Doesn't mean I want to be. It's safer if I stay calm."

Brian was still staring at the tree as he slowly stepped away from the one he had been backed up against. "What the hell?" He pointed at the smoking tree. "What. _The_ hell?"

Tad looked at the tree then back at Brian. "What? That? Child stuff." Then he was kneeling and looking at the ground. "Start looking for shoe prints or something."

Brian just started at him.

"The longer you stare, the farther Levi gets."

The younger teen was finally moving after that.

RR

Levi felt himself blink and what had been early afternoon quickly became night fall. He found himself walking now. His feet crunching over wet leaves and small patches of snow. His bare feet. He felt calm and warm. Something was pulling him. An odd tugging from behind his ribs. He followed. That white wolf leading him.

RR

Brian gave an aggravated sigh. "There is nothing!" His head tipped back to stare at the now gray sky. Snow, white and fat drifted down and landed on his nose, it was soon followed by more. "Now it's starting to snow!"

Tad tipped his head forward to rub at the back of his neck. "Guess, I've got no choice."

"What?" When Tad dropped to the ground cross legged, Brian bristled. "What are you doing?"

Tad looked at Brian and grinned. "Um… think sonar above ground. Give me a ten foot radius."

He blinked and took a few steps back. "This good?"

Looking over his shoulder, Tad gave him another grin and a thumbs up. "Great." Turning around, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As Tad exhaled, Brian could smell ozone again. He gasped as a warm rush of energy rushed past him.

"What was that?"

Tad shushed him. He took another breath before slowly letting it out again.

Five minutes passed.

Tad tipped his head back and gave a loud sigh. A puff of hot air wafting from his mouth as he groaned. "I can't sense him either."

"What the hell are you?"

Blue-gray eyes looked over a shoulder at Brian. "Human." Then he was standing, brushing snow off of himself. Tad shook his head and reached up to rub as his neck.

"You can't be human."

"I am."

Brian rubbed a hand over his head in frustration. There was no way Tad was human. He finally glanced at Tad as the older teen started to pat his pockets down. "What are you looking for?"

"My phone, I think it's still in Levi's truck. I was hoping I could somehow boost the signal to call your Alpha."

"What can't you do?"

"My abilities lay with energy."

"That doesn't answer my question." Brian pulled out his phone. "Why do you need to call Kevin?"

"I was wondering if there were any places a Mediator would find safe. A kind of energy hot spot." He scratched at his head. "That made more sense in my head. It'll be like a sacred area? No. Levi's energy is a bit wild so I was wondering if there are any areas that pooled the same energy."

Brian blinked and then nodded. "That would make sense. I know someone who would know that answer and it's not Kevin."

Tad shrugged. "You won't have long."

"It won't take long." Brian turned his back on Tad where he tapped at the buttons on his phone. "How are we doing this?"

"Is the number punched in?"

"Yeah." Tad walked over. As he grew closer, Brian's eyes narrowed. "Why does your heart sound irregular?"

"It's nothing."

Brian watched as he touched the phone and the bars in the corner lit up. "Holy shit. That is fucking useful."

"Hurry. Put it on speaker."

The sounds of the phone ringing echoed around them. It was on the sixth ring that someone picked up. A rough annoyed voice growled through the speaker. "What do you want runt?"

"Nas, you with Dmitri at his house?"

"Of course. Kevin wanted me to be here just in case we need help of the magical persuasion. Doesn't hurt that Dmitri's also here." There was a playful childish feel to the voice now that it wasn't as annoyed.

"Nas." It had to be the way Brian had said his name that had that childish quality disappearing and quickly becoming serious.

"What is it?"

"I can't find him. I literally can't track him. The attack must have triggered something and he's just disappeared. His scent is gone. I can't track his heart beat. We can't find him."

"You need me, why?"

"I need to talk to one of Dmitri's parents. Preferably one that knows about energy flow in these woods."

There was a muffled sound and they could hear hushed whispers. Brian looked up to find Tad looking paler than normal. "You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." There were beads of sweat gathering on his forehead now. "Make it really quick."

"Okay."

A few seconds later a woman's voice could be heard over the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi! I need a quick question answered. My friend the one we're scrambling over..."

Her voice cut him off. "The young Mediator?"

"Yes, him. We have a feeling he's looking for a safe place. A place a Mediator would feel safe in these woods."

It was quiet for a pause before she spoke. "The only place I can think of that would be remotely safe for a Mediator is not really safe depending on the type he is."

"That's the problem. We don't know. He missed the sixteen mandatory mark."

"That narrows it down greatly. You're in the woods, yes?"

"Yes."

"Climb the nearest tree. Find the rock formation of Howling Falls. It points in the direction of the spot I'm thinking of. It's about five miles, give or take half a mile from the rock formation. There is just one thing."

"What?" They both had asked at the same time, causing the woman to pause again.

"Depending on what type of Mediator he is, he won't be harmed. But, if he isn't those types and he steps into this area without proper protection, the energy will overwhelm him and quite possibly kill him."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy would have to be one of the rarest Mediators on this whole planet, one of multiple elements, or a collector or energy." Static could be heard leaking in to the phone's connection. Brian let his eyes rest on the small image of the bars. They were dropping, and fast.

Tad gritted out, "I can guess what the latter of the two are. What would other Mediators call the rarest?"

The static was loud now as she spoke and only every other word came through. "Tameless... different... hunted... lost..."

"What?" Tad swayed slightly, shook his head and pulled his hand away. The call was disconnected. "Fuck."

Brain placed a hand on his back to steady him. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He pointed up as his other hand came up to rub at his head. "You'll need to climb."

"Okay. You'll be fine down here on your own?"

"Yeah."

Brian gave a nod and then quickly scrambled up a tree that was near them. Once he was further up, Tad grasped at his chest just as he slumped against another tree. His chest burned and sharp pains kept spiking with every beat of his erratic heart. He really over did it.

There was rustling from above. He managed to push himself back up, so he was standing without the tree's help just as Brian dropped to the ground. "Good news." He stood up, straightening his shirt and giving his head a good shake of the snow on his head. "We're close."

"Bad news?"

"We have maybe an hour to get there and get Levi before the snow storm hits."

"Storm?"

"Yeah."

Tad sighed, his whole body slumping. "Fuck."

"Yep."

"Then we better get moving."

Both teens whipped around, Brian growled as Tad's hand crackled with energy. Laik stood with two others on either side of him. In his hands, a pair of shoes and a black leather jacket. "I believe Levi is bare footed. He's also going to be cold."

Tad doubled over, wheezing as his chest throbbed with a sharper jolt of pain. His vision blacked momentarily, when he could see again he was on his knees slumped against the tree. His eyes struggled to focus as one of the other wolves knelt. He looked to be the same age as him. "We need to get him to a doctor." Fingers snapped in front of his face causing his eyes to finally focus on the sandy brown wolf. "Do you have heart problems?"

He swallowed and then shook his head. "Side effect."

Brown eyes gave him a confused look. "What?"

Brian was kneeling now. "His ability. It smells like electric energy. That can't be good for any heart."

The sandy brown wolf turned to Laik. "I can take him back."

Tad shook his head and struggled to his feet. "No. No. Need… need to help Levi." His legs shook as he used the tree to help get himself upright again. "I…"

Brian grasped his shoulder and than his arm. "Lean on me. We'll find him."

Laik caught the sandy brown wolf's attention. "Callen." Those wide brown eyes looked up at Laik. "You're faster, head back and give my uncle a heads up."

"Okay." He was pushing himself up off the ground. As soon as he hit the trees, a wolf was running from them at a fast pace, sweat pants laying on the ground.

The male standing behind Laik walked over to pick up the sweat pants as Laik started talking. "Tad this is Orsin Woods." The male was built with broad shoulders and stood tall. Tad wondered if the guy was over six foot three. He was definitely taller than Laik. His black hair was short and pushed back up out of jade green eyes. "Orsin, take the rear. Brian I'll take Tad, you lead."

"Okay."

Once Tad was shifted to Laik's side and leaning heavily on the other, they finally started to move.

RR

Levi opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a small grove. There were four large moss covered boulders that sat in a circle with a much a smaller boulder placed in between each of the four larger ones. An odd circle of stones from what Levi could tell.

He blinked as he looked around the warm grove. His back pressed against cool stone. He felt warm even though he could make out snow falling. It never touched the ground, melting before it even could. There was something warm draped over his lap. His fingers lifted to touch soft fur. His eyes slowly sliding closed before he could look at what was stretched over his lap.

When he opened his eyes, the soft fur was gone and he could hear whispering. It was coming from behind him. His head turned to press his ear against the solid rock. The whispers were getting louder. Levi's whole body twisted as he pressed against the rock. But the whispering was quickly surrounding him. Growing louder with each word.

It whispered of it not being time. Of there being more to do.

_So much more._

_Nothing is ready._

_Come back._

_Back_ _._

_When the mirrors don't lie._

_So run._

_He should run._

_It's coming!_

Then it shrieked in a horse hiss.

_RUN!_

It shattered through his mind. He gasped for breath. His heart hammering. His body quaking. He felt himself roll and curl up on the ground. His vision blurred as a figure walked into view. Black pressed in as they grew closer. All sound ceased at once. The scar on the side of the face stood out. Lids sealed shut. As his vision darkened, a hand reached out.

Then it was dark. Soft crying could be heard. Painful. Damaged. Then quiet. Just quiet. So quiet, it ached throughout his body. So very quiet.


	20. Fragmented Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/20/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is late. Oops, well better late then never. Also the next chapter may be late. Maybe. We'll see. If it is I'll do a double update. Hope you enjoy.

The dark was slowly pressing against him as his body floated suspended in that darkness. His eyes opened but unseeing, when slowly a small light appeared. It's movement hesitant as it moved closer. When the light was hovering in front of his face a small hand reached out to touch his forehead. A soft whisper, "He was right. The both of you can walk in both worlds." The light gasped before pressing both hands to his forehead. "You need to wake. It's coming! Wake up!"

The light was slowly fading along with the frantic pleas to wake up. Then quiet. Just quiet. So quiet. So very quiet. Then, " _Wake up!_ "

Levi gasped awake. His whole body jolting from something, his head instantly throbbing in pain letting him know something had happened to him again. He felt like he had just spent the night before getting drunk. His mouth felt like something fuzzy had crawled in it and died. His eyes squeezed closed tightly at the harsh light from above him. He tried to move his arm only to hiss as his body ached in the worst way possible.

A cool cloth moved over his forehead. His eyes cracked open slightly to find True leaning over him. "It's okay. Sleep. Your body needs to rest."

He opened his mouth or he tried, but it was like his body didn't want to move now. Slowly, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he found Laik sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in. There was a different book in his hand this time. Levi let out a sound that had Laik glancing at him.

Laik closed his book and leaned closer. "Thirsty?"

His attention was quickly pulled back to the fact his mouth was dry and still tasted like something had died in it. Levi felt his hand lift and he touched his head. There was something wrapped around it again. "Wha…" At least that's what he hoped he had said. It sounded like a croak or something to him.

"You hit your head again."

That's just _great_. He twisted to move, only to stop as something was literally holding him in place. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Brian stretched out on the bed next to him. He also found the twins slumped against each other on the floor with their back pressed against the wall and Hannah curled with her head on Declan's leg. He croaked out, "How long?"

His head turned to look at Laik when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's almost moonrise. They'll be awake in a few minutes, wired and ready to run through the snow. Let's get you to sit up. You need to drink something." Levi watched as Laik gently tugged on Brian's fingers clenched in his shirt. Once he was free, he felt those same hands help him sit up.

"I _feel_ hung-over." Everything felt slow and his voice was weak as if he spent a good while screaming. A cup was held out to him. Levi took it and slowly drank from the cup.

"That is actually the easy part to explain." When Laik got a confused look from Levi, he sighed. "You got drunk on energy."

"Drunk?"

"Yes."

" _On energy?_ "

"Yep." Laik sighed as he rubbed at his hair. "It happens sometimes to Mediators. At least that's what Myrna said. There are pools of energy out there. Sometimes, only Mediators can find them; other times they're stumbled upon." Levi watched as Laik rubbed at his neck, a weird expression on his face. "You found one. Somehow, you took in a good chunk of energy. So you're a little high or drunk on energy."

" _Yipee for me_ ," came the deadpan reply as Levi sipped at the cup of water.

"You handle hangovers a lot better than most humans I know."

Levi looked at him and gave him a wicked sharp grin. His eyes barely matching that grin. "Trade secret. Can't tell."

Laik sighed and leaned back as Levi went back to drinking water. Levi's eyes stared at the open door way. The wolf was starting to relax in the chair when Levi spoke up. "My throat is killing me."

A chuckle slipped out. "That'll happen when someone screams like you did. I don't think I've seen Brian run as fast as he did when you let that out."

"Scream?" A questioning look appeared on his face.

"Yeah. Brian shoved Tad to Orsin and took off running…"

All it took was Tad's name to make Levi's heart quicken in fear as he whipped around to stare at Laik. "Where's Tad!?" Laik took in the way Levi was glancing around the room now. His eyes landed on Laik again. " _Where is he?_ "

"Sleeping in the basement. He pushed himself, trying to find you. His heart stopped on us on the way back."

"Stopped?" The panic that laced the word had Laik leaning forward. He placed his hand on Levi's shoulder before the teen could try to climb out of the bed.

"He is fine." He said trying to calm the teen. "We were told by his brother that it happens when Tad pushes himself too far."

"He never said…" Levi's fingers clenched at the bed covers. "He never…"

"He probably didn't want you to worry."

Green eyes rested on Laik, he looked ready to say something else. Levi was startled when Brian let out a groan. Then a mumble slipped out, "Why is Levi's heart beating like crazy?"

Laik pulled his hand away as he answered. "He's awake."

Brian hummed and pushed his face into the pillow more. "That's good." They had thought Brian slipped back to sleep only to have him jerk up in a flail of limbs. "You're awake!"

The shout caused the twins to snap awake as Levi took in the happy face in front of him. "I guess I am." Brian quickly hugged him, causing Levi to let out a pained groan. He watched as Brian jerked away like Levi had been on fire and gave him, was he pulling off _the kicked puppy_ look. He waved it off, "Just sore. I'm okay."

Brian placed his hand on his own chest as he exclaimed. "Oh, thank god!" Then he fell back on the bed in a relieved flop.

Levi couldn't help the laugh. "I guess we can."

The twins were slowly climbing to their feet. Declan had Hannah in his arms still sleeping. "I'm going to put her in your room, Laik."

Laik gave a nod to show he heard as he turned his attention back to his book.

Brian was quickly climbing off the bed. "I'll go get something for you to eat. You slept through dinner."

Levi was getting ready to climb out of the bed when Laik placed his hand on his shoulder again. "Bryce said to keep you in bed till after you've eaten."

He sighed and slumped back against the headboard. "I hate bed rest."

"Unless you want me to carry you to the kitchen?" Laik was looking at him with a raised brow.

Levi frowned and glared at him, "The last time you did that it was over your shoulder."

Laik rolled his eyes, and _wow_ he hoped he didn't _strain himself doing that._ "You were being a little shit at the time."

" _Fuck you._ "

"Hmm, we'll talk when you're legal."

Levi stared at Laik like he had just grown an extra head, before he let out a snort that quickly turned into a laugh. The teen curled up and pressed his face to his knees as he gripped at his pant legs trying to smother the tears that were falling from laughing to hard. When his laugh finally dissolved into hiccupping chuckles, he let out a shaky breath. He looked at Laik who was sitting too still and watching him too closely. So he softly asked, "What happened?"

"Your truck was knocked off the road." Laik blinked as if remembering something. He leaned back in his chair to dig out something in his pocket. Reaching over, he dropped a set of keys on the small table next to the bed. "Your keys. The old man found them in your truck. Also you're going to need a new phone."

Levi gave him a wide eyed look. "Why?"

"We found it crushed. Along with Tad's. Oh and…" He picked up a key out of what know looked like two sets of keys. "This was found under the front seat by Gray as he was checking over your truck for anything that shouldn't be there."

Levi reached out his hand and Laik dropped the key with a tag in his hand as he asked. "How bad is my truck?"

Laik shrugged. "You got a hell of a dent in the side of your truck. Don't worry." He quickly added on at the look on Levi's face. "The old man will fix the dent. It's not that hard. Everything else is fine."

Levi gave a sigh before looking at the key in his hand. He pulled on the tag to get a better look at it. His name was written on the tag. Squinting at the tag, he could have sworn the writing looked just like his dad's hand writing. He sat it with his car keys and looked at Laik. "I don't remember the truck being hit."

Laik gave him a smile. "Tad was half out of it, but I think he was muttering about talking to you."

"I remember turning on the back road 'cause it was the fastest way to get here." He grew quite. "How did you know where to find us? You said Tad's phone was crushed and so was mine."

"That's the weird part. We got it from an unknown number. A sort of SOS or a taunt, with a picture of your truck and the road's name." Levi watched as Laik gave a sigh. "I'm either thinking the loner is smarter than we thought or he's getting help." Amber eyes looked at him. "Do you remember anything after the crash?"

Levi shook his head. "All blank."

"We found you about eight, maybe pushing ten miles from the crash, in the forest, about a yard from a pool of energy."

Levi pulled at the blanket as he thought for a bit. His mind slowly turning everything over. "I don't remember. Is that a bad thing? Not remembering stuff?"

"It could be your abilities protecting you?"

"You don't know, do you?"

" _Not a fucking clue._ "

Laik watched the boy before him as he twisted around on the bed and looked straight at him. "I know why I don't remember the accident. Just, I don't understand why I can't remember the rest." Levi opened his mouth only to stop. His hands came up to rub at his head. "Just don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Levi wrung and tangled his fingers together. "I want to tell them. At least, my therapist told me it could help ease the pain if I talk about it more. But I…" He took a deep breath. "I was there when my dad died, well he died after in the hospital but I was there in the car."

His fingers fluttered over the blanket as he swallowed. It still hurt. It hurt a whole hell of a lot still. "It was a hit and run. At least that's what they say it looked like. I was… I…" His hands shook now as he stared at the wall behind Laik. "Sleeping." That last word was so quiet and so full of pain.

"Levi." His tone was soft.

Levi's eyes snapped to him. "Let me say it!" Laik blinked in surprise at the sharp tone but nodded for him to continue. "I was sick. It was just us. Mom had to work so she couldn't go with us. Everything was fine. Until I got _sick_." Levi could still remember the feeling of being sick. That feeling of wrong that had started to make his skin itch and feel tight. It felt wrong. His skin felt wrong. His body just wanted to get rid of the wrong feeling. "We left the campsite early. I remember dad saying to get some sleep, that we were going to stop at my aunt's home since it was closer. A few hours at most to get there. So I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was staring at the hospital ceiling. I had been out for two days, only to wake and find put my dad passed hours before I woke up."

His hands came up to cover his face. They fell and when he looked at Laik. It was a broken look. Tired and broken and still trying to find a way to move on. The grinning, snarky teen was gone and in his place was a boy who had to find out the hard way what it was like to lose someone. Levi gave him a broken smile as he said, "I don't remember accidents since then. Even the ones I see. Tad was with me when we witnessed one. He won't tell me what happened, but from the look on his face, I don't think I handled it well. _Hell,_ even watching a movie with cars getting blown up or crushed threw me into a panic."

Before Laik could say anything, Brian called out as he walked in. "I have food!" In just a blink of an eye, Levi's whole demeanor changed. It was like a mask was pulled on and this was just a performance. He just had to fool everyone into thinking he was fine. When really, underneath it all, he was still just a boy trying to collect all those broken pieces to put back together.

"About time! I think if you took any longer, my stomach would have woken Hannah up." His grin was in place as Brian dropped on the edge of the bed. There was a plate of Chicken Alfredo in his hand and Levi looked like he was about to start drooling at the sight. " _Oh god_ , that smells good! Gimme, gimme!"

Brian passed the plate to Levi, who was making grabby hands, before holding out a fork. "Eat up. There's more if you're still hungry after." Levi had already shoved a large bite into his mouth before Brian could finish talking, but the teen nodded to show he heard.

Levi was almost finished with his plate when someone thumped a fist against the door frame. All three looked over to find the other alpha watching them. Levi let his eyes drop back to his plate to finish eating. "Tad's up. I'm going to help with the search." Those gray eyes found Levi, who was now scraping at the plate to get the last of the noodles (he was really hungry okay), when he felt someone staring at him. He glanced up, green meeting gray, causing something in him to tense up. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. He didn't like this guy.

Swallowing the food in his mouth and licking at any stray sauce on his mouth, he said just that. "I don't like you."

The whole room grew quite. "So you're the one causing all this uproar."

"Not like I asked for it."

"I knew mother should have just brought you in to the pack. A Mediator running around without protection, even a broken one, is a hazard." Levi felt something in him bristle. Setting the plate down on the side table, he turned his undivided attention to the alpha in the door way. He could see Brian out of the corner of his eye, silently pleading with him to stop.

Levi swung his legs out of the bed and stood. With shaky legs he stood up, not wanting to look weak in front of this man. He walked to the end of the bed, where he stood to his full height. "So you must be _Wyatt_."

Brian hissed, "Levi, _what are you doing?_ "

"You should listen to your friend." The tone was bored, his whole demeanor screamed bored.

Levi tipped his head to the side. "If I had told your mom no, what would have happened? I mean I just want to know." Something was just pushing him to keep going. Stand up. Don't cower. And the funny thing was it sounded just like his dad.

Wyatt gave a shrug of nonchalance, "I don't know. She probably would have left you alone, but I heard from Tad that you care a lot about those around you. Even the ones that are _really_ close."

A grin pulled at Levi's face as he brought his hand up to scratch at his chin. A grin that was just as sharp as his next words. " _Oh_ , I do." He took a few steps forward as his whole body relaxed, moved loosely. Laik felt his wolf pace like something big was about to happen. Levi lifted his hand and motioned to Wyatt as a whole. "I don't like you, _Wyatt_. Something about you just pisses me off. So I'm only going to say this once." He was looking up at Wyatt now, standing about a foot from the alpha. That feeling pushing him forward still. He refused to cower. A dark twisting in the pit of his stomach. "Don't _fuck_ with me."

He could hear the low growl coming from the alpha.

"I'm tired of playing _little red_ to the _big bad wolf_. The next time I see that loner," he tapped a finger against the bridge of his nose before flicking his fingers into a gun shape to point at Wyatt as he slipped past he growled out, "I'll put a fucking hole between _it's_ eyes. Bang."

Levi was at the basement door when Brian appeared next to him. The wolf kept glancing back over his shoulder like he was waiting for something to happen. Once they had cleared the stairs and were standing in the main room of the basement, Brian grabbed his elbow to stop him. "What the _hell_ were you doing up there? You don't just go around talking to _alphas_ like that!"

"I do if they use those around me like they're a weakness, when its my strength. You can insult me, attack me, hell you can even throw shit at me. But no one, _no one_ , threatens my friends and family."

"Only he's a _werewolf_! We're stronger, faster, and ten time more likely to heal from a fatal looking wound."

Levi slipped his hand over Brian's wrist. He looked into his friends eyes before digging the nail of his thumb into the fleshly underside of his wrist. Brian hissed in pain as his grip went slack and Levi slowly twisted his arm away from his elbow. "You may be faster. You may be stronger. You may even heal better than me. But I've been raised how to fight since I was seven. I know points on the human body that can hurt a hell of a lot. Just 'cause you can turn into a large wolf doesn't change the fact you have a human form."

He relaxed his thumb but kept a gentle hold on Brian's wrist. "Sorry. Twist your wrist and wiggle your fingers to get feeling back in them quicker." Brian did as Levi said and watched as he walked away towards the only open door that was for one of the recovery rooms.

"Levi!" Tad was off his bed and quickly wrapped around the younger teen, where he picked him up off his feet.

"Put me _down_! I'm not a rag doll, it still hurts!"

Tad quickly placed Levi on his feet and pulled back before reaching out to touch Levi's head, where the bandage was wrapped. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I don't remember anything but turning on that back road."

"We were side swiped by the loner. I didn't see him till the last second."

Levi gave a shaky breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Levi grimaced before muttering, "I may have threatened to kill your brother without saying it was him I wanted to kill."

" _Jesus_! Did he do anything to you?"

Levi shook his head. "He subtly made a threat towards my family and friends. I kind of lost my head."

Tad stared at him.

"What?" He was getting worried. "Are you mad…"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at m…" He was cut off. By Tad. Who was kissing him. Tad was kissing him! And now Tad was pulling away. Oh, _hell no,_ he wasn't going to do that!

"Sorry. I was going to wait…"

Levi cut him off with a quick, "Shut up. Kiss me."

Tad made a sound in the back of his throat. "Yeah." He nodded, "Yeah, okay. I can do that."

Levi's fingers tangled in his hair and tugged him back in for another kiss, just as Brian entered the room. Only to quickly back up out of the room to give them privacy.


	21. Writ Word One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/22/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just a little bit iffy about this chapter. I struggled trying to remember all that I wrote down since my notes seemed to have disappeared. So I feel like I may have giving too much info... but oh well. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Levi blinked as he looked at the desk in front of him. Kevin had called five minutes ago asking him to meet him in his office. True had let him in, telling him not to touch anything and to sit down in one of the chairs. It was a very comfy looking office. His fingers rubbed over the arms of the chair as he glanced around. His eyes trailing over the books on the shelves, trying to read the titles.

Well, just so he can keep from thinking about what he and Tad almost ended up doing. Stupid Brian had to interrupt. He felt himself pout again. Shaking his head, he went back to thinking of safer topics. He twisted around in the chair trying to get comfortable, only to have his mind drift back to Tad.

He frowned. Why was he over thinking this? Tad was always there. He was always there to help him. But, Tad wasn't there to help him those months after his attack. He found himself chewing on his thumb nail when he made an aggravated sound and dropped his hand. He was thinking too much. Tad was back. They could fix this. He wanted to fix the stupid mistake he made because of his stupid anger.

Levi huffed and crossed his arms. He really didn't need all these thoughts on top of everything else. Tad kissed him. He kissed back. Clearly, he still liked him. He thought back to the kiss as he stared at the closed window behind the desk. Levi tipped his head to the side as his mind turned over the feelings. He still had feelings for Tad. The question was, were they the same as before. Right now, it felt like that first time Tad had said he wanted it to be a real relationship, instead of the friends with benefits thing they had been doing in the beginning. But something was different.

Last year was a hard year. Especially those first three months. He really didn't handle those first three months well. His hand came up to rub at his head. Oh, he really needed to think about this some more. He and Tad needed to talk and he _really_ wanted to be with Tad again. He really did.

The sound of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts. He twisted around to find Kevin with a heavy frown that made him look years older than he was. "You didn't find him, did you?"

Blue eyes found Levi and the older man let out a breath and a single word. "No."

"Will I ever be safe again?"

Kevin made his way around to the other side of the desk where he sat down heavily. "I won't let anyone hurt you Levi."

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"It's the only answer I can give you."

Levi looked at his hands. "I don't understand why it has to be me. Why me?"

"Because Mediators are special to a pack. Depending on the type you can really help a wolf pack or anyone. Even a normal human."

Levi blinked and blinked again, "Types?"

Kevin stared at him before letting out a loud sigh as he dropped his head in hands. " _Please_ tell me you were listening when I was explaining all the different types."

Levi made a face before crossing his arms again. "Not like I can lie to you. With the hearing and everything."

He found a finger pointed at him, "Your father all the way."

"Hey! I was distracted and also I just found out about werewolves. I don't think my _brain_ could handle any more information at that point."

Kevin raised his eyebrow and gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it.

Levi finally gritted out, "Fine, I forgot. I was distracted with _everything_." His hands coming up to flail at the word everything.

"Have you found your dad's journals?"

"No, haven't had the chance." He rubbed his neck. "I'll take a look when I get home. Need some time to think, why not do it while looking."

The older werewolf hummed and leaned back. "You going to listen now?" Levi gave a sheepish wince that had Kevin shaking his head in amused exasperation. "Okay, let's think of it as one of your games that you and Brian like so much. You have your race that you pick and then the class. Well, Mediators have sub classes to go along with it."

"That sounds confusing but I get it."

"Good. I'm going to list the classes now. Let's start with Andrew's class." Levi felt his chest tighten at the thought of his dad. "He was a Bonder. He can make bonds with other supernaturals. They don't have a limit on making bonds and with these bonds they can pull on powers that the bonded have. I only knew of one bond he had made and it was with a witch. Weakness, no clue. Your dad kept those cards close to his chest."

"So magic?"

"Later, we're talking Mediators." Levi let out a huff at that and slumped in his chair. "Next is Absorbers, if you meet one, be careful. They can take on a person's ability but one or two at a time and only for twenty four hours. The down side on the taking, the person they take it from loses their ability for a short time. Be careful. Also they can absorb energy from energy pools."

Kevin watched as Levi gave a nod, "Absorbers avoided, got it."

"I'm not saying to avoid them just be careful around them." Levi gave another nod and Kevin was about to continue when Levi stopped him with a shout.

"You guys don't think I could be one!?"

Kevin winced, but shook his head. "We don't know for sure. The next one is Elementals. Just as the name says, they can use any element at will. Absorbers can't steal their abilities without consequences. Elementals also have a drawback; they have a hard time with control. From a young age they have to learn how to keep their emotions from controlling their powers."

Levi rolled his head to the side. "So they use any element at will. How?"

The older alpha shrugged his shoulders. "I only know what I know. It's not much. The last two are rare but… the one I'm about to tell you about, is a lot more common than the last, but still rare to find. They are what's called Energy. The best I can describe them is literally a walking battery. They can pull power from any living thing and pass it on to someone else."

Kevin grew quite as he stared at Levi. The teen hunched his shoulders. "What?"

"I'm just really hoping you're not one."

"Why?"

"Because it would make sense. The loner is looking for power and he obviously thinks you are an Energy Mediator."

"Then I won't give it to him."

Kevin shook his head. "At this point, even if you wanted, you couldn't. You'll need to train your body to differentiate between your needed life energy and the borrowed or stored energy. If they tried to take the stored energy from you now, it could kill you or scar you on a deeper level."

He looked to the side with a grimace. "Are you talking mental scar?"

When Kevin shook his head, Levi wrapped his arms around himself, his hands quickly rubbing at his own arms to chase the chills away. "It'll be deeper than that. You would be able to feel it always. A scar across the soul." Kevin curled his fingers together as he leaned forward, his forearms pressed to his desk top. "I met someone. A Mediator who'd had this happen to them. You could see that they were damaged just by looking them in the eyes. No matter how much they laughed or smiled. It was always there."

Levi reached a hand up to rub over the back of his neck. "What happened to them?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Last I heard she was taken in by a family of witches." Kevin was smiling now as if remembering something. "They now have a kid that's in high school, and she's happily married to a witch that keeps her from thinking about the scar across her soul. She's already told me she wants nothing to do with wolves, but if my pack or I ever need a favor, she's a call away."

"What's the last one?"

That smile was gone now. Kevin heaved a loud sigh. "They are called Tameless. Nothing can contain a Tameless. A Tameless is nature at its purist in human form. As for their abilities, I've no clue. A Tameless is rare, almost nonexistent, in the Mediator world. The odds of anyone meeting one in their life time is, well, not in anyone's favor. Even Andrew has wanted to meet one just to know what exactly they can do."

He gazed at Levi with a calculating look. "Now if you forget everything I said this time, I'm going to have to have you write it out a hundred times just to make sure it sinks in."

Levi made a face. "I get it! I'll remember, jeez."

"Good. That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, but it'll have to wait till after you find you father's journals." Kevin grew quiet before rubbing at his forehead. "On another note. _Please, do not_ antagonize Wyatt. I don't need more trouble."

Levi sunk in his seat as he looked away grumbling.

" _Levi._ "

" _Fine._ I won't _antagonize_ Tad's brother. Even though he's a prick."

After a few seconds Kevin gave him a nod. "Good, I'll take what I can get. You should go get some sleep. You're looking a little worn around the edges."

"If I get any sleep tonight after the day I had, I'd be surprised."

Kevin let out a chuckle that seemed to rumble a bit. "Try. Better than falling asleep standing. Andrew had to learn that the hard way."

"Oh?"

The eager glint that appeared for a split second in Levi's eyes had him chuckling again. "Later, stories later. Sometime when we don't have problems trying to light themselves under our asses."

Levi gave a loud huff before standing. "Fine, fine, I'll go get some sleep. Well, try to at least."

"Goodnight Levi."

"Yep, yep, night."

Just as his hand touched the doorknob to open the door, Kevin called his name. He looked at the older man. "Rhea thinks you're staying the night at Brian's… You'll have to explain the missing truck to her yourself though."

Levi cringed at that thought. "This is me, going to sleep to escape this problem." He slipped out of Kevin's office and pulled the door closed, figuring the alpha would like some time to think. Walking down the hall, he found himself debating on if he should go find Tad or sleep in the spare room. He gave a snort. It was a no brainer.

He was about to open the door when a hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him away from the basement door. "Hey!"

Levi shot a glare at Laik. "You need to _sleep_."

"I can do that with Tad."

Laik let out a laugh and stopped outside the spare room. "I was a teenager too. Even if the basement is practically sound proof…"

Levi cut him off, "Really! Oh yeah, I'm so going down there." He didn't even get to take a step towards the basement, before Laik was twisting him around and pushing him through the doorway of the spare room.

" _Sleep_. You need it." Laik snagged the chair he had been sitting on and walked out in the hallway. "Just to make sure you don't sneak down there." He gave the frown Levi was directing at him a large smile. Levi flushed and looked away with a grumble. "Night, Levi."

Levi snatched the pair of sweats off the bed as he snapped at Laik. " _You're an asshole!_ "

The sound of the en suite bathroom door banging shut had him grinning as he pulled out his well read book. "Now, where did I leave off last?"

RR

Levi didn't even remember laying his head on the pillow, let alone falling asleep, until he was struggling to get out of the cocoon he managed to make of the blankets around himself. The struggle was so great, he didn't realize he was on the edge of the bed till he was falling. He let out a loud yelp which was followed by him hitting the floor with a good sounding thud.

"Levi?"

A groan was the reply to the question. He blinked and sleepily lifted his head to look at Brian. " _Help._ "

Brian let out a soft laugh at the sight. Just then, Tad poked his head around the door frame. He let out a shocked choked back laugh at the sight of Levi on the ground struggling. "You got cold last night, didn't you?"

"I know you're laughing. I can't see your face but I know you're laughing." Tad just laughed as he disappeared back down the hallway, while Brian and Levi tired to untangle the mess of blankets. Levi took a deep breath before letting out a groan when the smell of coffee reached him. "I hate you, Tad!"

"Suffer! I want my coffee, damn it!"

Brian couldn't help the laugh that slipped out. " _Please_ , tell me this is normal?" Levi stopped and looked at Brian. He let a large smile slip on to his face that had Brian commenting, "That's a new look. I don't think I've ever seen you pull that look off."

Levi blinked in confusion, "What look?"

"The look of smug happiness that seems to radiate from every part of your body." He got an odd look from Brian. "Did you two have…"

"No!"

Brian blinked at the shout. "Really?"

"Ask Laik. He sat outside the _door_ to make sure I didn't sneak down to the basement. Besides now that I think about it, Tad would have said no. When we started out, it was based on a casual type of relationship that we really, _really_ , were crap at. So one day we decided to make it not casual."

"Wow, your relationship skills suck."

"S- _shut up!_ So are you going to help me out of this damn trap I put myself in?"

Brian smirked and shook his head in amusement. "Yeah."

Once freed, Levi walked out the door tugging his sweats fully on his hips and straighten his tank top. "Why do I do that to myself?"

Brian crossed his arms. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen you do that before."

Levi froze in the hallway. He stood staring at the hardwood floors. Turning, he slowly nudged Brian back into the spare room. "Hey!"

"Shh," He glanced out the door to make sure no one was around before closing it. He looked Brian in the eyes with a grimace of sorts. "I don't do it because I'm cold. That's what Tad thinks cause I didn't want him to start worrying. The first time I did it, my mom had to help me. I was eight and I had a nightmare. The second was after my first horror movie I was nine, dad had to help me." Levi tugged at his fingers as he remembered that night. "The last time I did it, it was after I had been discharged after being attacked back in the city."

"So it's a defense thing?"

"I'm thinking more comfort."

"Wait, you were attacked?"

Levi blinked slowly his brain turning over his words and then he gave a slow nod. "I've only told Tad so far. But it's the main reason we came here. Less violence, but look how that's been."

Brian gave a grimace before hastily saying, "I swear to you, it's normally a quiet and peaceful town."

Levi smiled but nodded.

RR

When Levi walked into the kitchen, Tad looked up from the steam rising up from the mug of coffee. "Where's Brian?"

"Shower."

A grin appeared and Tad walked over to Levi. Before he could do anything, Levi had pressed his hand against his face to keep it away as he grimaced. "Gross, coffee smell, get it away from me. You don't get to kiss me until that smell is gone."

A laugh broke free from Tad as Levi twisted away from him. Tad sat his mug on the counter as he reached out and pulled Levi's back against his chest. The older teen curled over Levi to press his face against his neck. "I've missed you."

"Ugh you have coffee breath and we still need to talk."

"I know." His hands slipped under the front of Levi's tanktop, a normal move that Tad always did. Only this time, Levi felt his whole body stiffened. Tad jerked his hands away and held them close, but away from Levi. He slowly pulled his face away from Levi's neck as he muttered, "Sorry, sorry." Levi took a few deep breaths before blinking away the painful memories. "You still with me?"

Levi pulled in a few more even breaths and giving a stiff nod. He croaked out, "Still here."

"Is everything okay in here?" Laik was looking between the two teens. "Levi's heart rate shot up."

Levi gave a shake of his head. "It's nothing."

Amber eyes narrowed slightly, "It's not nothing if you have to lie about it."

Tad stepped closer to Levi. "He said it's nothing. So it's nothing."

Laik glanced at Tad, and the way he was almost curled close in a protective manner, then back at Levi. "Fine. Levi, eat something before you leave. Bryce's orders."

"I will."

"Let me know when you leave."

"Sure." Levi watched as Laik left the kitchen and then looked at Tad. His eyebrow was raised in question. "What!?"

"Nothing. Want your hot chocolate?" He turned to grab a kettle off the stove as it gave a shrill whistle.

Levi made a sound in the back off his throat before cuddling up against Tad's tee shirt covered back. He rubbed his face against it with a sigh, arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "God, you awesome."

"I'll take that as a yes and a thank you."

"You still smell like coffee."

Tad patted his arms with his free hand as Levi watched over his shoulder as he made Levi a mug of hot chocolate. Levi tightened his hold as he wondered if everything would turn out alright.

RR

His shoulder shoved the basement door open. He looked down at the dimly lit room at the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he flipped the light switch on and walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he looked at the stack of boxes. His eyes flicked over them. He could do this. He can do this. He will do this. _Fuck_ , he has to do this.

"Well, dad. Let's see what kind of secretes you kept from us." He reached for the first box and sat it on the ground next to him. With his pocket knife in hand, he ripped into the tape to start looking.


	22. Writ Word Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/23/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Here's part two. I'll try to let you guys know when updates are going to be missed or if I do miss an update I'll post a note on what's going on on my tumblr under the tag running red.

Levi groaned as he dropped the box. He stood up straight and rotated his arms. So much stuff. He rubbed at the back of his neck and let out a huff. He'd been through almost half of them. So far, he'd yet to find the lock that matched the key. Levi fished the key out and held it up. The afternoon light reflected off the silver metal. It was small. Looked like it could go to a bike lock? No, maybe something stronger.

He hooked his finger into the key ring and swung it around where it hit the palm of his hand. A sigh slipped out. He needed a break. Preferably lunch. He reached for his phone to check the time and stopped… right, it was _crushed_.

Levi rubbed at his hair, swearing. How was he going to explain that to his mom?

A cough had him turning around and he found said person holding a plate of food and a can of his favorite soda. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I was just about to come up."

"Brian is here. He said Laik will be by later to keep an eye on you?" The questioning look she gave him had him rolling his eyes.

"It's nothing, Kevin asked him to keep an eye on me. Ever since that night, Laik has been here to _babysit_ me when you're at work." He took the plate and soda from her, only pausing when he saw the look on her face. " _Oh my god!_ Really!? There is nothing going on!"

She kept the look on her face long enough to say, "Brian said he came by to apologize about accidentally breaking your phone." Cue wince. "So, when were you going to tell me?"

He knew he had the look of a child caught with his hand in the jar. "The truth," Rhea raised an eyebrow, "Well the truth is," He sat the plate and can on a closed box. "I was going to try and buy a new one without saying a word. Sorry."

She sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Alright, just have it replaced soon. Or I can pick one up."

Levi cut her off, "I can do it! Really, I can."

"Replace it. Quickly. Or I'll pick one out and have Angel pick the color."

"I'm not in-," He winced and shook his head as he thought of the color Angel would pick in a form of revenge for something he'd probably done. Angel had epic amounts of patience, she knew when to wait and when to strike when it came to revenge pranks. "Never mind, I'll have one picked out soon. I'm going to eat and then get back to boxes."

"Don't stay up too late. You have school tomorrow."

"Got it." Levi grabbed the plate and sat down on the cement floor to eat.

Rhea cast one more look at the boxes before climbing the stairs. It still pained her to know that the only things left of her husband were boxes full of his possessions.

Levi quickly ate the sandwich while deciding on which box to open next. He was reaching up over his head to grab his soda when something caught his attention. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he shoved himself up on to his feet. He pulled the box down, staring at the words on the side. Bedroom closet misc.

Where else would a parent hide something from their kid?

He sat the box down and dropped to his knees to work on cutting through the tape. Levi opened the flaps and peered inside. Slowly, he pulled file boxes of pictures out. He sat those to the side after catching a glimpse of a younger version of his dad. He really didn't want to go through all that. There was an old baseball hat that, oddly, still smelled like his dad. He smiled and rubbed his fingers over the bill. The weird smiley face on the front had him smiling at the fond memories.

Levi shrugged his shoulders and tugged the hat on, twisting it around so it was backwards. He pulled out a few shirts and a wooden box. He made a face at the thought of having had to sit down here sorting through all these boxes to find a wooden box. He picked up the wooden box, it looked like it had been hand crafted out of some kind of dark wood. On the top, carved into the wood, was his first name in cursive letters. The box wasn't that big, from the top, it was at least twelve inches by nine inches and six inches thick. Levi shook the box. Something thunked around inside.

He looked at it. Tried to open it. Tipped it from side to side, and frowned. There was no key hole. Nothing at all. With a loud sigh, he sat the box in front of him. Crisscrossing his legs to where he could rest his elbows on his knees, and then rest his chin on his clasped hands, he stared at the box. There had to be a way to open it.

Levi picked the box back up and held it at eye level. Green eyes took in each wave of the wood grains, each sharp corner, and all the loops of the letters making up his name. There had to be a trick to opening the box. So he started running his fingers along the edges hoping to find a hidden button or something. When that failed, he flipped the box upside down and slowly ran his fingers along the bottom of the box. It was when he reached the bottom right corner that the box made a soft click sound of something being released.

Flipping it back over, he tried to open the box but the lid didn't budge. Levi frowned before rubbing his forehead. There was something else he was missing. He tapped his fingers to his chin and stared at the box again.

He stood up to grab the can of soda sitting on the packed box. Pulling on the tab, he let his mind wander. The sound of the soda hissing as his can opened was lost on him. His dad would always bring him different types of puzzles when he came home from being out of town. The first one he had gotten was when he was eight. They were two nails bent around each other. It had taken him most of the day to figure it out.

The hardest one was a small cube, with each face being three by three inches. Inside was a small surprise. It had taken him days to figure it out. When he did, he found a slip of paper inside. It had been a get out of chores pass. Worth one day. He had held on to that slip of paper for two years. Used at the age of thirteen – almost fourteen, so he could get out of having chores so he could spend a whole day at the fair with a pretty blonde. That had been the first time he kissed a girl.

They moved four months later to the city.

He still had all the puzzles. Each one had memories attached to them. Each one of them he had shoved in to a box that now sat in the back of his closet, it hurt to look at them now. Levi glanced back at the box on the floor. He wondered what else he had to find to get the thing to open. He took a drink, before dropping down on the floor crisscrossing his legs and staring at the box.

Setting the can down, he tapped the corner on the top face of the box that had been the bottom right, now the bottom left. His finger slid along the smooth top till he reached the now bottom right corner. He pushed down, only to frown when nothing happened. Levi pulled his hand away, "What am I missing?"

He tapped the corner that had been the bottom right. "Here." Levi then pressed his finger to the top right corner on the top face of the box. A soft click had his heart jumping in his throat from excitement." So where is the next?"

Tracing the path between the buttons he decided on the trying the face of the box on the right side. His finger reached down to push against the bottom left corner.

Nothing happened.

Levi gave a frustrated sound, before yanking the hat off and cutting a hand through his hair. "The hell?" He made a childish face at the box as he placed the hat back on his head. Twisting the box around to the back face he pressed his finger to the bottom right. It gave but nothing clicked into place. A frown appeared on his face again. "Damn it. Is it broken? Did I miss a lock?"

Twisting the box back around, so his name wasn't upside down, to look at the left face, he looked at the bottom right corner. Licking his lips he pressed against the corner. A soft click filled the silence. He let out a woop as he fist pumped the air. Twisting the box around, he looked at the back face again. Pushing against the bottom right corner still gave him nothing. With a loud sigh he twisted the box back around so that his name was right side up.

Tapping his fingers on the top of the lid he stared off at the wall. Levi blinked, then brightened. There was a pattern. "Bottom, top, bottom… all right. So the next would be…" He twisted the box to look at the right face again. His finger pushed down at the top right corner. It gave but once again, no click.

" _Damn it._ "

He pointed at the back face, "Bottom right." He pointed to right face, "Top right." Levi tapped his finger against the top of the box again. Each face so far had a button. His finger kept tapping. Looking down at the top face of the box he gave a slow grin. "Well, can't hurt to try." He pressed his finger to the top right corner.

Click.

"Yes!" He twisted the box to the back face to press in the bottom right button and wiggled in place when it clicked. Then, holding his breath, he pressed in the last top right corner. It clicked into place and he watched as the dot above the cursive 'i' popped up.

He pressed down on the button and gave a loud cheer when the lid popped open. Quickly, he opened the lid only to give a frustrated growl. Levi stared at the flat image of a forest that was woodburned into the wood. The image was raised up so that when the lid closed, it would slip into the hallowed out lid. The one thing that really ticked him off was that a square, an inch and a half on all sides, was missing. "What the _hell_!?"

Levi let the lid drop open completely. His eye quickly caught sight of something taped to the inside of the hallowed lid. It was an envelope with his name written in his dad's hand writing. "I bet your rolling with laughter right now."

He yanked the envelope out to open it up. He pulled out a folded paper.

_Happy 16th Birthday Levi_

Levi made a sound in the back of his throat as he rapidly blinked his eyes. He could feel them burn with unshed tears that he really didn't want to fall. When he felt one slip down he made a sound of shock as he quickly scrubbed at his face with his arm, hoping to hold back any new ones from falling.

He made another sound, this one more of a broken sob as he curled up his knees to hide his face against them. " _Fuck…_ " the harsh whisper slipped out as the knees of his jeans quickly became soaked with tears. His hands still clutching at the paper as another broken sound slipped out, " _why?_ "

It took him a few minutes before he could pull himself back together. With a rough scrub of his face against his arm he looked at the paper. There was more writing below.

_Missing piece:_

_In a place of work, close at hand._

Levi gave a sniffle that was followed by a mutter. "Riddles now. _Fun._ " He scratched his hat covered head. Work. A place of work. His dad did his work out of town. Well, whatever that work was it wasn't what he had thought it was at first. "A place of work."

His eyes casted over the boxes that were left unopened. Levi was about to head back upstairs for a much needed break when something caught his eye. For some reason, the word just popped out to him. Boxes with the word 'Study' marked across their faces. He blinked. The desk and main computer was upstairs in the only spare room left on the main floor.

Back in the city, his dad had always kept the door locked when he wasn't home. So when they had to pack everything up, Levi had watched as his mom had struggled with unlocking the door. His mom had noticed the way Levi had avoided looking at the door. So, he was happy when she wordlessly offered to pack up the room. It took most of the day, but she had gotten it done as he was stuck to filling boxes and not even thinking about lifting anything, for fear of his mom grounding him just to get him to rest so he can recover better from the attack. Levi could never stay still long. Injured or not.

He tugged a box down, grunting at the weight of it. Cutting the box open, he found books. The next, he found more books. It wasn't till he got to the fifth box that he found items that had belonged in or on the desk. He then sat next to the box and started to sort through everything. Mostly, he found papers in a different language. He squinted at the words, maybe it was code. Some note books with weird sketches and doodles of weird creatures (who knew his dad could draw?). He sat those to the side to look through later. Files of odd things and letters in that same unknown language. There were a lot of letters. Each postmarked around the time he turned sixteen up till a month before the accident happened.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. For some reason, he sat all of them to the side with the note books.

The sixth box was smaller than the others and filled with paper wrapped items. He pulled them out and slowly unwrapped them. He had found a small crystal ball the size of a baseball with a copper stand. He sat it down. One of those odd cylinder things that you shook and it made a small water sprout. A large crystal quartz, when in hand made him feel warm inside. He sat that one down quickly, not wanting to find out why it felt like that. Levi unwrapped a small green dragon statue after that. It's clawed hands gripped at a spear of rock that a long tail was also wrapped around, the dragon's head thrown back in a silent roar and large wings spread wide to either side. Next was a sitting canine creature, he was going to guess wolf but it looked skinnier with lanky limbs. Maybe a coyote. Following the odd canine creature, he found a tree.

It was whittled out of wood and as tall as the length of his hand. It felt like it was alive, made his skin crawl but not in an unpleasant way. Another thing that kind of freaked him out, so he also sat that one down quickly. The last thing he pulled out was a wooden cube. His dad's puzzle cube, he could remember it clearly, his dad always seemed to take it apart and put it back together when he was nervous. Setting it down, he unwrapped the lumpy and odd shaped clay pencil holder that he had made for his dad in an art class. It was supposed to be rectangular but one side was drooping to the side as if it was frozen in the middle of melting.

Levi moved everything around until it was in their right spots as if they were still sitting on his dad's desk. The crystal ball, the dragon, the cylinder, the clay pencil holder, the crystal quartz, the tree, the cube, and the canine animal.

He stared at them before moving over to the boxes of books. Might as well look through them to be on the safe side. Levi pulled out the first book and started flipping through the pages. Something told him it would take a while.

RR

Brian crept down the stairs. He glanced over to find Levi asleep slumped over against a box. A baseball cap on his head and in his lap he held an old tome, opened on a page with a really weird picture. Walking over he knelt down next to him. "Levi."

Levi made a grumbling sound.

Brian rolled his eyes and called out again. "Levi."

The stairs creaked as another person came walking down. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah." Looking over his shoulder at Tad, he gave an amused smile. "I don't blame him. He's probably recovering still from what happened."

Tad shrugged and knelt in front of Levi. He gently took the book from Levi, using the folded paper he had found next to Levi as a bookmark and sat it to the side. "There is a trick to waking him up. His mom is the only one who can get away with shaking his shoulder. Watch and learn." He held his hands up but before doing anything he glanced at Brian. "You might wanna step back a foot."

Once Brian was done moving, crouched and watching Tad and Levi both, Tad smacked his hands together in Levi's face. Levi jerked awake his fists raising up in a defensive move, startled and sleepy eyes glanced between the two. "What..?"

Brian hid the grin trying to show at the sleepy look Levi was still casting between them. With a soft laugh, Brian patted Levi on the shoulder before saying. "Laik ordered pizza. It's dinner time."

Levi made a sleepily confused face. When everything finally clicked into place, he took a deep breath. "Right." He looked around. "I fell asleep." His hand rubbed at his forehead as Tad couldn't help the smile that slowly appeared. "I found a box." He motioned to the opened box with the woodburned image. "I can't find the missing piece."

Brian's eyes were drawn to the items that were set up on the floor. He pointed at the cube as he asked. "Is that one of those puzzle cubes?"

Levi looked at the cube in question and then nodded. "Yeah. My dad would take it apart when he was nervous about something."

"Can I try?" When Levi nodded his head, he reached over picking it up. Once in hand, he looked back to find Tad helping Levi to his feet. "I haven't tried one of these in a long time."

Tad let out a laugh. "I think Levi's got a box of them in his room somewhere. You still have them all, right?" Levi gave a sleepy nod. He felt drained. Tad gave another laugh, "Come on. Let's get some food in you."

" _Yay._ "

He found his arm being pulled over Tad's shoulders. "Just don't fall asleep in your pizza."

"I'll try." Levi nuzzled his face against Tad's shoulder. They hit the steps just as Brian called out. Levi glanced back at him. "What?"

Brian held the cube up. Well, the dismantled cube. "I'm done. There was something inside. I thought I should tell you."

Levi was staring at him in shock now. Fully awake. His eye caught on the small wooden piece. "That was in there?"

"Yeah." He watched as Levi slipped out of Tad's hold. "You said something about a missing piece. Is this it?" Walking over to Brian, Levi held his hand out. With the wood piece in hand he looked at one side and found words on the back.

_Good Luck_

On the front, at least he hoped it was the front. There was a single wolf sitting down, it's tail curled over paws, and eyes staring out at him. Walking over, he dropped to his knees and reaching out he pressed the piece into place. The soft click that followed had his heart rate picking up in anticipation. Gently grabbing the edges, he lifted the image up. His breath caught at the sight of the leather book inside.

The front was stamped with his name. Pulling it out, he found another leather book underneath it. This one was branded along the left side of the cover with a complex looking image of a wolf running along the binding bookended by lines that looped and twisted like vines. The bottom right corner had the number one branded on it. He flipped the cover open and flicked through the empty pages. Quickly grabbing and flipping through the other, he found page after page of words in his dad's hand writing.

Looking back at Brian and Tad he gave a large grin. "I found it." He gave a laugh and held the journal close. "I found it." Tears slipped out to drip on the leather cover. He looked over his shoulder at the two. Brian made a whining sound as Tad quickly moved to crouch next to Levi. Tad's hand dropped to the back of Levi's neck just as Levi bowed his head forward, his forehead resting against the hard leather. "I _finally_ found it."


	23. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/24/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter enjoy! Sorry, it's posted so late, today was a busy day. Forgot what day it was. Oops!

It wasn't the pounding on the door that had the alpha rushing down the stairs. It was the person on the other side close to shouting his name. He could smell the blood and the sharp tang of magic. It was the sound of a body scraping down the front of his door that made his blood chill.

When Kevin jerked open the front door, it almost came off the hinges. The young man hunched over on the steps was clutching at his side. "Christ! You're bleeding all over my porch!"

Dark slate gray eyes jerked open to glare at the older man. " _So sorry, here, let me go bleed somewhere else._ "

"Really, Andrew?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

The young man rolled his eyes from under the bill of his hat with the weird grinning eyepatch smiley face on it before holding a hand out. When Kevin only stared at it, he gave a sigh. "Sorry, help me up. My side is killing me, literally. I can only slow the bleeding for so long."

Kevin caught his hand and pulled him up. He tucked under that arm to help hold Andrew up as they walked into the house. The door was kicked shut as Kevin called out, "Marisa, call your brother."

"Already did." He looked up to find said woman standing at the top of the stairs. "He's on his way. Hello, Sharpe."

"If it isn't the joyful ray of sun shine. How are the kids?"

She gave him an incredulous look. Marisa still found this young man odd at times. Her pale hand came up to brush her long black hair back over her shoulder. Blue eyes just as sharp as her father's watched him. "They're fine. And yours?"

"Turned five last month in March."

"I can leave you here to catch up." Kevin looked pointedly at Andrew's side. "Or would you like to get that fixed?"

Andrew held up a bloody hand with two fingers up, "Door number two, please."

The alpha wolf made a scoffing sound before leading Andrew down the hall. "I don't need a fourth child to look after, Andrew. I hope for your sake your son turns out more like Rhea."

"I've got a lovely personality."

"So who did you piss off this time?"

"Not _piss_ off. More like _cornered_."

"Again?"

"Yes." He gave a grin. "It keeps them happy and off my back. I call it a win-win."

Kevin sighed as Andrew gave a hiss of pain at being jostled too much. "I don't see why you want to keep Levi hidden from them."

Andrew gave a sad smile, "I want him to stay safe for as long as he can. If they knew… even I wouldn't be able to save him." He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat at that thought. He'd grown attached to Levi, if he had to fight to save Levi, it wouldn't end well, for all involved. "If I was told years ago my life would change just because of a kid I'd have laughed at them." He chuckled. "I still have a hard time believing it. I mean, look at me now compared to then."

"Andrew."

"Yeah?"

"You're scaring me with all this talk. You're going to live and you're going to raise this kid."

"What if he hates me?"

" _Christ!_ Andrew, are you listening to yourself?"

He didn't get to answer because with every step down it jostled Andrew's side. Once they were in one of the lower rooms Kevin helped the young man up on the steel table. Kevin watched as Andrew stretched out, a low hiss escaping from the young man. "Fucking evil bastard nicked me before I could finish it." He took his hat off and held it out to Kevin.

Kevin grasped the hat in hand as he motioned to Andrew's chest. "You should get those layers off or Bryce with cut them off."

Andrew clutched at the leather jacket he was wearing and whined. "But it's my favorite jacket."

"Then take it off. I'll go find some spare clothes." He turned in time to see a small body duck back around the door jam. Kevin sighed as he walked over. There was a shout as he snagged the back of a shirt and lifted the boy up. "Laik, what are you doing down here?"

The young boy, Laik, crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders. His blue eyes looked anywhere but his grandfather. " _Laik._ "

The boy twitched and sighed. "I couldn't sleep with Gale snoring." He kept glancing at Andrew who was slowly and painfully shedding his jacket. "I heard someone coming down the stairs and hid."

Kevin frowned and placed Laik on the floor. "Laik, you don't need to hide. Not here. But you need to go back upstairs."

"Kevin." Both men and child looked up to find a woman standing there holding some clothes. She wore a scarf around her head. Hazel eyes seemed to glow brighter as she smiled. Her skin was paler and her body thinner than what Andrew remembered. "Andrew, Bryce just pulled up."

"Rani, hey that's great news. _Yay_ , I get to be poked with a needle." He hissed as he slowly lowered himself down to lay stretched out. " _So much fun._ "

Kevin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's just a needle."

"Needles are evil."

"Andrew, is this really the time to start freaking out over needles?"

The young man gave a grunt, "Not freaking out, complaining. There is a difference."

Kevin heaved a heavy sigh at Andrew's antics and turned to the woman. "Rani, can you take Laik back upstairs?"

"Come on, Laik."

"But…"

The woman, Rani, shook her head. "Your mother will worry if you're not in your bed."

"Grandma…"

"Nope, bed. Come on." She herded him up the stairs and past Bryce, giving him a quick, "It's good to see you."

"Hi, mother." He walked past the couch in the sitting area of the basement as he followed the sounds of two heart beats, one slightly slower than the other, into one of the small rooms. Bryce glanced over at Andrew on the metal table, only to make a sound when he caught sight of the young man's wound. "Please, tell me Laik didn't see this." He glanced at his father to catch him shaking his head before turning to Andrew. "How the hell are you not dead?"

Andrew made jazz hands as he said, " _Magic._ "

Bryce rolled his eyes, "Right. Let's get you fixed up."

Andrew turned his head to look at Kevin. "Arnan is going to be here soon."

"Okay, I'll go wait and let him in."

"Thank you."

Kevin gave a nod and left the room.

"Well, pain or no pain?"

"What do you think? _No pain._ "

Bryce rolled his eyes again as he quickly got to work. "You're lucky I can do this."

Andrew gave a huff before closing his eyes. "Wake me when you're done." He let out a yelp when he felt a pinch on his arm. An impish grin was all he got from Bryce when Andrew glared at him.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you're still alive."

"Asshole."

"Stop being a baby." He held up the empty syringe. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Andrew blinked at him. "I hate you."

Bryce tapped his ear before turning away, "Lies, you actually like me."

"Fucking werewolves." He could feel his limbs growing heavy. "Wow, that's fast." His dark slate gray eyes drooped closed. Panic kicked in slightly, "Arnan…"

A hand squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "...will be here when you wake." The last of the sentence was starting to fade out. That's when Bryce added on, "I promise." It was nothing more than a muffled whisper to Andrew's ears as he finally gave in to sleep.

RR

_Heat. Burning. Hot. Chasing as he ran. Fingers and branches reaching and grabbing. Faces begging for help. The urgent need to find. Two bodies. Dead eyes reflecting the flames around. People screaming for help. A child crying. A gun pressed to the back of his head. Eyes watching as fire licked its way closer. A child screaming. No. He was screaming. The sound of a gun going off twice._

Andrew sat up with a gasp covered in cold sweat. The screaming and the scent of burning flesh chasing him even outside the dream. The memories of his parents' death and what happened four years ago mixing. He reached up to wipe at his head, panting. His hand fell down to grip at the comforter as eyes clenched closed. He really didn't need to remember how he had found his parents, on top of what happened four years ago. "You're thinking too much." A phone was dropped on the bed. "Call."

He reached out to scratch at the large furred head of a full grown cougar. "I'm fine."

The tan cougar blinked at him. A low rumbling chuckle slipped out of the cougar. "You are not fine." The large cat said as it slowly climbed on to the bed. "You did look roguishly handsome while being carried by that dashing werewolf bride style."

"Arnan! What the hell!?"

The cougar let out a laugh as the door opened. The both of them looked over to find a small face peering into the room. "Look it's two small cubs."

"I can see that Arnan."

"Call home."

"I will in a second." Andrew then waved at the small children. The sound of a child giggling and running away had him grinning. He reached for the phone. Arnan made a sound as he dropped his large head on Andrew's knee, his yellow green eyes watching the door. The sound of the phone's beeps filled the room as he dialed a number that always seemed to calm him.

He tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as his hand found Arnan's large head, waiting for someone to pick up. "It's pretty early Arnan. They might not…"

"Hello?" A tired woman's voice sounded from the other side.

"Rhea. I woke you, I'm sorry." He made a guilty face at Arnan, who rolled his eyes. Andrew scoffed and thumped the cougar on the head. Arnan gave a low growl before catching that hand gently between his teeth.

"It's okay, Andrew." He could hear movement and the sound of cloth rustling. "I was worried. You didn't call last night."

"Sorry." He touched his side. "I might be a few days late. Something came up."

"Andrew…" The sigh and pitch of her voice made him flinch. He really didn't like upsetting Rhea. When he first met her, he didn't think she would have liked him back. She knew nothing about his world and he wanted to keep it that way. Fear that she would leave him if she found out stilled his tongue on more than one occasion.

"Sorry. I didn't think this would happen."

"I'm not telling Levi." He gave a strained chuckle. "He's going to be upset."

"I know."

"Let me go see if he's up."

"Don't wake him if he's asleep."

"You're not getting out of this."

He gave a sigh while Arnan gave an amused rumble. "Okay." His fingers went back to scratching at Arnan's ears when he saw movement near the door. He glanced over to see a small person duck back around the door. A smile tugged at his lips just as a small tired voice came through the phone and then his smile was a full blown grin. "Hey kiddo! How are you doing?"

RR

Three days later, Andrew was making his way to the front door. He swiped a hand through his messy thick short hair so that he could pull his hat on. His coat was already on and he was double checking his weapons, Kevin appeared in front of him catching him by the upper arms. He stared at Andrew, a stare that had the young man squirming like a child in trouble. Which just made him scowl up the few inches between himself and the alpha wolf.

"You ever appear on my door step like that again and I'll put you through the ringer."

"I thought you said you didn't want a fourth child."

"Tough, you still somehow found your way into our family. We all agreed on it last night."

Andrew blinked at the older wolf in shock. "What?"

"I mean it, Andrew."

He gave a nod, still reeling from the shock. "I…"

"If you need any help, you call me."

"Yeah." When Kevin's hands dropped from his upper arms, he gave another nod. This one a bit stiffer, but a nod none the less. "Thanks." He walked past him only to stop and turn to face Kevin. His fingers drummed a rhythm on the handle of the gun on his hip. "If something happens to me."

"Andrew."

"No, hear me out first." Andrew then stuffed his hands in his coat pockets to hide the way they were shaking. "He'll need to be safe. If they find out about him, if anyone finds out, he'll need pack protection. They can't touch him if he's in your territory and under your protection because of that agreement made by all the alphas and the mediator council. But it won't stop them from trying to find a way to get to him."

"Andrew, what are talking about?"

"Levi's safety. And Rhea's." Andrew clenched his fingers tight. "I won't always be able to keep them safe."

Kevin gave a nod. "I'll find them and keep them safe."

Andrew let his shoulders sag in relief. "Okay. Thanks. I…" His voice died at the sight of the small body that appeared next to Kevin. Both looked down at the boy. Andrew was shocked, the boy just popped up without any notice.

"Andrew," The older wolf dropped a hand on the boy's head, "this is Laik." Blue eyes looked up at him. Then back to Kevin. He turned back to Andrew and gave a nod.

"I remember him. You were spying on us the first night. You've been avoiding me the whole time I've been here."

Kevin gave a low chuckle. "He's really good at that."

He dropped to his knee and looked at the boy. "How old are you?"

Laik looked up at his grandfather in question, who gave him a nod. "Ten and two months."

Andrew looked at Kevin in question, "Home-schooled?" Laik gave a nod. "You're really good at avoiding people. I bet you like to pull pranks on people too." That head ducked to hide the blush on his face. "Of course." He stood back up and looked at Kevin. "He's really good at sneaking around isn't he?"

"Very." Kevin rubbed a hand over the boy's hair who ducked away glaring at him. "And the temper he has is just as bad as his mother's. I'm just glad it a slow burn instead of a quick spark."

"I bet he's a hand full on the full moon."

The tension rose after he finished talking. He could feel it. It made the hairs on his arms stand up. Laik pressed up against Kevin's side, as Kevin reached down to grip at his shoulder as if willing him not to disappear. Kevin gave that shoulder a pat before saying. "He's human."

Andrew made a sound of shocked amazement, "That's even better! To be able to sneak around werewolves, amazing! It took me years just to be able to sneak up on Bryce."

Laik gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Kevin smiled at the boy, he gave Andrew a look as he teasingly said, "Now we'll never find him if you keep encouraging him."

Both men laughed as the boy's chest puffed up. "I'll be the best human able to out sneak a werewolf!"

"And you'll be the best there is. I'll have to take lessons from you." Andrew grinned and held his hand out to Laik in a low high five. "Well I have to go. I promised Levi I'd be home tomorrow morning."

Kevin gave him a smile and nod. "If you ever need help."

A grin appeared on Andrew's face as he gave a nod. "Call you, got it." It was as he was turning to leave that he saw Marisa watching him. She gave him a small smile and mouthed the words, 'Thank you.' He gave her a thumbs up and wave before walking out and down the pathway to his car.

His hand closed around the handle of his Toyota car door (he was glad Kevin had found it and brought it back) when a shout was heard. He turned in time to catch Laik before he crashed into him. "Woah, there. Where's the fire, kiddo?"

Blue eyes looked up at him. "I want to help."

Andrew knelt and looked him in the eyes, with a serious expression. "Help with what?"

Laik looked at him for a second before giving him a nod and every thing rushed out. "I can't stay with mom and dad cause our alpha doesn't like human's in the pack. I'll be staying with grandpa or another human from the pack that lives in town back home." He took a deep breath. "I want to stay with grandpa but it's up to the alpha. But if I end up here, I want to help."

They stared at each other. Laik started to fidget from standing in place for too long, waiting as Andrew processed what was just blurted out. Then Andrew held his hand out, "Okay. But only if you're old enough and your grandpa says it's okay. Deal?"

Laik took his hand and they shook on it. It happened so fast that even now Laik questioned what he saw, slate gray eyes seemed to pale for a split second so fast it was like it never happened. So when Andrew stood back up to pat Laik on the head he had passed it off as a trick of light. "You'll be a good person, Laik. Don't let anyone say or tell you otherwise." He climbed into the car to start it. His eyes found Laik, who had ran back to the house and was standing on the porch. Kevin was standing next to the boy. He waved before pulling away from the curb. His eyes kept darting to the rearview mirror to watch the large house until he couldn't see it anymore.

He just hoped Levi would grow up living a life different from his own. Andrew looked at the picture attached to his dash. Him and Rhea with Levi on his shoulders, all three of them smiling. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel as he tried to push the worried feeling away. It felt like every minute spent away from him was adding up to lost time. Time he could spend with Levi. God knows when he finally told Levi everything, the boy might grow to hate him. He already hated himself enough. He didn't need one of the few good things in his life hating him. It would probably crush him.

"You're thinking too much."

"Your supposed to stay hidden, Arnan."

The cougar gave a low growl from the back seat as he stretched out along it. He watched as the cougar yawned, showing off large fangs. Those yellow-green eyes found his, watching him through the review mirror. "Stop thinking so much and I will." Andrew let his own dark gray eyes settle back on the road. "The future will always remain a true mystery. You of all people should know its not set in stone. Better to not worry about it too much. You have a family to get home to."

Andrew scoffed and shook his head. "What would I do without you?" Arnan just gave a contented rumble from the back seat as his eyes closed. "Thanks."

His reply was a simple grunt before Andrew gave all his focus to driving home. A smile on his lips. Home, he couldn't wait to get home.


	24. Stretched Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited couple of typos 05/24/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry this is so late. To make up for it you get two updates today. So make sure to check again in a few minutes to see the next chapter.

Levi gave a gasp as he sat up, the cry of help dying in a strangled sounding croak. His eyes darted around the dark room barely lit by the half moon. His breath caught at the sight of a shadowed figure. It was hunched over and watching him. A single eye seemed to reflect the bit of light cast into his room before he was scrambling for the lamp next to his bed.

The sound of something falling on the floor had his heart jumping in his throat. Before he knew it, his pillow was flying across the room crashing into something as the light clicked on. He stared at the empty space that was now occupied by his pillow and items that were on his desk. His heart was still beating a harsh rhythm against his rib cage.

He dropped his face against his hands and shook his head. Levi could feel sweat on his forehead. His body still shook from the last of the adrenaline from the nightmare. He looked up at his empty room and gave a frustrated sound. The frustration quickly turned into anger. Anger at himself. Anger at all of this.

Levi kicked the blankets off to roll out of bed. His foot dropped on top of a book and he found the journal on the floor. He reached down to pick it up. His hand brushed over the journal cover before doping it on his side table. It had been a long week full of school work and trying to work up the courage to look in his dad's journal.

He looked at the alarm clock on the side table and huffed out a sound. Six in the morning. He gave a snort as he shoved himself up and left his room.

His feet carried him down the stairs. He walked down the hall past the living room and into the kitchen. His hand found the handle of the spare room door. Pushing it open, he walked in the room. Fingers flicked over a switch making light fill the dark room. The room was large. Originally it was supposed to be a guest room, but his mom thought it would be better to turn it into an office and hang up the punching bag his dad had. His bare feet padded over the large mat that lay stretched out under the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling.

His fingers touched the bag and gave it a gentle push. He watched as it swayed. Twisting away, he dropped to the ground. With legs stretched out in front of him he slowly worked on stretching out his muscles. It was thirty minutes later that he was finally finished with his stretching.

Opening a crate off to the side that held his gear, he pulled out things he would need. With his gloves on and guards on his shins he gave a sigh. He soon was falling into a rhythm of punching and kicking the bag. His mind was slowly focusing more and more on keeping his body moving and working through the workout.

He barely registered his mom coming in with a bottle of water and towel before going about getting ready for work. His hands shot out to catch the swaying bag to stop it. He reached over to grab the towel hanging nearby. The anger was still simmering under the surface, but for now it was pushed to the back of his mind. Levi felt his feet bump against something, prompting him to look down at the bottle of water with a note attached.

Kneeling down, Levi picked it up to read the quick note from his mom telling him she'll be home later than normal. He took a drink from the bottle as he dropped to sit down on the mat. His chest was heaving and his shirt was sticking to his skin uncomfortably. Tugging it off, he used it as a pillow as he laid out on his back. His eyes blinked sluggishly. He was so glad he didn't have to go to school. The weekends were the best. A soft rapping of knuckles on the door frame had him looking over. Tad waged his fingers in a wave. "Was it a good work out?"

Levi gave a snort and let his eyes close.

"Shouldn't you be doing post work out stretching?"

Levi gave a tired whine.

His attention was drawn to Tad dropping down on the mat next to him. "Come on. I'll help." Tad's hands hooked under Levi's shoulders. He tugged Levi up till he was sitting up. Levi sat slumped watching as Tad scooted around and sat in front of Levi's stretched out legs. Tad held out his hands. With a huff Levi pulled off his gloves and shin guards before taking Tad's hands. "Maybe after, I can make breakfast?"

"No burning the house down." Levi mumbled.

Tad rolled his eyes. "You distracted me."

Levi gave him a grin that had Tad shaking his head as he pulled Levi towards him. A laugh came from Levi when he remembered something. "What's so funny?"

"Just something I remembered."

A hum came from Tad, "What did you remember?"

"The first soccer practice after tryouts. We were the only new members and got stuck together for warm ups."

"You hated me for some reason."

"I thought you were too soft."

"Really?" Tad gave him a surprised look.

"The senior members pushed you around during tryouts."

"Cause I let them. Trust me, those checks weren't as bad as the ones I used to get from my brother."

Levi lifted his head to look up at Tad. The corner of his mouth was lifted in a small smile. "Anyways." His head dropped back down as Tad slowly let Levi sit back up. "I was, what, five even and you were a damn weed."

Tad chuckled. "You were tiny. Then again you were ,what, fourteen – fifteen?"

"Fourteen when the season started." Levi rolled his shoulders. His hand rubbed at his stomach as he made a face of discomfort.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Levi stretched out on the ground. "Just give me a second."

"You sure?"

Tad was leaning over him now. Levi gave him a smile. "Yeah."

A hand reached out and paused over Levi's stomach. He hesitated, remembering how Levi had flinched. Tad looked at Levi, his green eyes were staring at him. Watching. He was waiting for Tad to make the first move. A first, which had Tad a little thrown. Levi was vocal about what he liked and didn't like, and was more likely to make the first move.

Tad lowered his hand. He could see the scar on Levi's stomach, poking out from under his shirt. The guilt that hit him had his hand changing path to tuck under Levi's left calf. "How are your shins?"

Tad's focus was entirely on moving his hand over Levi's bare shin that he missed the frown on Levi's face. "They're fine. I had the guards on." He pulled his leg out from Tad's hands and rolled over on his knees. He crossed his left arm across his chest and held his right over the upper part of his left arm. "Laik will be here soon. I'm going to finish and take a shower." He switched arms, not once looking at Tad.

"Levi."

" _Don't!_ " He dropped his arms. Levi sucked in a breath. His hand came up to rub at his forehead just as he dropped to sit fully on the ground. He slowly released the breath he was holding. His eyes were closed so when Tad's hands touched his face he jumped.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Like you could, you're a big softy."

Tad smiled and glanced down. "They look like they hurt still."

"They don't." Levi said with a huff and a roll of his eyes. "I'm fine. Mom made sure they double checked and triple checked. It's all healed."

He watched as Tad gave a nod before hooking a hand around the back of Levi's neck and tugging him in for a quick kiss. When he pulled away, Levi was pouting. He patted his cheek, "I'll get breakfast started. Finish stretching."

"You're a tease." His mutter had Tad grinning as he pulled away.

He walked out of the room with a shrug and an amused smile on his face, leaving Levi to grumble as he started on butterfly stretches.

RR

Levi sat staring at Tad. It was almost like before, only he was sitting in the chair while Tad was sitting on the end of the couch farthest from him. His lips pressed in a straight line as he looked away. The sound of the TV droned on. He couldn't focus.

His eyes drifted over to Tad, who was now sitting with his eyes closed. Head resting on his fist, elbow perched on the arm of the couch. Levi tipped to the side to see Laik sitting at the table in the kitchen reading his book. He glanced at Tad once more to find him in the same spot.

Slowly, he eased himself out of the chair and slipped around the back of the couch. He slipped into the kitchen to drop in the chair next to Laik. Levi opened his mouth to say something when Laik spoke up, "No."

"I didn't even say anything!"

Laik gave Levi a look. He twisted in the chair to look pointedly behind him. "You didn't have to, you've been staring at Tad for the last hour and a half."

Levi made an indignant sound, "I have not!"

Amber eyes rolled so hard he wanted to wince in sympathy because it looked like it hurt. "I'm not leaving."

"I hate you."

Laik laughed, "I don't really care."

"You're an _asshole_."

"I've been called worse."

Levi shoved himself out of his chair, " _Oh my god_ , why are you so _annoying_!?"

"I aim to please." Came the deadpan answer, it only had Levi giving a frustrated growl. He watched as the teen stomped off back into the living room only to be yanked down on the couch by Tad. Laik rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

Levi muttered as he curled against Tad's side. He felt fingers start to scratch at the hairs along the nape of his neck. Tad couldn't help but give a low chuckle as Levi gave a contented hum. Green eyes were half closed as arms found their way around Tad's waist. Tad dipped his head to press a kiss to Levi's head.

Then Tad mumbled softly, "Let's not rush into it like last time."

They looked at each other and Levi sighed before squirming closer, "Okay." His eyes closed fully when Tad dug his fingers against that spot again.

RR

_Junior Year - September_

Levi stumbled into the bathroom, Tad right behind him. "Christ, Levi! You beat the shit out of the poor fucker." Tad turned the water on as he snagged wads of paper towels out of the dispenser.

Levi was leaning heavily on the sink. His fingers gripping at the rim. "He swung first."

"I don't care. You've never attacked a person like you did out there!"

"He swung first." The soft mutter had Tad swearing again.

"My god! Is that all your going to say? What happened out there? You antagonize the guy and then when he swings, you beat the living shit out of him." Shoving some of the towels under the water, he glanced at Levi clinging to one of the sink bowls. Tad looked back at the paper towels in his hand and gave a sigh, missing the way Levi flinched. He finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." It came out harsh and Levi bit down on his tongue to keep from saying anything else.

"You're lying. You're not fine. What's wrong?"

Levi grit his teeth as anger licked at his thoughts. He was mad. The last few months, he'd been swinging from burning anger to utter despair at what had happen. His dad was dead. It had been three months. His dad was dead and it was his fault. He was never coming home. Never again. He wanted to scream, because he should have died. He should have… he choked out a sound. One that had Tad pausing what he was doing.

"Levi." Tad bit down on the inside of his cheek, before asking. "Is this about the crash?"

"Shut up."

"Levi."

"Shut. _Up._ "

Tad hooked his hand under Levi's jaw. When the smaller teen jerked, away he gave a frustrated sigh. "Levi!"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not." He reached out to catch his jaw again and Levi smacked his hand away. "You are the most frustrating friend ever."

Levi jerked his head up and glared at Tad. He snapped out, "Then _leave_ me alone!"

"No!" Tad caught his jaw and held on. "The last thing you need right now is to be alone." Levi winced when the cold paper towel touched his face. "Now hold still. You're bleeding all over the place."

"I'm hating you right now."

"Okay."

"I'm not lying."

Tad just gave a smile and hummed as he wiped at a bit of blood smeared across Levi's cheek. "You done now?"

"Yeah."

He winced when Tad brushed over a tender spot. Hands jerked away, "Sorry, sorry."

Levi gave a smile, "I'm fine."

RR

Tad looked down at Levi, who was sleeping curled up, his head resting on Tad's thigh. His fingers were slowly running through Levi's hair. The TV was showing some cartoon. He couldn't remember the name or what it was about. His mind was turning over everything that had happened ever since coming to this town.

Finding Levi.

His eyes dropped to Levi's stomach.

"Careful, you're leaking guilt everywhere."

Tad turned to say something to Laik, only to jump when he found said person sitting on the coffee table, a foot away, looking at him. "What the hell? You're too quiet, even for a werewolf!"

Laik gave a grin that was a tad bit too smug.

"What do you want anyways?"

"Just wondering about something."

Tad gave a frown, "Like what?"

"How you and Levi met."

He watched Laik, the energy that fluxed around the wolf told him that the other male was curious. Highly curious. It kind of made him wary. "Why?"

"Just curious. I met Levi's dad once, years back, I kind of made a promise." He rubbed his thumb over the worn books spine. "After that point, I wanted to know who Levi was. How can a kid make a person that was so strong feel scared for their lives?" His fingers stopped moving restlessly before curling around the spine. "For the longest time, I didn't understand until my mom sent me here. I understand why she sent me here. Am I happy about it? No. But I'm glad she did."

Tad looked at Levi, who still had his face mashed against his thigh, and, from the dampness he was feeling, probably drooling. He gave a grimace that had Laik raising an eyebrow in question. A soft laugh slipped out, "I think he's drooling against my leg."

Laik gave a snort before waving his hand at him. "So how did you meet?"

"We met on multiple occasions, we didn't really learn each others' names until the first soccer practice that had us thrown together for stretches and drills. Levi hated me and his view only changed after Angel became that common element in our lives." Tad gave a small smile before shaking his head. "I wish I had noticed sooner than later."

Laik cocked his head to the side his eyes closed. Then he stood and pulled his phone out. "Lunch. Pizza sound good?"

"Yeah." He gave Laik a confused look. "Why?"

"Cause I like pizza. Oh and Levi's stomach just rumbled." He walked through to the kitchen as he dialed a number.

Tad looked down at Levi with an amused grin. He leaned down to press his lips to the side of Levi's head before murmuring, "Love you."


	25. Age of Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited a couple of typos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Levi stared at his locker. He was so tired. Once again, he woke up cocooned in his blankets and panicked when he couldn't get free. He was just glad his mom happened to walk past his room when he fell out of bed. A tired sigh slipped out. He didn't even flinch when Brian slung an arm over his shoulders. "You look like shit."

Brain gave him a shit eating grin when Levi leveled a glare at him. " _Thank you Brian. Your concern makes me feel so much better._ "

"You're welcome." Brian's chirp had him shoving the taller teen away from him.

Levi twisted away from his locker and trudged away, Brian quickly falling in step next to him. "Rough night?"

"Stupid dreams."

"Maybe you can convince Tad to stay over and see if it helps."

"It doesn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He slipped past a few students to get to the open classroom door, Brain on his heels. "I just wanna sleep and Tad wouldn't help with that." Levi's whine had a few students looking at him. He gave a jaunty little wave that had them looking away. His eyes rolled at the way a few of them gave him annoyed looks. "He wouldn't help at all. I'd be too tempted to touch."

Brian rolled his eyes before dropping down on the seat in front of Levi. "Fine." He started to pull out his note book when he stopped and turned around. Levi was almost asleep when Brian snapped his fingers in front of his face. He flailed a little bit before glaring at Brian. "Just want to let you know that the rest of the group wants to meet you finally."

"Lovely." His head thumped onto his desk. "I'm borrowing your notes after class." He heard the low hum of agreement from Brian before finally losing himself to sleep.

RR

He dropped on to the plastic seat at the large round table. The lunch room was full of noise. Oppressive and loud, he rubbed his fingers over his temples. Brian nudged him when he sat down. "You okay?"

Levi looked at him, "Yeah, just tired." His fingers hooked on the tray of food to pull it closer. "I'll be fine." Brian held out his notebook and Levi took it from him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They both looked up when a soft voice spoke up. "Hi, Brian."

The teen was tall, an inch or so taller than Levi, and thin, with light pale skin. Her blond hair was straight and brushed her chin. She had pale eyes that were a mix of greens, blues, and browns. She wore a gray hoodie that swallowed her thin frame and pants that fit snug but still loose.

Brian gave a smile. "How are you doing Rendy?"

She gave a small, shy smile. "I'm doing okay."

"That's good. Where's Callen?"

"Around… somewhere…" Rendy fidgeted on the spot, before finally quickly sitting in the chair next to Levi. "He was pulled out of class by another teacher."

Brian gave a smile and pat Levi's shoulder. "This is Levi. He was the one Kevin was talking about. Levi this is Rendy Dirk."

Rendy gave him a smile before taking a large bite of her hamburger. They were soon all startled when two people clattered in to seats next to Brian. Both of them had night black hair. Both were even in height with Levi and both of them had darkly tanned skin that showed they spent more time outside then inside. When they looked at Levi, both gave him a grin that put him on edge.

The girl leaned across Brian towards Levi. "Hi, I'm Katie Delaney and you're cute."

Levi blinked and then grinned. He leaned closer causing Brian to tip back in his chair and whine as he was cut off from his food. "Levi, I'm kind of with someone."

Katie's teal eyes blinked and she gave a grin. "Oh, well, I had to try." She leaned back and hit the boy next to her on the shoulder. He was in the middle of eating a handful of fries. His forest green eyes blinked at her in surprise. "Introduce yourself, you lummox."

He gave her a bored look before turning away. She frowned and rolled her eyes. Looking back at Levi, her thumb hooking in the other's direction over her shoulder, she said. "That's my cousin Keith Delaney. He's human, I'm a wolf. He's not much of a talker." Then her attention was drawn to the food on her tray.

Levi was leaning back in his chair watching her. He could feel himself starting to relax, not even realizing he had been tense for most of the day. Brian gave him a look, as if he had noticed the change in Levi's posture. He bumped his shoulder against Levi's and gave him a questioning look when Levi looked at him. "I'm fine."

Brian gave him a nod and went back to eating while Levi poked at his food. He felt himself being drawn back to the dream he had last night. Levi hadn't realized he was clenching his fists until a hand dropped on his. He looked up to find Rendy watching him. She gave him a shy smile and he felt himself relax again. "Thanks."

Rendy pulled her hand way, "Your welcome."

After that Declan and Drystan appeared and looked at the group around the table. They looked at each other before rolling their eyes at the same time. Levi picked up a fry and was chewing on it when he noticed the two of them having their silent conversation that ended with Drystan giving a low growl and setting his tray down to stalk off.

Declan gave a grin as he called out, "You're the best brother ever!" Only to dissolve in to laughter afterward. When he turned to look at the table, everyone was staring at him. "What?"

Levi dropped his head in his hands and gave a sigh. "I'm not even going to pretend I understand what's going on." Brian chuckled as Katie started laughing loudly.

Declan was sitting down when Rendy sat up straighter in her seat. "Alyssa's coming."

The wolf paused in sitting down right next to Rendy, "I'll move when she gets here." Levi's eyes widened at the low growl that came from Rendy. Declan raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I'll move. I'll move." He moved over to a chair so that he was sitting on the other side of where Drystan left his tray.

Brian huffed next to him. "When is the queen going to grace us with her presence?" Levi cast Brian a confused look. The dislike was thick in that one sentence.

Rendy hunched her shoulders when everyone looked at her. "She said she'd be here," was her meek reply, and then she asked, "Is Nas going to be here?"

Declan scoffed, "If Drystan can find him. I sent a text to Nas, but he never replied. I wouldn't be surprised if they're tucked behind a stairwell sucking face."

Levi made a face as he poked at his half mashed up green beans. "Why would you do that? I tried that and got caught." When the quiet stretched on, he looked up to find everyone looking at him. "What!? I had a momentary lapse in judgment."

Brian cocked an eyebrow at him before the next words left him, "So… did this happen with Tad?" Levi glared at him.

Declan let out a squeak, "You dated _him_? Wait! You like guys?"

Levi's head thumped on the table as Brian started laughing.

Katie grumbled something that made Brian laugh harder and Levi lifted his head up to glare at his laughing friend. "I hate you right now."

Drystan appeared, dropping in his seat just as Declan turned and blurted out, "Levi likes guys."

His twin leveled him with a look. "And this is news how?"

Levi looked at Drystan before muttering, "I didn't even tell you. How did you figure it out?"

He got a shrug of shoulders before Drystan answered. "I do have eyes. But I assumed you liked both guys and girls."

Levi propped his head on his fist. "I do." He started jabbing his plastic fork at his green beans.

The conversation stopped when Rendy's head jerked to the side. A smile appeared on her face and Levi turned to see what caught her attention.

She was most definitely shorter than Levi, but the way she held herself just made her seem taller than she was. Her long dark brown hair hung in waves down her back. She had on a fitted leather jacket over a dark blue tank top and skinny jeans. She was lean and fit and… well… scared Levi a little bit when she leveled him with steel gray eyes. Her boots came to a stop at the table and she looked at everyone. "Where's Nas?"

Drystan gave a snort, "Gone. His brother checked him out, Kevin's orders."

"Hmm." She looked at Levi. "You must be the Mediator, I'm Alyssa Melville."

"Levi Sharpe."

She sat in the seat next to Rendy before snagging a fry off of her tray. "So you're the catalyst for all the trouble."

"I didn't ask for it." Levi muttered.

"Some do. Others, it gets dropped in their laps."

Brian growled something under his breath that had Alyssa glaring at him. Declan waved his hands while whispering frantically. "We're in school! Wait till after!"

Both looked away at the same time. Levi didn't miss the way Rendy leaned closer to Alyssa or the way Alyssa was angled towards Rendy. He gave a hum and looked between Brian and Alyssa. "So why do you two seem like you want to chew each other apart?"

When they didn't answer, Drystan rolled his eyes and answered for them, "Both of them have been chosen to be Head Beta."

"Come again?"

"Head Beta." Brian said. "We'd be like advisers to the Alpha and the second."

"The second?"

Alyssa made a sound in the back of her throat that had Brian stiffening next to him. "You haven't told him about pack placement!?"

Brian growled at her. "Kevin said we were going to do that after everything settled!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned to Levi. "The top of the pack goes as this. You have the Alpha, The Second, The Third, and then Head Beta. Kevin is the Alpha. Bryce is both Head and The Second, until a Head can be chosen."

"Who's The Third?"

Brian shrugged. "No one knows, only the alpha does. He or she is the one that does the dirty work. Like getting rid of things that could endanger the pack."

Levi hummed and shook his head. "Right. Tell me more later. I don't think I can handle much today."

When he felt Brian place a hand on his shoulder, he looked at him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Better now, I'm just tired."

"Okay." Brian gave him a smile and the conversation changed after that.

RR

Levi sighed as he opened the door to his home and stumbled in. He was so tired. He kicked his shoes off next to his mom's shoes as he closed the door, and trudged up the stairs, "Mom, I'm home." Pushing the door to his room open, he tossed his backpack in the corner along with his coat leaving his hoodie on. It was getting colder outside and his window was shitty at keeping the cold out.

He face planted on the bed and squirmed around until he was on his side. His face pressed halfway in to his pillow. His mom poked her head in to his room. "You okay?" Rhea watched as Levi flopped his hand at her. She couldn't help the laugh that slipped out. "Okay, I'll wake you for dinner."

His eyes slipped closed only to be jerked awake when he felt his bed dip. He made a protesting sound before fingers found that spot that had him curling up in content. That same hand moved to wrap around his waist and tug him closer. Levi grumbled, before twisting himself around until he was pressing his nose to a shoulder.

The smell of Tad filled his nose and he couldn't help but sigh. "I miss this." Came Levi's muffled words.

Tad buried his nose against Levi's hair. "Me, too." Levi felt himself fall asleep faster as Tad rubbed his hand over his back in a soothing gesture.


	26. Tuesdays Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited a few typos 05/24/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try for once a week updates. Try being the key word. I'm also trying to get most of the chapters finished because the month of June will be a busy month. I'll try to update in June... we'll see how it goes.

Levi watched as Brian climbed in his truck, his feet knocking against the side to remove dirt. After the freak cold snap, it had been raining on and off. "Thanks for the ride. The car started making weird noises and Kevin said he'd take a look at it."

A grin appeared on Levi's face. "What about Hannah?"

"The twins offered her a ride to school."

He gave a chuckle at the look on Brian's face. So, to distract him, he passed him the new phone he bought with his money. "Here, new phone." Brian gave a grin that would have worried Levi if it wasn't for the fact Brian was better at numbers then he was. "Have fun. You think it'll rain or snow on Halloween?"

When his phone was in Brian's hand and the wolf was quickly pushing buttons, he pulled away from the curb. "I wouldn't be surprised if it did both. So, I'm gonna add everyone around our age. And Kevin. Should I add Laik?"

Levi eyed Brian and shrugged. "Sure."

"Is there anyone else I should add?"

"Tad. But he won't have a new phone till after everything is done and over with. Something about not wanting to tempt another loss of phone." One of his hands came up to wave about in the air when they pull up to a stop sign, the school in sight. "I'll have to text Angie my new number, she'll kill me if I don't."

"You got a new number?"

"Yeah mom's idea. She's worried my _stalker_ might have it and is tracking it. I don't know, but it sounded like a good idea at the time."

Levi turned in the school's parking lot as Brian chuckled and passed the phone back to him. He was getting ready to say something when someone appeared in front of Levi's truck waving their arms. The truck jerked to a stop as Levi started swearing. The person rushed to Brian's side as Brian rolled the window down. "Callen, what's wrong?"

Levi leveled a glare at this Callen person. Sandy brown hair was short but still managed to hang in his brown eyes. His lanky arms were darkly tanned as they came to a rest on the door. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt (it had the school logo with track team in white block letters) this close to winter and it made Levi feel colder then he was.

Callen winced at the sight of the panicked teen. "Sorry." His eyes darted around before glancing over his shoulder. "You should leave. Head to Kevin's"

Brian straightened in his seat. "What for?"

"Dmitri was taken by the loner yesterday morning! Nas… Kevin told him. He's over reacting."

Brian glanced at Levi before asking Callen, "You don't think Nas would…?" He motioned to Levi.

"Kevin doesn't want to tempt it."

Levi gripped the steering wheel, "It's not my fault. Damn it, I didn't ask for this!"

"Dmitri is the only person who can calm Nas and talk reason to him. Without Dmitri, he's volatile." Callen's voice was soft, as if he didn't want to freak out Levi or Brian.

With a huff, Levi rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, I'll go hang out with Kevin and Laik." He jabbed a finger at Callen, who jumped slightly. "Jump in front of my truck again and _I'll kick you_."

"I'm really sorry."Callen turned to Brian, "It'll just be you and Levi. Laik is looking for Nas and Kevin is with that other alpha and his brother helping with finding Dmitri."

Brian nodded before pulling his phone out to send a text to Laik. "We'll be at Kevin's. Let him know."

"I will."

Callen tossed a smile at Levi, "It's good to meet you when you're awake."

"Um," Levi gave him a wary look, "Thanks."

"The last time he saw you, it was on the full moon." As Brian was explaining this, his phone went off. He glanced at it and let out a squeak. "We need to go! Laik said he's heading this way!"

Callen nodded and pushed away, "I'll stall, but you two need to go, now."

Levi threw the truck in reverse and prayed no one appeared out of nowhere. His nerves were too close to shot to handle a freak out. They managed to pull on the road and start driving when Brian let out a yelp (honest to god yelp) as he flailed. " _There he is!_ "

He chanced a look long enough to see a male get tackled to the ground by Laik. Levi didn't wait, he hit the gas hard and hoped his truck didn't die on him. Brian was clicking away on his phone again as he kept glancing around as they drove through housing areas. "Kevin has a type of panic room. We can stay there until it's safe. Once it's locked on the inside only four people can open it."

Levi glanced at him, "Who?"

"Kevin, Bryce, whoever The Third is, and Laik."

He gave a thoughtful frown as something crossed his mind and Brian hissed. "I don't like that face. That's your 'I'm think of something and it may or may not be a stupid idea' face."

Levi glanced at him and gave him a grin. "Well. All plans are planed as if they can fail at any moment."

" _No_ , we are going to the safe room and we are going to _stay there_." Brian had twisted in his seat to give Levi his stubborn face. "We are going to stay and wait till Kevin or someone with the code comes and unlocks the door."

Levi huffed out a sigh before grumbling. "Fine. We'll run away and hide."

The other teen sagged and gave a loud sigh. "Oh, thank god. For a second there I thought you were going to fight me on it."

Green eye flicked over to look at Brian before darting to the road. He shifted in his seat and felt himself calm when he felt the familiar press of his pocket knife in his back pocket. Anything attacks him and he won't be afraid to use it.

RR

As they pulled up, Brian was already jumping out of the truck. Levi cut the engine and followed. They rushed across the front yard. It was when they hit the porch that Brian grabbed Levi and yanked them to the side. "What..."

Brian hushed Levi and pointed at the front door. "The door is open." Levi looked at the door. It sat ajar. Closed enough to make people think nothing was wrong, but still opened.

"It's light out. It's too early for this shit. You don't think…" He trailed off as Brian shook his head.

When the other teen nudged him back towards the end of the porch, he didn't fight it. He went. "Kevin chose this house because of the neighborhood." At the end of the porch was a large wooden box like couch. Brian popped the cover off a part of the bench revealing a hollow part. "Get in."

"Wouldn't your werewolfy senses hear me in there?"

"Wards. Having a witch on your side works wonders. Hurry, before someone notices."

Levi peered inside the hollowed part. He'd fit, barely, but he'd fit. He ducked down and inside the hollow end. His shoulder pressed to the wall opposite off the opening, knees against his chest, and head brushing the top. Brian then looked at him, "You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"No. I'll be fine." Levi gave him a thumbs up. "Anything I should know?"

"We can't hear you but you can hear us. Don't leave for anything. Laik will get you." Then the cover was over the opening and Levi felt a shiver run up his spine as it slotted into place. There was enough room for his arm to brush against the lid. "Laik will be here soon."

Levi squirmed a bit to pull his phone out when it buzzed. He pushed down on a button to wake the screen. There, he found a bubble that said new text. He tapped the screen and pulled the text message up. Laik's name was at the top. With a sharp inhale, he looked at the messages. There were two. The first, which Brian must have sent to Laik, and the other from Laik.

**Don't move. Ten minutes.**

That's when he heard the sound of wood splintering. His eyes widen as he strained his hearing. There was a soft whimper. Coughing was followed by Brian's voice. "Ow, that hurt."

Brian cried out as a thump was heard. A low growl followed. Fear coursed through his veins. "Where is he?" Levi's heart seized up. It was the loner wolf.

" _Fuck you!_ "

There were sounds of a scuffle as someone scrambled backwards closer to him. Heavy foot falls followed. Levi flinched when a yelp sounded from Brian right outside the area he was hiding at, right before that voice growled out. "I'm not afraid of hurting you kid. I wonder if an eye can grow back. I think… I want to find out."

Levi stiffened, he felt that dark twisting in the pit of his stomach. Something rising in him, he pressed his hand to the lid ready to pop it open. That feeling growing. A feeling that had him wanting to spring out of the hidden compartment.

"Don't!" Levi's body froze.

"Then tell me where he is!" The last of the words came out as a scream.

"He's not here!"

"Lies!" The snarl was loud. "One more time! Where. Is. The. Brat?"

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you." It grew quiet. In that quiet pause, Levi looked at his phone and typed something out. "He's taking baked goods to his grandma." Brian's deadpan answer had Levi almost dropping his face against his palm. Almost.

The loner gave a growl. There was a yelp of pain and scuffling as Brian snarled at the loner. "I'm going to have fun killing you."

His thumb hit send just as that black twisting came back with a vengeance and he slammed his open palm against the wooden lid as his phone slipped out of his other hand. It slammed on the porch under his hand as he levered himself out of the cramped space and swung his leg around. His foot connected with the face of the loner. In another swift motion he was crouched next to Brian.

He pulled his pocket knife out. The blade pointed out along the outer side of his arm, it gleaming in the morning sun light. The loner snarled as Brian let out a swear at the sight of Levi. Levi gave a grin that was all teeth. "You looking for me?" His whole body felt like a coil ready to snap as he felt that dark feeling keep twisting under his skin. Skin that felt tight and wrong.

The loner lunged at him and he flattened himself to the porch as his knife slashed out. A howl of pain was his answer. He swung himself around and clambered to his feet. Brian was shoving himself to his feet as the loner whipped around to glare at Levi. That's when Levi saw it. A thin white crescent shaped scar, small enough to miss in that badly lit back alleyway, but large enough to be defining in bright light.

Levi's eyes widened. "You." Anger surged in him, his teeth gritted together. " _It was you!_ " The low hiss had the loner grinning as he pulled his hand from the smoking wound.

He lunged and Brian shoved him out of the way. The loner grabbed Brian instead and threw him over the porch railing. He let out a howl of pain as Levi lunged forward shoving his pocket knife in the thick meat on the back of his shoulder. Levi shuffled quickly away as the loner whipped around, claws missing his face by a hair's breadth. His foot caught on the splintered door and he stumbled.

The loner tried to pounce and Levi rolled out of the way towards the destroyed doorway. He stumbled into the house. His feet slipping on the splintered wood as he ran for the kitchen. He needed something, preferably sharp and pointy. Or blunt. He'd be good with either. He heard the pounding of feet, the scrape of claws, and he dove under the table. The sound of the loner wolf sliding over the table to the other side and hitting the wall had him changing course. He snagged the chair as he climbed to his feet.

"Sorry Kevin." Levi hoisted the sturdy wooden chair up and swung. The wood shattered against the loner wolf, but had him stumbling off course. His feet carried him to the kitchen where he snagged a large knife from the butcher block, the rest falling and clattering to the floor.

Levi twisted around in enough time to duck claws as he flipped the knife around in his hand. He skipped back a few feet. The loner's breaths were heaving as his hands reached down to yank a part of the chair out of his side. Levi slowly shifted his feet to stabilize himself. No backing down. Not this time.

He watched the loner as he watched him. Levi held himself loose. Waiting.

His eyes watching.

The loner tensed and lunged at him. He twisted to the side as his blade lashed out. There was a rip of fabric and Levi glanced down to find his hoodie riddled with claw marks. The jacket was surprisingly undamaged. He gave a grin as he beckoned the loner to try again.

The loner shot forward and Levi pulled the blade in an upwards motion. When the loner tried to dodge the blade, Levi followed with his fist shooting out to connect with the loner's throat. The man stumbled back, hacking and choking for air. Levi dropped down to swing his leg out, sweeping the loner's out from under him. Once on his feet, he delivered a hard kick to the man's unprotected stomach before jumping over him. He rushed out of the kitchen and into the entryway. Slipping a little as he took the corner to go down the hall, he also heard the sound of fabric ripping. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end at the sound.

He twisted around in time to see Brian collide with a fully shifted wolf. His body struggling with the large wolf. Brian growled and hoisted the loner up and threw him back into the kitchen. The sound of more wood splintering echoing in the house. Brian looked at Levi, his chest heaving. Levi could see the blood trailing down the side of his face. He said one word, " _Run._ "

And, well, Levi was brave enough to admit he was in way over his head and ran.

The sound of Brian shifting followed him as he crashed through the slightly open door to Kevin's office. He twisted around to slam the door shut before grabbing one of the chairs and ramming it under the door knob. Levi listened to the sounds of the fighting out in the hall as he rounded the large desk. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. His hands quickly pulling open drawers. Hoping he could find some kind of weapon other than the knife in his hands. When he couldn't hear the dial tone he gave a growl of his own and slammed the phone back down.

He started riffling through the drawers again just as a loud cry was heard. His head snapped up and he watched the door. When Levi couldn't hear anything, he quickly shrugged off his jacket and hoodie, tossing them to the side. He yanked the bottom drawer open in time to find a gun just as the office door was ripped off its hinges.

The loner grabbed the chair and tossed it aside. Levi snagged the gun and lifted it in time to come face to face with a shifted wolf. Those orange eyes locked on him, he got off one shot only to have it knocked out of his hand. It clattered against a book shelf and he found himself being lifted up and thrown.

His back crashed through the window. His body hit the ground and he rolled to a stop next to the wooden fence. He groaned as he tried to roll to his feet. The loner dropped to the ground, and Levi tried to scramble to his feet. Only there was a loud snarl and large paws slammed against his back, claws digging in. The air was knocked out of him with a cry of pain. He watched, dazed, as the loner circled him.

Levi coughed as he sucked in air. Every time he tried to climb to his feet, he found himself being shoved face first against the ground again. Every time, he would gasp in pain as glass dug in the skin of his face or shirt covered chest.

Then clawed hands were yanking him up to his feet. The loner pressed his face against that spot behind his ear and breathed in. Levi scrunched his face up in disgust. The guy was panting against his head. It made his already tight feeling skin crawl. "Can't wait to hear your screams."

Well, now he felt like throwing up.

His eyes caught sight of the knife on the ground. With a grin, he pulled his head foward and smashed it back against the loner's. When hands loosened their hold, he dove forward to grab the knife. He was twisting around to use it when he found himself being shoved back against the ground. This time his arms were pinned and he struggled against the iron grip around his wrists. "Let me! Go!"

The leer on the loner's face had him struggling harder. He didn't like that look. When that head dipped closer he clenched his eyes closed and twisted his face away. The dark twisting in the pit of his stomach grew stronger as if trying to claw its' way out. He felt a clawed hand clamp down on his neck, cutting of air. "Let's see how you like no air."

His eyes went wide as he struggled harder. Levi's legs were pinned and he could feel fear uncurling in his chest. He couldn't breathe. He kept trying to get air in his lungs as his vision was slowly growing black. He didn't want to die. He wanted him off. Get off. Get off! _Get off of me!_

Just as that thought passed through his head, the pressure on his body disappeared and air, glorious air, rushed into his lungs. He rolled over coughing and sucking in air. His lungs burned. But it was air! Levi struggled to his hands and knees before he felt hands grab him. He reacted and lashed out in fear. His fist was caught. "Levi!"

Levi focused in on Laik's face and sagged.

"Come on."

"Where…?" He trailed off before Laik motioned with his chin towards the back of the yard. Levi could see the start of woods at the back.

"He probably remembers the last ass kicking he got from me."

That pulled a laugh out of Levi as he was helped to his feet. "Thanks."

"What for?" Laik was giving him a weird look as he led him to an open door.

"For getting him off of me."

Levi was pulled to a stop as Laik gave him a confused look. "I didn't pull him off of you."

"But…" He stopped speaking before looking over to where there was glass littered all over the grass. "Who pulled him off?"

"No one did."

His body shook, "What…How?"

"He flew away from you." Laik watched as Levi's jaw dropped and his green eyes flicked between the glass and his face. He draped his arm around Levi's shoulders. Gently, he led him up the stairs, "We'll worry about the how later. I can smell your blood." It was driving his instincts crazy.

"Okay." Levi's foot caught on the threshold and he stumbled forward. Laik caught him before he could plant his face on the floor. "I…"

"Inside. Bryce is on his way."

The sound of sirens soon reached Levi's ears. "Along with the cops."

"Yep." He followed Levi as he slowly made his way to the hallway. Brian was hunched over clutching his head sitting on the steps, thankfully with sweatpants and shirt on. Laik crouched down just as Levi sagged on to the steps. "Brian."

The other teen gave a grunt.

"You and Levi came here cause you thought you saw the stalker at the school. The stalker followed you here, he had a large dog with him. You guys fought back."

"Got it." When he looked at Levi, the teen nodded that he understood. "I was knocked out, Levi did whatever he did."

"I fought back." He sat up. "My pocket knife! Where's my pocket knife!?"

Brian's shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his laughter. Laik heaved a sigh as he stood up, "I think I saw it on the front porch. Did you hide the shredded clothes?" He was now looking in the room with the broken table and chairs.

"Yes." The reply from Brian was pushed out of him before he looked up. There were large slashes on his face that were quickly knitting themselves back together. That was weird. And cool. Weirdly cool. Brian looked at Levi when he felt him staring. "What?"

He shrugged before looking at his hands. They were still shaking. Brian caught his hands in both of his. "You're hurt."

Levi gave a snort. "Speak for yourself."

"I heal quicker."

Green eyes rested on Brian. "I'm fine." He pulled a hand away to touch his throat. The thought of what the loner wanted to do to him had him shaking more. "I'll be fine." Levi looked at the broken door way. He could see Gray rushing up the lawn with Kevin four paces behind him. "You don't think Kevin will be upset with the mess?"

Brian pressed his face against Levi's shoulder. "I think… he'll be alright. As long as we're okay." That's when he noticed Brian was tense next to him. Like he was holding something back.

"Are you okay?"

Brian looked at him and gave a weak grin. "I'll be fine."

Levi gave a snort before looking back to find Gray talking to Laik and Kevin looking over the damage to his home. His back stung, his face hurt, his throat was aching, and Brian was healing. Must be Tuesday.

They'd be fine.


	27. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/24/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's twelve here, but somewhere it's still Sunday. Guys, I hope you like this one. I'm a little iffy about it. As always, hope you enjoy!

Levi dropped on to the seat of his truck with a sigh. His whole body ached. He hadn't needed to move like that in a while. Slowly, he leaned back further into his seat and gave an even louder sigh. His mom will know about the attack soon. He glanced at his phone sitting in the cup holder.

Brian was dropped off at his home, his parents worriedly waiting on the porch for him. They quickly ushered him inside, not without casting a worried glance at Levi, who waved at him before slowly climbing back in to his truck. He probably looked worse for wear. Levi felt his body sag further in the seat when that front door closed. His hands were resting in his lap as he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. Everything hurt, everyone was getting hurt because of him.

"Hey."

He glanced at Laik, who was watching him now instead of reading that stupid book. Laik was always reading that book. The cover was well worn, but he could make out a wolf head on the front. "What are you reading?"

Laik looked at the book, then at Levi, he gave a soft smile. One that had Levi surprised. The wolf cleared his throat and closed the book. He held it up so that the cover could be seen. Levi blinked when saw the title of the book. _White Fang._ "I shouldn't find it amusing that you're reading that. But I do."

He got an amused smile and Laik flipped the book back open. "It was a gift, from a good friend." And now it made sense, why Laik always seemed to gently hold the book, there was more to the book. "We should get you home."

Levi blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, home, need to get home." He turned forward gripping the steering wheel again.

RR

It was when they pulled in the driveway that he noticed two people on his porch. Tad was leaning against the rail as the other unknown person was sitting on the steps. "Laik." He cut the engine as Laik looked up. When Laik stilled he felt himself tense. Tad was quickly crossing the lawn to get to the truck as Laik climbed out.

He was watching Tad quickly rounding the side of the truck when Laik said his name. "Levi."

"Yeah?" Levi looked at Laik as Tad pulled the door open.

"Stay here, for now." He motioned at the male on the steps with the book. "That's Nas."

When he looked back at the male, who was standing now, he took in the other wolf's pale tan appearance. His eyes darted over the sight of the ratty shoes and worn jeans. The long sleeve shirt that was snug and fluffy short golden brown hair (short enough to look like a buzz cut but long enough to still look fluffy). Laik walked up to the Nas person. When they started talking, Tad pressed his fingers to the side of his face.

Green eye blinked and looked at Tad. "Are you okay?"

Levi gave a smile. "I will be."

A smile appeared on Tad's face. His hands, more like fingers, brushed over one of the scrapes from the glass. Those sad blue-gray eyes closed before opening again, they took on a hard edge that had Levi catching his hands and holding on to them. "I'm fine Tad. Just a few scrapes and nicks."

He felt Tad pull his hands away and reach out to tug Levi into a soft kiss. His forehead rested against Levi's. Those eyes stared into his as he whispered. "I love you."

Levi smiled. He nodded, an odd feeling tightening in his chest. "Yeah, I love you, too." Tad pulled away and stood looking at him. Just looking. It was an odd type of look. "What is it?" The older teen blinked and smiled before looking away.

He shook his head before grabbing Levi's hands. "It's nothing." His hands tugged gently on Levi's. "Come on, Laik is waving us over."

Levi climbed out of his truck, taking his time to close and lock it. By the time he made it to the steps, his body was tense with nerves and Laik was giving him an amused smirk. He in return pulled a childish move by sticking his tongue out.

Nas frowned, it was at this point Levi noticed that the two of them where the same height. Laik chuckled and Tad gave a sigh. "Let's go inside." He watched as Tad climbed the steps so he followed after. At the door he bumped his shoulder against Tad's. Tad looked down at him and he gave a grin as he unlocked the door. His eyes rolled and Levi felt his grin widen. He walked in, tossing his bag on the ground next to the door. Tad was toeing off his shoes as Levi kicked his off.

Levi called out as he pulled his jacket off and draped it on the stairway banister, "Kick your shoes off. Mom has a thing about shoes and dirt." He was walking through the house as his cell phone went off. Answering without looking he said, "Hello!"

"Levi!" His mother's panicked tone almost sent him into a panic.

"Mom! Are you okay!?"

Rhea made a sound of frustration. "I'm going to beat you over the head with a pillow! Asking me if I'm okay! Why am I finding out about this stuff last?"

" _Mom._ " He drew the word out as he felt the panicked fear melt away. "I'm okay. A little bruised and scratched up."

She gave a sigh. "You need to stop scaring me." Her voice went soft. "I can't lose you, Levi."

Levi made a sound in the back of his throat. His eyes burned as he stood looking around the kitchen. His hand came up to rub the heel against one of his eyes. "'M sorry."

"I'm going to finish this last order and I'll be home."

"No. Mom, I'm okay. Finish with work, I've got Tad and Laik here. Plus there's me."

His mom heaved a loud sigh, "Levi." The tone was the same one she got when Levi was being difficult. "I'm…"

"Mom, please. I'll be fine." He rubbed at his face hoping there was nothing slipping past. "I've got Gray on speed dial and two people very skilled at fighting with me. Not to mention there's my skill."

Rhea was quiet before sighing. "Okay. I'll be home as soon as my shift is done. It may be late, but I'll be home. People keep asking for more orders for Halloween."

"That's near the end of this week right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Stay safe."

"I'll try."

" _Levi._ "

"I'll do my very best. No promises."

His mom heaved another sigh before saying, "I love you, even though you're going to give me most of my gray hairs."

"Love you too, mom." When she hung up, he walked out of the kitchen to find Tad, Nas, and Laik not looking at him. "You could have _tried_ a little bit harder to ignore that." The three of them gave him a sheepish look. Nas though looked more awkward than anything else. Levi flopped on the couch next to Tad. Wincing when he agitated his injuries on his back.

Nas cleared his throat and looked at Levi. "I'm sorry about what happened." His midnight blue eyes were fully focused on him.

Levi gave him a confused look. "Why?"

He jumped, like he seemed to remember something, and held his hand out to Levi. Green eyes flicked to the offered hand, before slowly taking it in a firm hand shake. "I'm Nas Hauser. And I'm sorry for making everyone think I was after you. I was trying to find you. To tell you, that I think they're going to do whatever it is on Halloween night. Maybe the next morning. Dmitri's mom is an Energy Mediator, she said the best time to draw energy is at certain key moments in the year."

Laik made a sound and sat up. "Samhain happens then." He scratched as the corner of his jaw as he muttered. "That's got more to do with spirits and fae. Why energy?"

"I don't know much about it, just what Dmitri's mom said and that they think you're an Energy Mediator. But they need you the day of or before it happens. Something about soul cleansing needing to be done to get the best results. Its why we think they took Dmitri. He's good with stuff like that."

Levi rubbed at his neck, wincing when he pressed too hard against the slowly showing bruise. "So he…" He stopped and looked at Nas. "You said they."

Nas gave a confused look. "Yes. Two people took Dmitri in the night, straight out of bed. They managed to bypass every set of ward that was put on that house."

Levi twisted to look at Tad. Even Tad looked alarmed and was starting to pale as he made a face that told Levi he caught onto something. "Tad?"

He shook his head quickly, "I have to tell my brother." Tad was climbing to his feet. "I need to go tell him. I'll be right back."

Levi caught his hand, jerking him to a stop. "You can use the phone."

Tad shook his head as he stared at Levi's hand. He pulled his hand out of Levi's, "I'll be right back. I just need to go to the hotel. Leave a…" The panic was creeping into his voice.

"Tad!" He saw the way Tad flinched when the light bulb popped next to him. It wasn't just Tad, but everyone jumped at the loud pop. "Tad." Levi stood when Tad seemed to hunch and tuck his hands up under his arms. "Tad?"

When Levi reached out to grab Tad shoulder, the older teen shook his head and tried to jerk away. " _Don't touch._ " Only Levi's fingers brushed. There was small crack and Levi jerked away shaking his arm swearing, and jumping a little.

"What the ever _loving fuck was that_!?" His arm was tingling and his hand was numb. It felt like that time he accidentally shocked himself unplugging all his computer cords. " _What the hell!?_ "

Tad just tried to make himself smaller as he meekly answered. "I'm sorry. It's a defensive reaction. I'm stressing."

"Defensive…?"

Tad avoided looking him in the eyes. "Yeah."

Laik stood up and walked closer but held his hands up when Tad flinched away. His voice was calm as he started talking, "Not going to touch. Let's talk, what's causing you to stress?"

"My brother. He's an alpha, what if… what if they need Levi to be able to kill him and then my mom. The loner infiltrated my pack to learn things. What if?" His breathing was picking up. "The whole pack could…" There was a loud hum and another light popped. "My family…"

Laik turned to Levi, "Go turn the power of. It'll help cut off…"

Tad shook his head and flinched when another bulb popped, this time in the kitchen. "It's internal not external. I'm not a Mediator."

Nas was standing now. "I can go find his brother?"

Tad shook his head again and sank to the ground this time curling up slightly as if he was trying to keep everything inside. "He won't help. He'll make it worse." His hands were patting at his pockets now looking for something.

The wolf looked confused, "I… he's your brother."

Levi snapped out, "Wyatt is a dick! He'd rather pick on Tad then help him!" He turned to Tad. "How about your mom? You can warn her, she'll be prepared."

Tad looked at him and then he nodded. "Okay. Okay, call her…"

An amused smile appeared on Levi's face. "I need the number."

"Right…" He gave Levi a confused look. "I never gave it to you?"

"No." Levi sat down next to him his phone out. "Okay. I've got the speaker on." He glanced up at the other two standing in the room. "Mind?" Tad's attention turned to patting down his pockets.

Laik gave a nod and caught Nas' arm. "Let's go. We need to call Kevin to give him a heads up." By the time the two left, Levi had gotten the number, dialed it, and was waiting for someone to answer on the other end.

Tad was still pale and shaky. "We're not even full brothers and the thought still scares me."

"Step?"

"Half. Our fathers are different."

When no one answered, Levi hung up and tried again. "Not to sound snippy, but why am I finding out the real you now?" The question was clear on his face.

Tad shrugged, finally giving up looking for something. "I figured if your dad hadn't told you, then I shouldn't be the one to drop that bomb." He was slowly calming down now, but the fact his mom wasn't answering the phone was like a splinter under his nail. "I didn't want to have to expose you to all that danger." His voice was a whisper when he finally said. "I didn't want you to think I was a freak."

Levi was about to say something when the phone stopped ringing and a male voice sounded from the speaker. "Who is this?"

"Dad, I think I have some bad news." Tad's voice shook in slight relief.

"Tad? Is Wyatt okay?"

"Yeah… I think… maybe…" His reply was getting softer and softer. "I can't… I'm freaking out…" Levi gave Tad a smile who tried to smile back but it felt more like a grimace.

"Let me get Amelia."

"Okay."

He looked at Levi who smiled. "You okay now?"

Tad gave a smile but shook his head. "I'm still buzzing."

"Who's with you Tad?" The voice asked.

"Um, this is Levi Sharpe. I'll tell you more, just all at once."

Levi chuckled, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kade."

"Damon, please and it's nice to finally meet you. Let's hope the next time is face to face. Yes?"

" _Dad._ " The groan from Tad had Levi grinning as the man on the phone laughed.

"I get it. I get it. Amelia? You busy? Tad's on the phone, we need to talk."

A few seconds later a soft female voice could be heard. "Tad, is everything okay?"

"No… no everything is not okay." So he started from the beginning. He told her everything, with Levi chipping in his side of the story. They told her about the phone. About the texts and about how they led to Levi being attacked. They continued on to when Levi moved here and was soon attacked but by a werewolf because of him being a Mediator. How the loner is still trying to get him. They even told her about how Dmitri was taken and how there were two now. Then they told her about the plans for Halloween and how they think the loner is going to try and go after Wyatt and then her. When he was done, he was finally able to calm himself enough to grab Levi's hand and cling to it. "We think they're going to try and grab Levi soon. Again."

"Should I send anyone to help?"

Levi shrugged only to jump when Laik spoke up. "Not right now. My grandfather is trying to keep it quiet so as not to bring the hunters to attention."

Amelia was quiet before she asked, "And you are?"

"Laik Draven."

The woman sucked in a harsh breath. "Well, that's a surprise. I've heard things about you Laik Draven. Tell your grandfather he'll have my support, should he need it. This started on my lands and has spread to his, for that I am sorry. I'd like to help in any way."

Laik kept his face blank at the questioning look both teens tossed him. "I'll let him know. Thank you for the offer."

"Tad, keep me updated. Levi, I wish we could have met under better terms. Laik, it's an honor to get to speak to you. Goodbye boys."

The quiet Damon finally spoke up. "Take care!"

The phone flashed that it had disconnected and Levi sat the phone on the coffee table. Levi twisted around to see Laik with his back to them. "Who are you?"

Laik flinched slightly but spoke up. "Nothing special. We have more important things to worry about then who I am." He walked into the kitchen as he said. "Nas left to go home."

Levi climbed to his feet and glanced at the clock, it was close to six. He didn't realize they had spent almost three hours speaking to Amelia. "It's almost dinner." He looked at Tad, "Hungry?"

Tad gave a nod. "Yeah. I'll make something… to make up for the popped light bulbs."

He got a smirk from Levi, "Such a softy. But you're going to explain what you can do to me over dinner."

"I… I'm Kinetic. I can do electrokinesis. It's what I've been told since I was tested by the Mediator Council."

"Wait… _there's a council now_!?"

Tad gave him smile and a nod. "Yeah."

"They don't know about Levi." The two teens looked at Laik. "Your dad didn't want them to know you were a Mediator." Levi opened his mouth to ask, but Laik cut him off with a harsh. "I don't know why. Just what I've overheard." Then he turned all of his attention on his book and just ignored the two teens.

" _Rude much._ " Levi muttered.

Tad pat Levi's shoulder, "I'll start dinner." Levi jumped went he was shocked. He watched as Tad's face seemed to crumple. "S-sorry. I just… I'll… dinner."

"It's okay. It's like getting zapped with static electricity. Sooooo, I'm gonna go do my homework. Yell if you need anything."

"If you need any help…" He looked at Tad with a sharply honed glare and the other teen trailed off with a cheeky grin. "Just offering!"

Levi stuck his tongue out as Tad turned away. He stomped off muttering under his breath. "Just because I fell _asleep_ that one time…" His huff had Tad laughing. " _I hate you!_ "

" _Lies and scandals!_ "

Levi glanced back at Tad who was now moving around the kitchen. Tad's shoulders were still stiff and his movements hesitant before he touched anything. He was learning new stuff about Tad after knowing him for so long. This time around though, he felt more like a stranger then in the time he went to school with him.


	28. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/24/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... life has been a little busy for me and my beta. Updates may take a while but I promise I'll finish this story. I'm sorry for the delay and hope you guys like this chapter. It was supposed to be one chapter but it became too long and I had to cut it in half.

That night, Levi checked every window in the house. He started in the basement and worked his way up. On the first floor, Laik was stretched out on the couch still reading his book. Levi just rolled his eyes at that. Tad had left after dinner, his brother dragging him away claiming that Tad had to clean up his own messes. After checking all the windows upstairs, he made his way back down stairs to find Laik in the same spot.

"The guest room upstairs is still open."

"I'm fine on the couch." The replies since that phone call had been harsh, clipped, or sharp in some form. He didn't even want to know what climbed up Laik's ass and died.

Levi rolled his eyes before walking away. Laik caught the eye roll and shook his head as he settled further on the couch. He didn't think this couch would be as comfortable as it was. With one ear on the outside of the house and the other following the sounds of Levi moving around upstairs, he found himself starting to doze. It wasn't as stifling as back at his grandpa's house. Where there was always more than three heart beats in the one area.

What he wasn't ready for was the cry of complete terror that came from upstairs. The way the human's heart raced with the cadences of fear. He tossed off the blanket that was thrown over him at some point, his book falling to the floor with a loud thunk. He'd figure that out the blanket later. Laik took the stairs five at a time. When he slid in to Levi's room, he took quick stock of the room and froze. Fear and panic and tears and Levi, the smells assaulted his nose, but it was the sight of Levi.

Levi was curled up in the corner of his bed furthest from the door. Back against the headboard and shoulder tight against the wall the bed rested against. His hands clamped over his ears and eyes clenched tight, with knees tucked under his chin.

Laik flicked on the light to quickly take in the empty room. Walking over to Levi's bed, he could finally make out soft muttering. He caught the chair at Levi's desk and swung it around to sit down. "Levi?"

The teen flinched and pressed himself closer to the wall as he growled out. "Just noise. Just noise."

Laik sighed. He was not ready for this. His hand dragged over his face to drop on his lap. "Levi?"

A soft whimper.

"Levi. It's me, Laik."

"Laik?"

"Yeah. You're in your room." The tightly curled teen relaxed some, but stayed curled against the wall. Hands still curled around his ears. A thought crossed Laik's mind and he leaned closer. His hands rested on the edge of the bed as he asked, "What did you hear?"

"Noises. Loud noises."

Laik dropped his head on his hand. "Levi, what kind of noises?"

"Metal. Tearing and crunching. A loud angry sound. It's always the same, I want it to stop." Levi looked at him. "I can't make it stop. I just want to sleep."

He looked down at his hands. "Nightmares suck."

A choked laugh came from Levi. "I've been having _nightmares_ since I was a kid. When I'm stressed they get worse."

Laik picked at his pants. "I still remember the first nightmare I had."

That seemed to get Levi's attention. He could make out green eyes watching him before Levi was tugging at his pillow to curl around and hug close. He laid his head against it, but kept it turned to watch Laik.

It took a second, but Laik focused on the rapid beating of the teen's heart. He felt himself relax when it started to slow to a calmer pace. Even though he could still smell the stench of fear that had his wolf pacing, he felt he could relax. He took a deep breath and gave a small smile, "I used to have nightmares that hunters would come and take me from my mom. I think, I was seven when I first had one. My brother used to get so annoyed with me waking him in the middle of the night just to make sure there weren't hunters hiding in the house."

Levi gave a soft smile. "What's it like having an older brother?"

The wolf gave a shrug of his shoulders. "It's got its ups and downs. We shared rooms till I was ten but we got along when we need each other's help with something."

"He sounds better than Tad's brother. Don't know how many times I've heard him complain about his brother doing this or doing that. That was the first time I've talked to him. I can see why Tad doesn't like him much. The guy makes my skin crawl." Levi couldn't help the smile when Laik gave a snort. His hand reached up to scratch at an itch on his arm.

Laik felt his eyes drawn to that arm and frowned at the fresh scratch marks. He reached out to catch Levi's hand from continuing to scratch at the spot. "Do you scratch yourself in your sleep a lot?"

Levi glanced at the fresh marks and gave a sheepish look. "Yeah, sometimes."

Laik released Levi's hand. "Why?"

The teen gave a jerky shrug of his shoulders as he watched Laik. "I don't know. Sometimes…" He licked his lips. "Sometimes, it feels like my skin is too tight. Like it doesn't fit right." Levi turned his head and pressed his face into his pillow. What came out next was muffled, "I'm weird and it sucks."

"Everyone is weird." Laik started to stand. "I'm going back down to sleep on the couch. You'll be okay?" He was getting ready to push the chair back under the desk when he jerked to a stop. A glance down saw Levi clutching at his wrist.

"Just give me a second."

The wolf dropped on the bed's edge and twisted his hand around so that Levi was holding it. Levi gave his hand a squeeze in silent thanks. Laik kept his back to Levi as the teen held on to his hand. The grip on his hand slowly went slack. He started to gently pull his hand away when Levi's grip tightened on his hand again.

A little touch can go a long way. Even for a were-creature, something as simple as a pat on the shoulder can make even them feel good. A glance at the clock showed it was after eleven at night. He looked over his shoulder at Levi who was still curled up in a small ball. Standing up, he started tugging gently on Levi, trying to get him to lay a lot more comfortably on the bed. He slowly pulled the pillow out of Levi's hands to place under his head.

As he was tugging the blanket up over Levi, Laik jerked his head around at the sound of a door opening down stairs. He listened to whoever was in the house walk around. The heart beat a calm rhythm as they moved towards the stairs. A low growl started up in the back of his throat as the heart beat grew closer. When the door opened slowly he was ready to lunge forward.

Rhea jumped at the sight of Laik. " _Jesus!_ Laik, what are you doing?"

He lifted his hand up to show the tight grip on his hand. "Nightmare. He won't give my hand back." His foot hooked around Levi's desk chair and pulled it over to himself. Laik dropped in the chair as Rhea gave a nod.

"Was it bad?"

"Thought someone was attacking him."

Rhea sighed as she rubbed at her forehead. "Sorry, he's always had them. When he was little, Andrew would sit up with him until he fell asleep. I lost count of how many times I found the both of them sleeping on the couch with the tv still on."

Laik went to pull his hand away again only for Levi to tighten his hold on his hand. He heaved a sigh and looked at Rhea. She was giving him an amused look. "I would call Tad, but I heard his phone was broken along with Levi's. Kind of curious if you think about it."

He felt sweat building on the back of his neck at the sight of the questioning look on her face. She was a hell of a lot more observant than what he was used to. No wonder Andrew loved and married her. Rhea knew how to keep people on their toes.

Glancing at the sleeping teen, he gave a shrug. "I'd share the bed but I have a feeling that Levi clings when he sleeps."

Rhea's mouth twitched up in a smile before she flicked the light off. "He'll be fine. I'll get the roll out bed."

She left the room and he turned back to the sleeping teen. He shifted his weight to dig his phone out. Flipping it open, he glanced at the screen, still open to the text that had been sent to him.

**I'm sorry**

Laik snapped the phone shut and looked at the sleeping teen. He took a deep breath before whispering in the quiet room. "I won't let _anything_ happen to you."

RR

Levi groaned as he rolled over. His eyes blinked away the sleep that threatened to pull him back under. His back burned where he could still feel the claws digging in. Sitting up, he looked around his room as his hand came up to brush through sleep tousled hair. He pulled his hand away to look at it.

Had he dreamt Laik holding his hand?

A rapping of knuckles against his door frame had him glancing up. His mother waved at him. "Laik has gone for a run around the block. Something about being restless. I called the school, I told them the power had gone out and that we're running a little late. You should make it by the end of second period."

He gave her a nod.

"Well, hurry up! Take a shower and wake up. Do whatever it is you do in the mornings. Get ready, go. I'll have breakfast ready."

Levi rolled his eyes as she laughed at him. He kicked the covers off himself when his bedroom door closed. With a loud sigh, he dropped his head in his hands and stared at the carpet covered floor. His toes curled and uncurled in the rough material. "You can do this. They're just nightmares." Fingers rubbed at his face. "Just... stupid nightmares. Just _noise._ "

When he stepped out of his room two minutes later, he felt better than he did before. He walked in the bathroom, letting the door close behind him. Glancing at the mirror, he found hollow eyes watching back. He turned away to start the shower. He'd feel more like himself after the shower.

Levi did feel better. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he reached out to the fogged up mirror and swiped his hand over it. When he could see himself, he gave a grin that was all teeth and a tad bit on the feral side. It quickly fell and he frowned. Okay, so maybe he was feeling a little rough around the edges. He'd still make it through the day in one piece. Reaching for his toothbrush and toothpaste, he went about getting rid of gross morning breath.

RR

Levi thumped down the stairs when he heard his mother call out to him. "Hurry up! You need to eat!"

"I'm coming!" He grumbled as he rubbed the towel over his head while walking through the living room in to the kitchen. When he was done, he draped the towel over his shoulder as Rhea pushed a plate of food in his hands. He took in the sight of the eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. "Mom, I'm fine. You don't need to make so much food."

"Sit and eat. Besides, I've seen that Laik kid without a shirt on. He needs the extra food."

Levi rolled his eyes as he dropped down on the chair, letting the towel fall to drape over the back. "Maybe he's just naturally skinny."

"I was able to count his ribs." Rhea held out a fork to Levi.

He took the fork as he said, "I've seen him eat." Levi paused, a fork full of eggs half way to his mouth, he then sat his fork down and looked at his mother. "When did _you_ see him without a shirt on?"

Rhea looked over at him before glancing up. "Let see. He didn't have a shirt on when he slept on the roll out bed in your room last night." She couldn't help the smirk that appeared when she heard her son inhale sharply and start coughing. "Or the time he was in the bathroom washing his face. I told him he could use the shower but he refused, that's when he told me he was going for a run."

She turned around to see Levi drink down half his glass of water before dropping his head on his palm. Rhea patted Levi on the shoulder as she sat down to eat. "You're supposed to eat your food, not inhale it."

Levi gave his mother a dry stare. " _You are not funny._ " He watched her give him a grin before eating her breakfast in front of her. With a roll of his eyes, he turned back to his food.

His mother spoke up again after a few minutes had passed. "I'm worried, Levi. He's really skinny."

"I've seen him put away a whole pizza, that's twelve slices. It was the largest one they sold."

Rhea pursed her lips as she gave him an even stare before sighing, "Alright, I won't say anything else. _For now._ "

Levi just rolled his eyes again and turned his attention back to his plate. He was chewing on his toast when the doorbell rang. He shot a look at his mother who was frowning in confusion. "Is it Laik?"

Rhea shook her head, "No, I told him to knock on the back door." She climbed to her feet when the doorbell rang again. "Stay here." He rolled his eyes and stood up. Not making a move to follow her, but letting his hand slip over the fork sitting on his plate.

The front door opened as Rhea started to answer, "Hell- oh my god!" Levi reacted by clutching the fork and moving to run for the front door. Only he was lifted up by his throat and slammed back against the wall. The fork clattered to the floor as he kicked out at Wyatt.

"Let go of my son!" The sound of a shot gun being cocked had Wyatt glancing over his shoulder. Rhea stood to the side of them, gun raised. When she saw the large fangs, claws that were currently around Levi's neck, and gray eyes that seemed to glow, she felt fear at the sight of this _thing_ holding her son against the wall. She swallowed her fear and glared at the man holding her son. "Whatever you are, let go of my son." Even though she fully feared for her son's life at that point, her words came out calm.

"You should probably put that gun down." Wyatt glanced at Levi to smack his hands from his face with his free hand. "I'll live, but your son here. Would he?"

Levi kicked his legs out again only Wyatt ignored it and looked back to growl at Rhea. She lowered the shot gun but didn't move. Wyatt looked back at Levi. "Where's Tad?" His grip loosened enough for Levi to gasp in air, but claws rested against his throat as Wyatt's other hand came up to grip at Levi's shirt. "I'll know if you lie to me."

"He left with you last night!" Levi coughed out as he went limp.

Wyatt gave a growl as he tightened his claws. A bead of blood dripped down Levi's throat. "He said he was coming back here last night and left. Now where is he!?"

Levi hissed at the sharp prick of claws, the dark turning rising in the pit of his stomach. His eyes closed and he took a few deep breaths. When he opened them, he gave Wyatt a hard glare. "He didn't come here. Now fuck off, Wyatt." He quickly tucked his legs to his chest and, angling his feet, pushed hard against Wyatt's chest. Sharp claws grazed Levi's skin as they were ripped away from his neck.

Wyatt stumbled back in shock against the table while Levi crashed to the ground. He lay panting as his hand came up to touch his neck, pulling it back to find blood smeared along his hand. The dark twisting feeling pressed harder, wanting to get out. He rolled on to his side so he could climb to his feet.

Rhea watched as Wyatt growled at Levi and as Levi glared back at Wyatt. When Wyatt stood up, Rhea lifted her gun, this time pointing it at him. "Touch him again and I'll blow your head off."

Wyatt glanced at her before flicking his eyes to Levi.

What happened next was fast, no more than a few seconds long. Wyatt lunged at Levi, who curled up showing his side, arm blocking his neck. The shot gun went off as a dark blur shot past Rhea knocking the shot wide and body slammed into Wyatt. Levi peeked over his arm to find a large dark wolf pinning Wyatt to the ground. Teeth were bared in a silent snarl.

Levi climbed to his feet and looked at the wolf. Golden eyes flicked to Levi before resting back on Wyatt. He took a deep breath before letting out a hiss of air. "You. Laik?"

A large dark ear twisted towards him.

"You were in the forest." His back hit the wall and he slid to the ground. He let his head thump back against the wall. "And the hospital room."

Rhea took a step closer to Levi. "Levi, what's going on?" He could hear the way her voice shook. Fear. "Why is there a large bear dog in my kitchen!?"

Laik pressed a large hand like paw against Wyatt's chest as gold eyes rolled before a large sigh was heaved. Levi meekly waved at Laik's wolf form. "He's a wolf." He gave a grimace before correcting himself. Oh, this is gone to be _fun_. " _Weeeell_ , more like a werewolf. Mom that's Laik. The guy on the floor is Wyatt, Tad's brother. He's also a werewolf. More like a _jackass_."

Rhea was so confused and over whelmed that she didn't even have the heart to scold Levi for his language. She dropped to the ground as she stared at the large wolf. "How?" A confused face was directed at Levi. "What?"

"Remember the hospital and when my truck broke down. The night before is when it all started."

"The thing that chased you?" Her voice was high pitched now. "Is your stalker a… a were… a _werewolf!?_ "

"Yep." Levi hoisted himself up and walked over to Laik. He pressed his hand against the thick chocolate brown fur. "Wyatt, why are you looking for Tad?"

"He didn't call. He said he'd call when he got here. I can't find his scent, it's missing, Tad is missing." His gray eyes found Levi's green. "If he is killed because of you-" The low growl that rumbled out after that prompted one from Laik.

Levi felt his chest tighten. "You don't…" He stumbled away. His hand rubbing at the back of his neck. Eyes wide, he finally whispered, "You don't think the loner…?" He trailed off. With a wobbly laugh he rubbed his forehead. "Of course. Tad is the son and brother to Alphas, not to mention there is me."

Laik let out a low rumble. Levi glanced back at the two werewolves. "Let him up." He then stared at the wall. "I'm going to go patch this scratch." Only he didn't move from the spot. He felt like if he took a step, the floor would drop out from under him.

Laik backed away from Wyatt, making sure he was between Levi and the other werewolf, but leaving room for Wyatt to climb to his feet. "I'm going to find my brother." He paused to look at Levi and growled low. "Let's hope he doesn't die because of _you._ "

Levi flinched and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was staring straight at Wyatt. He hissed back at Wyatt, "I'm not the only reason he was _taken_."

Wyatt growled and flashed a bit of fang at him before leaving the house.


	29. Nightmares Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/24/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning you now my readers, this chapter is unedited. Any mistakes you see please let me know.

Tad had been taken.

Levi grabbed the back of the chair to pull it out. He dropped down in the chair heavily before letting out a shaky breath. Guilt. Strong and awful, licked its' way up his spine. It squeezed at his lungs, making it a bit harder to breathe.

Tad was taken.

His hands shook. Levi slowly curled his fingers until nails bit against his palm. He faintly heard his mother on the phone talking to someone. Everything was muffled. His ears rang. Something bumped against his leg.

He took Tad.

Anger sat burning under the guilt.

He _took_ Tad.

His jaw clenched, causing a muscle to jump. Slowly, he stood up. He needed to do something. Anything. He _needed_ to do something. Levi was soon climbing the stairs, hazily aware of the large wolf following him. His fingers twitched as he paused. As his anger grew, it started to feel like something was sitting on his back. His skin felt tight, prickling. That annoying need to scratch at his skin because it didn't feel right.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the soft click of Laik walking passed him. He opened them in time to catch sight of Laik's tail disappearing in the bathroom. Pushing his door open, he walked over to where he left his phone sitting and picked it up.

He woke it up and tapped at the screen. His thumb flicked through his contacts. The need to scratch growing, it took him a second to realize he was chewing on his nails. He grumbled and wiped his hand off on his pants, what was he a kid, he hadn't chewed on his nails in years. Levi shoved his free hand in his pocket as he tapped at Kevin's name and hit call. By the time someone picked up on the second ring, his anger was pushed down, waiting to bubble up again and the next time someone would feel it. All of it. Before the person on the other line could say anything he grit out, "Mom knows. Wyatt literally dragged the cat out by its throat from the proverbial bag."

Kevin sighed before swearing. "Okay. I'll have Gray come get her."

"I think she's talking to him right now."

When warm fingers touched his chin and he flinched away. He glared at Laik who rolled his eyes. "Let me see."

"I'm fine." He snapped back.

Laik growled and snagged his chin, the grip firm but unyielding. "You're bleeding."

" _Bleeding?_ What happened?" Kevin's voice carried through the phone as Laik pressed a warm washrag to the scratch on Levi's neck. He gently wiped away the blood along his neck.

"Wyatt's claws nicked me! _I'm fine_! Now, let go!"

"No." Laik peered at the thin slice. "It's on his neck. Looks like cat scratches, he'll be fine." He pulled away and disappeared back out of Levi's room.

"Ass." Levi muttered as he heard Kevin clear his throat.

"What happened?"

With a sigh, Levi sank to his bed and explained what had happened with Wyatt and to Tad. He was almost to the end of explaining when Laik walked back in. Levi choked on air, " _The hell!_ Clothes! You idiot, put some clothes _on_!" How the hell did he miss Laik walking around in only a towel?

Laik rolled his eyes and walked over to where Levi kept his clothes at. Levi kept on glancing at Laik as Kevin started talking to someone else on his end. He noticed the whipcord lean muscles, but he also noticed what his mom was talking about. "Levi."

His attention was dragged back to Kevin. "Yes."

"I'll give Gray a call, see if he can pick up Rhea. I'll talk to her about what's going on."

"I'm going to stay here."

"It'll be better if you…"

"I'm not going to school and I'm not going to be under the same roof with that bastard out there. Brian was hurt because he got in the way. What will happen if my mom gets in the way? What about a random student?" The tone of panic and anger had Laik glancing back at Levi in worry. "And you know mom will."

"Alright." Kevin whispered. "Alright, she'll be safe here. Have your mom call the school. Laik is still with you?"

Laik spoke up when he pulled a pair basketball shorts out of Levi's drawer. "I'm still here."

"Jesus, how good is your hearing?" Levi rolled his eyes to look at Laik only to quickly jab a finger at him. "You are not wearing those. I sleep in those!" He got a raised eyebrow at his outburst.

"I can just walk around in a towel."

With an aggravated huff he turned away with a sharp. "Whatever." Kevin's chuckles filtered through. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is. It reminds me of another conversation I had with someone who was best of friends with a shifter type."

"Who?"

"Questions for later. I need to call Gray."

Levi gave a nod as he added, "Right. Got it. I'll let you go." He hung up his phone. The sound of his desk chair moving drew his attention. Looking over, he found Laik leaning back in the chair. His head tipped back and eyes closed. "I can't believe you've hijacked my sleep shorts."

Laik grinned as he quipped. "They're really comfy."

He directed a scowl at the wolf. Who ignored him as he sat there, in _his_ chair. Levi eyed the wolf and slowly twisted on the bed. He placed his foot on the floor. Slowly, he leaned on it before bringing the other foot down on the ground. He kept his breathing even as he stood. His footing was even as he moved quietly to the door. As he reached the open door he mentally cheered before Laik called out. "Where are you going?"

Levi swore mentally and glanced back to find amber eyes were watching him. He crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders. There was a hint of amusement in those eyes that caused Levi to scowl and hunch his shoulders more. "Going to check on some things."

"Things?"

"Windows. Mom. Stuff. Things." He was ticking them off on his fingers. "Want to be ready in case of the loner tries something like, _oh I don't know_ , breaking into my home _again_!" Then he twisted on his foot. He was walking down the hall when he glanced over his shoulder. Laik wasn't shadowing him. Which meant he was listening to him. _Freaking werewolves_!

He entered his mom's room with one thing on his mind. Walking first to the window, to check the locks and make sure the window was shut snug. Once that was done he made his way to the bed, he knelt to his knees to pull a bag out from under the bed. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the rifle. It was a Winchester rifle '94 30-30 model, the wood stained a natural color. He got it on his fifteenth birthday but left it here in his mom's room, for reasons.

He reached for the ammo box his mom kept tucked further under the bed and pulled it out. Snapping the latches open, he dug through the boxes until he found the right rounds. Grabbing them out and stuffing them in the bag, he reached under pulling out a baseball bat. He held it in his hands and gave a few swings. It was made of solid wood wrapped in metal that had a purple shine to it.

Levi let his fingers glide over the metal before standing. He walked towards his room. The doorbell rang and he paused. Laik appeared in the hallway next to him as he saw his mother walk to the door. She glanced up at him. He lifted the bat up to rest on his shoulder causing Laik to flick his eyes in his direction.

Rhea gave a nod before opening the door. When they saw Gray on the other side, everyone slumped in relief and Laik looked at him fully. His eyes lingered on the bat. "It smells like wolfsbane."

Levi looked at the bat and gave a grin that was sharper then he intended. "Good. I was going to ask you if it did."

"Why?"

"A hunch. It was a tossup between silver and or wolfsbane." He walked off back to his mom's room. The bag was zipped up with the rifle and bat inside. He propped the bag up next to the window. His fingers tapped a rhythm out against his leg as stared at the bag. The question was: how? Looking at the bag, his gaze drifted to the window. A slow grin pulled at his lips. He reached out to mess with the window again.

RR

Laik watched Levi's retreating back, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Levi was up to something. He was being too quiet, even for Levi. Then there was the strong smell of anger simmering under the surface of determination. He'd have to make sure to keep an ear tuned to Levi at all times.

He walked down the stairs to find Gray talking to Rhea. The two of them looked at him when he thumped his knuckles on the doorframe. Gray placed a hand on Rhea's shoulder. "Where is Levi?"

"Up stairs, in Rhea's bedroom. He had a baseball bat. Went back in there for something else I think."

Rhea sighed. "He's probably getting his rifle."

Both wolves looked at her. Laik tipped his head to the side and asked, "Rifle?"

Gray looked at Laik, "Rhea's a damn good shot. She and her father taught me how to shoot a gun. I remember the first time I went on a hunting trip with the both of them."

"He screamed like a girl when a bunny jumped out at him." You could hear the amusement laced in the words as Rhea spoke. Gray huffed before giving her a look, she just gave him a grin in return.

" _Right_. We should hurry up. You want to grab anything before we leave?"

Rhea shook her head and stood. "I'll grab something later. I just need my phone and purse."

Laik caught the way she looked at him and he knew why she was staring. Gray cleared his throat causing Rhea to jump. She moved over to where her stuff was laying on a small table near the door. Looking at Laik she added, "Keep a close eye on Levi. I have a bad feeling he'll do something drastic. He's done it one too many times with that hot headedness he has. Let him know to not worry about school. It'll be safer this way."

Laik gave a nod while giving her a curious look and was about to say something when he was cut off. The sound of pounding feet rushing down the stairs was heard and Rhea was caught off guard as Levi pulled her into a hug. His mom hugged back and she rubbed her hand up and down his back. "I'm sorry."

Rhea gave a watery laugh but hugged him tighter. "It's not your fault. Just stay safe."

"I'll do my best." He murmured and Rhea pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

She squeezed him tighter. "Please, don't let me lose you."

"Come on, mom, it's me."

Levi stood there long after Rhea had left. Laik shuffled his feet making Levi look at him in question. "She'll be fine with the alpha. Plus, the old man'll explain everything to her."

"I know." He rubbed at his elbow before making a face. "Dude, I don't have your werewolf smell power but I can smell you from here."

Laik made a face at him, "I'm not taking a shower to appease your nose. Not when something can attack at any time."

"I'll be fine. I'll stay down here in the kitchen. Have to get the breakfast stuff put away and eat some of it. I'm hungry. Plus, _knives_."

He got a frown from Laik who rolled his eyes before making his way up the stairs. "Ten minutes. I'll know if you leave the house."

Now it was Levi's turn to roll his eyes. " _Yes mother, I'll stay put in the kitchen like a good little boy_."

Laik gave him a glare and Levi tossed out a cheeky grin. He turned and walked into the kitchen where he started busying himself with putting the leftovers away. The wolf made sure that Levi was still making sounds in the kitchen even as he closed the door to the bathroom. Two minutes later he could hear the dishwasher start as he stood waiting for the water to heat.

Levi stood next to the table after starting the dishwasher. He was munching on a piece of bacon before grabbing another slice of toast. The sound of the shower started and he felt his lips stretch in a wide grin.

RR

Laik had just gotten the soap out of his hair when he heard the sound of Levi's truck start up. He turned the water off while grabbing a towel hanging on a hook nearby. Quickly running out of the bathroom, he jumped the stairs and slipped slightly on wet feet in to the kitchen. Levi was gone. He turned and ran for the front door. It was yanked open to show the tail end of the truck driving away. He sprinted up the stairs to snag the basketball shorts.

He grabbed his phone that he left in Levi's room. Laik quickly dialed his grandfather's number and waited as he grabbed his hoodie off the ground. He was in process of zipping it up when he heard his grandfather's voice. "He fucking outsmarted me."

"Everything is fine Rhea, I'll be right back." There was a sound of a door closing as Laik yanked open the Sharpe's front door. He quickly locked it and pulled it shut. "He's definitely Andrew's son. Do you know where he is headed?"

"No. But it's a good thing there's a scent marker on his truck. When did you put that on?"

"That last time it was in my shop."

"I'll let you know when I catch up to him. I'm going to need more with me, just in case."

"I'll let the twins and Nas know. Brian needs a break."

"Brian would be overkill. Hell, Nas is a force on his own." He tipped his head back to sniff the air. "I got the scent. I'll call you in a few."

"Twenty minutes, before I use GPS on you."

Laik didn't give an answer as he quickly hung up his phone. He started off at a jog until he hit the roads surrounded by trees on all sides. There, he ran as fast as he could in this form. He need to find Levi before he did something stupid.

RR

Levi sat in his truck with the map of the forest on his lap. He looked up at the trail marker and then the map. His face was set in a determined frown. He was not going to lose Tad to this asshole. Grabbing his bag, he unzipped and pulled out his rifle. Opening the box of ammo, he quickly loaded his gun. Once that was done, he tugged a few more out and tucked them in his pockets. He slammed the door to his truck closed. With gun and map in hand he jogged past the trail marker and followed the worn out path.


	30. Teeth Made of Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 05/24/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The sound of the falls reached him as he carefully navigated the slippery forest ground. His eyes opened as he watched the wooded area around him. His hearing strained as he kept moving forward. How far of a head start did he manage to get before Laik had caught on?

Levi stepped out into the clearing that surrounded the pool of water from the falls. He looked up the sheer cliff face to find the rock formation at the top. Up close, it didn't even look like anything. He walked over to the water and watched his refection ripple. His eyes found the wide stream that led from the large pool of water back into the trees.

The loner wasn't in town. He never stayed in town long. That was what Brian had told him the few times they talked about it. Kevin thought the loner was out here hiding in the trees somewhere. Wyatt had suggested the loner was staying in a town somewhere close and making the trips back and forth. Both were good ideas. Only one was right. With Tad, it would have to be close. Especially, if they had grabbed Tad on their own.

He rubbed his neck as he looked around. His eyes lingered on the ground around the water. Tracks. That's all he needed to find. He'd start with this water source and work his way to the next, checking the caves as he went. Levi stumbled on a stick and swore. He picked it up and tossed it away.

He moved around the water's edge. He even hopped across some stones to the other side to see if there were any tracks over there. Nothing but normal animal prints and a few human foot prints. Since he didn't know what type of shoes or size foot the loner had it would be pointless to assume. He gave an aggravated huff of air, before pulling the map out again. His eyes skimmed over the map. Looking up at the sky, he squinted at the sun then back at the map.

A twig snapping had him yanking his gun up and aiming it at the area where the sound came from. Levi narrowed his eyes, watching. Another snap of a twig had him darting his eyes in new direction, but he didn't move towards it. Tapping his finger against the side of the gun he listened and waited, counting softly to himself. When nothing happened for almost five minutes he slowly lowered his gun.

Levi was about to look at the map again when another twig snapping had his attention again. Something was messing with him, and he was getting ticked off. His fingers tightened on the gun as he watched the new spot. He started counting again. Even though he was burning to shoot the loner, he knew to run head first after the sound half-cocked and angry would get him caught, or worse, killed.

Maybe he should have seen if Laik wanted to play shadow the human.

Another snap came from behind him across the water. He kept quiet and listened, the normal sounds of the forest reached him. Levi gritted his teeth and laughed softly to himself. Well, if they wanted him to make a rash move.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. On the next, he gave a shout, "I know you're out there!"

All forest sounds disappeared and an odd stillness fell over the forest. It was like the whole entire wooded area was holding its' breath.

"Yeah! You're out there aren't you!?" He stuffed the map in his back pocket. "I'm getting sick and tired of your shit! You took him!" His breaths were coming out as pants now. Taking a deep breath, he screamed into the silence. " _Give him back_!"

He looked around, listening. When he heard nothing, he gave an aggravated scream that echoed. Panting and feeling that angry flame flicker and lick under his skin, he could also feel that dark twisting in the pit of his being start up again.

"Give! Him! _Back!_ "

A large gust of wind rushed through the trees, tugging at Levi's clothes and making the trees sound as if they were whispering. Levi clutched his gun tight as he gave a wildly sharp grin. When the wind finally died down he calmly spoke his next words. "Face me, you _coward_."

A low growl carried out to him.

"That's right, you're a _coward_. Attacking me when I'm defenseless. Then again, we all know I'm not as defenseless as you thought at first."

He could see glowing orange eyes peering out from the shadows casted by the trees. Lifting the gun up, he felt his grin widen. Those eyes blinked and then he was gone. The forest seemed to let out a breath as sound surrounded him and Levi hissed out a swear. _Where did he go?_

RR

Laik slid to a stop by Levi's truck. His hands cupped around his face as he pressed it to the glass to look inside. The door was locked and a bag was open on the front seat. With a curse, he pulled away from the tree and tipped his head back to sniff the air. Finding Levi's scent was hard in the woods. It was like his scent blended in with the other smells around him.

When Levi was in town or surrounded by other people his scent was easy to find. He literally smelt like the forest. A wild musky smell that most found in the woods along with it was the fresh and clean scent of air. It blended with the smell of the forest so well if you didn't know what to look for it seemed to disappear. They figured it was also why Brian had such a hard time trying to track down Levi.

Laik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He followed the faint smell to the trail mark. Looking down at the beaten path, he gave a sigh. With a firm grip on his determination, he ran down the path following the faint scent of Levi. He tried to stretch out his hearing to find Levi that way. He listened for Levi's heart beat and when he thought he heard it, he picked up his speed. He was flat out running as fast as he could in his human form without shifting.

He caught the scent of the loner and his heart jumped in his throat at the thought that Levi could be hurt. That's when he heard Levi shouting. He barely caught the other scent until it was too late. The next thing he knew, something slammed against the side of his head, wood splintering around him, along with pain, sharp agonizing pain.

He was on the ground when he found worn hiking boot walk up to him. The scent was familiar. Dazed, he fought trying to figure out who it was. Blinking his eyes, he was starting to lift his head up, when one of those booted heels slammed against his head. Pain exploded as darkness swallowed him. Right before he could fully fall in to the darkness, he heard the sound of Levi's heart beat kick up in fear.

_Levi!_

RR

Levi flexed his fingers on the gun as he slowly made his way through the woods towards where he knew a cave was hidden. The sound of a twig snapping behind him had him whipping around. His gun up and finger on the trigger, a shout had him pausing.

"Whoa hey!"

Levi blinked and took in the sight of Wyatt. "What the hell are _you_ doing out here?"

"Same as you."

"Tad?"

"You're a smart one, aren't you?"

Anger burning, Levi hefted the gun up to point at Wyatt. "I have a gun. I'm not afraid of shooting you in the knee cap."

Wyatt kept his hands up in placating manner. "Let's look for him together." When Levi's eyes narrowed, he rolled his eyes. "I really care about Tad. Okay, he's my brother, pack. That and mom wouldn't hesitate to rip me a new hole if he got hurt."

Levi slowly lowered his gun. "I don't trust you."

"And I don't like you. See, we're even."

"You're walking in front of me."

"Don't mind. Just don't shoot me in the back."

"Don't give me a reason." Levi snapped back. Wyatt bared his teeth, which had Levi's hair standing on end and gun coming up.

Even with Wyatt in front of him and walking Levi still felt on edge. Wyatt put him on edge, made his instincts scream at him. His fingers tightened on his gun as they walked. "You know, I met your dad once. It was a few years ago. He was telling mom that he and his family were living in an apartment just on the edge of her territory."

Levi aimed a glared at him at the sound of disdain that crept its way in to Wyatt's voice.

"I said she should have had him join the pack or leave. According to her though, he was already in a pack."

" _We aren't objects to own_." Levi growled at his back.

Wyatt waved his hand in the air next to his head in a dismissive way. "Well I wouldn't have wanted your father in our pack anyways. He thought hiding you from everything would keep you safe. It just meant he was too weak…" He was cut off when Levi's gun went off. Wyatt looked at Levi with narrowed eyes.

All Levi did was look at him with an innocent look. "Oops, my finger _slipped_." A low growl from Wyatt had Levi lifting his gun up. Green eyes as sharp as a blade. "I can promise my finger won't be slipping if you take a step towards me."

Wyatt's eyes flick to something behind him just as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Instinct said to move and so he moved. He dove to the side in time to see the loner bring a large rock down against Wyatt's head. The alpha wolf went limp, crashing to the ground. Levi scrambled to his knees to get off a shot that hit the attacker in the back of his shoulder.

The loner whipped around and snarled at him. Two seconds and another shot landed in the loner's knee cap causing him to collapse to the ground with a howl of pain. Levi was on his feet, moving towards Wyatt. He nudged the alpha in the side with his foot. "Hey." He nudged him again. "Hey!"

When he got nothing, he knelt down to press fingers to the elder's neck. He felt a pulse under his fingers, causing a sigh to rush out before climbing to his feet. Gun up, he moved over to the loner clutching his knee. Levi gave a grin as he put a foot on the loner's chest and shoved him hard to the ground. "Where is he?"

The loner gave a growl. "I'm going to enjoy hurting you when this is over."

" _Where_ is he?"

A laugh was all he got from the loner. Some of that forgotten anger surged up and he sneered at the man on the ground, before slamming the heel of his foot against the loner's wounded shoulder. He got a howl of pain. Levi stepped away to scrub a hand over his head. "Dammit! I just want to find Tad!"

He rolled his eyes before heaving a sigh. Turning away, he looked down at Wyatt. Levi knelt and tugged Wyatt up to drape his large form over his back. Slowly, he stood up. The alpha wolf was heavier than he looked. With a low grunt, he started to walk away. The loner shouted after him.

He looked back at the wolf trying to stand. His face was twisted up in anger. Levi had to take a grip on his anger and tug it back down. "Come after me again and I'll shatter the other knee cap." Levi started walking again when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and heard the low growl. He let Wyatt roll off his back on the ground not even wincing at the thud. Twisting his body, he flipped the rifle, swinging it around just in time to smash against the loner's wolf face. There was a yelp of pain and Levi flipped the gun back around, managing to put a round in the loner's back thigh.

He watched as the loner moved away from him, snarling with large white teeth. Levi could feel the fear creeping up. He could handle a human shifted werewolf but the actual wolf form was a whole other story.

The loner rushed him again and he fired again. He watched as the wolf tumbled to the ground with a yelp. Levi stepped back out of range of the loner's teeth. With a low growl, the wolf climbed slowly to his feet. Levi pressed his finger to the trigger, ready to fire again when he felt a stinging sensation in the back of his shoulder.

He blinked. The loner paused to watch him. His left arm went numb, causing the rifle to fall to the ground. He stared at his arm in confusion. Reaching back behind him he felt something sticking out from his shoulder. Pulling it out he looked at the dart. "Oh." His left leg gave out and he stumbled to the ground.

" _Fuck_." It came out slurred and sounding far away. He watched as everything blurred. Slowly, he felt himself tipping over, his right hand hitting the ground, catching his weight before finally giving out. He laid out on the ground feeling everything go numb. A figure was crouched in front of him. He breathed in and tried to focus on them but his eyes chose then to close, darkness swallowed him when he let out the next breath.

RR

Laik jerked awake snarling when cold water splashed down on his head. Nas was looking down at him. "Good, you're alive."

"What?"

Declan was knelt next to his head, slowly picking wood slivers out of his forehead. Drystan was holding a thick shattered branch in his hands. With a sigh, Drystan tossed the branch to the side. "Looks like someone either wanted to kill you or knock you out. They used the branch."

Laik gave a groan as his head gave a painful throb just to let him know that it was injured. " _Dammit._ " He was trying to push himself up when Drystan dropped to his knees to push him back down. "We need to…"

"Once Declan's done and you're healed, we'll do the whole tracking down Levi. We need to be at our best."

"But…"

Drystan shook his head. "You've a concussion let it heal."

"How long?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes to heal. We don't know how long you've been out, found you like this."

"We don't have time."

Declan shoved his head down when he tried to move again. "Move again and I'm going to _sit_ on you! There are splinters too close to your eye for my comfort."

Nas was fidgeting as he looked around. He glanced at Laik. "You're not the only one who wants to get moving." Laik heaved a sigh before finally relaxing so Declan could finish pulling out splinters with his claws.

Drystan placed his hand on Laik's shoulder, "We'll find him. But we need you at your best."

Laik gave a hum before wincing as Declan tugged out a deep splinter. "Just hurry up." Declan gave a snort as Drystan shook his head.

Levi was in trouble. He couldn't hear his heart beat anymore and that was freaking him out. The annoying teen needed to be okay.


	31. Strong Is Only A Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not beta read. I did my best. If you find something please let me know, also edited the older chapters, there are new hints added here and there, some things fixed, one or two things removed. If you want to reread go ahead, if you get confused I'll answer questions all you have to do is ask. But I'm back updates are gonna be slow since I've got classes and stuff but I'm gonna try and finish Levi's story. I promise. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: there is mentions of rape but nothing happens at all... they assumed it was going to happen... also a drunk yes is still a no be smart stay safe! Don't ever take an open drink from someone when out partying.

He watched as the fists hit the sand bag in a practiced rhythm. His chin rested on folded arms as the soft thumps would speed up in small bursts. Those strong fists were always gentle when he would fall and scrape his knees or elbows. Sometimes, he would hurt his chin when he didn't watch where his feet landed. The soft music in the small room filtered out into the hallway where he lay. He was stretched out on his stomach, chin on his small thin arms, eyes watching as his dad practiced.

He would always end up there when his dad practiced. His mommy would huff a laugh and tap his side softly with her big toe before stepping over him while carrying a basket of clothes or maybe a few books. He couldn't learn just yet. 'Soon,' his dad would say while laughing before tickling him to distract him from those questions.

Every morning after his dad would wake him, he would find himself in the living room watching TV while his dad would sit off to the side to stretch. Sometimes, he would climb down onto the floor to try and touch the floor, while still standing, with both palms flat like his own dad. Then other times, there would be a few tries at grabbing his toes. When he would manage to do the same at his dad, he would grin and look at him and shout, " _I did it!_ "

His dad would smile and ruffle his hair with a soft, "You did well."

His favorite moments were always when his dad did pushups. He would climb on his back, laughing and grinning as his dad went up and down. There were times when his mommy would scold him for sitting his dad's back as he did his pushups, but his dad would laugh and say he need the extra challenge. His dad was strong.

But the greatest times were the times they would go camping. Twice a year, the weekend around his birthday and before it got too cold. Sometimes his mommy would come along, but most of the time she would stay home. He loved watching the night sky and his dad pointing out the pictures in the sky, telling the stories behind them. Sometimes they would end up looking for lightning bugs.

The first time he threw a punch was when he got into a fight with another kid at school. The other boy had a swollen eye and he had a busted lip. He was seven. That was when his dad took him into that small room and they talked about the fight. The why did you do's and why you shouldn't's never came. His dad took his smaller hands into his larger roughed and calloused hands, looked him in the eyes and said, "Your hands are meant for protecting and helping, Levi. I'm going to show you how to use them for protecting." He learned. He learned quickly from his dad and from the classes he took twice a week.

He was having fun, learning to throw those same punches he would watch his dad throw. Learning to use his hands for protecting and he was having more fun trying to figure out ways to outdo his dad. He could surprise him once, every now and then, but not enough. He was thirteen when his dad decided to surprise him in the middle of the woods by coming up from behind. His dad found himself on his back for the first time at the hands of his own son. It was quiet, before his dad started laughing, and he was on his knees next to him asking if his dad was okay. Hard dirt was different from the practice mats they used back home. It also tended to hurt more.

Camping trips, when he started school, went from the weekend around his birthday to the summer after school ended. It was when he was thirteen he learned about using weapons. Both his parents taught him how to use and handle guns. His mom was a good shot, and loved going hunting with his grandfather when they would visit his mom's home town. Until one year they stopped going, he had never seen his mom cry like she did, and when his dad explained why he felt like also crying. His dad one year, showed him how to use knives. Sometimes, his dad would pull out an old bow and they would practice with that, but he loved learning how to use knives.

Only, everything changed. All it took was an angry sound and metal crunching, and then pain, so much pain. He couldn't contain the feeling inside, on those days he couldn't hold it in were days he just wanted to break something and then disappear.

_Junior Year - Middle of November_

The music was loud. The house was packed with high school students and college students. He could feel a warm hand in his as he followed the tall broad back in front of him. There had been some necking in a corner somewhere. He couldn't remember well.

He remembered Angie laughing, drinking some of the punch that burned on it's way down, and talking to two members of the soccer team. Everything seemed to blur together after. Like now. The sounds of the party were muffled greatly as the door closed behind them. He soon found himself being pulled close.

_"My dad used to say that strong was only a word. That your actions gave it meaning. I'll never be as strong as him."_

Fingers dragged through his hair as he looked up, a grin on his face.

_"You don't really believe that? Do you?"_

Chapped lips pressed against his neck. His eyes slid closed.

_"Yes."_

Next thing he knew, he was on his back on a bed that was not his own. He wanted to forget. Forget the noise. The pain. The feelings. Anger, sadness, and a crushing guilt that had him feeling heavier every morning he woke up. How many times had he heard his mother cry while he avoided that room?

_"Why are you doing this?"_

He felt his eyes close. He was so tired from the nightmares. The crunch of metal, the yelling, so many voices yelling, and heat, burning heat. The sounds of a woman yelling to protect someone, his dad whispering a promise of safety, and a man's angry voice roaring, echoing, around his head of family that seemed to shatter the fears brought on by the nightmares.

_"I just want to forget. Even if it's for a little while."_

When he blinked his eyes open, he was fully clothed and laying on his side. There was a hushed voice speaking somewhere near his feet. What happened?

_"Forget what?"_

He couldn't understand them, but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end again. Levi blinked slowly. Everything was sluggish.

_"That he's gone."_

His fingers twitched and the voice stopped talking. _What?_ His hand shook as he tried to move. He must have drank something bad again. Tad and Angie wouldn't be happy to find out. Levi blinked a few more times.

_"He wouldn't want you to do this."_

He let his eyes slide shut. Angie would yell at him again. Tad. Maybe, maybe Tad would leave him alone. His fingers twitched. He deserved it after all.

_"How do you know that? He's gone! No one will ever know if that's true!"_

His dad was gone because of him. They wouldn't have left early if he hadn't gotten sick. Hell, he should have listened to his dad when he said they should reschedule the camping trip. It was his entire fault. Why did he live?

_"I know, because my own dad wouldn't want me to do this if something ever happened to him."_

The lamp on the bedside table flickered oddly and Levi felt his eyes drawn to it. A hand dropped onto his head and he flinched. A deep chuckle had him wanting to crawl away. "Don't worry. If you're good, nothing bad will happen to you."

_"It hurts! It hurts so much I feel like I'm being crushed under the weight of it all!"_

The room went dark. The house falling into an eerie silence. "Hmm, looks like they over loaded the circuits. Children, causing trouble were ever they go."

_"It's going to."_

There was a tap on the door and Levi felt his body twitch from the sound. "They're early." The weight next to him vanished. "What's going on?"

_"When? When will it stop hurting every time I open my eyes?"_

The sound of wood splintering filled the room, along with the sparking scent of ozone. Scuffling and the sounds of something crashing to the ground followed. Small hands touched his cheeks. Dark brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair filled his vision. Angie? "Oh, Levi." He could see the fear on her face.

_"It won't stop, but it'll get better. It'll take time."_

She pulled him off the bed, causing his head to spin from the movement. He felt Angie stumble under his weight, so he tried to lock his legs enough to support his weight. Angie wasn't that much smaller than him. Her arms struggled, and she was about to drop him just as another pair of hands caught his other arm. "Thanks." Her voice soft compared to the sounds of fighting and things breaking.

"Don't mention it." Chance's voice grumbled as he hooked Levi's arm over his shoulder. Levi was surprised along with Angie.

_"I'm not that strong."_

They managed to make it down the stairs and out the back door when Levi let out a groan. "If you get sick on me, I'm going to make you goalie at practice for the rest of the season."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Levi is the worst person for goalie. You know that."

Levi let out another groan, he managed to hiss out a word around his numb tongue. "Sick."

She panicked and pointed at the bushes. "Hold it in! Bushes! Bushes!"

_"You are. I know you are."_

Levi was knelt near the bushes gagging when a hand rested on his back. He could feel himself trembling. "Everything is going to be alright."

He took a deep breath after the last heave and shook his head. His eyes squeezed shut. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. Fingers scratched at the fine hair on the nape of his neck. "It's okay."

_"How are you so sure of that?"_

He let out a whisper, "I want to go home."

Tad rubbed his hands up and down Levi's arms. "Okay. Okay."

_"Because, I care… and I know. I just know… that you'll stand a little taller when you finally stop hurting so much. The good thing is, you don't have to do this alone. You have your mom, Angie, the team, and me. So please stop doing this. Stop hurting yourself."_

RR

The sun managed to sneak its way into the room through the slats of the plastic shades. Its' bright light reached out to fall on the unsuspecting faces as they slept. A pained groan was followed by a soft whine as one twisted away to press their face against the firm pillow they were sleeping on.

Fingers brushed through his hair as he tried to squirm closer to the warm pillow. A soft giggle had him snapping his eyes open and then hissing in pain. "Really Angie, you had to wake him."

"He needs to get up anyways. Mom wants to make a full breakfast."

Levi pawed his way up, trying to find Tad's mouth. Tad was laughing now, his laughs became muffled as Levi found and pressed his hand against it. He grumbled out, "Shut up and let me sleep, you stupid pillow."

Tad shook his head and started scratching at his head. Levi sighed, sinking into the feeling as the scratching seemed to help the massive headache. He felt himself roll a bit as someone sat on the edge of the bed causing him to flail and grab at Tad. Angie curled up against his back resting a sharp chin on his shoulder.

"Come ooooon, Levi. Mom's making food." He winced at the sharp stabbing pain that caused. Then she had to be an evil person, as nimble fingers found his ribs. He let out a yelp as he tried to crawl his way over a laughing Tad. Levi managed to squeeze himself between Tad and a wall, giving a sigh as he buried his face against Tad's back. The sun's light effectively blocked and Angie's evil hands far away from his sides. The two of them lay laughing at his behavior and complete avoidance of the sun's light.

Tad peered over his shoulder at Levi's head before shaking his own in fond amusement. He looked at Angie who was peering up at him with an odd look. It took him a second to recognize the look and when he did, he gave a loud sigh. "Tell your mom we'll be out in a second. I need to talk to Levi about something anyways."

He felt Levi's whole body stiffen as the words. Angie smiled and gave a nod, she rolled off the bed to leave the room. Tad was better at getting Levi to open up about things.

Once the door was closed, Tad shifted around till he was facing Levi. They stared at each other for awhile before Tad asked. "How much do you remember from last night?"

Levi shrugged and dropped his eyes to rest on Tad's collarbone. "I last remember talking to Angie and Chance, then throwing up, and then the diner."

Tad gave a nod, "You threw up about three times. It was gross." Levi made a face of disgust and Tad chuckled. He felt his laugh die when he remembered seeing Levi's limp form on the bed and rested his hand on Levi's arm. Levi flicked his eyes up to Tad's face. The worry in Tad's eyes made it hard to breathe. "Please, don't let me find you like that again, like I did last night. I thought..." His voice died as he tried to push his fear away.

Levi looked away, closing his eyes, before he gave a sigh. That damn throbbing pain, it was making it hurt more as he tried to think of what to say. With a sigh he muttered, "I just wanted to forget. Just for a little while."

"I know." He felt fingers in his hair, slowly dragging through it. His head tipped into the petting motion, the painful throb starting to fade again. "Just, don't do it that way."

He felt so lax that the next bit that tumbled out had him wanting to drag it back in. "It would have been my first with a guy."

Tad went still and hissed under his breath. "Should've thrown him out the damn window."

Levi snorted, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it _does._ "

Levi opened his eyes and cocked his eyebrow at the stubborn look on Tad's face. "It's just a stupid word that doesn't need to be held like a gift to give."

"I'm not saying it is. I'm saying it should be done with someone you trust." When Levi glanced away, he sighed. "Sorry. I just... I don't want something bad to happen to you." The quiet that followed had Tad rolling out of the bed. "Just take care of yourself, _please._ Me and Angie would hate to see you get hurt."

Levi buried his face against Angie's pillow when he heard the door close. He sucked in a breath as his eyes stung. It felt like his chest was being squeezed too tight as the repercussions of everything that happened or could have happened where dropped on his shoulders, he couldn't even remember what had _happened_. He struggled with his next breath.

Closing his eyes, he slowly counted back from ten.

When he felt like he could face everyone, he rolled out of the bed. He winced at the bright sunlight, before making his way to the bedroom door. As the door opened, he could still feel the weight on his shoulders and he idly wondered if it would crush him one day as he stepped out of the room with a smile on his face.

It was later, when Tad and Levi were walking down the sidewalk from the building Angie lived in, to the one across the plaza that Levi's family lived in that he reached out to grab Tad's coat sleeve. Tad paused in his walking to look at Levi. The questioning look had him taking a deep breath. He slowly let it out in a smoky fog of heat. The cold air stung his cheeks. His fingers slipped from the jacket sleeve and found their way into the pouch of his red hoodie. Levi shuffled his feet before saying. "I trust you."

"I hope so. We've been friends for how long?" Levi glared at him causing Tad to jump slightly. " _What?_ "

He walked up to Tad and looked up at him. With a sigh he let his forehead rest against Tad's chest. Then, softly, he whispered. "I _trust_ you. I trust you not to _hurt me._ "

Tad sucked in a deep breath. He stared out at the empty plaza as his mind rushed everywhere, but where he wanted it. When Levi started to fidget, he slowly wrapped his arms around Levi. His own head dropped forward to rest against Levi's as he muttered for Levi to hear. "Okay."

Levi curled his fingers into Tad's jacket. His eyes closed as he pressed his face against Tad's shirt and breathed in. He trusted Tad to be there if he were to fall again. He wasn't strong, but Tad was. With that one word, he knew he could trust Tad with keeping him grounded.

Tad's voice came out again, this time softer as fingers brushed through his hair. "Okay."


	32. Forced Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment and kudos! Here's the next chapter. If you have questions ask and I'll explain... this chapter is also unbetaed so if you see any typos please let me know so I can fix it. This chapter is the longest out of all of them so far. Also some of the tags are being changed and so is the rating. I hope you'll stick around through these changes. I'll explain more in the chapter that would have kept the rating the same. Enjoy!

Levi groaned as he finally felt himself wake slowly. His eyes would open, only to close again as he slipped back into a light sleep. Only to jerk back awake, and try to open his eyes again. His head throbbed and his mouth felt dry. He sucked in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. His arms ached from being stretched out and his shoulders throbbed. Slowly he pulled his arms down, only to let out a grunt when something dug sharply into his wrist, halting the movement of his arms.

Blinking and forcing his eyes open, he finally glanced up to find metal clamped around his wrists, holding his arms suspended above his head. Confused, he slowly looked around him. He couldn’t make out much, because of the deep shadows being cast around the room by a single lantern with a small lit candle. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What stupid stunt did I do this time?" His mutter was followed by a soft sigh. Then he remembered what he'd done, and what had happened, and well, that just made his plan a bit more harder. Hanging his head, he pulled his legs in so he could rest his head on his knees. He screwed up. He screwed up so bad. He just hoped they could find him.

The sound of a door screeching open had him looking up. A curvy looking woman, with a wild look in her eyes and a grin that had Levi wanting to curl up and hide, walked in. She had wild curly blond hair and blue eyes that reminded him of ice. She caught him looking at her and her grin widened. “The little pup is awake.”

He glared at her and she laughed. “Oh, no, no, he’s more of a cat. Maybe a kitten.” She waved the tin tray of food at him. “Does the kitty want his food?”

“Fuck off.”

"Aw, look the kitty has tiny claws."

This time he threw up a rude gesture as he ground out, "Suck it, blonde bitch." She gave a low growl, moving to take a step forward when there was a sound of a throat clearing. He jumped and the woman twisted around. “What? The little shit started it.”

Levi tried to see around her, but found his line of view blocked by the door. With a dark mutter, he slumped back against the post he was attached to. She dropped the tray beside Levi, causing the cup of water to spill against his leg and gave him a smug look. “Enjoy.” She pivoted on her heel and strutted away.

Levi blinked and snorted. “ _So scared._ ” Looking at the tray he rolled his eyes at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and tipped over metal cup. “You could of at least asked if I was allergic to something.”

The woman paused to look at him. “I’m sorry, is there anything your stomach is too delicate to handle, your little shitness?”

Levi gave a grin as he leaned towards her. “Yeah, the sight of _you_.”

The woman bristled and he caught sight of too sharp teeth and claws before she slammed the door closed. He rolled his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him. Slowly, he tipped his head back to stare at the ring the chain was threaded through restraining him to the thick wooden post. He tugged at the chains, before slowly making his way to stand up. As he was tugging on the chains, and twisting his body this way and that, the door opened back up.

He paused and looked at the male who was shoved into the room by the blonde woman. They stumbled in, almost tripping and dropping the jars and items in his arms. His hands and arms fumbled, trying not to drop anything, before straightening to glare at the quickly closing door. Levi watched, as he gave one more sneer at the door and walked over to where a table was hidden in the shadows. Settling the items there, the teen reached up to adjust his glasses before turning to Levi.

The light was shining on the teen better and he peered at him in question. Black hair was shaggy and hung in his eyes and to his chin in messy waves. It was the sharp grey eyes that where watching him from behind black rimmed glasses. He was taller than Levi and his clothes were baggy sweatpants and a tee shirt. The guy pushed his glasses up onto his head to peer at Levi. "Fuck, they really did catch you. They shouldn't have managed to snag you with Laik around."

Levi winced and sighed long and loud. This is what he gets for letting his emotions get ahead of him. "I kinda slipped out while he was in the shower."

He watched as the other teen's very expressive eyebrows, he felt like even those were judging him, pulled together as he gave a frown to match. They reached up to rub at tired gray eyes as they gave a loud exasperated sigh. Then he reached out to smack Levi over the back of his head. " _Ouch! Asshole_ what was that for!?"

" _We wouldn't be here_ and I'd probably would have been let go tomorrow night, if you had just _stayed put_ with Laik!"

Levi slid to the floor with a groan, his hands once again pulled up above his head. He looked at the other teen before asking. “ _Please_ , tell me you’re not Dmitri.”

The teen eyed him before clearing his throat and knocking his glasses back onto his nose. “Take it you’ve met Nas?”

“Yeah. Polite guy.” Levi slumped forward resting his head against his knees.

“Okay.” The teen grew quiet after that. The sound of the jars rattling and items being shuffled had him looking up. Dmitri, yeah that had to be Dmitri, was mixing things together.

“You don’t…” Hands slammed down onto the wooden table, making the jars rattle and cutting Levi off.

“ _I do!_ ”

Levi found himself with those grey eyes watching him again. “Why?”

“My mom. He said he’d force my mom to do this.”

The sad thing was, Levi understood what the kid was talking about. With a sigh he nodded and then gave a crooked smile. “Lay it on me. What’s gonna happen?”

Dmitri looked away, his hand coming up to rub at his hair before going back to work. “You’ve got some time. Tomorrow night is when they’ll need to do the passing of power.”

“Nas said something about cleansing.”

Nimble hands moved, as if this wasn’t the first time he had to make whatever he was making. “It’s a concoction that puts you into a deep sleep. It mimics a coma. Right now,” Dmitri looked at him. “Right now, your soul is riddled with pain. Not good for the transfer, the pain would be passed over with the power.”

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?”

“If I left you the way you are, you’ll end up reliving the pain of those memories all over again.” Levi turned to hide his face against his arm. “Judging from your reaction I don’t think you want to relive them. Do you?”

With a stuttering breath he hissed out a, “No.”

Dmitri gave a nod and went back to work. “The cleansing is not so bad. It’s the power transferring part that I’m worried about.” It was quiet for a few minutes before the other teen spoke up. “Who knows, maybe the cleansing will help you out in the long run.”

Levi gave a snort, “I doubt that.”

Dmitri gave a sad smile. “It helped Nas.”

Before Levi could ask, the door opened and Wyatt was standing there looking at the two. Levi leaned towards Wyatt, hope flaring in his chest. “Dude, you have to help! Where’s Tad? How did you find this place? Is there anyone else?”

Dmitri went still as he stared at the table, his fingers curled up into fists.

Wyatt walked over to Levi and knelt in front of him. “Tad’s alive.” Levi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “For now.” Levi felt as if his whole being was screaming at him now. He hadn’t known his face had paled until Wyatt gave his cheek a fond pat. “Look at that face, the first time I met you I didn't think you could show fear at all. But Tad, his life is in your hands, so it all depends on you. Then again, I need you alive.”

That dark feeling crept up again. His chest felt tight with fear as he watching the grin spread on Wyatt’s face. “So close to figuring it out. I thought you two would have put two and two together. More worried about the feelings between each other. It really was easy. Well, until that idiot had to go and fuck everything up. I set up that whole thing to be easy and he had to get cocky.”

With that it finally clicked into place. He lunged forward stopping an inch from Wyatt’s face, the chains rattling and straining, as he snarled, “He’s you _brother_!”

Wyatt sighed and pressed a single finger tip to Levi’s forehead, pushing him back slightly. “ _Half brother._ I could care less, he’s an end to my means.”

“You’ll over throw your own mother _to what_!? Have a pack!? You'd turn on your own family!”

A low growl was his answer before he found a hand against his chest as he was being shoved back in to the wooden post. Dirt and debris falling to dust along Levi's head and shoulders. “My mother has become weak. I can make the pack stronger if she would just… Step. _Down_.”

Wyatt’s attention was quickly pulled back to the door as the sounds of scuffling could be heard. Levi watched as Wyatt stood and fully turned to the door. When Tad was dragged in Levi jerked up on to his knees. “Tad!”

Tad stilled, and twisted himself until he saw Levi. His eyes were wide in fear before narrowing on Wyatt. “You sa- you said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

Wyatt grinned as he walked over to grab Tad by his jaw roughly. “What I say and do, are two different things. You should know this by now.” He gave Tad’s head a little shake. Tad gave a growl and Levi watched as Dmitri hunched over the table more as Tad let out a loud cry of pain, causing Levi to surge to his feet with a shout of his own. His eyes flicked to Tad, who was laying on the ground panting, back up to Wyatt, looking for the weapon or something that could have hurt Tad. “I warned you what would happen if you tried that.” Levi felt himself bristle at the sing song tone Wyatt had as he spoke.

“ _What did you do!?_ ” Levi was pulling at the chains as far as his arms would let him. The dirt and debris falling from the ceiling unnoticed as the post shuddered. “Tad! Are you okay? _Tad!?_ ”

Wyatt leaned over Tad’s body and moved close enough to whisper in his ear. “You know the only thing standing between Levi and Shea over there…” Tad flicked his eyes to the once thought loner wolf. Wyatt gave a grin as he muttered into Tad’s ear, “ _Is me._ ”

“ _Bastard._ ” Tad gave a growl, just as Levi yelled at Wyatt to get away from Tad, that only had Wyatt laughing.

"He cares about you so much. Such a shame." Wyatt stood up and turned to Dmitri. “How long?”

Dmitri flinched and glanced at Wyatt. “An hour. It needs to set.”

Levi was still trying to get closer to Tad, as Wyatt looked at him then at Tad. He gave a grin. “Well then.” He knelt and hauled Tad to his feet to drag him over to Levi. “Take a good long look at each other love birds. If you don’t screw up maybe you two can see each other again.”

They stared at each other and Levi felt his eyes drop to Tad’s neck. Strange red symbols or runes, something magic like, was written in red around Tad’s neck. Levi looked at Tad’s eyes with a questioning look. When all Tad did was shake his head, he reached out to touch the one at the front that seemed to stand out among them.

“Does it hurt?” His voice cracked on the end of the question.

Tad gave a weak smile and shook his head. “No.” It was a lie, a bold faced lie.

Levi focused on his face. “But…” The guilt was slowly clawing it’s way up. Thick and unyielding. Tad was going through this because of him. He closed his eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen to those around him? His shoulders sagged as he took a deep breath, only to feel like he was going to choke on it.

When it felt like he was going to drown in the guilt that was rearing its head, he felt something thump against his forehead. Opening his eyes, he found Tad had leaned forward to press his forehead against Levi’s. “Breathe.” He took a deep breath and it felt like everything had cleared up. "Breathe. Just keep breathing. That's all I ask. Keep _living._ Keep _fighting._ "

Wyatt made a sound that sounded like disgust and yanked Tad away. “All right that’s enough.”

Right before Wyatt could shove Tad out the door, Levi grabbed the last bit of feeling of guilt and shoved it down. He felt a grin pull at his mouth even though his heart was hammering away in fear, he could feel that anger pushing up. The anger that was just simmering, not yet, he thought to himself. No, not just yet. “ _Wyatt._ ”

Both wolves turned to look at him. Levi leaned forward until he felt the pull of the chains and the ache in his arms. He cocked his head to the side as that dark twisting feeling made it’s self known again. “You’d better watch your back. Sooner or later, there’ll be a target on it.”

Tad grunted as his body hit the floor. He jerked his head around and watched as Wyatt was across the room in two large steps and had Levi against the post. More dirt and debris falling down on them. His fist clenched tight in Levi’s shirt. He met Levi's wide, sharp, grin with a snarl. “You think you can take me? A little untrained _human_?”

Levi blinked as his face quickly went blank. “I didn’t say it would be me.”

He felt himself being shoved against the post again before being let go. Levi watched as Wyatt stalked off towards where Tad lay and the loner stood. Tad hissed at his brother’s tight grip as he was being dragged away. Wyatt snapped at the Loner over his shoulder. “Shea, watch him! Watch!”

The Loner - no, Shea - walked into the room a grin on his face. Levi couldn’t help the wicked grin on his face. “How’s the shoulder?”

Shea gave a growl and was about to take a step forward when he froze. With a grumble he leaned back against the wall with the door. The only wooden wall in the whole room. Levi looked at Dmitri, a question popping in his head. “Dmitri?” When the other teen turned to look at him, he asked, “Where are we?”

Dmitri sighed as he looked back at the bowl and mortars. “Old mining tunnels. The alpha before Kevin, his family owned these tunnels.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well fuck.” He dropped onto the ground and let his head thump back against the wooden post. “Wake me when this is all over.” A smirk tugging at his lips.

Dmitri couldn’t help the light chuckle that slipped out. “Okay.”

RR

The sound of the falls roared as he paced in his wolf form. Laik gave a grumble as the scent of Levi’s anger kept filling his nose. The smell made his nose burn and made him want to growl.

Laik looked at Drystan who stood stuffing Laik’s clothes into a backpack. Declan and Nas took off following the stream from the falls to start looking for Levi, while they would go along the falls’ rock face into the woods. With a low rumble from him Drystan rolled his eyes. “You can wait two seconds.”

He flashed sharp teeth at Drystan. He couldn’t wait. He needed to find Levi. Shaking out his fur once more, Laik turned and trotted away. Drystan gave a shout, “Wait! Damn it!” He tossed the bag on to his back and took off after Laik.

RR

A hand on his cheek had him jerking awake. He blinked his eyes opened to find Dmitri looking at him. “Ready?”

Levi gave a weak smile. “As ever as I’ll be.”

“Please, try not to spit it back on me.”

“Nas do that?”

“Yes, the smell clung to me for a week.”

Levi gave him a narrowed eyed look before sighing. “I’ll try my best.”

Dmitri gave a nod before picking up the bowl. “Try not to breathe in through your nose.”

The bowl came up to his mouth and he took a deep drink. As soon as the smell and taste hit him, he gagged, coughed, and forced himself to swallow. “Oh god, that’s awful.”

“You have to drink it all.”

Levi groaned and gagged. When Dmitri held the bowl up again he asked, “Ready?”

“Nope. Nope.” Levi shook his head and then taking a deep breath to steel himself, he nodded. “Okay, I can do this.”

Dmitri held the bowl up again and this time Levi drained the whole thing. Afterwards he started gagging and dry heaving. “Gonna… not get sick. Don’t want to taste that again.”

A cup of water was thrust into his face. “Here, drink this.”

Levi snatched it up and chugged that down. With a loud exhale he wiped his arm over his mouth and passed the cup to Dmitri. Before he could pull his hand away Dmitri caught it in his. His grip was firm around his hand as he twisted Levi’s hand palm down and pulled a bowl with a paint brush in it over. “This will let me know if I need to force you awake.”

“Will you need to?”

“Since you’re unmarked and untrained. “ Dmitri looked him in the eyes as he added on. “Yes, I most likely will have to.”

“So it’s a fifty/fifty thing?”

“Seventy-five/twenty-five, the odds not in your favor.”

Levi closed his eyes. “What’s the worst case scenario?”

“You don’t wake up.”

“Sooo I die?”

“No. You don’t wake up.”

“That’s…” He watched as Dmitri held the brush tip over the back of his hand. “If it happens…”

“Think like that and it will happen.”

Levi felt his mouth click shut. He looked away as the brush moved over his skin. A symbol that curved and twisted in thick and thin lines. Levi could feel his eyes starting to droop. When the symbol was done he gave a large jaw cracking yawn that had Dmitri eyeing him in question. “Feeling tired?”

He gave a single nod as his eyes slowly closed only to jerk back open. Levi watched as Dmitri twisted him around so he was laying on the ground comfortably. Well as comfortably as one can get on the hard cool stone and... wait... shouldn't he be unable to touch the ground?

His eyes closed again, when he opened them again it was to watch as the walls slowly started to change. Crumbling away, to take the form of a room. He blinked and looked at Dmitri who was watching him. Eyes closed again and opened to find himself laying on a bed instead of the hard ground. Levi blinked again and he was back on the hard ground. Soon, he found it harder to stay awake.

A hand on his forehead had him focusing back on the blurred image of someone next to him. “Don’t fight it.” Those words sounded more like a far off whisper for being so close. He gave a mumbled sound and felt himself close his eyes. This time when he opened them he was laying on his back staring up at a white ceiling. His fingers curled and uncurled. Turing his head, he found himself in a bedroom.

The soft sounds of the city washed over him from the open window. He could feel an arm draped over his waist and warm breath puffing against his neck. A shiver running down his spine from the feel of the warm breath. He shifted and let out a low groan at the low throb he felt. Glancing under the blanket, showed that he was naked. Why was he awake? Wasn't he dreaming?

When the fingers flexed on his stomach, he felt something curl low in his stomach and his mind went blank. Something was wrong. What was wrong? He looked around the room and nothing looked out of place. It was the same room that he’d been sleeping in since freshman year. He sat up quickly when he smelt it. Sniffing the air, he quickly swung his legs down onto a hard wood floor. A low hiss escaped from him as bare feet touched the cool floor. A low groan was heard from behind him, along with the movement of the person behind him turning over.

Glancing back at the person, he tipped his head to the side to get a better look at them. The pillow was covering their head, but from the way the blanket slipped down they were as naked as him. He reached out to tug the pillow up some, to find Tad’s sleeping face. A soft smile appeared as he leaned over to press a soft kiss against a bare shoulder. Tad mumbled something before trying to bury his head back under the pillow. Dropping the pillow back over Tad’s head, the weirdo always ended up with his head under a pillow, he twisted around to climb out of his bed.

A quick look over the floor and he found a pair of sweats. Next, was a shirt he was sure was Tad’s from last night. He paused as the memory of last night rushed to the forefront, a shiver ran up his spine as he gave a satisfied grin. Pulling the shirt on, he made his way over to his bedroom door. Placing his hand on the wall, he gripped the handle of the door and yanked it open (sometimes to enter his room, he would have to ram his shoulder against it to get it to open all the way). A loud scraping sound filling the room as it was drug open over the warped wooden floor. He glanced over his shoulder to find Tad still out cold, before looking out of his room into the living room.

Blinking, he looked past the open living room into the kitchen. His breath caught at the sight of the man in the kitchen. He stepped fully out of the room. The sound of bacon sizzling and soft tunes of classic rock playing, filling the area, as his feet carried him over.  He couldn’t recall why the sight of this person made him panicky. Why did the sight of this person make him want to roll over and curl up into a ball and hide? Why did he want to cry and shout in joy?

“Dad?”


	33. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kind of short this one... not beta read... but yeah... SO questions, comments, concerns i read them all. Enjoy!

Andrew twisted around with a grin on his face. “Hey! Nice bed head.” He turned back as Levi made a face at his back before running fingers over his short messy hair, not like it was helping. “I got in last night. Late. Forgot my alarm is set to always go off to make sure I’m up before Rhea so I can say goodbye to her before she leaves for wor…” He gave a grunt when Levi quickly rounded the island bar counter top, cutting the living room off from the kitchen, and latched onto him in a tight hug.

A low chuckle slipped out as he lifted an arm to look at Levi. “You okay kiddo?”

Levi gave a nod before pulling away. “Sorry, just really missed you for some reason.”

Andrew gave a grin as he ruffled Levi’s hair and pulled him back into a hug. This time Levi buried his face against his dad’s shoulder. His eyes looking out over that shoulder to take in the sight of the leather jacket hanging by the door. Green eyes closed tightly as he tried to will away the tears. Why did he feel like crying!?

He took a deep breath. The smell of his dad surrounding him as he tried to calm himself down. His dad always did give the best hugs.

His dad rubbed his back before pulling away. “Go drag Tad out of bed.”

Levi blinked at him. His eyes narrowed before pointing at him. “How?”

“Shoes, by the door.” Andrew gave him a grin and motioned at his own jaw line. “Plus you’ve got a bit of something right here.” Levi felt his face flush as his fingers brushed against the hinge of his jaw. A brief flash of pain and he coughed before turning around to head back to his room. “I'm not easily surprised. At least let me know that you’re being safe!” The last of it called out louder as Levi reached his door.

His face grew hotter in embarrassment as he shouted. “ _Oh my god!_ I’m not _answering_ that!” Levi quickly scrambled into his room before his dad could embarrass him more.  As he started to shove his door closed he could hear his dad chuckling. He paused in closing the door to watch as he moved around the kitchen. That feeling of not right fell over him and he quickly shook his head. He’ll think about it later. His door clicked shut and he crossed the room.

A smile pulling at his lips as he moved closer to the bed. Tad had managed to pull the blanket up closer to his chin and was still rolled over with his back facing Levi. Climbing on the bed, he leaned over till both hands were planted on either side of Tad’s body. He pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw. Tad gave a murmur and shifted away.

Levi gave a huff of amusement before draping himself over Tad. He lightly ran his fingers up and down Tad’s bare arm sticking out from under the blanket. Leaning back, he stared at Tad. He reached out to run his fingers through Tad’s thick dark brown hair. Tad hummed and leaned into the caresses. Leaning down, Levi kissed the corner of Tad’s mouth.

He could feel the corner of Tad’s lips pull up into a lazy smile. Levi moved over a bit more, his fingers still in Tad’s hair. A kiss and Levi pulled away. “Come on, wake up.” Levi dragged out the 'O' on 'on' just to be a little bit more annoying.

Tad gave a tired mumble.

Levi couldn’t help the smile on his face. He leaned back down to press a longer kiss to Tad’s lips. He pulled back far enough to whisper. “We could sneak down to the basement later.”

"I thought you didn't like the basement."

Levi gave a grumble, before biting down on Tad's shoulder. The older teen gave a grunt and started laughing. "You're distracting enough."

Tad shivered when Levi caught his earlobe between teeth. “If only I knew how much of a chew toy I'd turn into with you around." He laughed when Levi nuzzled against his neck before giving a sigh. "But I can't.” It came out as a soft grumble when he remembered why he had to leave.

Draping himself fully over Tad he sighed. “Why not?”

“Classes. I've classes this afternoon.”

Levi hummed. “Forgot about that.” He shuffled his upper body closer to Tad, who wrapped an arm around his waist. Tad cracked open his eyes to look into Levi’s green. “Morning.” The hand of the arm around his waist slipped up the back of his shirt to rest on the small of Levi’s back. Leaning forward, Levi pressed his lips back against Tad’s. He pulled away to look at Tad. “Love you.”

Tad smiled. “Love you.” His fingers came up to scratch at the hair on the nape of Levi’s head. He felt his eyes close as a soft sigh slipped out. Only to let out a groan when Tad bit at the already formed mark on the hinge of his jaw.

“ _Fuuuuck…_ ” His eyes rolled back. The fingers on the back of his neck tightened and he shivered as Tad pressed kisses along his jaw. The rough scrape of Tad’s morning stubble had him shivering. Levi felt his tongue flick out to wet his dry lips just as Tad caught his mouth in a deep kiss. A groan slipped out past quickly parted lips as he worked to reciprocate the kiss.

Tad slipped his hand from Levi’s back to press at the skin on his stomach above the waistband of the sweats. Levi jerked away slightly, he quickly squashed the lick of fear that appeared, because there wasn't anything to fear at that moment. Then he was distracted by fingers tugging on his hair, a low whine escaping him. Tad pulled away, his mouth pressing kisses to Levi's jawline. Working his way to Levi’s ear. Where he sucked the lobe into his mouth and between his teeth, Levi swore and jerked. Hot air ghosting over his ear, cause fuck were his ears sensitive. Tad’s hand was about to slip further down when there was a knock on Levi’s door.

Andrew’s voice floated through the door. “Breakfast! Hand’s to yourselves, and come eat.”

Levi groaned when Tad pulled away. “Tomorrow night.” When Levi gave a grumble he chuckled before pressing a couple of quick kisses to Levi’s lips. Tad's hand pulling away to rest on his waist.

“ _Fine._ ” It came out as a sighed grumble as Tad rolled out from under Levi's legs still draped over him. He was standing as Levi crawled to the edge and knelt there, watching as Tad pulled open a drawer on Levi’s dresser to pull out a pair of briefs. “ _Really_ don’t wanna wait.”

Tad threw a smile over his shoulder at Levi. He turned to glance over the ground for his pants. “I’m going to need my shirt back.”

“Never.” Levi grinned. “It’s mine now.”

Levi hopped off the bed and moved over to his closet. He slid the door open to reach inside just as Tad grabbed the hem of the shirt to pull Levi back against his chest. His head tipped back just as Tad slipped his hands under the shirt to rest on his stomach.

He felt himself flinch slightly, but covered it up by holding up a shirt. “This should fit.”

Tad laughed, “You just want me to wear one of your shirts.”

“ _Oh darn,_ you saw through my plans.” A sharp nip at his neck had him shivering. “Fuck …”

“Loved to, but your dad made breakfast.”

Tad pulled the shirt out of Levi’s slack fingers and pulled it on. He pressed a kiss to the side of Levi’s head before heading to the bedroom door. Levi rubbed at his neck before following Tad out to the kitchen table.

RR

Later, after Tad had left for his house, Levi found himself standing in the middle of his room. The sounds of the city filtering in through the open window. He looked at his walls. Everything looked different, but everything was in its place. Everything felt different, but there was nothing different about him. He was missing something. What was he missing?

His mind whirled on as he tried to figure out what could be missing, when the sound of tires screeching caused his whole body to stiffen. A bang and crunch followed and he felt himself stop breathing. Someone was screaming just as darkness swallowed his vision.

When he opened his eyes again, he was under his bed, arms wedged painfully underneath himself. His dad was looking up at the ceiling, his body stretched out on the ground next to his bed. A hand stretched out resting on the floor. “And the next morning Thatcher forgot about the bucket being on top of the slightly open door. So when Matt called out to him from getting home…” The soft voice slowly calmed him as his dad kept talking. It wasn’t till after Andrew was telling Levi about how he and his brother got stuck in a tree trying to save a cat that Levi finally pressed his fingers to his hand.

His dad looked at him. “You with me?”

Levi gave a shaky smile.

“Okay. I’ll go make some hot chocolate. Tad’s pacing is driving me insane.”

How long had he blacked out for? When Levi gave a soft nod, he smiled.

“I’ll send him in here. Everything’s going to be okay.”

He watched as his dad climbed to his feet and left. The sound of his door scraping on the floor, catching on that spot as it closed. Slowly, he slipped out from under the bed. His door scraped open and Tad was moving over to drop on the ground next to where he sat leaning against his bed.

It was quiet. He looked over to find his window closed and hadn’t realized his breathing had picked up until Tad’s hand covered his own. Levi looked at him. Only to get a smile and fingers rubbing over his own.

A few minutes later Levi was cradling a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands and slowly sipping on it. His mind trying to turn over why he had panicked like that.


	34. Decide, What Do You Choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter this time. Not much to say, have questions ask I'll answer them the best I can. Thanks for comments, follows, kudos, and everything else! Enjoy!

It was late, the sun starting to set. Soon, his grandfather would be calling them back to switch out with another search group. He wanted to find Levi before then. He had to find him before then. He won’t let this time end badly. Not again.

They had been searching all afternoon. Laik had been following a scent that he thought was Levi's. Only, he ended up circling back to the falls. After doing it a third time he gave a loud snarl that had Drystan sighing. "Laik, we should switch. You need to take a break."

A low growl from Laik had Drystan glaring.

"Laik, change back!"

When Laik ignored him and kept going Drystan rushed forward to cut off Laik. Laik gave a growl causing Drystan's hackles to rise. He planted his feet and spread his arms to block off Laik's path. "I'm not going to move until you change back!"

Laik shoved himself up to stand on his hind legs, his form shifting to suit his bipedal form. Towering over Drystan, he gave a growl that had Drystan wanting to back down. He wanted to, but he clenched his jaw and stood his ground. " _Not moving!_ "

He moved forward, his large pawed hands reached towards Drystan. Drystan clenched his eyes closed, only to let out a yelp in surprise as he was picked up. His eyes blinked open to come face to face with Laik’s golden eyes. He set Drystan down to the side and dropped to all fours to continue forward.

Drystan gave a sub-vocal growl before yelling. "This isn't the same!" Laik paused to look over his shoulder at Drystan. "He's my friend too! And you're not alone in this!" He kicked at a rock in frustration sending it flying against a tree. "Let us help you! What happened to you and Ryder, I can't even imagine it, but you have to let us help! It’s not like up there! You have a pack that wants to help and we will do anything to bring Levi home, _alive!_ "

Laik turned away and sat down. He looked over his shoulder at Drystan, only to look away when he caught the stubborn look. He was just so used to doing things on his own. Even in his birth pack he had always been alone. His parents and siblings the only ones that had wanted him around, he still felt like he was alone at those times, even now. Then Ryder and Riley showed up.

Laik stared at the tree in the distance. With a low sigh, he gave himself a hard shake. They need to find Levi. His shoulders hunched up, with a low grunt the fur started to recede and turn into skin. A few pained hisses slipped out, but other than that Laik was soundless as he changed.

Drystan dropped the bag to quickly pull out clothes for Laik. Walking closer, he kept his eyes trained on the ground not wanting to really see if Laik really was as thin as they all thought. He heard Laik breathe in deep before letting out a rush of air. "Drystan."

Shuffling forward, he passed the basketball shorts to Laik. "I'll get myself ready to shift." Then he was laying down the worn hoodie on the ground. He twisted away, his eyes closing as his hands moved to pull off his clothes.

Laik stood up, letting out another sigh as the ache deep beneath his skin, near his bones, seemed to finally fade away. When he turned to look at Drystan he found him fully shifted and watching the woods around them. Pulling the hoodie on, he walked up to Drystan's side. He pressed his palm against the wolf's head. "Thank you. For everything."

Drystan watched as Laik pulled his shoes on before shoving Drystan's clothes and shoes into the backpack. Laik stood tugging the bag on as he asked, "Ready?"

He earned a bark before Drystan quickly set off searching for Levi's scent.

RR

Tad looked up from where he was sitting at a metal table when the door to the small room opened. He looked over to find his brother standing there. Wyatt was staring down at his hand. It took Tad a second to realize what was in his hand. He jerked up out of his seat, shouting, "That’s not yours!"

His brother rolled his eyes before walking over to him. He pulled out the other chair across from Tad. Dropping on to the wooden chair, he gave a grin before holding up the pocket knife. Levi's pocket knife.

Tad lunged forward after it, only to miss when Wyatt quickly leaned back, his arm stretched back away from Tad. When Tad slumped back against the chair he let his arms drop to rest on the table. Only, a grin appeared on Wyatt's face when Tad tried to go after the pocket knife again. This time Wyatt grabbed a hold of Tad's shoulder and slammed him against the tabletop.

Tad let out a gasp of pain. Wyatt gave a low growl, "I'm growing bored. So I'm going to make this really simple. You want Levi alive. I want Levi alive. He can help our pack out tremendously. But you see _mom_ doesn't think we need a Mediator."

Tad bit out through the pain. "Cause we don't! We're fine the way we are!"

He cried out in pain when he was shoved against the table top again. Wyatt's snarl loud over his pained cry, "If we were so strong my father would still be alive!"

Tad listened as Wyatt walked away. When he was sure that Wyatt was far enough away, he looked up. He watched as red energy curled up off Wyatt's body. What really caught his attention was the black that red was reaching from. "If you keep this up, you'll _lose_ yourself."

Wyatt stopped his pacing to look at his half-brother.

Tad quickly scramble backwards as his brother came closer, his chair tipping back from the force of his quick moment. His brother reached out to snag his shirt and yanked him forward so that they were just inches between them, Tad's chair slamming onto the ground behind him. "You really think I care about that?" The hissed question had Tad's blood running cold.

He shoved Tad away and watched as Tad stumbled over the chair before landing on the ground with a painful thump. Tad gave a painful groan, only to yelp when Wyatt dragged him up off the ground to drop him in the righted chair. " _Pathetic._ "

Tad flinched away from the word as if it was a physical blow. He twisted away from his brother who stared at him. "What do you want me to do anyways, if I'm so pathetic?"

Wyatt flipped the pocket knife opened and slammed the blade into the tabletop. "Kill the Vessel of Kearn and I'll make sure Shea is never near Levi."

Tad paled. "I... why!? I thought you needed Levi alive!"

"I do. Shea doesn't want to kill Levi, he just wants to see if breaking him would be fun." Wyatt grinned at the look of protective anger that flashed across Tad's face. "Kill Laik Draven and we'll never have to see what a broken Levi looks like. Choose not to and well, we know how that'll end."

Tad glared at his half-brother. "You can't break Levi."

"Everyone has their breaking point. I almost thought it was when his dad died. Now, I don't think so, I'm quite curious to find out." He pulled the knife up and being careful not to touch the metal of the blade he closed it. Wyatt pushed the knife towards Tad. "Do you really want to find out? Decide, what do you choose? Levi healthy or not." He watched as Wyatt stood. "I'll give you ten minutes to think it over, a kindness I'd only lend to my brother after all." Tad's eyes didn't leave the folded knife when Wyatt closed the door behind him.


	35. Notice Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a bit slow to update... also time frame in the story will be a bit wonky... have questions ask I'll answer the best I can enjoy!

A few days after Levi’s odd panic attack, Levi sat watching his dad moving camping gear around in their storage room. It was down a level below the basement where the maintenance guy lived, along with the laundry room, and the onsite gym was at. Levi didn’t like being down there by himself. It was too quiet and it made his skin crawl.

He looked over his shoulder again, getting the feeling of being watched. _Again_. When he looked back at his dad he found him watching him, an amused look plastered all over his stupid face. Levi scowled before looking away with a huff.

“You didn’t have to come down here.”

“I want to help. It sucks we can’t go camping because of the weather."

"If I could control the weather I would."

"What if you have to work again?"

Andrew grunted as he shifted some boxes over before giving a sigh. “We’ll try next month, depending on your grades and if I'm not called out to work." Levi caught the grin on his dad's face as he grumbled unhappily about school. "Can you grab the tent?”

“Yeah.” Levi hopped off the old trunk he was sitting on, to step out of the storage room and into the hall, where there were other doors that led to other storage rooms, over to where they stacked up their camping gear. He grabbed the handles on the tent bag to drag it in when he heard a sound. His head snapped up. Looking down the hall, he found a man looking at him. He looked to be in his late twenties with what Angie would have called ruggedly good looking. In his hand he was carrying an old metal tool box.

Levi took in the rest of the man’s appearance. The man’s most defining trait was the scar, an ugly looking scar, which stretched along the left side of his face. Starting at the hairline and arching down over the eye along his cheek to stop halfway to his mouth, it was as wide as the eye it arched over. The eye was closed, but something told him there wasn’t anything behind that eyelid anymore and if there was, it most likely didn’t work. Blond hair so light it looked white was cropped short, about an inch in length. A light blue eye stared at him as he stared back. His skin paler then Levi’s. It looked like the guy never went out in the sun. Though he had to work out a lot, the man had hard muscle on him.

The sound of his dad’s voice had him looking over at him. “You need help.”

“No, I got it.” He picked the tent bag up as he glanced down the hall to find the guy gone. He’d seen him somewhere. Where had he seen him before? It was a niggling feeling that annoyed him.

Levi shuffled into the storage room to pass the bag to his dad. He turned to leave and get the next bag, when something caught his eye. It was a mirror. Blinking, he looked at the person looking back. Something was wrong with the image. His breath caught when he stepped closer, because the image that looked back at him was off. The skin was a tanned olive tone and the hair… the hair was more of a tawny brown. Bright leaf green eyes stared back at him.

His eyes flicked down to find them wearing the same cloths as him and he felt himself jerk back in surprise. The image copied the move. He let out a shout of pain as his arm cracked against a wooden chest. Curling over his arm he clutched at the throbbing pain.

Andrew came rushing back into the storage room. “Levi! What happened?”

With a grimace, he looked up at his dad. “I knocked my arm.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll move the rest of this stuff back in here. You go upstairs and take a break.”

Levi shook his head. “Nope. I’m fine I can still help.” When his dad gave him a skeptical look he tried to grin. “Honest, the pain’s already fading.”

Andrew frowned before sighing. “Fine. But you’re going to rest for five minutes before helping me.”

“You’ll be finished in five minutes.”

“Five minutes or you’re going back upstairs. You already look like your two seconds from bolting out of here.”

Levi grumbled but slumped a bit in defeat. “Fine.”

With a nod his dad walked out of the storage room to get the last tent bag. He chose then to glance at the mirror to find the image not different, but normal. Pushing himself up, he moved over to the mirror and poked his reflection. Frowning, he leaned closer then backed away from the mirror. He was so confused.

RR

Levi tugged a shirt out of his closet. It was a plain deep green long sleeve henley. He was tugging the shirt on over his head when the door to his room opened up. Looking over, he found his mom standing in the door way. “Any plans tonight?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed a hand over his hair, messing it up more than it already was. Rhea made a sound before walking over.

“Hold still. Your hair is worse than Andrew's.” She ran her fingers through the short hairs trying to tame them in some way.

Levi blinked before flushing and grumbling, “I can fix my own hair.”

“I know.” Rhea smiled at him as she pulled away. “Old habits.” He let out an ‘oof’ when she pulled him in to a hug. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah.” His gut clenched. Why did that answer feel like a lie?

“Okay.” She let him go once he returned the hug and stepped back. “Tad’s waiting downstairs.”

He gave a nod and reached for his red hoodie. “Do I have a curfew?”

“Just be home before midnight, you've only just started school. Let's not give them a reason to suspend you at the beginning of the year.”

“Got it.” He followed her out of his room only to let out a sound when an arm wrapped around his shoulders to haul him back. “Dad!”

“Hold on.” Levi struggled out of Andrew’s hold and twisted around. With a loud, “Tada!” Andrew shook the old dark leather jacket slightly. “Early Christmas gift. Rhea was saying how much you used to want this, so here. I had to get it patched up a bit, but I figured it’s time for this jacket to go on a new adventure.”

Levi stared at the jacket before taking it in his hands. He smiled as he rubbed his thumbs over it. A quick look at his dad showed him watching Levi. Draping the jacket over a chair, he tugged his hoodie off before tugging his dad’s jacket on. It fit better then the last time he’d tried it on, but the sleeves were still long enough to fall to his fingers.

Andrew smiled as he reached out to tug on the jacket, as if straightening it on Levi’s shoulders. “This jacket has gone through some bad things with me and each time I’ve gotten out okay. I almost always seemed to find good things wearing it.” At this point his dad had glanced at his mom. “Almost as if it was lucky.” Those slate gray eyes landed on him. "I want you to have it now. You'll need the luck more then me."

Levi pulled on the sleeves, before looking his dad in the eyes. “Thank you.”

Andrew pulled Levi into a hard hug, “You’re growing up and I keep forgetting I should be scared but I’m just so damn proud.” Levi hugged him back just as hard before he noticed his dad reach out to pull Rhea into the hug. She pressed a kiss to the side of Andrew’s forehead before hugging the both of them.

“Okay. Okay, I have to go! I’m gonna be late!” They released him and he quick made his way to the front door to pull his shoes on. When he looked back he could see his dad with his mom, he had one hand on her waist and her hand in his other as the both of them seemed to sway to music only they could hear.

Levi rubbed at his chest as he felt a sharp pain. That feeling of something was different fell on his shoulders, but he quickly shoved it to the side so it didn’t taint this good memory of his parents being happy. He slipped out the front door quietly so not to disturb them and made his way to the elevator.

He was standing in the elevator when an odd feeling fell over him. Levi blinked as he rolled his shoulders from the heavy feeling of being watched. His breathing sped up as he slowly turned to look over his shoulder. A sharp breath in and he was stumbling back. His back hit the doors as he stared at the image in front of him. A large feline was sitting in the smooth metal surface instead of his reflection. It walked forward, its large spotted tawny paw slipping out of the metal reflection. It's head followed, with its odd tufts of fur that stuck out around its jaw and on the points of its ears. Soon its body slipped out, till only the stubby tail was left. He closed his eyes when it took a step towards him.

Levi was so focused on not panicking at the sight, that he missed the ding that signaled the elevator had reached its floor. He didn't know, that is, until the metal doors slid open and he fell backwards. His back hit the floor and he was scrabbling away from the elevator. A shout that was muffled was ignored as he watched the cat sit down. Its body once again a reflection in the metal of the elevator. Then hands on his shoulders caused him to recoil away in fear and break eye contact with the large cat.

He twisted to find Tad knelt next to him, his hands raised in a placating manner. “Levi?”

“I…” Levi twisted around to look at the now closing elevator to see the image gone and his reflection looking back at him. “I… _what?_ ” Looking around, he noticed two other people in the lobby area watching him.

Tad shuffled closer. “I’m going to help you up. Okay?”

Levi looked up at him. It took him a second to realize he was talking softly to him, as if he were a spooked animal. Levi blinked up at him before giving a weak nod. When Tad held his hand out Levi grabbed it, and found himself being pulled to his feet. “I… I thought…”

Tad was watching him with a wary look now. “You thought?”

With a hard swallow Levi shook his head, “Nothing. It was nothing.”

“Levi, _nothing_ , wouldn’t have you looking like a ghost just popped up in front of you. Maybe we should go back up…”

He gave a nervous chuckle at the word ghost, cause what else would you call what just happened? A nervous breakdown? The image of his parents dancing in the space between the kitchen and living room popped up in his head, and had him shaking his head. “ _No_. No, let’s just go. I’m okay.”

“ _Levi._ ”

Levi felt himself bristle at the tone and he snapped out a terse. “I’m _fine!_ ”

“Okay.” Tad held his hands up in defense. "Okay, calm down." He slowly took Levi's hand in his and led him out the door into the plaza outside. “Let’s go watch a movie.” Levi shook his head. He was rattled too much, he wouldn’t be able too. “Okay, let's get some food and go to the park and just relax.”

“Yeah. That, let’s do that.”

A press of lips to his forehead had him relaxing slightly more. “And if you’re up to it… we can go back to my apartment…”

Levi whipped his head around to look at him. “You got an apartment?”

“Yeah. I was going to show you tonight.” Tad rubbed his arm. He was looking at the jacket now. “Is this new?”

He glanced down at the jacket and shook his head. “No, it used to be dad’s… _not the point! Apartment, you,_ _what!?_ ”

“Yeah, I moved out. There’s only so much I can handle of Wyatt being an ass.” There was a niggling at the back of his mind. He pushed it away. “I’m old enough to have my own place now. So, why not.”

Levi gave a nod before smiling. “How about we just relax at your place?”

Tad gave a nod, “Okay.” He dipped slightly to press a kiss to Levi’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Oh and there was that horrible feeling again. Like he was lying but he knew he wasn't. So why did it feel like everything was just wrong?


	36. Voice Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 updates. Check back every hour.
> 
> Sorry for late update readers. This last semester was busy for me but I have three new chapters for you as a gift. So Happy Holidays, hope you have/had a great time. Thanks for the follows and the favorites and I'll see you here again in about an hour. Enjoy!

Drystan gave a yawn as they walked along. Laik glanced back to find him shaking his head, trying to wake himself up more. With a roll of his golden eyes, he stopped to change back. A questioning look was directed at him from Drystan. "Let's take a break."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Drystan stopped and pulled Laik’s shorts and hoodie out before tossing them to him. Once he was dressed, the two of them sat down to lean against a large tree, with a granola bar in hand. It wasn't long before Drystan was nodding off, his head slumping over to rest on Laik's shoulder and a half eaten granola bar slipping from lax fingers. Laik shook his head and grabbed the bag to pull out Drystan's phone and sent a text to Declan.

The phone rang and he answered it. "Are you serious? He fell _asleep_!"

"Yeah, he did."

Declan sighed, "Yeah, no, I'm coming to find you. _Fucking Nas_ , bolted when he thought he smelt Dmitri."

Laik gave a frown. "I figured Dmitri and Levi would be together."

"Yeah, you see that's what I yelled at him, before he left my _ass in the dust_. He's faster than me and Drystan."

"Once you're here, I'll go chase him down." Laik rubbed at his forehead. "We should have left Nas to guard Levi's truck."

"How long until gramps calls us back?"

Laik glanced at the phone long enough to figure out the time. "About an hour. Hurry, I can find Nas and drag him home when the old man calls."

"Okay. I'm on my way." When the line grew quite, Laik dropped the phone back into the bag. He looked at Drystan and shook his head with a soft huff of laughter.

Glancing up, he watched as the clouds slowly started to darken and blocked out the stars and moon. Laik wouldn't be surprised if it rained tomorrow. With a sigh, he adjusted his weight, being careful not to upset Drystan. His eyes slipped closed, deciding on resting for a bit. Once he found a comfortable enough spot with Drystan sleeping against him, he gave a yawn. It was at this point, he felt the unusual tug on his consciousness and let out a low groan as he was quickly pulled under. There was only one reason for him going this deep into sleep.

_So you do know how to relax?_

Laik gave a groan out loud as he turned around, with hands on his hips he sighed. He knew that He was being too quiet lately.

_Don't give me that. I was intrigued and watching the whole time._

Of course He was. Laik found himself looking into molten gold eyes, that seemed to glitter with amusement, set into fur as dark as a starless night. The wolf was only sitting and he still made Laik feel short with his large wolf head stopping a foot over his. Laik rolled eyes that he knew were that water blue that his mother named him after. He hadn’t seen them that blue since he was a child.

_Stop that._ Laik could _feel_ his frown.  _I Choose you for a reason. You also agreed._

He had also been fourteen and dying from a wound made by a surprised thief. _“I was also worried for Summer!”_ He heard himself hiss back at the voice that floated from the wolf. The black wolf stood on all fours so he was standing over Laik, but Laik felt no fear.

_Which is one reason why I chose you, years before that thief broke into that house. Your heart, it's strong. I wish you would use it more._

He felt the growl before he heard it. His heart was the reason he was kicked out of his birth pack. He had ignored rational thought and rushed head first into a trap when he was younger. Fear of losing something good in his life guiding most of his ideas. Laik looked down at his hands, there were day where he could still feel the blood on his hands. “ _People are dead because of me._ ”

_Losing someone is a heavy weight to carry. But, you are still breathing, and you should live. That way when it's time for you to meet him again, you'll have stories to tell._

His fingers curled up in a loose ball before relaxing.

_Life is an adventure, with twists and turns, and learning points. It will only get more difficult from here on. That is why we grow as we live. To face these challenges._

A snort of amusement slipped out of him. He failed at bringing Ryder home.

_I can hear your thoughts, Laik. You promised to get him home. How did you fail at that? You carried him home. They would have burned his dead body and not even given him two fucks for his lost life._ The wolf brought one of his paws down with a hard thud that vibrated through the ground. _His sister is able to mourn him properly instead of visiting an empty grave every year._

Laik closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his forehead. He fought to keep the images from those days away. Fought to quiet the screams, the broken words of a plea. Refused to remember the way that body felt, always in motion never able to sit still, finally motionless. He opened blue eyes and fixed them on the wolf, as cold as the Alaskan waters, he whispered. _“Go away.”_ The snort that echoed through his head had him tensing up, hand falling to his side.

_I'll leave you alone, for now. The other twin comes._

The sound of a twig snapping had Laik's head snapping up, his breaths harsh as he tried to catch them. He didn't relax until Declan appeared from between the trees. "Sorry, I made some noise so not to startle you, but I don't think that helped."

Laik brushed it off and glanced at Drystan, who was still sleeping. "He must be exhausted?"

Declan nodded, "We all are. Brian called, him and the others are ready to switch out. Just waiting for gramps’ signal and you finding Nas."

Laik nodded and slowly climbed to his feet, making sure that Drystan didn't slump over onto the ground. "I won't be long." He watched as Declan took his place, letting his brother slump over him in a way that did not look comfortable. “If you need any help, just yell. I’ll make my way back.”

"Okay. Good luck. We'll be here when you get back."

RR

Nas huffed out a snort when he managed to take in dirt while searching for Dmitri. He rubbed at his nose with a paw. What was up with these scent trails? He knew he had found Dmitri's trail, only for it to come to an abrupt halt a hundred yards away from where he is at now. Nas flopped onto the ground with a low whine. He just wanted to find Dmitri.

"Aw, look at the poor pup." His head snapped up to find a blond man lounging on a branch a few feet away. His foot was swinging lazily to and fro. Gray eyes held a wild gleam to them as they watched Nas. The male’s whole form screamed lazy and bored, but Nas felt like he was watching a wild predator. Nas’ eyes narrow when he caught sight of the hoodie the man was wearing. An old gray hoodie with a faded image. A hoodie only Dmitri wore! "Has the pup figured it out yet?"

A low growl worked its way out of him. His lips pulling back in a silent snarl.

"My, what big teeth you have." The blond gave a grin as he started to rock back and forth on the branch. He gave a hum before tugging the hoodie off and tossing it at Nas' feet, showing off pale skin stretched over toned muscle. "My job is done."

Nas jumped up when the blond stood up.

They pulled out a phone and tapped at the screen before placing it against his ear. Nas barked at the blond man, who shushed him. "Hello! I got info."

He paced below the blond, crouching down he jumped up, his claws sinking into the branch.

"Hold on." The wolf let out a yelp when the blond man slammed his foot against one of the paws in the branch. "No, yeah, I'll be there to lead you to the... will you get down? I'm not gonna let you get up here. I gave the hoodie back!" The man turned his attention back to the phone. "You found the brother?"

Nas gave a grunt as his body hit the ground. Squirming around, he jumped up on to his paws and glared up at the tree. He barked again, only to be hushed. With another snarl, he lunged at the tree bouncing off the trunk and up at the man. His jaw clicked shut around air, the man pivoting away along the branch. Nas dug his claws into the bark and pulled himself up onto the branch.

When the man growled he stopped, his fur rising at the growl. "What do you mean?" The man paused and gave a swear. "How does a person disappear? I can’t believe you lost the brother, I wanted to meet him.” The blond whined half way through, before sighing. “Did you at least find the kid? He’d kill us if something happened to his kid." Nas watched as the man dropped off the branch to the ground. He lunged at the man.

A yelp echoed through the trees.


	37. Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3
> 
> So parts of this chapter fought with me and so I had to change it. There was going to be more, but parts have been removed and you now have this one. I liked this version better anyways. Enjoy!

A few days after the encounter in the elevator, Levi found himself and Tad back in the same elevator. Tad gave a low laugh as Levi hesitated at pushing the button for the basement. “It’s not that bad is it?”

“You know I _hate_ basements.”

Tad gave a hum that had Levi glancing back at him as he pressed the button for the storage level. He was flashed a grin that had Levi grinning back at him. Levi reached out to take one of the boxes that Tad was carrying, only to be thwarted when he stepped back. A huff from Levi had him smiling and he stepped forward to press his lips to Levi’s over the top of the boxes.

Tad pulled back to whisper. “Can’t wait to get you alone tonight.”

Tad twisted his body until he could dip down to bury his face against Levi’s neck without the boxes getting in the way. A shiver worked its way up Levi’s spine before he was letting out a choked sound as teeth gently scrapped over his neck. Fingers twitch from wanting to be buried in Tad’s hair. “ _Tad_ …”

There was a soft ding and Tad walked out. He had a grin on his face when he looked back at Levi. “You coming?”

Oh, the way those two words could be taken. Levi swallowed and took a few deep breaths before following after Tad. The keys in his hand jingled as they walked. Once they came to the door with his family’s apartment number on it, he set the box he was carrying on the ground before unlocking the door. “Dad said to put them in the back. Follow me. Be careful not to knock into anything.”

Tad chuckled. “Lots of old stuff worth more than my clothes, right?”

Levi hummed but walked into the storage room as soon as the box was in hand. “Basically. Dad’s got a lot of things that he inherited from his parents.” He made his way through the stacked items. “There are a lot of things in here that’s been in the family longer then he’s been alive.”

“ _Holy god_ , that’s a long time.”

“Yep.” Levi pointedly ignored the mirror as he walked by. It still freaked him out. His dad still looks at him oddly. He found the corner his dad was talking about and set the box down, before taking one of the two boxes Tad was carrying to sit on top of the other box. Tad sat his box down next to the two. “Okay, let’s go.” He was getting ready to leave when Tad caught him around the waist.

Levi looked at him with an arched brow. “Yes?”

When Tad dipped down to kiss him, he felt himself melt against the other teen. Pulling back some, Tad gave a grin that had Levi shivering in anticipation as Tad murmured a hairs breath away from his lips. “How long do you think we have?”

“I don’t know. Depends.” Tad slipped a hand into Levi’s back pocket, where he pulled Levi close with a squeeze that had him rocking forward with a whine. He swallowed before clearing his throat. “ _Well_. Please tell me you got something cause I don’t.”

Tad reached behind him and then held up a condom and a small bottle of lube. Levi licked his lips. He watched as Tad’s eyes caught the movement. “Me or you?” His voice cracked on the question in a way that it hasn’t since he was younger.

“Hmmm…” Lips pressed against the hinge of Levi’s jaw before slipping back to his ear. “What do you want?”

Levi shuddered and pressed himself further against Tad’s front. His hands slid up Tad’s chest and he watched as stormy blue eyes darkened. He kept raising his hands until his arms were wrapped around Tad’s neck and one hand had found thick dark hair. “You.” Levi rocked forward to press his lips against Tad’s jaw line. Teeth nipping before his tongue flicked out to sooth. “ _All of you_.”

Tad let out a groan before turning Levi and pressing him against the wall next to them. A hand coming up to rest on the wall next to Levi’s head, both quickly meeting in a heated kiss that had Levi’s head spinning as he gave a muffled groan.

Levi’s fingers tightened in Tad's hair, pulling a sound from Tad, who reacted by trying to press closer. A low, pleased sound slipping out of Levi as both pressed against each other from chest to hip. But it just wasn’t enough. Levi’s hands dropped to tug up Tad’s shirt, yanking it up and over his head to disappear out of sight. Reaching over his head to the back of his shirt Levi tugged his off to join Tad’s shirt wherever it went. They’ll find it later.

But first…

Tad let out a shout as both went tumbling to the floor, Levi managing to cradle his head, preventing himself from smacking it on the hard ground. He panted as he pressed a finger against Levi’s cheek, “You have _got_ to stop doing _that_.”

“I’d say I was sorry…” and he trailed off as Tad raised an eyebrow. They both knew he wasn't even close to being sorry. Levi just grinned at him before slipping down to straddle Tad’s legs. His fingers quickly working at Tad’s button and zipper. Tad sat up to help Levi with his. Both pressing biting kisses to whatever skin they could reach. As soon as Tad had Levi's belt and pants opened, he slipped both hands around to slip beneath Levi's pants and boxers. Levi gave a hum as he moved his hand to cup the side of Tad's neck as he started leaving open mouthed kisses along the other side. It was when he pressed his lips to the juncture of neck and shoulder that he caught movement out the corner of his eye.

He tensed up but didn't pull his mouth away. Tad whispered, "What's wrong?" As soon as he felt Levi tense up.

"Thought I saw something." Levi moved his lips to press a kiss against Tad's shoulder.

"I really hope it’s not your dad."

"Don't think its him. He'd wait for us outside after we finished and then tease relentlessly." No, it definitely wasn't his dad, and his mom was at work. He felt his eyes narrow in a possessive flare, he didn't want anyone seeing Tad like this. Maybe it was a rat. No, that wouldn't be good either. Tad hated any type of rodent. He would leave the area if he saw one. Now, if he caught it though, and got rid of it... a smug smile curved the corners of his lips. Green eyes flicked up to see if he could find what had moved, but froze.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Tad quickly moved his hands away from Levi.

He couldn't pull his eyes from the mirror. That person was back, with the bright eyes and tawny hair, and they were also draped over a person, but the person was different from Tad. For starters, Tad had pale skin and shorter hair. Levi moved and tightened his grip on Tad's shoulder. That person didn't copy his movement. Instead they grinned a grin with sharp canines and turned to press their nose against dark hair. Levi felt his eyes pulled to the small point tipped ear before dropping down to sharp looking nails. He glared at the mirror as he hissed out, "Who are you?"

Tad jumped at the hiss. "Levi, what's going on? Who's there?"

The male in the image looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Levi watched as the male climbed over the back of the other male he had been draped over. He tensed even more causing Tad to start turning. Levi pressed his hand against Tad's cheek. "I was wrong. It’s an animal and I'm gonna catch it." He quickly climbed off of Tad as the male in the mirror made a face of amusement. Levi rushed over and grabbed the mirror and turned around. He really didn't want to know if Tad could see what he was seeing. "I think you should wait for me upstairs in case its a... you know, a rat.."

Tad made a face at the thought of a rat running around, before he gave a nod. he pulled his shirt on and fixed his pants, before he walked over to Levi and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Okay. Love you." He bit back the grimace that wanted to surface again. Levi couldn't understand why it felt like he was lying.

"Love you." He watched as Tad slipped out of the storage room. Levi moved further into the storage room, where he quickly sat the mirror down. Those bright greens flicked down and back up at his face. An arched eyebrow and amusement dancing in those green eyes had him glancing down. He gave a huff and fixed his pants and gave a sarcastic grin.

"Happy now."

His only reply were two thumbs up.

With a grumble, he crouched in front of the mirror as the other male gave him a grin. An all too familiar grin. "Who are you?"

The reflection leaned forward and Levi watched as the mirror fogged up. A clawed finger quickly moved over the glass.

**_Who am I?_ **

When the words faded, Levi was frowning at the reflection. "That's what I'm asking you." Levi slapped a hand to his forehead as he grumbled, "I can't believe I'm talking to an image in a mirror!" Those bright green eyes rolled and held a hand up. He disappeared out of the mirror and Levi gave a shout. "Where are you going?"

He caught movement further inside the mirror image and was surprised to see a room just like the storage room. His eyes focused on the large cat stretched out on the boxes, that cat would be right behind him if the mirror had been normal. He glanced over his shoulder to find the room empty. Mirror was definitely not normal.

"Hey, you still there?"

The male appeared and held up a marker with a grin. He watched as they quickly wrote something out. Levi frowned, "Do i need to get a marker?"

He watched as the male stopped to point at himself, pointed at his ear, and then at Levi. Levi tipped his head to the side. _He. Ear. Me._ He felt his brow furrow in thought. He ear me? No, that wasn't right. The ear was throwing him off. He bit down on his thumbnail thinking. Ear.

He could see the other was watching him in amusement. Levi frowned before flicking his middle finger at him. The male tossed his head back in silent laughter. He blinked, "I can't hear you." The male gave a grin before nodding. "But... you react like you can hear me." He motioned for Levi to continue. "So... you can hear me... but I can't hear you." When he got a thumbs up Levi rolled his eyes. "Okay, so, who are you?"

The male sighed and rubbed at his forehead. He went back to writing on the mirror. Once he was finished, he pointed at the words.

**_Say: Who am I?_ **

"Um... no. How about _fuck you_?"

They made a sneering face before sticking his nose up in the air. He then frowned at Levi before biting down on his thumbnail as he stared at the words on the mirror. Levi watched as he seemed to figure something out. With a wave of his hand, those words disappeared, and Levi watched as he started writing again. Brow furrowed and a peek of tongue all wrapped up in a look of concentration. Levi watched as more words showed up.

**_Ask your question._ **

"Who are you?"

The marker moved.

**_Who am I?_ **

Levi blew out a frustrated raspberry. "That is not an answer." A grin appeared on the male's face. That's when it hit him. "That's not an answer but it is a question." He made that same continue motion. "Is my answer the same as the answer to your question?"

He gave him two thumbs up and then tossed his hands in the air with a silent cheer. It must have been loud on the other side because the large cat behind the male jumped in surprise. The cat tossed a gray eyed glare at them before laying down and going back to sleep.

The marker started to move when he paused in writing. That's when Levi heard the growl. He locked eyes with the reflection, his face had paled (a feat with his complexion) considerably from fear. The male quickly wrote something.

**_You'll find me, again._ **

**_So run. Run now!_ **

The male underlined the word _now_ twice. Then he gave a silent shout at him as he motioned for him to go. Levi twisted in time to see the large wolf jump at him. He ducked, letting the wolf fly over him as he scrambled in the direction the wolf had come from. As he turned the corner, he snagged his shirt on the boxes he passed and tugged it on. His hand caught the door, quickly tugging it shut behind him, only to have a large bang from the other side surprise him. He stumbled back and took off down the hall towards the elevator as the sound of the door being knocked out of its frame sounded behind him. Why does it feel like he's done this before?

Levi caught the edge of the trashcan and, with both hands, swung it around, right into the wolf's face. A loud yelp followed him as he was already running for the elevator. He slapped the button and started jabbing at it. "Come on." The sound of a snarl had him tensing up. "Come on!" He looked over his shoulder and swore when he saw the wolf running at him. " _Son of a bitch, why are you slow!_ Come on, _open up!_ "

He ducked and rolled just as the wolf lunged for him again, and took off down the other hall. Levi glanced over his shoulder only to let out a squeak when the wolf came running after him again. Looking forward, he let out a swear as he came on a dead end with a split, a split that went left and right, too fast. He dropped his weight and slid, losing his footing, before he scrambled down the right hallway. The wolf snarled before bouncing off the wall, like a deranged furry bouncy ball, after him.

Levi took a tight turn around a corner only to yelp when something grabbed and yanked him into a room. The door closed without a sound and Levi blinked in surprise. He twisted around to find a tall, thin, and lanky women with green hair, jade green eyes, and a sweet smile looking at him. She giggled at his shocked face. "Hello. Now let's fix this little problem. Yes?"

He finally found his voice and croaked out, "Fix?"

"Yes." The large cat with the bobbed tail appeared from behind her. "You run and well... we'll distract. It’s what we do." She waved her hands quickly as she hurriedly added on. "But you can't tell anyone about us!" While she poked him on the nose. Only to interrupt him before he could say anything. "At least not yet. When the time is right we'll introduce ourselves. After all you gave us a second chance."

He blinked, " _What?_ "

"No questions." The surprisingly strong woman started to herd him towards the door.

Levi looked over his shoulder at the lady. "But..."

"No buts, no time. Time to run." Then... well then he was being shoved out the door, the large cat squeezed out behind them as the door swung shut. The loud bang gained the attention of the wolf, who was just down the hall trying to sniff him out. She gave Levi a small smile, and with a pat on the head and a shove in the other direction, turned to the wolf. Her form seemed to blur around the edges and with a pop, another large bob tailed cat was standing in front of him. They looked at him, gray and green eyes, and he felt more then heard the word, run.

He ran.

He ran around the corner and kept running taking another corner. His eyes squeezed closed because he could hear the sounds of fighting behind him. Then he was crashing into something.

Levi stumbled back gasping for air as hands grabbed him and steadied him. "You okay?" The voice was rough and low. He blinked his eyes opened to find himself looking up at the maintenance man. That one eye was focused on him.

"I..."

He felt himself being placed back on his feet. A hand touched his forehead, he blinked. "What's with the running?"

The hand moved away and Levi frowned as he answered. "I... was being chased?" He looked over his shoulder at the empty hallway. "Something was chasing me... it was... a... dog?" But even that didn't sound right. He pointed towards his family's storage room. "I was with Tad and then something happened, he left I was going to catch the rat, and I think... it was a... dog? What?"

Levi rubbed at his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on. He stopped rubbing his forehead to bite down on his thumbnail as he tried to remember why he had been running. The mirror. Something in the mirror. Something telling him, 'Who am I?' Then… nothing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at the one eye that was watching him, he felt himself relax. "Maybe you should head home. Get some sleep. I'm pretty sure your friend is waiting for you."

Levi all of the sudden felt tired and gave a nod. "Yeah. Okay, yeah." The elevator opened and he stepped on. "Sleep sounds good." He watched as the door closed where he found the alter image looking at him. The memories from the storage room flooded his mind. He watched as the male wrote two words before giving him a two finger salute. Levi blinked and he was gone, instead he was looking at his normal reflection. What was going on?

**_Find me_ **


	38. That Which is Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3
> 
> And that's the last update for today. So if you have any questions ask them and I'll answer them. Enjoy!

Laik slid to a stop when a yelp reached him. A loud snarl erupted from him as he took off toward the fading yelp. He had just crashed through some bushes and out onto an old trail path when he saw the glint of metal. Laik ducked in time and twisted around to come face to face with Tad. “Tad! What the hell!? Levi’s missing, did you see him?” His voice ground to a halt at the sight of Tad.

He wasn’t looking at him. Fingers tightened on the metal rod that Tad was holding. Tad let out a slow breath. “I found him.” Those eyes lifted to meet his. Fear, anger, worry, the emotions coming off of him had Laik taking a step forward. Only to have Tad back away while shaking his head. “I have to do this. They’ll hurt him.”

Laik paused, “Hurt who? Levi? We can find him and get him out.”

Tad shook his head. “It’s too late.” He looked down at the metal rod. “I made my choice. A life for a life right?” Laik felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Instincts screamed at him as old memories tried to drown him. Tad looked up at him, determination reflected in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Laik jumped back in time to miss taking a hit from the metal rod Tad was using. “Wait!” He sidestepped and twisted around as Tad lunged at him again. “I’m not going to fight you!”

Tad stood up straight, taking a deep breath he tipped his head back and let out in a rush of wisped smoke. It was getting colder. As Tad looked off to the side, Laik caught the mark on the back of his neck. Recognition hit him, he would recognize Dmitri’s work anywhere. They were the same marks as the ones Nas would wear whenever he couldn’t control his wolf on days leading up to the full moon. His eyes glanced to the side to see the drop off that led to a small clearing. Someone had to be watching.

Tad turned to face Laik just as he slammed into him. A shout left Tad and then his world was spinning. Branches snapped around him, leaves were kicked up, and finally they came to the bottom. Tad let out a grunt as he landed on top of something, just as a snap and that something let out a scream of pain. He jolted back, only to have claws snag the back of his shirt and yanked him back forward. He came nose to nose with Laik. Fear turned in his gut. He was awfully close to those teeth. Tad hissed and jerked away as he slapped a hand over the back of his neck. “ _What the hell!?_ ”

Tad caught the pain filled grin on Laik’s face. He gasped as familiar heat arched through him, fighting to get out. Pulling his hand back, he looked at his fingers to find blood, but not enough to be to concerned. “What did you do?” He looked back at Laik, who was laying on the ground, one arm tucked under him at an odd angle and a sharp piece of wood jutted out of Laik’s shoulder.

Laik waved his uninjured arm at Tad. “Closer.”

“Like hell. You have teeth.”

Laik pointed at his ear, his breathing was labored. The pain was getting to him. “Ears. Listen.”

Tad glanced up the steep incline, before moving to kneel over Laik. _How did he…?_ “What?” Laik pulled him closer and started to whisper in his ear. He jerked back to stare at the injured wolf. “Why?”

“Later.” Laik grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. “Do it.”

“Might as well listen to him! You’ll know what’ll happen if you don’t.” Tad jumped and looked up at the woman who was standing at the top of the steep incline. “When will you ever get another chance like this?” Her grin was sharp and wild. Curly blonde hair was pulled back out of her face this time. “Hurry up. Don’t want to keep Wyatt waiting.”

Laik looked back at Tad. “Do it.”

Tad reached out, he could feel Laik’s heart beat under his hand and see the energy coming off of Laik trying to wrap around his fingers. “He’ll never forgive me.”

Laik laughed, “He will. He seems… the forgiving type. After… a bit of pleading.”

A sad smile crossed his lips. “I’m sorry.” Tad felt the power arch through him and slam into Laik. Laik gave a gasp from the pain, his body seizing up. When Tad finally pulled his hand away, Laik’s body slumped to the ground, small arches of electricity jumping along his skin. The energy around him slowly starting to dim. “Confirm it and leave.”

She slid down the incline and walked over to look at Laik. Her head tipped to the side with a hum. “I thought Wyatt was joking when he said you could stop someone’s heart. Well then, lets go.”

Tad shook his head. “I’m staying.”

“Yeah, no you’re not. Let’s go.” She reached out to grab him.

Tad smacked her hand away. “Get the fuck away from me, Brooke. I refuse to face my brother like this. I’ll catch up, just give me a minute.”

The woman huffed before making her way up to the trail path. Once she was at the top, Tad dug out Levi’s pocket knife and placed it on Laik’s chest. He let his fingers press against Laik. Tad let out a yelp and jerked away. “What’s going on down there?”

He shook out his hand when she peered over the edge. “I shocked myself.”

Brooke gave a snort, “That’s amusing.”

“ _Fuck you_ , it happens.” Tad glanced at Laik, a flickers of energy licked along the edges of his body, a hope. He looked away and climbed up. Once he was at the top, he gave his shoulders a roll. “Let’s get this over with. I want to see Levi.”

“Whatever.” They quickly left. A few feet later Tad stumbled and pressed a hand to his chest. Brooke glanced back at him. “What are you doing?”

“Hurts.” Slumped over against a tree and reached to rub at the back of his neck. “The broken seal… it’s messing with my abilities.” He stood, bracing his hand against the tree.

Brooke crossed her arms and gave him an impatient look. “Not my problem.”

“Just… Let me just… catch my breath.” Tad stood up and hobbled over to the next tree to lean against. “Let’s go… Before anyone finds his body.”

RR

Nas gasped for air as he came to. His eyes took in the dark sky above, before he jerked upright. He gave a hiss as his head throbbed. Fingers touched the tender area as he glanced around and found himself dressed in a pair of pants that were definitely not his. Dmitri’s hoodie lay next to him and he quickly pulled it close to him before burring his face in the fabric. Slowly, he pulled the hoodie on and climbed shakily to his feet. He had to have some form of a concussion if he was this sluggish.

That’s when he saw it pinned to the tree the blond man had been sitting in. He made his way over and looked at the arrow. An arrow in a tree? He pulled it out to find paper wrapped around the shaft. Nas untied the string and pulled the paper off.

**_You’ll find what’s lost in the mines._ **

**_-M_ **

Nas crumpled up the note and shoved it into his pocket. It was worth a shot. He pulled the hoodie up to his nose and took in Dmitri’s scent again. He had to find him.


	39. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!!! Now go read... I'm pretty sure your all sitting on the edge of your seat from the last chapter... thank you for sticking with this story and for the new comments and kudos. I'll update the tags as soon as I get to the right chapters. Any questions just ask I'll give them the best answers I can give. Enjoy!

His fingers walked along the spine of the book as someone dropped into the seat next to him. “You’re thinking too hard again. Should I call Tad? God knows when you try to do Math you manage to confuse yourself and the teachers.”

Levi glared at Angie. Her wavy dark brown hair was pulled into a long tail as her matching eyes seemed to fill with hidden laughter. “Your parents chose the wrong name for you. There is nothing angelic about you.”

She looked at her nails as she replied, “Not what Chance said last night.” Then she was polishing them against her shirt as a sly grin spread across her face.

“Fraternizing with the enemy. You know his best friend is a bigoted asshole, right.”

Angie looked at Levi with a sad look. “I know.” The soft whisper had him frowning. “But I’m happy with Chance. I’ve no idea how long it will last, but at least he knows about everything.”

Levi looked away with a huff before turning back to look at her. “That asshole ever hurts you…”

“You’ll be the first to know… along with Chance and Tad.” His eyes narrowed as she rolled her eyes. “I love that you care, but I’m fine.” Angie squeezed his upper arm in reassurance. "Honest. And you know Chance would never hurt me."

Dropping his eyes to look back at the book he sighed. “It’s History. I keep getting the dates mixed up.”

Angie gave a laugh before quickly clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Levi rolled his eyes and chose then to ignore her in favor of trying to memorize the next chapter for the quiz next period.

RR

Levi frowned down at his paper later that day. The sound of a car door closing drew his attention and he found himself watching Angie running across the quad to the student parking. He watched as Chance, with his stupid shaggy blonde _‘I have a stylist older sister so it always looks cool’_ hair, picked her up as she jumped into his arms. They looked happy, and Chance wasn’t a bad person and he was an awesome team player. Just the friend, Chance’s best friend was the worst. He should have broken _that_ asshole’s nose, _twice_.

His eyes fell back to his paper with a sigh. With a hum, he crumpled up the test paper. He’d burn it when he got home. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him out of his thoughts of Angel and failed test papers. Looking over his shoulder, he found Tad smiling down at him. He couldn’t help the smile that showed on his face. “How bad was it?”

Levi made a sound before saying, “Burnable worthy.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“I can help you.”

Levi shook his head and grinned. “I’d never be able to concentrate with you in the same room.”

Tad scoffed, “Give me some credit, I can figure out a way to keep you focused.” The grin that accompanied that sentence had Levi shivering. “But I can’t do it today.” The solemn sounding words had Levi sighing. “I’ve got another late class.”

“Don’t give me that look. Classes are more important.” Levi pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll manage on my own. Should never feel sorry about taking advantage of learning more.”

Tad pressed a kiss against Levi’s temple. “I’ll make it up to you. First, I’m going to drive you home.” He wiggled his fingers at Levi. “Keys.”

Levi sighed as he dug his keys out. There was no arguing with Tad when it came to these things. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Tad gave him a very serious look. “I’m very blessed.”

He blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes. “ _You…_ you are not funny.” A chuckle slipped out as Tad walked away, Levi’s keys swinging around on his finger. Levi gave a huff before following after.

RR

Levi kicked his shoes off as soon as he entered the apartment. The sound of the door falling shut echoed around him. He let out a yawn as he slid his bag off, chucking it to the side to land on the couch. His socked feet moved silently towards the kitchen where he pulled the fridge open to rummage inside. With an apple and soda in hand he kicked the door closed.

The whiteboard hanging on the fridge caught his attention. He took a bite of his apple as he eyed the board.

**_Down stairs doing laundry._ **

**_If you want clean clothes Levi, you better bring them down._ **

**_-Dad says so_ **

Levi rolled his eyes at his dad’s weirdness. Sitting down the soda, he picked up the eraser and ran it over his dad’s writing. Once the words were gone, he noticed him mom’s hand writing.

**_Need extra baking sheets from the storage room for work_ **

He tapped his finger against the side of his apple and sighed. Might as well go get them for her. She’d be tired when she got home from work. With Halloween just around the corner, the orders have skyrocketed. Heading for his room, he took a few more bites from his apple.

First dirty clothes, then the baking stuff. Two birds and all that.

Levi made his way over to his laundry basket, grabbing clothes as he moved towards it. He quickly untied the strings holding the detachable cloth bag. As he struggled on one knot he gave a grumble, before biting down on his apple to free his other hand. With both hands, he started back on the stubborn knot, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a sudden feeling of being watched fell over his shoulders. He let his fingers slip from the laundry bag as his other hand reached up to grab on to his apple. He bit off that piece as his hand tightened on the apple. It was growing more oppressive when he tossed his apple to the side, lunging for and grabbed the bat sitting next to his bed. He twisted around swinging the bat out, brandishing it out in front of him. Only there was nothing but his opened door, and the feeling as quickly as it had come, left.

Shaking, Levi sat his bat back down and took a deep breath. He slowly peered out of his room into the living room. It was empty, he gave himself a mental shake. Moving back over to the bag of dirty clothes, he hoisted the bag up onto his shoulder before snagging his apple. Levi moved quickly to the door. He’d hang out with his dad for a while. Grabbing his keys out of the dish next to the front door, he slipped his shoes on and made his way to get on the elevator.

He stood in the elevator still slowly chewing on his apple when it reached the floor with the laundry room, his mind pointedly avoiding what had happened in his room. Stepping out past the sliding doors, he made his way past the onsite gym room down the hall. Levi caught sight of the maintenance man stepping out of his home further past the laundry room. His eyes caught on the scar that took up part of his face and made him stand out.

When the man got closer, he quickly dropped his eyes, trying to look like he wasn’t staring the whole time. He held his breath when the man walked past him as he moved closer to the laundry room. Once he was in front of the door to the laundry room, he glanced over his shoulder to see the man walk into the gym.

Well that confirmed the working out part of the theory.

The door to the laundry room swung open, causing him to jump back in surprise. His dad gave him a questioning and knowing look at the guilty look on Levi’s face. Andrew raised an eyebrow before stepping to the side to let Levi pass. “What’d you do?”

“Nothing.” Came the quick, too quick, reply. A roll of Andrew’s eyes had Levi looking away. “I brought my dirty clothes. I’m about to head down to get those extra baking sheets.”

Andrew gave a distracted nod as he took Levi’s bag of clothes. “I was going to do that when I was done here. Thanks.”

Levi gave a shrug. “Yeah sure. They’re still in the same spot?”

“Should be.” He watched as his dad started to sort out clothes by color. Another bite of his apple and Andrew was asking, “How are you doing?”

“Okay.” His answer came out slowly and sounded more like a question. So he took a second to think about it before saying. “I feel fine. No nightmares lately, but then again Tad has been staying over more since he moved out of his family’s home. So that could be helping.”

Andrew gave another nod. He looked at Levi and gave a smile, “I just worry about you, kiddo. Even when I don’t have to, I still do.”

“I’m fine.”

“I know.” His dad thumped him on the arm with his knuckles. “You should go get those baking sheets and hurry back upstairs to start on homework. Your History teacher called.” Levi winced as his dad gave him a knowing look. “I want to see that test.”

He sucked in air between his teeth before whining. “ _Do I have to?_ I’d rather _burn it_ and forget it ever happened.”

The look that Andrew shot him had him hunching his shoulders. “I guess I should _forget_ about paying for those fighting classes then.”

Levi let out a wounded sound. “But… _dad!_ ”

“Nope. We talked about it. Besides, just ‘cause something was bad doesn’t mean you should do everything you can to forget about it. Feeling pain about something means you are human. It means you’re _alive_ and can learn from those mistakes.”

In that moment, he was reminded of what had happened to his dad’s family before he was born, before his dad even met his mom. He pulled himself up to sit on the unused washing machine next to the one his dad was loading. “What if it hurts too much? What if it’s better to forget?” He didn’t even know where his questions came from but it was accompanied by the odd feeling of different.

His dad looked at him with a sharp look, anger darkening slate blue eyes. “To forget is to _tarnish_ those memories. It’s better to remember the good along with the bad. Life is never fair, but it makes up for it in the end.”

Levi looked away, he fought to keep from wincing at the anger from his dad. It was rare, but he didn’t like the sour feeling it left afterwards. “Sorry.”

Andrew gave a sigh. “No, don’t.” He went back to stuffing clothes into the washing machine, with maybe a little too much force then was necessary. “Family means a lot to me, Levi. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you and Rhea.” His dad paused to grip at either side of the washer. “You two keep me alive. If something happened to both of you it would _break_ me.”

Silence fell heavy over the two of them after that. His dad had this far way look as he puttered around checking in on their clothes. Levi sat there chewing on his apple, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Once he was finished with the apple, he dropped to the ground. “I’m going to go get those baking sheets.”

His dad gave a distracted hum to show he heard. Levi tossed the apple core into the trash can on his way out, only to pause when Andrew called out to him.

He looked back at Andrew. “Promise me.”

“Promise what?”

Then Andrew was there, hands on both of his shoulders. “Promise me you’ll keep on living and chasing your dreams.”

“Okay.” It was slow and drawn out, but apparently not enough when Andrew gave him a gentle shake.

“Promise Levi.”

“I promise! I promise!” He stepped away from Andrew only to be tugged forward into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” The soft murmur, had Levi sagging and hugging his dad back. Andrew stepped back, clearing his throat and waved a hand at Levi, “Should get those cookie sheets.”

Levi nodded as he backed out of the laundry area, “See you in a few.” Andrew smiled at him before Levi made his way to the elevators. He was stepping into the elevator and turning to push the button when he caught sight of him. The maintenance man was standing next to a treadmill with a towel in hand. Both of them locked eyes again, just as the man patted at his sweaty face, and Levi’s finger hovered over the button for the storage rooms.

The doors sliding closed caused him to snap out of his daze, as a sense of familiar washed over him. He jabbed hard at the button for the storage room and let out a breath before pushing the heavy feeling away. Levi was too distracted when he stepped off the elevator to focus on the way the storage room sometimes freaked him out. His feet carried him to his family’s storage, the keys jingled as he lifted his hand.

When the door opened, he stepped in, closing the door behind him and flicking on the switch. Light flooded the room as he started digging through some of the boxes looking for his mom’s extra baking stuff. He was so focused on digging around that when he knocked against something, it caused some other things to fall over. Levi winced at the sight and sighed. Slowly, he started to pick up the stuff that fell over.

He was so distracted with picking everything up that he missed it at first. He was turning his head to look for anything else he dropped, when he saw it. The mirror. He felt his breath shutter to a stop before kicking back up in fear. The feline was the one mirroring his crouched position. Large paw stretched out reaching for a fallen object, just like he was reaching for the same. His eyes widened and so did the felines. His breath kicked up, he quickly jerked away, scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall. At least he thought it was a wall until he tumbled back as something gave way.

His arms flailed out to grab at a railing, stopping him from crashing down a flight of stairs. He looked down the dark stairs to make out a low light at the bottom and he let out a slow breath. Slowly, he stood to make his way down the stairs. It was quiet down here.

His foot hit the last step to find a small hall that curved away from the stairs. He followed the hall and found himself in a door way. Levi froze at the sight. It was a large circler room, the walls covered in murals of different types of forests. A raised dais of dirt and cracked flagstone was positioned in the center of the room. On the raised dais was a pedestal. This pedestal looked more like the trunk of a tree and had roots that broke down under the cracked flagstone. He moved forward, drawn to the pedestal. A vine wrapped its way up around the base and seemed to sink it’s self into the top. He tracked the vine back down to where it split in two, to run along the floor of the dais, then down to the flagstone floor.

A floor that had a line of green tiles that split the flagstone floor into many sections, Levi lost count after twelve, distracted once again by the vine closest to him. That vine traveled along the floor to one of the sections, towards a large smoky cube, where it seemed to be cut off by the glass of the cube but continued in on the other side into the smoke. The glass cube was taller than him and wider then his arm span could reach.

He stared at the way the smoke seemed to curl around inside. His eyes were so focused on whatever it was, he jumped when a clawed hand slapped against glass. Levi took a few steps back and watched as that hand seemed to slide down before disappearing back into the smoky fog. Calming his heart, he turned and quickly walked closer to the pedestal in the center of the room.

His eyes glancing at the second vine, frayed and mostly damaged but still alive and hanging on. It led to a section where a lone dagger lay sunken halfway into the ground at an angle and a gun rusting away, the vine tangled around both weapons. While the flagstone around the dagger seemed to be teeming with plant life, there was moss growing in patchy spots alongside a small twiggy tree growing next to the dagger and gun. Once he stepped up on the dais, he took in a deep breath before approaching the waist high tree pedestal.

Inside the tree pedestal was water filled to the top, on the verge of spilling over. It’s surface smooth like glass, the vine reaching far enough down into the water that it disappeared from sight. He gently rested his fingers on the edges of the rough, half an inch-thick bark. Levi was afraid to put any more pressure on the tree, least it break and the water come crashing out. His eyes were so focused on the small pool of water, its clear surface reflecting a blurred image of someone up at him, that he didn’t even hear the person behind him until it was too late.


	40. Shatter Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week... and after maybe every other week. I start school not this Monday but the next, on the 9th. We'll see how it goes wish me luck! Enjoy!

Levi found himself crashing against the glass cube. His back lit up with pain as it connected. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around himself, gasping in pain. Glancing back at the glass, he noticed a crack that was seeping smoke. Twisting back around, he found himself face to face with someone familiar. His breath caught at the fear the swelled up in him.

The sound of something colliding against the glass had him jerking away and watching as the crack started to branch out like little lightning bolts. He twisted back to look at the man who stood looking around the room. A grin that had Levi’s skin crawling was stretched across that all too familiar face.

Those cold gray eyes looked at him. “I didn’t think it would work.” He gave a dark chuckle before walking towards Levi. They teen scrabbled backwards with every step, till he was pressed against the glass wall. “Where are those skills you boasted about? Hmmm?”

He knelt and Levi clenched his eyes together and twisted his head away.

Claws pricked against the skin on his chin as he was forced to look into those gray eyes. “You reek of fear.” There was a loud bang from behind him, the force of the hit vibrating through the glass. That hand left his chin and he twitched at the feeling. Something inside of him was screaming about how _this was not right_.

_He shouldn’t be here_.

_NOT here!_

His breathing kicked up. Why did he feel like he’d been violated? What was this room? Why did the sight of this person here, in this _room_ , _feel_ so _wrong_? Like a searing bad touch that made your skin crawl in the worst way. Only deeper. So very much deeper.

A hum from the man had him looking up. “Not what I thought it’d look like. The kid made it sound like it’ll be different.”

Levi pressed a palm to the glass behind him and used it to slowly stand. The soft vibration of tapping had him pausing. He looked down where his palm was pressed. Clawed, tan fingers were tapping at the glass over his palm. Looking at the crack in the glass, he noticed that more of the smoke was seeping out, faster now. Levi pressed his fingers over the crack. He could feel the smoke slipping over his fingers, the feeling of warmth sliding over him, like standing under the warm rays of the sun.

He turned when he heard a sound of question. Levi watched as the man stepped up on the dais and that feeling of ‘ _wrong’_ and ‘ _no’_ intensified. His throat worked as if he was going to say something, his feet quickly carried him closer. He needed to get him away from there. Get him out. Get him to _leave!_

Levi was steps away from climbing on to the dais when the man reached out to touch the tree pedestal. “I wonder…”

_No!_

“Don’t…” The word slipped out too late as a single clawed finger tapped the water surface.

It was like a bolt of lightning had struck him. His breath was snatched away as he dropped hard to his knees. His vision blacked out and sound seemed to cease. His throat burned, every nerve was lit up.

**_Pain_.**

Oh god the **_pain._**

So terrible.

Wrapped around him.

Squeezing.

Burning.

Sharp.

Pain.

**_There was a loud pop and sound rushed in flooding his ears. Bombarding him with the sounds of crushing, tearing, metal. The screech and scrape as it grew louder. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking at his dad. A thick stream of blood running down the side of his head, lips stretched in a grin that looked far too wolfish, too bloodthirsty. He was staring ahead, slate blue eyes lit with a raging fury. His hand reaching out in front of him. Trees surrounding them. His lips moved but no sound came._ **

A loud gasp filled his ears, his eyes snapped open. He was lying on his side, on the ground, his head pressed against his knees, as arms were wrapped tight around drawn in knees. Slowly, he unwound his arms, the limbs stiff and hard to move. A slow breath slipped out before he, just as slowly, drug it back in, as if trying to remember how to breathe.

A soft hum came from somewhere. "Interesting. I wonder. Is this the main point? Your _soul_ , maybe?"

Another shaky breath. He could see him watching, staring at _him._ A clawed finger hovered over the small pool of water. His mouth moves, forming words that pile up in his throat. Till one slips out. "...don't..."

The claw skims the surface and _**pain**. _

It ripples over his skin.

Breaths chased away.

Everything goes dark.

**_Warm tan fingers brush over cheeks. Leaf green eyes filled with warmth and happiness stare back. There are warm sky blue eyes looking down at him. A smile that makes those eyes dance with joyful emotions. Those eyes soon fill with fear. Shouting, screaming, roars. An odd smell burns his nose as heat licks his skin. Soon. He’d come soon. He can smell burning wood. Smell ozone and water. Hear more screaming, smell more fear, feel hot, hot, heat surround him. Flickers of red, orange, yellow heat._ **

**_Whispered promises brush over him. Settle something inside him. Warm fingers brush over his forehead, a press of lips, trees stretched high above as they moved past them. Swaying out of the way, bowing to let him pass. Whispers of protection. The trees reached out to cradle and hold. Shielding him from licking heat and odd smells that burned his nose. His eyes watched the blue, like those eyes, above as it bled into black._ **

He sucked in another breath. Tears dripping down into his hair, over his nose, the world around him blurry. His fingers twitched. Slowly moving, stretching out as fingers let lose of his death grip. Levi could feel himself shaking. Slowly, so slowly, his body moved from where his body was laid out limp. Limbs moving, trying to get feeling back. His throat burned, felt raw.

With a shaking hand, he slid it across the stone floor. His mind felt scattered, thoughts shying and darting away from his reach. His arms trembled as he pushed himself up till he could get his knees underneath himself. A swallow and his throat felt like pins and needles were sliding down it. A cough. His eyes slowly rose up to find an odd sight.

He tried to stand, only to stumble back to his hands and knees. Looking up, he watched as a large one eyed white wolf stared down a darker wolf. _Wyatt_. His eyes widened as memories seemed to rush in. He felt his breathing pick up, it was quickly getting harder and harder to catch it as thoughts swam around. Everything was a lie. His dad wasn’t really there. He was dead. Gone.

Eyes burned with unshed tears as he bowed his head forward to press against the cool stone floor. An agonized scream ripping it’s self from his already sore throat. How was this supposed to help? The pain of losing him again cripplingly strong. But quickly following that was the strong feeling of anger. His head lifted up to stare at the dark wolf that was growling at the large white wolf. He grit his teeth before pushing himself up on to his feet. An all consuming need to attack. To rip. Hurt. Make him _bleed_.

It seeped into his thoughts.

He watched as the large white wolf pushed up onto two legs and snarled at the dark wolf. The large wolf was towering over the darker. With a snarl Wyatt lunged at the white wolf. The two fighting, snapping teeth, snarling, yelping, claws ripping through fur, the white wolf clearly having the advantage.

Levi glanced around. When his eyes landed on a sledge hammer nearby, he didn’t even question it. Walking, stumbling, over to the large hammer where he picked it up. He started to make his way towards the two werewolves fighting, when his attention was caught. A grin pulled at his lips. It may have looked a bit manic, but he really didn’t care.

It was slow working, but he was standing in front of the large cube. There was something behind the glass and he needed the help. Levi gripped the handle and with a deep breath he picked it up. His eyes locked on to the spider webbed cracks. On the next breath, the sledge hammer was swinging around in an arch at the glass, just as a shout was heard.

The hammer struck the glass and exploded. Glass littered the ground around Levi as smoke rushed out of the cube. It billowed out to surround Levi, before it twisted and writhed until it took the form of a feline. Pointed ears, with black tufts of fur on the points, twitched. It’s body was littered in flecks of spots on tawny fur. There was a bobbed tail tipped in black that couldn’t be any longer than half a foot in length. Forest green eyes watched him, as if waiting for something.

Hands were then gently grabbing at the large sledge hammer. Levi blinked and looked up to find his dad looking at him. His breath caught just as his knees gave. Andrew’s hands grabbed and held Levi up. “Easy. Your body’s under stress because of the wolf.”

"Dad?"

A sad grin appeared on Andrew's face. "No, kid. I'm sorry, your still under the magic thrall. You see your dad but I'm not him."

Levi felt his head hang as he slumped further against not-Andrew's shoulder. "He was there... we talked..." The image of his parents dancing in the apartment flashed past his eyes. "They were happy." He whispered. Then he finally asked, “How?”

“Later.”

“But?”

“Later.” His dad stressed again. “We need to get him out of here.”

“Where is here?”

Not-Andrew looked around and chuckled. “Well it’s the inside of your mind.” At those words Levi looked around the room. “This room is directly linked to you and your abilities. Andrew's looked like a castle the walls strong enough to keep people out. Yours is more open, friendlier.” Those eyes met his. "Don't change that."

The things he was learning about his dad now didn't match the person he remembered. Every new thing he learned made him realize that there was more to his dad than what mets the eye. He looked around and the feeling of wrong intensify. “It feels wrong.”

“Because he’s in here.” Not-Andrew was looking over at the two wolves fighting. He looked at the feline that was sitting, watching Levi and not-Andrew. “Watch him.” That furred head dipped once as another matching feline appeared from inside the cube to sit next to the other. The only differences, were their size, gender, and eyes. The male had gray eyes while the female had deep forest green.

“They're cats.”

"Lynx, or bobcats, depends on who you ask.”

“Oh.”

“Questions later.” The man stood. He gave a grin down at Levi. “Tell Miranda I said she’s brilliant. Her theory worked.” Turning his back on Levi, he cracked his knuckles, before flinging his hands down and out in front of him palm up. Claws sprung out in not-Andrew’s fingers. “Good, at least I still have those.”

Not-Andrew muttered something under his breath. In the next second, though, he was surging forward. Rushing at the wolves, his body low to the ground and moving fast. Levi leaned forward watching. Clawed fingers sunk into thick fur as not-Andrew yanked and swung the dark wolf around to crash into the wall.

A loud yelp echoed though the air. The white wolf seemed to pace behind not-Andrew, waiting. He watched as not-Andrew held his hand out. Words in a different language fell easily and Levi was shocked as the sight of Wyatt writhing on the stone floor. His fur melted into skin, as claws vanished along with sharp teeth. The man lay panting on the ground in pain from the forced shift.

He snarled and lunged. Not-Andrew’s hand moved fast through the air. His hand catching at the wolf’s neck, right under his jaw, finger nails biting at the skin. Fear crossed Wyatt’s face at the strength in not-Andrew’s grip. His hands came up to claw at not-Andrew’s hand only to find that his claws wouldn’t come out. Wyatt couldn’t call on the change at all.

“You underestimated me, I share his strength and abilities. You've seen what he is, no, what we are capable of.” The cold tone that came from the man had him shivering. But it was the slate colored eyes that looked as cold and sharp as a metal blade. “I suggest you leave.” Reaching out, he pressed two clawless fingers to Wyatt’s forehead while his thumb rested on the bridge of his nose. “You won’t like it if I force you out.”

Wyatt growled at him. “I’m sitting right next to him.” His eyes looked right at Levi. The two lynx right next to him jerked up to a stand. “I could just kill him in his sleep.”

Not-Andrew gave a grin that could rival a wolf’s. “Then you can expect a dragon to come knocking. He’s very fond of Levi, and he’ll know the exact second his heart stops beating and where.”

Wyatt paled. “What?”

“A dragon. Now leave.”

Wyatt looked at Levi, “I’ll find away to get the energy stored inside him. You can’t stop me.”

Not-Andrew looked at the werewolf with surprise. “You think… Levi…” He chuckled, “Of course you do.” Levi jumped when the man’s eyes landed on him. “You’ve been leaking everywhere. When you get the chance call Miranda. She’ll help you with that little problem.” His eyes landed on Wyatt. “Levi isn’t what you think he is. Now leave.”

Wyatt snarled at him. “Lies.”

“Listen to my heart.” The two stared at each other. “Levi isn’t a Mediator of energy.” Then Wyatt was gone. Levi felt a weight slip off his shoulders that he hadn’t known was there. “Well, he’s going to have a headache after that.” Not-Andrew turned to the white wolf. “Ethyn. I haven’t seen you in years.”

The wolf twitched and his form changed. Levi jerked up on to his knees. “You!”

The blonde maintenance man was standing in front of his dad, _naked_. A flush appeared on Levi’s face as he quickly looked away. A low chuckle slipped out of the blonde man. The man looked down at not-Andrew. Which, _holy shit_ , was the guy tall! The man was the same height as his dad at five foot eleven on a good day and the other guy seemed to tower over his not- dad. That blue eye rested on the man. “I was sent.”

“How is he?”

Ethyn looked at Levi before answering, “The same. He was caught… but he’s waiting, they both are.”

“He did his best.”

“I know. That’s all they asked for. I’ll let them know what happened as soon as he’s safe.”

Not-Andrew gave a nod and turned to Levi. He walked over to Levi and knelt looking him in the eyes. “You have to wake up now.”

Levi swallowed. “I’ve got one more question.”

He was rewarded with a soft smile. “I’m all ears.”

His hand lifted and he pointed at the battered weapons in the ground. “What’s that for?” Not-Andrew’s eyes rested on the vine covered weaponry. He watched as sadness and pain appeared on the man’s face. “If the cube was holding two lynx. What does that stand for?”

“It’s stands for a person. It means there is more going on then we thought. It means you'll need help.”

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Levi caught the sleeve of the man’s shirt and looked him in the eye. “It matters to me. Who does it stand for?”

Not-Andrew gently pried Levi’s fingers out of his shirt. He took a deep breath and let it out slow and shaky. “Not now. You need to wake up.” He turned his head to look at the two lynx. “And you two need to go back. It’s still too early. Its still not safe for him.” The gray eyed lynx shifted it’s gaze elsewhere while the green eyed one dipped her head and not-Andrew sighed. “Soon. You’ll both have free reign soon.” A low growl and the gray eyed lynx was stalking back to the cube, the green eyed lynx bumped her head against Levi's before following.

Levi frowned and looked between the two. “What’s going on?”

“Answers later.”

“But…”

“You need to wake up.”

Levi caught that hand before it touched his forehead. "Who are you?"

"Arnan."

“But…” He felt a finger tap against his forehead and the image of his dad was swimming out of focus, only to change into a man with yellow-green eyes. “Dad… who… what…” When his eyes slid closed he could feel that a hand squeezed his arm in a reassuring manner.

“Later, Levi. It’ll make sense soon.”

When his eyes opened again, he was staring at Dmitri. He looked a little panicked. “We’re leaving. We need to hurry.”

Levi caught Dmitri by the arm. “You ever do that to me again and I will make sure no one finds your body.”

Dmitri pulled his hand off of his arm. “And I’ll take part of you with me. Now let’s go. Before he wakes.” Levi glanced over to where Dmitri motioned and Shae lay slumped and chained on the ground. “Those won’t hold him forever. _Now move._ ”

They were quickly climbing to their feet and sneaking out the unlocked door. “ _Really!?_ ” Levi motioned to the door as Dmitri rolled his eyes, he closed the door behind them. Then they were moving, quickly. They had to get out of the mines before they were even close to being safe.


	41. Echoed Tunnels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I am on a roll! Wooo! Let's see how far it goes. Okay, any questions ask, I will answer the best I can. Next update two weeks from now. See you then! Enjoy!

Levi and Dmitri moved quickly down the side tunnels. At times, a small orb of dim light floated next to them, others they had to put it out when they thought someone was coming towards them. Both of them fought to keep their breaths slow and even. Levi kept a hand pressed against the wall and one in the fabric of Dmitri’s shirt. Anything to keep his hands from trying to scratch at his already too tight feeling skin.

When he had grabbed Dmitri’s shirt the first time, he glanced back at him. He saw the arched eyebrow and Levi fought to keep the low simmering panic off his face. Dmitri never said a word though, just turned back forward and they kept moving. After some time making their way through the tunnels, Levi spoke up. “Wyatt said he was sitting next to me. Was he?”

“Yes.”

“What happened after he woke up?”

“He wasn’t happy.” Dmitri paused in walking. “He left without saying a word, which is odd.” A second of silence passed. “We should hurry. I have a bad feeling now.”

They moved quicker, taking small tunnels and avoiding the main ones. They came to a fork in the tunnel. Dmitri was ready to turn left when Levi felt the hairs on his neck stand and the feeling off danger fell over him. Without thinking, he snagged Dmitri’s arm. Dmitri turned a glare on him and Levi kept his grip on Dmitri’s arm. “We shouldn’t go that way.”

Dmitri jerked his arm out of Levi’s grip. “It’s the fastest way out.”

Levi shook his head. Something was down that tunnel and it was putting Levi on edge. “Something’s not right. I don’t like the feel of that tunnel.”

Dmitri narrowed his eyes, before rubbing his forehead. “Fucking Mediator senses.” Levi felt himself bristle. A sigh from the witch had Levi freezing. “Fine. Left is a no. So which way? Right or go back the way we came?”

When Levi heard the latter words, the feeling of being chased washed over him. He shook his head. “Not back.” Looking to the right, he caught sight of a lynx sitting just at the edge of the ring of light. He pointed down the tunnel. “That way.” The lynx stood and walked before disappearing. Levi jolted foreword, his hand snagging Dmitri’s arm. “Hurry.”

Dmitri let out a shout as Levi yanked him foreword. “You’re going to draw attention to us if you run!”

Levi ignored him and didn’t slow down as he turned the corner. At the end of the hall, he caught sight of the lynx, waiting for him. Soon after, the animal headed around the left corner. Levi slid to a halt as the feline had stopped half way down the hall. It looked over its shoulder at the light floating in the air.

Levi watched with wide eyes as the lynx jumped up and snapped it jaws around the light. The tunnel went pitch black causing Dmitri to jolt back a step and Levi to tighten his hold on his arm. The itch, momentarily forgotten, was back and his free hand twitched at the feeling to scratch.

“Something is here. I didn’t put the light out.” Levi could hear the edge of panic in Dmitri’s tone.

“I know.”

Dmitri’s head turned towards his voice. “What do you mean you know?”

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A shiver ran down his spine, his hair felt like it was standing on end. “We need to hide.” When he opened his eyes, he blinked in surprise. He rubbed his eyes before opening them again. He could barely make out the tunnel. A nose bumped against his leg, and probably Dmitri’s as well, the way he seemed to tense up. Looking down at the lynx, he watched as it moved over to door.

Gray eyes looked at him before turning to scratch at the door. Dmitri recoiled from the sound, bumping into Levi. “Fucking bloody hell, it had better not be ghosts.”

Levi want to laugh because he could see the source of the sound, but the thoughts of ghosts being real sent a shiver down his own spine. He watched as the lynx squeezed its way through a hole in the corner of the door. Stepping forward, his hand let go of Dmitri’s arm only to have Dmitri grab that back of his shirt. “We have to get inside.”

“Like hell! If it’s a ghost, my happy ass will not be going in there.”

“It’s not a ghost.” He stepped forward to hook his fingers into the wood. “Now help me. Something is bad is about to happen and its making me feel antsy.”

Dmitri grumbled something about Mediators under his breath that had Levi rolling his eyes. “I can’t see anything, it’s too dark. How do you know it’s a door?”

“I can see it.” He tugged at the wood, before he felt a thump on the other side and heard a grunt. At least the invisible cat was helping him. It shifted a few inches.

Dmitri grew quiet. “How long have you been able to see in the dark?”

Levi tugged at the wood again, only to snap. “Since I was a kid, now help me!”

It was silent before a hand slid down his arm, pressed against his hand, and shifted to find a hold on the boards. “Anything bites me, I’m kicking your ass.” Both started pulling, Levi felt the thump on the other side and the door scraped over stone. The lynx peered out at him and Levi pushed forward to try and squeeze in. He reached out to snag Dmitri, tugging him towards the opening. The both of them stumbled into the room and Levi caught the door to tug it back. As soon as it was closed, he felt teeth snag his pants and yank him back from the door.

“Okay so we’re hidden. A werewolf wouldn’t be able to hear us behind the door… would it?” He looked over at Dmitri, who was digging through his pockets. “Wait, what about scents?”

“Took care of that. We’re scentless unless I get knocked out and then we’re trackable.” Dmitri whispered something and a dim light filled the room. Levi let out a hiss at the light, catching the way the lynx had winced, he assumed it was just as caught off guard as him. He rubbed at his eyes before looking back at Dmitri.

Dmitri held his hand out, a paper in the palm. It started to burn before a ring of runes appeared and stretched out around them. Levi watched as the magic slowly disappeared from the air. “There.” He looked at Dmitri. “I’m assuming the thing that killed my light and made noise is with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Call them in the circle.” The light went out and Levi closed his eyes counting before he opened them. The lynx as standing next to him now, fur pressed against his arm. “Whoever walks by won’t hear us. As long as we’re in the circle.” He felt Dmitri shift around, his arm brushing against Levi’s. “I just can’t hold it for long. Hopefully they pass quickly.”

Levi felt the lynx press harder against his arm and looked down at it. Gray eyes were looking up at him. A large paw pressed against his hand, drawing his attention to where he was scratching at his skin again. The need to stop pressed against his mind and his fingers stilled. “Sorry.”

Dmitri hummed from where he sat, “You say something?”

Levi blinked and looked at Dmitri, who was looking down at his hands, he looked at the lynx. “He can’t see you.”

That head shook and Levi reached out to dig his fingers into the thick fluff of fur around it’s jaw.

“Levi, are you talking to the ghost.”

Levi blinked and looked at Dmitri, “He’s not a _ghost._ ” He paused. Levi looked back at amused gray eyes. “How do I know your male?”

“Seriously, what are you talking to?”

“A lynx.” Something pressed against his mind. It wanting to be heard, but when Levi reached for it, it drifted away. He focused on gray eyes and the words fell out. “His name is Echo.” Levi felt his eyes widen as did the lynx’s. It’s… _His_ surprise seen reflected in those gray. “How do I know that?”

Dmitri was shifting closer as he gave an annoyed groan. Levi whipped around at the sound, bristling. Before he could say anything Dmitri spoke up. “I keep forgetting Sharpes have familiars.”

Levi felt that large head press against his jaw, an image of a second lynx appearing. There had been two when he was in that magic coma. “Hey, Dmitri?”

Looking over at the hum, he found Dmitri sitting cross-legged, with an elbow on one of his knees and chin on his palm, fingers curled against his cheek. “Can a person have two familiars?”

Dmitri’s head slipped off his hand in shock before whipping around to look at him, “What do you mean?”

Before Levi could answer, the lynx, _Echo_ , started to growl. It must have been loud enough for Dmitri to hear because he was now sitting ramrod straight. “What was that?”

Levi stopped from answering when he heard it. Someone was walking towards them. “ _Someone is coming._ ” He hissed out.

“I don’t hear anything.”

Levi hissed at Dmitri to be quiet and tipped his head. Listening.

They grew silent as Echo started to growl louder the closer the steps came. Levi dug his fingers deeper into thick fur and Echo’s sound cut off. Dmitri shifted forward more, silence settling over the three of them. The sound of footsteps walking across the ground had Levi slowly tensing up. That itch growing stronger, causing fingers to tangle more into fur.

The atmosphere grew thick and tense. His breathing slowed as the dark feeling started to grow. His hair felt like it was standing on end as he waited.

The sound of a cell phone ringing shattered the silence.

Levi strangled a shout in his throat, Dmitri flinched hard, knocking against Levi, and Levi could of sworn Echo had fluffed up a bit. They all strained forward as the cell phone stopped ringing. “How did it go?”

Levi felt his anger sear through him just as Echo started growling. Wyatt was standing in the tunnel. He could catch him off guard. Just slam himself through the door and take him out. Werewolves had human bodies. He knew the soft spots on a human body. All he needed was the right weapon. His eyes casted around. They landed on a broken wooden handle as long as his arm.

He went to lunge for it, but Echo cut him off. They stared at each other. That large head butted against Levi’s and he took a deep breath at the whisper that echoed through his mind. _Wait._

His attention was pulled back to Wyatt when he started speaking again. “Good. So we don’t have to worry about the vessel running around.” Dmitri made a strangled sound beside him. Levi looked over to find fear on Dmitri’s face. “Tell him I said good job. I’ll keep my end of the deal.” Wyatt started walking forward. “He’ll be fine. All he needs to do is walk it off.” His voice started to fade, but Levi could still hear the murmuring of his voice.

Levi couldn’t tear his eye away from Dmitri. “What’s the vessel?”

Dmitri turned to Levi. “Is he gone?” That’s when he noticed the sweat on his brow. Levi looked at Echo, who gave him a nod.

“Yeah.” There was a soft glow and Levi watched as the runes flashed to life before dying away. “What’s the vessel?”

“Who.”

Levi blinked and shielded his eyes when light filled the room. “ _Easy with that_.” He blinked his eyes and looked at Dmitri again. “I don’t understand what your trying to point out.”

Dmitri took a deep breath before releasing it. “The vessel is a person. It’s nearly impossible to kill a Vessel of Kearn.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have to remove the head from the body in order to kill a Vessel of Kearn. If they found a way to do it without removing the head, then it’s unknown for a reason.” Dmitri rubbed his fingers over his throat. “To think someone managed to get the drop on Laik.”

Levi jolted and reached out to grab Dmitri’s shoulder. “What are you _saying!?_ ” His voice had cracked causing him to wince. He didn’t want anyone to die because of him. _Not again!_

“I’m saying we need to get out now. I need to find Laik’s body.”

Levi let out a squeak. “ _What!?”_

Dmitri was already on his feet and moving for the door. “We need to move. Before Wyatt finds you gone and before whatever may have possibly killed Laik gets back.”

He scrambled to his feet just as Echo squeezed his way out of the room through the hole in the corner of the door. Dmitri had shoved his shoulder against the door only to get nowhere. He glared at Levi. “Get over here and _help me!_ Sometime before Wyatt finds us missing!”

Levi rushed over and rammed his shoulder against the door. His mind scattered at the thought of someone dead. Who would be next? One of his friends? His family? He gritted his teeth and shoved. He couldn’t do this again. He can’t lose anyone else. His chest tightened up. His breath heaved out and he shook his head. He had to get stronger. He need to fight his own battles. He didn’t want to lose anyone else. He didn’t. _He won’t._

With a growl, he slammed his shoulder against the door, his shoes scraping over dirt and rock. A loud scrape of stone and wood was heard, his fingers sinking into the wood. Dmitri let out a shout as he fell down at how fast the door moved. He looked up to find Levi leaning against the door, he was rubbing his hands together before shaking them out.

The door was opened wider then when they first tried to get inside. Levi walked forward a bit before turning around to find Dmitri on the ground. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He huffed a bit before reaching out a hand to rest against the wooden door. Slowly, Dmitri climbed to his feet, his eyes glancing at the wood to make sure nothing was going to climb over his hands, when he saw it. There were gouges in the wood. He twisted his hand fitting his fingertips over the gouges. His eyes moved over to Levi who was pacing now. Fingers scratching at the skin of his arms.

There was something off about Levi. Something wasn’t adding up.

He stood completely and narrowed his eyes. “We need to keep moving.”

Levi looked at him wide eyed in the light. “What?”

“Moving. We need to keep moving.” Dmitri motioned. “Which way?”

Levi glanced down at the empty ground before turning and pointing down the tunnel Wyatt had come up. “That way.” Leaving the door open, they quickly moved down the hall, Levi leading them.

Dmitri kept his eyes on Levi. He was going to figure this out. Levi wasn’t of the Energy class. So what was he?


	42. Lost Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter sorry it's late... I'm actually putting off homework to finish and post this so yeeeeeeah... anyways updates are now when I can sorry I'll try my best to get them up as fast as I can around clumps of homework.  
> On another note please take a look at tags I have updated them and then the last bit, WARNINGS: Panic attacks and throwing up... if you want to skip then scroll down from the beginning to "Muffled shouting..."

**_W..ke…_ **

Pain seared through his chest. _Don’t let them hear you._

**_Wa…e…p_ **

His heart gave a painful throb with every slow beat. _Don’t let them know. They don’t care._

**_Wak…p_ **

His lungs burned as he sucked in a breath. _Don’t scream. Don’t cry._

_“Laik, I…” The green lights waving in the sky reflected in gray eyes. “…want…” The only light left reflected back. “to go home.” Skin is growing as cold as the snow surrounding them._

**_Wake up!_ **

He surged up with a snarl. _Ryder!_ His golden eyes burned, gold slowly dimming to amber. His chest ached. His lungs were screaming for air. Why couldn’t he breathe? Why couldn’t…?

He needed to breathe. _He needs to save Ryder!_

Breathe! _Where’s Ryder?_

Laik rolled over gasping. Chest heaving. His hand pawed at his chest, claws catching in his sweater. The fingers of his other hand are digging into the dirt. _Dirt? Where’s the snow?_

_“Everything hurts, Laik.” Warm red staining cold white._

Eyes burned as he squeezed them shut. _Don’t cry. Don’t scream. Don’t let them know. They can’t know it hurts._

Breathe.

Amber eyes focused on his hands. _Blood coated his fingers. He could still taste it._

He gagged as what little in his stomach came back up. _The taste was still there._

Breathe.

Another heave and bitter bile coated his tongue.

His arms shook, finally giving under his weight as he slumped to the ground shaking.

Breathe, damn it!

His amber eyes started to slip closed.

Muffled shouting reached his ears as he began to lose consciousness.

“La…k!”

_Ryder…_

“L..ik!”

_I’m sorry._

“Laik!”

Golden eyes snapped open as he sucked in a deep breath, mind drifting, instincts a chaotic screaming mess. His breath rushed out, before rushing back in. Dirt, forest, cold, rain, wolves. The sound of feet shuffling and sliding over leaves and dirt. Getting closer.

He felt his hackles raise. His body stilled.

_“I’m scared, Laik.” The smell of fear mixed with blood and tears._ Werewolves.

“Laik!”

_“Laik.”_

“Is he moving!?”

“I can’t tell!”

_“Run.” Voice so weak._

_No._

_“Leave me.”_

_Never. Not again!_

A branch snapped, his body moved. There was a shout. His claws pressed against a head. The body under him frozen in fear. Fear. Familiar.

“Drystan!”

“Don’t move!” Laik felt a growl work it’s way up his throat. “Laik?” He flexed his fingers against the head as his growl slipped out, low and dangerous.

Drystan held still. How long has it been since Laik slipped like this? He swallowed, “Laik, it’s okay.” He kept his gaze fixed on the tree ahead of him. Laik was injured and slipping. He had to stay calm and no eye contact. “Laik, you’re in the forest near the mines.”

Laik growled again and pressed harder against his head. Drystan winced at the pain. “Laik…” He flinched hard when he felt hot breaths over his neck. If there were claws, then there were teeth, teeth that were getting way to close to him.

“Drystan!”

“Nas, keep him away!” He let out a whimper when Laik let out a snarl.

Everything in him was screaming at him to run. Run fast. Run hard. Run away. He swallowed and let out a shaky breath. “La…ik. Laik, re… remember Levi?”

Laik paused.

Drystan latched onto that one pause and pressed forward. “Levi. He needs help. Remember, we need to find Levi.”

Laik shook. That’s right; he lost Levi. He… again… his hands shook.

A sharp whistle cut through the air. Laik’s head snapped towards the sound. As soon as Laik’s hand moved away from his head, Drystan shoved himself away. He caught sight of golden eyes and claws coming at him. His heart tried to lodge itself in his throat at the sight. He felt Declan’s hands grab him and tug him closer to him as Nas threw himself between the twins and Laik. Laik paused, quietly watching Nas.

Drystan swallowed and sucked in air. He never wanted to be put in that position again. “I almost… I was sure… it almost…”

Declan squeezed his shoulders. “We have to tell…”

Drystan cut him off with a sharp, “No.” He shook his head. “We can’t tell Gramps. He’ll… he’ll… Laik hasn't had a slip in weeks, practically months.”

Nas shook his head but kept his eyes on Laik. “We have to tell him. What if something else causes him to slip? We don’t even know what it is that causes it to happen.”

Drystan slumped. “I’m surprised he didn’t slip sooner.” Drystan knew, well he had an idea as to what might have caused it. When Declan’s hands tightened on his shoulders, he also knew that Declan had an idea of what could have done it.

Another sharp whistle had them all looking in that direction. Laik’s attention now focused on the tree near him. Then Nas yelled, “That’s the fucker who was running me in circles.” Laik lunged at the tree.

Drystan cringed when Declan yelped out, “Stop him!”

Nas jolted forward because Laik wasn’t fully gone. They could still get to him. “No, watch out!”

They watched in shock as electricity arched through the air and slammed into Laik. Laik’s body slammed into the ground, where he let out a gasp and clutched at his shoulder. The blond gave a grin and rested his chin on his palm. “Bad puppy.”


	43. Elemental n Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Wooo! Okay another WARNING: this chapter has a description of a wound healing. I don't know if it's too graphic, but I'm warning you guys anyways. If you want to skip it starts at the word spoken by Michael "Ready?" and ends at "All done."

Laik twitched as small jolts of electricity jumped along his skin. The blond male in the tree gave a low hum as he looked at his hands. “Almost out of that one.”

“Cain.” The voice that was saying the name carried an edge of warning.

The blond frowned and slumped, his pale hand falling to hang next to his other hand between his legs. He leaned over and called out. “Really, Michael. You just love to kill my fun.”

A man walked out of the darkness. Declan and Drystan jumped, and Nas stepped back in front of them. The blond, Cain, noticed this and grinned, “Awe, isn’t that just adorable.” Nas narrowed his eyes at the man in the tree. Cain was now wearing a long sleeve shirt over his pale chest.

“Did you also steal that shirt?”

Cain blinked down at Nas before throwing his head back and laughing, before smothering his giggles.

Nas growled, “There was nothing funny about that at all!”

A snicker left Cain as he spoke up. “I’m laughing at you. Too bad you’re not _mine_.” Cain swung himself upside down. “I’d have fun teasing you.” Nas felt his hackles raise.

“Cain.” Cain flinched at the warning tone that came out stronger this time.

“Fine.” He gave a pout before huffing and folding his arms. It was an odd sight, but none of the wolves said anything. Danger seemed to roll off of Cain in waves, even if he looked childish with a pout.

The man looked at the three wolves huddled close, and then at Laik laying, gritting his teeth on the ground. His body was stiff, and he could hear the hiss of air being pulled in, only to leave out in another slower hiss. The man stepped closer, a mask covered his face but left tawny brown hair exposed. His body was covered in black clothes that hugged his lean frame as he walked over to Laik.

Declan jerked to his feet. “Don’t touch him!” Nas went to cut off the masked man’s path when a shard of ice slammed into the ground. He yelped, stumbled backward and looked up at Cain. Cain was frowning with his fingers shaped like a gun and pointed at Nas.

“I won’t miss next time. _Stay_.”

Nas growled at him, before looking over at Laik. The masked man was leaning over Laik one hand held over his head. “ _Don’t you touch him!_ ”

“Cain, release him.”

“Aye, aye. Be careful Michael.”

Cain flicked his fingers at Laik, who gave a gasp before going limp. Michael hummed as a glow enveloped his hand. Declan squeaked, “Witch!”

Michael held his other hand up at the three wolves. “Easy, I’m only healing him. His instincts are going crazy because of the left over electric charge in his body.”

Laik had shuddered before his breathing started returning to normal. “What…” He blinked dazedly up at the masked man. His mouth felt dry as he swallowed. Laik felt his tongue graze over sharp teeth. “What happened?”

“You slipped. You were panicking, close to losing yourself.”

Laik twisted his head to look at Drystan. His eyes flicked to Declan and then to Nas who were all watching him. He closed his eyes, he winced at the sharp pain as he took a breath. Laik slowly sat up, Michael shuffling back some to give him room. “I’ll tell the old man. Don’t worry.”

Michael reached out causing Laik to flinch away. “Easy, I’m just going to remove the wood in your shoulder. I can heal you, but not restore your energy. So no shifting or you will pass out.”

Laik nodded and twisted his body so Michael could get a better grip. “This will hurt.” The only answer Michael received was Laik closing his eyes. Once his fingers were gripping the wood tight, he placed his hand against Laik’s shoulder. “Ready?”

A nod from Laik and he yanked hard on the wood. Laik gritted his teeth and never made a sound. Blood started to drip out, his head felt lighter, and hands were catching his shoulders. He tipped his head back to find Declan holding him up. “Easy. I got you.”

Michael raised his hand to hold over the gaping wound. They watched as the wound slowly knitted itself closed. Laik gasped as more pain could be felt. “Sorry, I wish I could keep it from hurting.”

Laik grit his teeth and slurred out a quick, “‘m fine.” He blinked and twitched as bone started to grow back. Muscle stretching out to twist together so that the wound wasn’t a gaping hole. Then, finally, skin repaired itself, and Michael pulled his hand away.

“All done.” The only evidence of his wound was the large blood soaked hole in the hoodie, and the blood covered wood next to Michael. Michael picked up the wood, he looked at before it burst into flames in front of them. “Now let's get you on your feet and out of here.”

Laik caught his arm. “Who are you?”

“Oh, right, introductions.” Michael pulled his mask off, and everyone flinched at the sight of the large webbed burn scar that covered his right cheek, jaw, and parts of his exposed neck, disappearing beneath the black long sleeve. His sky blue eyes danced with amusement at their faces. “I’m Michael Lyons.” He then hooked a thumb back at Cain. “And the insanity plea walking is Cain Drager.”

Laik blinked and frowned, “I know… you. I heard Andrew…” pain spiking through his lungs, but he never made a sound except for a small hitch in his breath, “talking about you.”

Michael grinned. “Good, you’ve heard of me.”

“We can trust him.” He tipped forward so he could slowly climb to his feet. Declan standing close to make sure he didn’t fall over. “He said…” Laik swayed a bit before gaining his balance, “ _told_ the old man you were an ally when it came to Levi.”

“I am. I know where he’s being held.” Michael hooked his thumb back at Cain again who waved. “He’s good at making people think he’s on their side, so we know where Levi’s at, just… not the exact location.”

Nas glared at Michael, “And you trust him?”

“I can’t betray him.” “He can’t betray me.” The way they spoke in perfect unison without hesitation made it feel like they were asked the question a lot.

A laugh was startled out of Michael. With a familiar grin in place, he answered again. “We can’t betray each other. Old magic prevents us from doing so. To betray each other is to betray family and yourself. _Fides merita fides parta est._ ”

Laik had blinked before understanding crossed his face. Declan caught the look on Laik’s face, “You understand what they’re talking about?”

Laik gave a stiff nod. “Loyalty earned is loyalty gained. It’s the Sharpe blood motto.”

Nas looked confused as he glanced at Michael and then Cain. “I don’t get it. From what I’ve heard so far, the Sharpe family in known for its Mediators.” He hooked a thumb at Michael as he looked at Laik. “This guy is a witch.”

Michael spoke up, that grin growing wider. “But the Sharpe’s used to be known for their magic before they became known for their strong Mediators. The Sharpe line is vast, most don’t even know they’re a part of the Sharpe line until their powers awaken or they meet their bond sibling. The only documented  family lines can be traced back to Alexander and Gerald Sharpe.”

“Snore! I’m falling asleep over here!” Cain was stretched out on the tree branch now staring at Michael, who was giving Cain a look that screamed he was done with Cain’s temper. “I’m running out of electricity, and I need to find him. You promised.”

Michael gave a sigh before tugging his mask back on. “Right, let’s find Levi so I can pass off the whiny child, I want to sleep tonight.” Cain stuck his tongue out at the back of Michael’s head, who glanced over his shoulder. “You're not helping yourself.” Michael started forward as he called back. “Come on, let's hurry!” He paused and twisted around to look at the four wolves. “I know Laik,” He eyed Drystan and Declan then Nas. “You three, I know the names of the pack members but not faces. Who is who?”

Laik frowned at those words. He then motioned to the twins first, “Declan and Drystan,” then the last of their group, “and that’s Nas.”

Michael tipped his head to the side as he muttered. “I don’t remember seeing a Nas on the list.”

Nas snapped out, “It’s a nickname, what list?”

“Nothing to worry about.” Michael turned and continued on. “Let’s go.”

Cain rolled over so he could drop to the ground. Nas took a few steps back towards Declan and Drystan to watch with a wary eye. As Cain passed, he gave the wolf a grin that was a tad bit sharp and feral. Laik stepped in front of Nas blocking him from Cain’s sight as Laik looked down at the slightly shorter male. Cain hummed as he met Laik’s guarded gaze. “Careful there. One day the weight will crush you and then who would watch over the little pups.”

Laik let a growl slip out at those words.

Cain let his grin slip back into place on his face before giving a two finger salute, and he climbed up the steep embankment to where Micheal was waiting for them. Laik looked back at the three behind him. They were just kids. Not even fully adults. Declan reached out to smack Laik over the back of his head. He flinched and glared at him, “What the hell?”

Drystan stepped up to bump his shoulder with Laik’s shoulder. “Levi is our friend. We’re not leaving this forest without him. I _will_ fight you on this.”

Nas walked past them as he muttered out. “Let’s go, Dmitri is out there, and I want to find him quickly.”

Declan snickered before whispering at Drystan. “He just wants to cuddle his boyfriend.” A yelp quickly followed Declan’s words when Nas jumped at him causing the other to duck behind Drystan.

Laik and Drystan sighed at the same time before looking at each other. A huffed chuckle slipped out of Laik as Drystan cracked a smile. They would always be kids to him, but he could see it. The strength they carried. He looked at his hands, maybe… most likely… they would be okay if he weren't there to watch their backs.

He looked up to catch sight of the three climbing up the embankment, Michael reaching out to help them up. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head up towards the cloudy night sky. He would like to be able to sleep at night again. “Laik, hurry up. We need to find Levi before they realize something is up.” Laik blinked up at the sky before looking at the Michael who was watching him, he took a step forward. For now, that was all he could do, move forward. One problem at a time. Levi’s safety first, he had a promise to keep.


	44. Rope Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try and keep you guys updated through places that can be accessed online. I will try to keep those updated as much as I can. Two main places will be Twitter and Tumblr, sorry for disappearing so much and for so long. But heads up I might not be able to post till mid-June, or in July, some family things have popped up, and well I've been kind of distracted. But enough of that more about Levi, enjoy this update I enjoyed writing it.

Dmitri and Levi, both ducked into the small room when Echo backtracked and started pushing at Levi’s legs with his large head. Both males leaned back against the door of the room, before looking at each other. They both frowned then glanced around the room looking for a spot to hide. There were metal shelves stocked with items that ranged from food to gear for survival. “How long do you think they’ve been out here planning this?”

Dmitri moved forward to poke at some things. “I’m guessing longer than we thought.”

Levi glanced around the room again before shuffling closer to the survival gear. “How much does a werewolf normally eat in a day?”

Dmitri hummed before tugging out a bin to peer inside. “Depends. Nas could eat two and a half large pizzas or the equivalent to himself on an average day if he wanted to. Three, the day after the full moon.” He stopped and glanced back at Levi. “Why?”

Levi motioned to the stock of food. “Not enough food to last the next month. If we go off Nas as an example.”

“Each werewolf can have a different appetite,” Dmitri called out from where he disappeared around a shelf.

That had Levi pausing. He pulled his hand back to let it hang next to his side. The memory of Laik shirtless flashed in his mind. Levi glanced to the side as he thought about what Laik looked like. How thin the male was when he first saw him. “What about Laik?”

The silence that followed had Levi tensing. Dmitri’s voice was hesitant as he spoke, “What about him?”

Levi glanced off to the side before answering. “Just wondering since he seems to be more active than Nas.”

A brief pause and Dmitri spoke, “Laik’s…” he frowned before sighing, “there is more to him. I don’t know much but…” Dmitri rubbed at his mouth before shaking his head. “He used to be worse off when he first moved here, but he’s kept going. It was like he was just _existing_.”

Levi frowned before reaching out to tug a box out. He popped open the lid and blanched at the smell, before snapping the lid shut. “Holy hell, that smells _awful_.”

“What does?” Dmitri walked out from behind a shelf as Levi held the sealed box out to him. He took the box, and Levi turned his attention to the shelves in front of him when the lid was popped off. Levi recoiled at the awful smell, quickly covering his nose and mouth and tried to lean away. “Oh.” Levi’s eyes flicked up to Dmitri’s at the small sound. “It’s herbs.” He leaned in and took a deep breath causing Levi to gag and twist away. “That’s odd. These herbs are for female werewolves who are pregnant.”

Words muffled behind his hand, Levi spoke up. “That’s cool and all, but can we be surprised about it with the lid closed.”

Dmitri looked at Levi who was trying to keep as far from the box as possible without physically taking a step to get away. His eyes flicked down to the herbs before looking up at Levi. “It barely has a smell.”

Levi glared at him before finally taking that step and moving away from the box. “Close it, it smells horrible.” Levi glanced down at Echo how was laying on the ground with a large paw over his nose. “Even Echo doesn’t like the smell.”

“Echo’s a lynx, right?”

“Yeah.” He glared at the box. “ _Close it._ ”

Dmitri snapped the lid closed as he gave Levi a curious look. “I can understand Echo not liking the smell. Cats tend to shy away from these herbs as they can make them sick. It’s why it smells bad to them.” He narrowed his eyes as Levi walked around him giving Dmitri a wide berth. Levi soon went back to poking at the items on the shelves, his nose still wrinkled from the smell.

“Don’t care, it smells _awful_.”

“It’s also an easy way to hide your scent from feline shifters.”

Levi let his words drag out, “Yeah, nope.”

Dmitri rolled his eyes. “Anyways, we need to find a way out of here. Before more wolves show up or Wyatt discovers us gone.” He set the box back on the shelves and started to poke around also. Curious as to why these wolves were out here in the first place. His attention was quickly pulled towards Levi when he heard a noise come from his direction. “What is it?”

“Oh cool! I found a knife!”

“ _Okay._ ”

Levi came around the corner holding a large hunting knife and wearing a red hoodie. When he saw Dmitri’s face, he blinked, “What?”

“You were _not_ wearing that.”

“Oh,” Levi pinched the fabric between his fingers. “It’s mine, I found it right before finding the knife. Now, I just need to find my jacket.”

So that’s why that noise was made. Levi looked over the large hunting knife before sheathing it and holding it out to Dmitri. The older gave him a frown as he glanced first from Levi, then to the knife. “What?”

“Defense. Take it, stab and run.”

Dmitri pinched the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up as he squeezed his eyes closed. He slowly counted to ten before letting a breath out. Opening his eyes, he leveled Levi with an unamused look. “What part of _werewolf_ do you not understand?”

Levi hummed as he pulled the knife back to look at it. “The part where everyone assumes I can’t fight back.”

Dmitri gave a loud sigh as he slumped before rubbing at his face. “You are going to get yourself killed or worse! Bitten! A Mediator cannot be bitten _ever_. There are no ‘ _Oh cool werewolf powers!_ ’ for a Mediator, only _death_.” Dmitri jabbed a finger against Levi’s chest who just gave him a bored look as he hissed out. “They are faster than us. A Mediator is still considered _human_ , therefore just as slow even with their power advantages, you can’t just start fighting a werewolf from day one and expect to live! Hunters have a higher chance only because they’ve been trained most of their living life to take on the supernatural world.”

When Dmitri was finally finished ranting, Levi lifted an eyebrow. “ _You done_?”

The sound that followed from Dmitri as he dragged a hand down his face was a mix between a groan and strangled scream. He glared at Levi as he hissed, “You know what. By all means, _fight_ the supernaturally strong werewolves that can _kill_ you.”

Levi rolled his eyes before shoving the knife into his hands. Dmitri fumbled the knife. “Werewolves have human bodies. As long as they’re in human form, I have a chance. I bleed, they bleed, end of story. Now take the knife, I’ll be too distracted _trying to fight_ , as you implied, to watch out for you.”

“And what the hell will you be fighting with?”

A grin stretched across Levi’s face. “Whatever I can get my hands on.” He turned away from Dmitri’s incredulous expression and went searching through the boxes. “Instead of bitching on how we can’t fight them. Tell me what you know about werewolves so I can figure something out.”

Dmitri opened his mouth to start chewing into Levi again about being an idiot with a death wish when a low growl caught both of their attentions. “ _Please_ tell me that’s your familiar?”

Levi stared at Echo who was facing the door with his hackles fluffing up. “Hide.”

Dmitri jolted forward, whisper-yelling at Levi. “Where the hell can we hide!? They will hear our _heartbeats_! _What are you doing?_ ”

Levi grabbed a coil of rope and tossed it to Dmitri. He fumbled the rope almost dropping the knife again. “ _Again!_ What are you doing?”

“Is that strong enough to hold a werewolf?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Focus! Yes or No.”

Dmitri looked at the ropes and tugged on it. “Not for long. Why?”

“Long enough to get out of here?”

He stared at the thick course rope and sighed. “Maybe, it's thick enough and heavy enough. But we have to find a way to keep them from calling for help.” Levi was already tugging his hoodie and shirt off. “ _What the hell!?_ ”

“Hold that.” Levi tossed his shirt to Dmitri and tugged his hoodie back on. The large scars on Levi’s stomach didn’t go unnoticed as Levi tugged the hoodie down. “Shirt.” Dmitri passed the shirt back to him, watching as Levi ripped it into long strips. He held them up, “Gags.” Levi tucked them in his hoodie pocket and held his hand out again. “Rope.” Dmitri passed it over, and Levi uncoiled it before tugging on the rope till he held it up, with both hands six inches apart. “Hold it like this, tight, don’t move. Give me the knife.” They swapped. Levi pulled the knife out and looked at the sharp edge. “Damn. It’ll have to do. Hold tight. Don’t flinch.”

Dmitri squeaked as Levi swung down once, twice, and finally a third time before the rope snapped. “What are you going to do?”

“Dunno, maybe hog tie them…” The look on Dmitri’s face had Levi rolling his eyes, “or not we’ll see what happens.” Levi stopped and tipped his head. “Someone is coming. _Hide._ ”

Dmitri quickly crossed to duck behind the shelves, while Levi tucked himself behind the space where the door would open to rest against one of the many shelves. He glanced over to the shelving that Dmitri was hiding behind. Levi could make out the small movements Dmitri was making, as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. The low light disappeared, throwing the room into darkness.

He closed his eyes and listened.

_How many?_ It was like he was standing next to him.

Two sets, one heavy the other lighter.

Levi held his arms out, the rope in both hands, an arm’s length of rope between his hands. He slowly relaxed his grip, letting his arms drop to a relaxed position. His head tipped as words started to reach him. Muffled.

_What do you hear?_

He took a slow breath. His heartbeat slowing as he focused on the pace. The heavier footfalls took twice the steps of the lighter footfalls, as if trying to stay even with the other. One had a shorter stride. Levi twitched as the words started to register.

“… leave… wild… chase…”

“… not in charge… almost ready…”

The heavier steps paused.

“What… now?”

“Heartbeats.”

The voices came closer.

“There are heartbeats all around us.”

“These are new.”

The door slowly opened.

His eyes slowly opened, calm. That itch was back, sitting under his skin, curling, wanting out. Levi flexed his fingers. He was ready.

Dmitri looked out between the shelves when the door started to creak open. His breath caught in his throat when he caught a flash of bright green. He clutched the knife closer to himself. They were going to get caught. There was no way to fight a werewolf without proper fighting gear.

He jumped when the sounds of scuffling started, followed by a door slamming shut. Without thinking, he hissed a word and light filled the room. Yelps filled the room, as the bright light illuminated the small space, filling every corner with light. Dmitri stared in confusion at the sight of Levi with his eyes closed. One wolf was on the ground clutching their throat, while the other had a rope twisted around their wrist and throat. Levi used the leverage to twist the arm caught in the rope up behind their back. The other free hand swung around and fast, it was quickly tangled in the rope.

Levi yanked the werewolf around, a loud choking sound strangled out of them. He then twisted them around onto the ground where Levi quickly tied the rope around flailing legs. In seconds, the werewolf was twisted up in a tangle of rope and Levi was quickly gagging the werewolf with the ripped cloth. He climbed to his feet in time to tug the next length of rope draped around his shoulders into his hands. His body was still relaxed and loose.

His dark green eyes, now open and cold, were focused on the werewolf. It was the grin that chilled Dmitri’s blood though. It was wide, sharp and wild, as if bearing his teeth in an odd snarl. Levi, he wasn’t fighting offensively, no, it was like he was using the rope to guide the werewolf into the next step. Instead of managing to get Levi, they only ended up even more tangled in the rope. Levi finally stepped back, twisting the rope and gave a harsh tug. The werewolf slammed onto the ground next to the other squirming and wiggling werewolf that let out choked off muffled snarls.

When the second werewolf took a breath, Levi was there, his fist snapping out to slam into the werewolf’s throat cutting off the howl into a gurgled wheeze. Levi quickly gagged the second werewolf and stood back up, as Dmitri stepped out from behind the shelves. He took in the sharp glint in Levi’s eyes before breathing out, “How?”

Levi looked at him that grin was still there. “You said we can’t fight them. So, I didn’t fight them. They did all the work.” Levi stiffened and stepped forward to deliver a hard kick to the first werewolf’s head. “ _Don’t you fucking dare._ ” Dmitri jumped when the blow connected and looked from Levi to the werewolf.

They yelped and went limp as the other werewolf tried to lunge at Levi. That grin had disappeared, but the sharp focus can be seen in light green eyes. He stepped back away from the second, shorter werewolf and held his hand out to Dmitri. “I have a question though. Knife.”

Dmitri looked at Levi’s hand then his face. “What?”

“Knife.” Dmitri passed the knife over and watched as Levi unsheathed the blade. He looked at the knife, a frown now on his face as he whispered out a soft, “Sorry.” Levi looked at Dmitri with that cold gaze. “No more games. Your right. I can’t fight werewolves, but they can still bleed.” He dropped to his knees with the knife in hand and grabbed the rope holding the unconscious werewolf. Levi caught the other werewolf’s eyes. Gray and dark green met as Levi lifted the knife up. “I want answers. He’ll give it to us.”

His hand stilled when a sharp ‘ _no’_ flashed across his thoughts.

Levi looked at Echo, who pointedly looked at the door. The lynx looked at Levi before glancing at the door again. _Leave._

“ _Why not?_ ” He tightened his hold on the blade. “Wyatt doesn’t want to play by the rules. I’ll make my own to _win_.”

Dmitri blinked and spoke up, “Are you talking to your familiar, cause it's weird right now. Well, more than usual.”

Levi looked at Dmitri before looking at Echo again. He gave a growl at the stubborn look on the lynx’s face. Jerking to his feet, Levi quickly knocked out the other werewolf. Slowly, he tugged them to the back of the room behind the shelves. When Echo gave him a smug look, Levi stuck his tongue out at him.

Levi jumped at the sound of Dmitri’s voice. “Still weird.”

He gave a huff and crossed his arms. “We need to go now.” Levi sheathed the knife, tucking it inside his hoodie pouch.

“Yeah, I like that plan, I’d also like to avoid any more _confrontations_.”

Levi rolled his eyes. That itch was back again, but this time it sat beneath his skin, a low simmer. Just like then. His fingers twitched as that sneering face flashed across his thoughts. ‘ _Stop._ _He’s gone. She’s safe._ ’ He rolled his shoulders and walked over to the wooden door, pushing those thoughts and memories to the back of his mind. When he opened the door, Echo squeezed out past him to lope down the hall ahead of them. Dmitri put out his light and followed Levi, making sure the door was closed tight. He slapped his hand against the wood, a paper charm sticking to it.

“That should buy us a little more time.”


	45. Unleashed Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just wrote itself. Like I had three ways I wanted to continue and remembered what about those waiting or how about Tad and well here is the chapter. Enjoy this early thing cause I'm still figuring the next out.

Brian paced. He wrung his hands and kept glancing at Kevin, who was leaning against one of the pack vehicles watching the tree line. Alyssa rolled her eyes when Brian crossed in front of her again. She was about to growl at the taller male when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced up at Rendy, who shook her head and Alyssa let out a soft growl.

Kevin shifted his weight catching Bryce’s attention. Bryce spoke up, “Soon. They said they had a lead to where Levi could be.”

“I know.” Kevin crossed his arms. “That’s his kid out there. Andrew raised him, and Andrew will always be family. Including his own family. No matter what, I will make sure that kid lives the life he chooses. I promised Andrew that much.”

Bryce watched as Brian paused by Levi’s truck. It’s large red frame attached to the tow truck bed. “I have a suggestion for Brian though. But it’s up to him.”

Kevin hummed as he looked at his son. “And what would that be?”

“Later. When there are fewer ears around.”

Brian twisted on his heels and stood there looking at Kevin. “How about now?”

Kevin blinked, looked at Bryce who had just dropped his face into his hand as Alyssa bristled. Her voice cut in front of Kevin’s with a loud. “You asked that not even five minutes ago! How about you sit down and stop pacing before I _sit on you_!” Rendy stepped in front of Alyssa trying to calm her down. She was waiting for Brian to shout back an insult but when nothing came from him, Rendy glanced over her shoulder as Alyssa managed to sidestep her. Both paused at the sight of Brian.

Brian was staring at Kevin, his shoulders squared. He was vibrating with contained energy, ready to take off at any moment. Kevin pulled his phone out and looked at it. “Alyssa go with Brian to switch out with the twins.”

Brian jolted and nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

Alyssa sighed and rolled her shoulders as she shrugged her jacket off to pass to Rendy. The shy girl gave a small smile, “Good luck.”

Alyssa smiled at her. “Stay close.” When she looked back at Brian, the other werewolf was already shifted and holding the bag between his teen. She took the bag from him and shrugging it on before chasing after Brian when he shot into the woods. “Will you at least _wait for me_ , before charging head first into the unknown!”

RR

Tad let his hand drag over another tree as he leaned against it. He slipped to the ground, panting. “My chest hurts.”

Brook rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. “Stop being a whiny child.”

“Says the one who gets _whiny_ when Wyatt doesn’t pay attention to her.”

Her hand flipped her blond hair over her shoulder as she quickly flipped him off. “We were going to finally make everything official, after years of waiting for your dear mother’s approval, but that asshole had to go and attack that boyfriend of yours.” She gave him a grin. “I guess he pays enough attention to me.”

Tad gave her a sneer as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. “Wyatt’s an _asshole_ , and you’re a _bitch._ _Match made._ ”

It was Brook’s turn to sneer at him. _Little punk_ was always an ass to her ever since she met him. “ _Hurry up_ , and get to your feet we need to get back to finding a way to shake this lands hold on the Lowell family.”

He glanced at Brook from where he was sitting. _This is going to hurt._ As Brook turned away from him, he let slip his hold on his powers.

The she-wolf jerked around when she heard Tad’s heart go irregular and he started to wheeze. His eye slid closed as his body tipped over to slump on the ground. Brook let out a swear and rushed to the young male’s side. She rolled him over, listening as his heart gave weak, slow, thumps before stopping. Her hands shot out to start pushing on his chest.

“ _Don’t you dare die!_ Your too stubborn, even for death!” She dropped her head to press her ear to his chest. Wyatt would be pissed if Tad died. Brook closed her eyes trying to focus on the sounds coming from Tad. _That should be coming from Tad._ A slow thump, weak but there, and then it picked up its pace. She felt the hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the soft voice.

“Sorry.”

“Don-” Brook’s body seized up as electricity arced through her.

When she slumped against Tad, he slowly rolled her over as he sat up. He groaned pressing his hand to his chest. “Just a… _fuck_ … just a little longer.”

Tad glanced at Brook who lay unconscious next to him. Slowly, he climbed to his feet. After catching his breath, he hooked his arms under Brook’s shoulders and started to drag her off the trail. He had to buy himself some time. Every second gained could help him find Levi, and they can find Alpha Lowell and try to sway him from hurting his brother too much. His mother wouldn’t handle the loss of his brother well. Not after the raids on their pack before he was even born.

Tad stood up and sighed as he looked at Brook, making sure she would be okay even after a jolt like the one he sent through her. He hated this. It was as he was turning that he caught the flutter of energy and his whole body froze. It was new, white, untouched. Like a child’s energy. He slowly turned, and his breath caught. It was weak and fluttered before disappearing, and he dropped to his knees in shock. _Oh no._ No, what did he _do_?

Shuffling closer, he kept glancing at Brook’s face making sure she didn’t wake because that would be a nightmare he didn’t want to face. He watched her lower abdomen for the flutter to happen again. When it did, he slumped. The energy was weak. _Too weak._ He watched as the small light disappeared again and his chest felt tight. Please. “Please. _Please, don’t die_.”

He was supposed to protect life. That’s what his mother wanted him to do for the pack. Protect those who couldn’t fight. Tad watched as everything blurred when the small light didn’t show again. His breath caught. He closed his eyes as a hoarse, “ _Fuck,_ ” slipped out.

Tad was so focused on that small light that the sound of a twig snapping had him whipping around. Electricity arching out around him in self-defense. Before it could reach the masked person, he watched as another person appeared in front of him. His own electricity was pulled out of the air forced into a sphere shape in the blond male’s hand.

He recognized him, he was working for his brother. A Mediator. When the blond closed his fist around the electricity in his hands, Tad watched as the energy seemed to sink into his skin. _Elemental._ He wouldn’t be surprised if his brother found one just to keep him in check.

Slowly, Tad stood up, small bolts jumping along his skin. He wasn’t going back. The blond male’s gray eyes watched him as more lightning bolts started to work its way down to his hands. The back of his neck burned, the seal broken, but still there, and it was not helping. He had to tug harder at the energy inside of him. Tad could feel his heart strain. _Too much_. _Too fast_. He needed to slow the pull on his powers. He was pulling too much, too fast, but he wasn’t _going back_.

Only, his focus was broken.

The small energy pulsed to the side of him and his head jerked to the side to stare. The small energy pulsed again but stronger. His breath caught. When he realized, what had happened, it was _too late_. His hold on the electrical current slipped, and it snapped back at him. All he could do was brace himself as pain ripped through him. His breath caught. There was a shout. His vision flickered as he fell to the ground. He gasped. His lungs seized up. He couldn’t move, but his body kept twitching without his say.

As darkness pushed in, he watched as that small light grew. _Live._ _Please live!_


	46. Split Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may have forgotten about this chapter. Anyways! Here is the chapter. The next post is up in the air... Our family pet of 16 years passed on the 17 and I start fall classes next week... it's been hard to focus. I'll try to have the next up soon, I just don't know when.

When they had stumbled over the two bodies, it caught them all off guard. They could see the small bolts of electricity jumping over Tad’s body. Michael was the first to move, he rushed over only to hiss when electricity snapped out at him from Tad’s body. He growled under his breath and snapped his fingers. Runes quickly danced over his skin and clothes, before sinking down and disappearing.

Laik stared in shock at the sight of Tad laying on the ground. What happened between then and now? Michael kneeled next to Tad’s body checking his pulse. “Cain, pull the electricity out of him before it kills him.”

Cain nodded and pushed the sleeves of his shirt up. He reached out to hold his hands out over Tad. Laik felt Drystan and Declan press in close to peer around him at Cain, their curiosity brimming. Laik, on the other hand, had seen an elemental at work. Nas looked bored as he watched the woods around them.

“Look!” Declan gasped out. They watched as electricity started to rise from Tad’s body. The bright bolts were snapping and arching up out of the unconscious male up into Cain’s hands.

Michael glanced back at the others. “This will take some time. You might want to check-in with your alpha.”

Laik nodded. “We can do that.” He looked at the younger males. Nas was already looking defensive. “The old man needs to know about the mines. And we have proof.” He motioned to the woman on the ground. “We should take her back to him. He can keep her in check better.”

Drystan walked over to her and looked her over. “She’s still alive.” He sniffed the air. “And with child.”

Laik eyed her. “We need to bind her.” He glanced at Michael. “Michael.” That masked face turned to him. “Do you have a binding spell that won’t hurt her. She’s with child.”

Michael moved over to the female wolf. He held a hand out over her lower stomach, “A simple one will work. Just be careful with her. The child is weak, it’s healing, but _slowly_.” Michael muttered some words and they watched as runes appeared around her body. They wrapped closer to her body before disappearing. “That should hold.”

“Declan, do you have the satellite phone?” Declan glanced at Laik when he caught the question and started to dig through the bag he was carrying. “Call him and let him know what’s going on.” Laik sighed as he rubbed at his neck. He hadn’t even been off the phone for fifteen minutes. “After that, we’ll split, two with her and the others will keep going.”

Drystan looked up at Laik. “You should stay here.”

Laik jolted, his chest felt tight at the thought. “ _No._ ”

Drystan was standing at his full height now, his shoulders set in a stubborn line. Laik had a split second of questioning when Drystan had gotten taller. “We’re not stupid! We can see how this is affecting you!”

That snapped Laik out of his musing and he narrowed his eyes. A low growl was already building, “ _I’m not staying here._ ”

Declan paused in dialing when Drystan’s voice raised, “You had a panic attack _not even thirty minutes ago_ , you even _slipped!_ ”

Laik bristled but was cut off by Michael. “ _Stop._ ” They looked at the masked male. “We need Laik, because he is the _only_ one here capable of fighting Wyatt one on one.” He looked at Tad and then the woman next to him. “Besides, we need two to carry them both.”

Declan had the satellite phone pressed to his ear listening to the ringing while paying attention to the conversation going on. Laik frowned and Drystan grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Cain grabbed ahold of Tad’s arm, pressing his fingers to his wrist, and looked up at Michael. He was quiet for a beat and then nodded. “He’s fine. For now, we should get him medical attention quickly. Along with the werewolf.”

Laik crossed his arms. “Nas won’t leave the forest without Dmitri. I don’t see Drystan leaving either.”

Nas shot a grateful look at Laik as Drystan muttered, “ _Damn straight._ ” Laik shot a glare at Drystan who was staring hard at the ground now.

Michael sighed and rubbed his forehead, or at least he tried to. He dropped his hand and was about to speak up when Cain’s voice reached him. “I can take Tad and meet back up with you guys.” He looked over at Cain who was still crouched next to Tad. “It wouldn’t take me long to find you guys and meet back up.”

“Who’s going to carry the other one?” Nas asked as he peered up at Laik.

Laik rubbed at his neck when Declan spoke up. “I can do it.” He hung up the phone looking at Laik. “I can’t get ahold of grandpa.”

“Something more is going on.” Everyone was looking at Laik as he tipped his head back, he could see the clouds above them. Growing darker still, the smell of rain and ice coated his tongue. “The old man is up to something.” He frowned and looked at everyone. “We need to find Levi and Dmitri fast.”

Michael looked at Cain. “Go.” Cain nodded and quickly scooped Tad into a fireman’s carry. “I’ll take the wolf. We’ll meet at the south mine entrance. Watch your backs.” He quickly scooped up the female wolf into his arms.

“I’m coming with you.” Drystan glanced at his brother long enough to see the determination on his face. A part of him wanted to follow, especially after what had happened to Declan. He went to look away but his eyes were caught when Declan’s glanced at him. His eyes flicked to Laik’s back, in a silent request, and Drystan huffed. Declan passed his bag to Drystan who quickly shouldered it. “I’m not going to be any help out here.” Declan was built for speed, whereas Drystan was the heavy hitter. It helped that they were identical even in their wolf form.

Michael nodded and looked at Laik. “Wait for us.”

“We will.”

The three of them took off into the woods, leaving the others behind. It was Nas who finally spoke up. “We should move and find a good hiding spot.”

Laik could feel Drystan staring at the side of his head. “Yeah, let’s go.”

-RR-

Levi and Dmitri sat kneeling behind a stack of old wooden boxes. They both peered around at the group of men sitting at a table playing a card game. There were five in total and they were all focused on their cards and each other.  Levi licked his lips as Dmitri shifted his weight. “We can sneak around them.”

Levi nodded. But his eyes were focused on the man who was facing their hiding spot. He was wearing sunglasses, when they were inside and there was no sun outside. Who the hell does that? His eyes narrowed even more. He knew the type, jacket stealing son of an asshole that’s who. He could see the way his dad’s jacket covered the man’s shoulders. His hand tightened along the edge of the box. A low murr from Echo had him glancing at the lynx. Those gray eyes met his, and he could see the plea in them. He felt air rush out past his teeth in an angry hiss.

The asshole was _wearing_ his dad’s jacket!

Echo’s eyes narrowed and he deliberately looked at Dmitri and then the passage that they needed to take. Levi huffed and looked at Dmitri, who was watching him. “ _What?_ ” It came out harsh but he didn’t care.

“We need to move before someone spots us.” Dmitri hissed back.

Levi took one last look at the man wearing his dad’s jacket and then looked away. He glared at the ground as his chest tightened. Echo brushed his head against Levi’s chin. _Patience, we’ll find it again soon._

He nodded and brushed his fingers over soft fur. “Which way?”

Dmitri motioned with his head to the right. “This way. We need to move quickly but we also need to time it.” He poked his head around the box to squint at the table. “It looks like they’re playing poker. We should move one at a time. I’ll go first, follow as soon as it's safe.”

Dmitri moved quickly, even with his long limbs and managed to dive behind a chest of old mining equipment. He peeked around just as Levi poked his head out to look at the table. The men were still engrossed in the game. A shout of joy rang out from the group as one of the men reached across to pull something close to him. Levi chose then to move. He dove out, rolled, and landed almost in Dmitri’s lap. They held still as the men started jeering at each other over who would win the next round.

They both let out a breath and Levi climbed over Dmitri to his other side. They slowly made their way around the room, skirting from hiding spot to hiding spot. When they both reached the path that would lead them out, they quickly darted down the tunnel. Levi was steps behind Dmitri when they heard it. It was low, but it was quickly gaining speed and volume. Both boys froze as they looked back over their shoulders at the tunnel, the howl was loud and it had both of their heart beats kicking up into a fast run. Levi swallowed, “Was that…?” His question trailed off.

Dmitri took a deep breath and let it out. “Yes. Someone has noticed that we’re missing. We should move. Fast!” He was already running, Levi took one last look over his shoulder at the light and the sounds of the men shouting. Echo let out a low growl and Levi took off after Dmitri.

Soon Dmitri let out a shout of joy, the tunnel was ending, and Levi could smell and feel the fresh air on his face. He picked up his pace growing even with Dmitri’s stride. They were close.

They stumbled when a loud explosion went off behind them. The ground shook and they dropped to their knees in shock. Levi looked at Dmitri, who glanced back behind him at the dark tunnel. The sound of gunshots soon followed. Those were closer. They clambered to their feet and took off, Echo darting out ahead of them. What they didn’t expect was for another explosion to go off in the same tunnel. Levi let out a shout and crashed to the ground when his foot caught a dip in the ground. Dmitri quickly doubled back to grab him and tug him to his feet.

He froze when Echo growled. They looked at the tunnel to see someone running at them. He tensed up and Levi swore, quickly putting both his feet under him. Dmitri hissed words under his breath and runes appeared around his hand. Levi raised his fists and was about to launch himself forward when he saw the gun that was leveled at them. The person slowed to a fast walk, moving towards them.

“Cancel your spell, mage.”

Dmitri glared at the man. It was the one with the sunglasses that had been sitting at the table. “Cancel it, or I shoot the Mediator.”

Dmitri watched as the runes around his hand disappeared. Levi didn’t move from where he still had his fists raised.

“Good.” The gun lowered and before he could open his mouth again, Levi was darting towards him. The man jerked back quick enough to avoid Levi’s fist, before twisting out of the way to avoid another attack. Levi kept pressing forward, getting more frustrated as the sunglasses-wearing man kept dodging each one of his attacks. When Levi’s foot slid across the ground to get a better stance, the man moved. He darted out of the way of Levi’s kick, only to grab and yank Levi around. Echo snarled, he launched himself at the man.

Levi watched as the man knocked the lynx to the side, as his arm was twisted up behind his back and the gun pressed to his head. Dmitri froze and lowered his hands. “Okay. Okay, we’ll stop. Just… just don’t shoot him.”

The man jerked his head toward the mine entrance. “Move.” When Dmitri didn’t move, he shouted at him. “ _Move, now!_ ”

Dmitri jerked back, and then quickly moved towards the mine entrance. Levi grumbled as he was pushed into walking forward. Once they cleared the entrance, he shoved Levi at Dmitri. Levi stumbled and Dmitri reached out to steady him. When they both looked up, they watched as the man pulled his sunglasses off to show heterochromia eyes, the left was a pale blue and the right a dark green. Levi let out a sound of surprise while Dmitri looked on in fear as the man’s face, no his whole body, changed. The man’s image seemed to melt and then reform before their eyes. The only thing that didn’t change were the man’s eyes.

Standing before them was a young man who couldn’t be more than twenty-five years old. His youthful looks where a vast difference to the man before. Short black hair was now a golden brown and longer, bangs brushing into eyes and the longer strands brushing along his jaw. He was also less bulky, more lean and slim. “Do I have your attention now, children?” What hadn’t been there before was an English accent, and this one was thick enough to notice in those few words.


	47. I Am...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to write this chapter as fast as I did, but here I am with a new chapter. Also if you have questions about this chapter ask and I'll explain it without giving much away.

_“Casey! Hurry up!”_

_“I’m running as fast as I can! You slow down!”_

_The tawny haired teen gave a wide grin as he pivoted to run backwards. “We’re going to be late!” His sky-blue eyes were bright as he watched his friend try to keep up._

_“We are going to be early if you keep running like this.”_

_His friend was laughing as he turned back around to keep running. The asshole wasn’t even breaking a sweat!_

_“Hurry up, Casey!” His voice echoed. “Hurry! Hurry!”_

Knuckles rapped out a rhythm on the table in front of him. He lifted his head and found himself back in the silver mines, years and miles away from where the memory had taken place. The voice that he pushed out was gruff and foreign. It was new and felt funny. “What?”

“Hey, Roe. Mind if we play a card game here.” The man in front of him was young, couldn’t be that far in his twenties, with a runner’s build. Such a shame. He had some pretty eyes.

He let his lips curl into a smirk. “If you deal me in.”

“You got something to play with?”

“Sure.”

“Okay!” They both jolted in surprise as his phone went off. “I thought we were supposed to keep our phones off.”

He frowned as he stood up. “I thought I turned it off. Must have sat on it.”

“That’s right you have one of those old phones. Where you going?”

He pulled the phone out to look at the small screen. “To see why I’m being called. I’ll play when I get back.” With the phone in hand, he slipped out, down the tunnel, to stand outside. Flipping the phone open, he called the number back. “Hello.”

_“Where are you?”_

“Hello, and how are you today?”

A low growl filtered over the phone speaker. _“Three people are missing. Two of them are important to me and the third is the son of another alpha._ Where are you? _”_

He glanced into the tunnel behind him and sighed. “The south entrance of the mines. Tell me the names.”

_“Dmitri Vest, Levi Sharpe, Thadeus Kade. He answers to Tad.”_

Reaching up under his sunglasses, he rubbed at his eyes. “I’ll poke around.” He peered out at the woods around him. “I think they’re trying to find something in the mines. I don’t know what it is, but it has power and it's making my skin crawl.”

_“I’ll take care of it. When the boys are found, seal the south tunnel.”_

“On it.”

_“Get those boys out of there and pass them to Laik.”_

Laik’s name had him pausing before he muttered. “Oh great. So, I’m going to pass three boys to a werewolf who, before the incident had can-barely-pass as control over his wolf, and is _now_ the equivalent of a werewolf version of a walking time bomb.”

_“_ Casey. _”_ The frustrated groan that followed his real name was ignored as he gave a hiss. _“Sorry, sorry, just… he needs to do this… plus… he was already tracking Levi when the twins found him unconscious.”_

He let out a rushed hiss. “So, it was just spontaneous thinking?”

_“Pretty much.”_

“And if this back fires?”

_“Leave that to me.”_

“Right.” He rubbed at his jaw and sighed. “I’ll do my best, but the guy in charge doesn’t want any hunters going so far into the mines.”

_“Okay. Find them. Seal the tunnel.”_

There was a click and the phone went quiet. With a sigh, he snapped the phone shut and rubbed at his forehead. _“Fuck.”_ He pulled out a small white pack and shook out a cigarette. With lighter in hand, he quickly lit the cigarette hanging from his lips. After the first pull, he let out a breath and rolled his shoulders. _“Fuck. Okay.”_ He squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I really need to quit.”

He pulled another small box out of his pocket and started to count the spheres inside. “Need to get more.” His eyes darted around looking at the forest around him before he turned and entered the tunnel, but not before pushing two spheres into cracks near the entrance.

-RR-

Roe sat with his cards in his hand watching as the other men started poking at each other trying to get someone to fold. He dropped his cards on the table face down with a grimace. “My luck is shit tonight.”

The young male with pretty eyes laughed and pointed at him. “Your luck is shit every time you play this game.”

He crossed his arms and gave a grin. “That’s okay. I need my luck for when I’m hunting.”

The man next to him with skin as dark as pitch chuckled. “That’s okay, more for me when I win.” Charles, his name was Charles and too buff for his tastes.

“And who th’ hell says you’re going to win.” This time a lanky young man said while nudging pretty eyes. His accent showing he was from the north east area of the states. “Look if I have to bet on any of you winning, it’s the boss or this green bean next to me.” He didn’t really like the man, too cocky.

Pretty eyes looked at the table slightly embarrassed. “I’m not that good.” Okay, now he just wanted to coo over him. Roe cleared his throat roughly twice, everyone looking at him.

“Sorry. Throat’s been scratchy these last few days.”

“You sound like it too.” A short man with shaggy hair and a crooked nose squinted at his cards, his tan had started to fade since they relocated out to here some weeks ago. He then grinned and tossed his cards out. “I’m not pushing my luck this round.”

Charles tossed a few chips on the table. “I’m still going.”

Their boss, a man that was a few or more years older than him with brown hair dusted with gray, looked at him and then his cards. He tossed a few chips into the pot before speaking up. “Nick said your phone went off.” Roe felt his eyes dart to pretty eyes, who had hunched his shoulders and was peering hard at his cards. So, Nick was his name. Nick glanced up, only to look back down. Roe felt his lips twist into a frown.

“It’s an old phone. Likes to turn itself on and off sometimes.” He shrugged his shoulders when something caught his eye. Roe was glad he stuck to wearing sunglasses inside because he really didn’t need to have anyone turning around right now. Two figures had just ducked down behind an old stack of crates.

Cocky tossed chips down along with Nick. “So, who called?”

A grin pulled at his lips. “Ex-mother-in-law.”

He got amused chuckles from Charles, Crooked Nose, and Cocky. Crooked Nose poked more, “You were out there a while.”

“She likes to talk. And when she’s mad, well, I’m pretty sure she could take on an Alpha and make them feel like children caught stealing cookies.” That pulled a laugh. “Apparently, I’m supposed to babysit, but I can’t do that when I’m here.”

“Babysit what?” His boss asked.

“Three yappy dogs that shake when you look at them. Ya’ know those tiny bean dogs that chase people’s ankles.”

Nick piped up. “Chihuahua?”

He pointed at him. “Those. _Hate them._ ”

Charles gave a laugh. The boss was staring hard at him over his cards when his eyes dropped and everyone started showing off their hands, he felt a knot of worry loosen in his chest. Only to feel it again when he saw movement from the figures behind the box and eyes drilling into him. He was familiar with the weight of this stare. He peered at the boxes from behind his sunglasses and found green eyes glaring, and they were definitely looking at him. Those two had better not be who he was looking for.

The glare left him and a few minutes later he felt himself start shrieking internally when a tall lanky boy darted out to duck behind another box. What the hell are these two doing? A shout from Cocky had his eyes snapping back to the table as he started to pull the chips towards him. “ _Holy shit_ , I won a game.”

Charles rolled his eyes as Crooked Nose pointed out. “Looks like the worlds gonna end now, boys.”

“ _Fuck you!_ ” Cocky spit as he sat hunched over his chips.

Nick gave a shaky laugh. “Another round?”

Roe hummed as he watched the cards get reshuffled. Everyone agreed to another round and when Nick turned pretty eyes towards him he gave a grimace. “I’m going to sit out this round. I don’t need you leeches bleeding me of my cash that fast.” Nick laughed along with the others as they started the next game.

Roe was highly aware of the two boys skirting the edge of the room, that when the next round ended (with Nick winning this time) and the boys had managed to dart down the tunnel behind him, he finally stood up. “I’ve got a late round of check tonight, I’m going to get a few hours of sleep.”

Everyone said their laters and Nick gave him a grin. He walked to a tunnel that led to a smaller room where they had been bunking these past few weeks. As he was about to enter he heard it. A howl that had his heart rate kicking into over drive as he pressed his hand against the wall next to him. He twisted in time to see their boss stand and take off down the tunnel that the two boys had come from. Jogging over to the table where everyone was looking down the tunnel he asked, “Was that?”

“That was a werewolf howl.”

“I think that was the alpha. He sounds angry.” Nick whispered. He stood up and froze. “Wait, you don’t think those kids got loose, do you.” The worry was clear on his face. Everyone was looking at him. “I kind of saw that crazy wolf drag in an unconscious kid, and I may head overheard Charles and the Boss talking about the witch kid. I mean they’re kids. And wasn’t one a Mediator?” When he got blank stares, he laughed and shuffled his feet. “I heard some wolves talking.”

Damn it, getting rid of this guy is going to be a shame.

Charles finally stood up. “Nick, go watch the tunnel leading into where we’re sleeping. Those kids are more likely to trust your face. Keep an eye out for them.”

Well, now he wasn’t.

Nick nodded and took off for the small tunnel. As soon as he disappeared down the tunnel, Roe started counting to ten to himself. Crooked Nose stood up, “What are we going to do now?”

Charles jerked his head towards the tunnel that the Boss had run down. “We find out what’s going on.” They took off and Roe stayed where he was at. He gave a sigh as he pulled his gun out and checked to see if he had enough bullets and then muttered under his breath. “Eight… nine…” Focused on the spheres. “Ten.” And snapped the fingers of his left hand. The explosions crumbled two of the tunnels and he watched as Charles, Crooked Nose, and Cocky were knocked back off their feet.

Roe walked over to them as they slowly stood. Cocky was the first to see him lift the gun. “ _Fuc-_ ” The gun went off and Cocky dropped back to the ground. Charles and Crooked Nose snapped their heads up. Crooked Nose was quickly reaching for his gun and Roe placed three shots to his chest. He kicked Charles’ hand, causing his shot to go wide, and gun to clatter to the ground, before pressing his gun to the man’s head.

“I like you, Charles. You remind me of a good friend.” He gave a grin. “I need you to give Wyatt and the Boss a message.”

“ _Fuck you!_ ” Charles tried to snatch the gun from Roe, who only kicked him in the chest. He gave a grunt and hit the ground.

“Sorry, your just not my type.” He shot Charles in the shoulder. His bitten off shout had Roe grinning. “Nice catch.”

“ _You bastard!_ ” Charles spat.

Roe gave a gasp, letting some of his original self’s attitude seep into his next words. “How’d you know.” He gave a hum before rolling his shoulders. “Not the point, anyways, Alpha Lowell is not happy and all that. You know territory stuff. Oh, and kidnapping two minors under his protection. Yadda, yadda…” He slammed his foot against Charles’ shoulder when the man tried to move for his gun. “Don’t interrupt me. I’m on a timer here. Also, tell the boss good luck on trying to get ahold of the Vessel of Kearn.”

Before Charles could spit anything else out, he smacked the butt of his gun against Charles’ head. “Off I go.” He gave a hum and grinned wider. “ _That was fun._ ” He frowned. “Kind of.”

He spun on his heel and took off at a run. As soon as he passed the tunnel opening, he snapped his fingers again and the opening collapsed. Roe picked up his speed and saw the boys. One of them had tripped and the taller rushed back to yank him up. Both boys quickly looked at him when a growl echoed down the tunnels. He quickly remembered that one of the three boys was a Sharpe.

His eyes darted around. There was a familiar around here, was it invisible?

One boy lifted his fists, as runes sparked to life around the taller’s fists. A witch and a mediator. He slowed his pace to a fast walk with his gun held up at the shorter of the two. “Cancel your spell, mage,” Roe growled out. The taller glared and he put more force behind his words. “Cancel it, or I shoot the Mediator.” When the boy finally canceled his magic, he kept a wary eye on the boy still strung tight, with fists up and glaring at him. He slowly lowered his weapon, “Good.”

He could feel the words that were for him to let others in the pack know he was on their side appear on his tongue, when the shorter boy moved. Roe bit back a curse and moved. He caught the sound of movement that wasn’t the kid’s in front of him and reacted. His arm knocked something large aside. _Familiar found._ And then he was yanking the other boy around by his arm, and his gun was pressed to the side of a head.

With a harsh shout from him, they were outside the south entrance and the boy in his grasp was still coiled tight. He needed to keep an eye on this one. Especially, if he’s related to Andrew. He felt the boy wiggle and his grip tightened. He shoved him at the other boy. Once his feet were under him again Roe reached up to tug off his sunglasses.

Both boys stared in shock and then he watched as both their expressions changed as he stopped being Roe and focused on his original appearance. Why? Hell if he knew. It’s not like they would know it was his original appearance. Hair brushed his cheeks and hung in his eyes. Casey made a mental note to get it cut soon. It had been months since he had heard his own voice and something in him seemed to ease as he spoke up. “Do I have your attention now, children?”

The shorter of the two jolted forward. “ _What the fuck!?_ ” Well, that wasn’t nice.

Casey pointed at him. “You Sharpe?”

“ _What’s it to ya?_ ” He spit out.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He eyed the witch as the Sharpe boy glared at him. He’s really hoping this kid was one of the two missing from Kevin’s pack. The words slipped out anyway. “Silver runs through the forest like blood runs through our veins.” The taller boy jerked in surprise at the words. “Dmitri Vast then?”

He gave a jerked nod. “You’re Casey.”

“Good, now that that’s settled. You boys are wicked fast I had to push myself to catch up with you two.” His fingers tapped at his chin. Dmitri was still staring at him in confusion. When the Sharpe boy went to take a step towards him, Dmitri grabbed his arm.

“Don’t, he works for Kevin.”

Casey gave a bow and a grin directed at the boy, Levi. “The name is Casey Mitchell.”

Dmitri shook his head. “How are you here?”

Casey gave a shrug, “Kevin asked me to check up on some hunters sniffing around the towns around the territory. One thing led to another, I slipped in and ended up here. This thing has been in motion for almost half a year now.” Levi was staring at him now. His frown and narrowed eyed look sparked off something familiar in Casey’s memories.

“What about Kevin? Does he know?”

Levi blinked, having caught Dmitri’s words. He jerked his head towards Dmitri then back at Casey. The boy rubbed his forehead, he was so confused, Casey could see it. Levi was easy to read. Just like someone else he knew. It had him fighting off the smile, as he shrugged his shoulders, “Last time I checked in, was… about an hour or so ago.”

“Wait!” Dmitri and Casey looked at Levi who was still staring at Casey in confusion. “What are you!?”

Casey scoffed. “Rude. Didn’t your mom teach you manners.”

Dmitri motioned to him, Casey rolled his eyes, as Dmitri looked at Levi. “Casey is a shape-shifter. They’re rare to find, seeing as no one knows how to find or track one, successfully at least.”

“We’re very good at hiding ourselves.” He tucked his hands into the pocket of the jacket he had found tucked away in one of the storage areas. It was familiar and when he saw the name written on the inside of the coat, _well_ , he had to take it for himself. Not like anyone here will wear it, without putting a target on their back.

“Except for the eyes.” Dmitri tacked on smugly.

Casey scowled at him before grumbling, “Except for the eyes.” Before tacking on a quick. “ _Brat._ ” Dmitri was still giving him a smug look and Casey quickly looked at Levi. The boy was staring at him now, with that same look from inside the mines. “You… you remind me of someone.”

When Levi’s glare quickly turned into a confused look it had him pausing. One minute this boy looked familiar and the next he looked like someone else. It felt odd. He narrowed his eyes at the feeling. It felt like…

His train of thought was cut off by Dmitri’s voice. “Levi is Andrew’s son.”

Casey looked at Levi again and hummed. “Really! When I heard the name Sharpe, I figure he was some kid from a Sharpe line. Didn’t think he was related to _The Andrew Sharpe_.”

“You’re wearing my dad’s jacket.”

He looked at Levi with a confused look and then the words set in and he gave a grin. Tugging on the lapels of the jacket, “You mean this thing? Dug it out of the storage area. _Fits nicely._ ”

“Give it back.”

There was something off about this kid. An idea popped into his head and he pretended to muse over the thought, and then grinned big and wide. “Nope. Let’s make a deal. You take it from me and you can have.”

Levi let out a hiss of air through gritted teeth. “It’s not yours. _Give. It. Back._ ”

Casey’s phone went off and he held his hand up to stall Levi as he tugged it out of his pocket. “Hello.”

_“Casey.”_

“Kevin! I found two of the missing boys and did as you asked…” He paused, turned, “You might want to cover your ears.” He focused on the mine entrance and snapped his fingers.

Levi let out a shout as the entrance collapsed. “What about Tad!?”

Dmitri snagged ahold of Levi again and tugged him back. Casey turned around to look at Levi and Dmitri. “Now, I’m done.”

_“You have Levi and Dmitri?”_

“Yep!”

_“Good, we just got Tad, along with a female wolf over here. I need you here to watch the girl. Find Laik and give him Levi and Dmitri.”_

“Got it.” He hung up the phone and looked at Levi and Dmitri. “Okay, boys let’s go. I am dropping you two off with Laik.” Casey was already walking towards the tree line.

“Not without Tad!” He paused and looked back at Levi. “I’m not leaving without Tad!” The fierce look of determination nearly knocked him over with how familiar it was.

A sigh pushed its self out passed his lips and he felt himself bounce on the balls of his feet. He drew out the first word in a long sigh, “ _Fuck_ it. Your friend is fine, Kevin has him right now. _Can we go now_!?”

Levi perked right up and Casey nearly laughed at the look on his face. Boy’s got a crush, how adorable. “So? We going now?”

Dmitri grabbed Levi’s arm when he went to say something and spoke over him. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Levi grumbled. “He still has my jacket.”


	48. Tag In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! There is also a second chapter. Now I got to go and finish up my homework. Questions? I'll answer.

Laik dropped onto the ground, his back pressing against a tree as they waited. They had found a small clearing close to the mines. Drystan was leaning against a tree, his chin resting on his chest with his eyes closed. Nas was looking around, boredom clear on his face. They might be here for a while.

Drystan glanced up at Laik to find him with his arms crossed and staring at the ground. He couldn’t understand why Laik would put himself in a position where he fell into a panic attack. It just didn’t make sense. He frowned and crossed his arms.

“I can feel you staring at me.” Drystan jumped and looked away as Laik looked up at him. “ _I’m fine._ ”

Nas had stopped to glance between the two of them.

“But you’re not.” He pushed off the tree and motioned off to his side. “You lost control. You had me pinned, what if it had been Skye.”

Laik was on his feet and in front of Drystan, a growl coloring his words. “ _I would never hurt Skye._ ”

Drystan jolted back, his back going stiff. Laik sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of Drystan’s face, just as Nas shoved himself between the two. “Alright! That is enough!” He looked from Laik to Drystan, pinning them with his own glare. “We are here for a reason. Can we please focus on that?”

Drystan stepped back and crossed his arms as he looked away. Nas rubbed both of his hands over his head before looking down at his feet, his hands falling to his sides. Drystan glanced at Laik, who looked to the ground, shame filling the both of them. Nas took a deep breath and slowly let it out, before speaking softly. “I just want to find Dmitri, okay?” He motioned between the two of them as he looked at them. “This, can this just wait till after? Please?”

Laik swallowed and then nodded his head. When Nas looked at Drystan, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Fine.” Drystan pointed a finger at Laik. “But as soon as I see grandpa, I’m letting him know what happened.”

Laik groaned as he twisted away from Drystan letting his forehead thunk against the tree. Nas gave a soft laugh and looked at Drystan who blinked down at him. “Thank you.”

“Sure, fine.”

Nas felt a grin slowly growing on his face, just as a loud yip echoed from the trees behind them. The three twisted to look in the direction as a golden brown wolf came flying out and tackled Drystan, who let out a yelp, to the ground.

“For fucks sake Brian, you ran faster than me! We’re-” Alyssa paused at the sight of the four males looking at her. “Right. Well…” She pulled out her phone and growled at the no signal before digging through the backpack. “We ran into Declan. He explained everything.”

Laik felt his shoulders tense up. “Everything?”

Alyssa gave him her best bitch face and said slowly, “Everything.” Then she went back to digging. “Yeah, we know what happened. So, if it happens again, Brian is going to do his best to knock _you_ out.” When she pulled her hand out with the satellite phone, she pointed at Laik. “And I’m going to call Kevin.” Alyssa quickly dialed a number and held a hand up when Laik went to say something. He jerked back away from her hand and turned away from her. “We found Laik, Nas, and Drystan. Declan is heading your way with two males and the Tad boy and an unconscious female werewolf. We’re going to figure out a game plan while waiting for the two males. They said you know them.” She grew quiet and hummed. “Got it. Bye.”

She hung up and looked at Laik. “I’m watching you.” Laik rolled his eyes. “So plans? What are we doing?”

Drystan called out from where he was still smothered under Brian. “Waiting. For Michael and Cain.”

Alyssa placed her hands on her hips. “Yes, yes, but what about Dmitri and Levi’s location. Do we know this?”

“They’re in the mines.” Laik closed his eyes, picturing the lands around him. “We’re near the south entrance. About a fifteen minute walk from here.”

“Okay, so it’s going to be guarded.” She muttered as she crossed her arms and tapped a finger against her chin.

“Most likely.” Laik off handedly answered.

She hummed and looked at Laik. “We might need a distraction. Kind of wishing Declan was here.”

Drystan shoved at Brian who rolled over until he was up again Nas. “Too bad. I think he's still shaken from before.” Nas knelt to give Brian’s head a fond pat as Laik shot a glare at Drystan, who scoffed. “When he was attacked.” Drystan hunched over where he was sitting. “I don’t want to see that again.”

Alyssa looked at Nas. “Nas.” When he looked up at her, she asked. “You’re pretty fast. Think you could run a distraction.”

Nas stilled and looked down at Brian. “Yeah, I could.” He looked up at her. “You’ll ma-”

A loud explosion caught their attentions. Laik swore and growled, “That came from the mines.”

He went to move but Alyssa grabbed his arm. “Wait, if we heard it, then other wolves heard it. We need to hide somewhere. Quick.”

Nas looked pale as he stared in the direction of the explosion. Brian bumped him and he made a low sound. Laik caught his shoulder. “Easy, he won’t let something like that harm him.” Nas looked up at him. “We can’t help if we’re caught.”

He nodded and Brian started to nudge him forward. Alyssa quickly led them a bit further away from the mines. “There were some thick bushes we could hide in. Somewhere around here.” She peered around and quickly pointed them out. “There. Come on, hurry.” They quickly pushed their way into the thick bushes, just as another explosion went off in the same direction. They shuffled around with Brian being used as a prop by Drystan and Nas, Laik was tensed and low to the ground, while Alyssa was tucked close under a bush watching for movement. They all sat tense, in silence. Waiting.

Minutes passed and then the ground shook as another explosion went off.

They kept quiet. The sound of a pair of feet coming closer caught their attention. They listened as two people ran by, one of them yelling for someone to answer them as the other huffed deep gulps of air. The two ran past them and all of them sat waiting. Silence fell again and Drystan hissed out. “They had to be human.”

Alyssa shushed him and went back to watching. Sounds of wild night life started to reach their ears and they all released a collected breath. “Okay, I’m ready to grab Levi and Dmitri and get the fuck out of here finally.”

Laik swallowed thickly, “I second that.”

Alyssa shushed them again and hissed. “I hear movement.”

There was a hissed conversation, and one of them was angry. The voice was hushed, but the tone screamed that they wanted to be yelling. There was a harsh cool breeze that picked up, tugging their voices towards them and along with scents.

Nas sucked in a harsh breath and then launched himself out of the bushes. Laik just seconds from almost catching him, “Nas!” He let out a curse, just as Alyssa let out a long-suffering sigh.

He looked at Brian who was tensed up, his eyes and ears pointed forward. Then the scent hit him. _Levi._ Laik placed a hand on him and murmured a soft. “Go.”

Just as a shriek of, “ _Nas!_ ”, reached them. Brian took off with a loud yip. Laik stood up and Alyssa looked up at him. “Let’s go. It should be safe.”

Drystan was already climbing out of the cluster of bushes. “We need to get Levi and Dmitri to the safe house.”

“What about those two men?” Alyssa asked as they shoved their way out.

“Michael and Cain? They’ll find us.” Laik was already jogging over to where he could hear Brian’s excited yips.

Alyssa gave a loud groan as she jogged after. “Can those idiots be any louder?”

A laugh came from Laik as he and Alyssa found everyone. Brian was sitting back on his haunches, with Levi squished against him in a large hug. Levi was laughing as he tried to wrap his arms around the large wolf. “I’m okay. You can put me down now.”

Laik looked over to find Dmitri on his butt holding Nas, who was imitating a koala. Even he didn’t miss the way Dmitri clutched tight at the hoodie Nas was wearing. He caught the third person standing off to the side, a phone pressed to his ear. When they looked up, he caught mismatched eyes. He got a grin and he rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. Walking over he caught the tail end of the conversation.

“Yeah. They’re in Laik’s hands now.”

_“Head back. I’m going to need help over here.”_

“I’m on my way.” He hung up and looked at Laik. “Look at you.”

“Say anything about my appearance and I will not hesitate to punch you.”

Casey raised his hands and then dipped into a bow, his eyes never leaving Laik’s. Laik bared his teeth and Casey couldn’t help his smirk. He straightened his back, motioned to Levi. “He looks familiar.”

“He’s Andrew’s kid.” Laik took a closer look at Casey. “Speaking of, why are you wearing Levi’s jacket?”

“We made a deal.”

“Like hell we did!”

“Speak of and he shall appear.” Casey grinned at Levi who lunged at him. He stepped back out of the way as Levi tried to grab at him again. “I already told you. You want the jacket you have to take it.”

Laik growled and snagged Casey by the back of the coat when he got close enough. Casey tipped his head back and grinned. “Hello.”

“Give him his jacket back.”

“How is he supposed to go toe to toe with a wolf if he can’t even take a coat off of me. Besides, I’m betting Kevin asks you to help him get faster.”

Laik stared down at him and he shook him. “No teasing him. He’ll need his coat as it gets colder.”

“Fine. Fine.” Laik released him and Casey stood up at his full height. His head reaching Laik’s chin. “I’ll give it back to him tomorrow.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed but Laik caught him around the waist before he could lunge at him again. “Alright, that’s enough.” He felt Levi jerk around and look at him. Green eyes were wide in shock before relief followed. It still amazed him at how easy it was to read Levi once you knew how. “What?”

“He said you were dead.”

Laik blinked and let Levi go. He looked over to find Dmitri staring at him along with the others. Turning back to Levi, he held his hands up. “Yep, still alive.”

A yelp forced its way out when Levi punched him in the arm. He stared at Levi like he had just sprouted a second head. That shouldn’t have hurt, why the hell did it hurt? “ _What the hell?_ ”

“Don’t you ever die for me.”

“Um, pretty sure that’s for me to decide.” He hissed when Levi punched him again. “ _Will you quit hitting me!_ ”

“I don’t want anyone to die because of me, _ever again_. So, _don’t_ do it.”

“I’m not going to break a promise just because you don’t like something.”

“Promise?”

“ _Children!_ ” The two of them looked over at Casey. “Maybe squabble like a couple when you get to the safe house.”

Levi sputtered, “ _C-couple? What the hell?_ ”

While Laik looked like he had eaten a lemon. He could hear the others behind them trying to smother their laughs. A glare over his shoulder had everyone looking elsewhere before he turned it onto Casey. “He’s like _sixteen_.”

“Excuse you, _I’m seventeen_.”

“ _Really?_ I couldn’t tell. Seeing as we are here because someone snuck out.”

“Only because I wasn’t going to sit around twiddling my thumbs when someone I care about had been _taken_!”

Casey sighed and tipped his head back. “Well, that blew up in my face.”

A sharp whistle cut through the air causing everyone to jump. Cain stood with his hands planted on his hips. The rage was clear on his face, “We done? Your causin’ enough noise to scare the wildlife. If I can hear ya, think who else can hear ya. So, stow it, until we’re not about to become a pissed off alpha’s next meal.”

Levi went to open his mouth but Cain cut him off with a harsh glare. “If you so much as utter another peep, I’ll gag you and deal with Michael’s shit storm later.” The sound of Levi’s jaw clicking together had Laik surprised. But not as surprised as when Levi seemed to shrink in on himself and step back.

Casey hummed, “Well then, and you are?”

Cain eyed Casey. “Cain.”

“You have a last name, Cain?”

“Not for you to know.”

Drystan spoke up, “He’s on our side.”

Casey looked at Drystan and nodded. “I see, well, I’m going.”

“But-” A sharp glare from Cain had Levi shutting up and actually ducking behind Laik.

Laik sighed. “Casey, make sure the old man gets the jacket.”

“Fine, fine. I must head there anyways. Bye!” He watched as Casey walked off and out of sight, not making a sound in the slightest as he left.

Cain looked over everyone, stopping and taking in Alyssa and Brian. “You two are the wolves sent to replace two people?”

Alyssa stood straighter. “Yes.”

“Some Bryce guy said one of you needs to go back.”

Nas was standing, with Dmitri not far behind in climbing to his feet. “We can go. I can get Dmitri to Kevin’s and let Levi’s mom know he’s alright.”

“Why can’t I go with you?” Levi jumped when Cain glanced at him again. He caught the look Laik tossed him and he hissed out. “ _He scares me okay, I’m allowed to be afraid._ ”

Laik let out a long sigh, because of course, this guy scares Levi.

“We need you as bait to draw out Wyatt.” Levi looked over at Alyssa. She motioned at him, “He needs you because you’re a Mediator.”

Dmitri quickly tacked on. “He’s also determined to figure out what type of Mediator you are now that he knows you’re not an Energy Mediator.”

Cain let out a laugh. “He thought Levi was an Energy. _That’s funny._ He has the same capabilities, but he can’t share it with anyone.” When everyone looked at him, he gave them a bemused stare. “Are you telling me you don’t know?”

Levi frowned at him from around Laik. “I spent the last seventeen years believing I was human.”

Another laugh slipped out of Cain. “Oh, this is, this is _amusing_. _Nope._ I’m not telling. Michael gets that honor.”

“But you know what type I am!?” Levi yelled as he stepped fully out from behind Laik. Cain fixed him with a hard stare until he backed up closer to Laik.

Everyone took a step back when a large panther with sleek black fur prowled out from the woods. It bumped up against Cain’s leg, who let his hand fall to press against the large head. “This is Enya. She’ll stay with you until you get to Kevin’s.”

Enya gave a low murr sound and walked over to Dmitri. She paused, sitting down when Nas stepped in front of her. Her head tipped to the side before looking back at Cain. “I think it would be better if I took a more… friendlier look.”

Everyone looked at her in shock. “ _Did she just talk?_ ” Drystan hissed at Brian.

Cain shook his head, “I don’t have the energy.” He glanced at his phone taking note of the time. “We should hurry. There is only so much your pack can do to cause distractions.”

Laik frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone is doing everything they can to make sure that Wyatt is caught so Levi can be safe.” Cain looked at Levi over the top of his phone to find the boy glaring at the ground. His hands clenched at his sides. He’ll need to keep an eye on Levi. “We should go. Enya keep an eye out for Michael.”

Enya gave a nod and looked at Nas and Dmitri. “You two lead the way. I’ll be on your heels.”

Nas narrowed his eyes at the panther as Dmitri stepped forward. “Thank you. But is it safe for her to be so far from you?”

Cain waved his hand in the air as if he was brushing the thought away. “She’ll be fine. She’s a lot more resilient than you think.”

Dmitri caught Nas’ arm before he could say anything and gave it a squeeze. He quickly pushed out a “Thank you” while tugging Nas after him. Enya glanced at Cain before taking off after the two.

“Let’s go.” Cain shoved his phone into his pocket as he started forward. He quickly snagged Levi by his hood as he walked past, “You’re in front of me. I’m not having you run off.” Levi let out a choked sound as his hoodie collar tightened and he was forced in front of Cain. Cain shoved him forward with a sharp, “Move.”

With a grumble and hunched shoulders, Levi walked forward. His hands sliding into his hoodie pocket.

Laik quickly jogged past them and motioned with his head. “The cabin is this way.”

Alyssa quickly fell in place behind Cain as Brian bound up so he was even with Levi on his left and Drystan fell into step on Levi’s right. Drystan bumped shoulders with Levi and gave him a grin. “Don’t worry. You’ll be home and then you’ll have to worry about Rhea.”

Levi gave a groan. “ _She’s gonna kill me._ ”

“She’s your mom. I’m pretty sure she’ll ground you to your room just to keep you safe.”

Levi’s groan was even louder, because if there was one thing he hated it was being cooped inside for long periods of time. His mom was going to ground him just to keep him out of trouble. He could see it now. A low whine slipped out, as he lifted his hands into the air, “ _Goodbye sweet freedom._ ”

Brian gave a huff as Drystan laughed.


	49. Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter before classes... if the font looks wonky anywhere I'll fix it this afternoon... gotta run now or i'm gonna be late! Enjoy!

Rhea picked her phone up to look at the screen again. She gave a low sigh before setting it back down on the table in front of her. It had been hours since Kevin had told her what had happened. She placed her head in her hands. Here she was wondering why she hadn’t gone completely grey since Levi started high school. No, scratch that, she should start when he started junior high, maybe even middle school. She laughed softly at the memory of Levi sinking low in his seat when she had come to get him instead of Andrew. They had stared at each other for a long minute as she waited for the vice principal to be finished with whoever they were talking to. She had lifted an eyebrow in question and Levi had crossed his arm in a mulish pout. The bruise on his chin didn’t go unnoticed at all.

It had been a long thirty minutes as she listened to the vice principal explain everything that had happened. When she was done talking to the vice principal, she walked out to look at Levi. “Did you hit the other student?”

Levi glanced to the side. “No.”

She turned to the vice principal before looking at Levi. Rhea sat down next to him and put a hand on his arm. “Levi, what happened?”

He fidgeted and then glanced at the vice principal and then looked at his mom. “I didn’t hit him, I stopped him from hitting another student.”

The vice principal spoke up from where she was standing. “You had him pinned against the lockers.”

“To keep him from hitting the other student and me again.” He motioned to the forming bruise on his jaw.

Rhea nodded her head and stood up. “So, I’m here to…” She looked at Levi to the principal with a smile.

The vice principal frowned and sighed. “I can’t let what happened pass. He still attacked a student.”

Levi jolted forward, “I didn’t-”

Rhea held her hand out to the side to cut Levi off. “And?”

The woman sighed as she rubbed her jaw and gave an apologetic smile. “He at least needs to go home for the day. The other two students will be giving their sides and I’ll call this evening to explain what happens. It’s better to keep them separated for now.”

Rhea nodded. “Okay.” She looked at Levi who was glaring at the ground. “Let’s get your things.”

He gave a nod and they left. It wasn’t until another student had appeared calling Levi’s name that it started to make some sense. Levi had always been on the small side when it had come to stature. So, when a student that was almost a head taller and a bit wider pulled him into a big hug, she couldn’t help the small laugh that slipped out. Because Levi was blushing up to his ears and screeching about his mom standing right there. But the other boy just rocked him from side to side, as he thanked him over and over again. It had been adorable and Levi had been flustered the whole ride home.

Rhea felt the smile on her face as she fiddled with her phone. She could still remember that soft and smiling boy. The complete opposite of Levi, he didn’t believe in violence and refused to fight or argue.

A hand on her shoulder had her looking up at True. “They’ll find him.”

Rhea gave her a nod and glanced at her phone again. She looked up at True, “I just hate this part. I’m scared that they won’t find him. I can’t lose another one.” Her words slowly dropped to a whisper.

She felt True pull the chair out to sit down next to her. True dropped a hand onto Rhea’s arm, gaining her attention. “We’ll find him. We won’t stop until he is home.”

Rhea smiled at her. “I keep thinking about all those times Levi had gotten in trouble at school.” She gave a sad smile. “And they always happened because he was standing up for someone.” Her eyes rested on her clenched hands. “I’m scared. This is all new to me. I don’t understand why Andrew kept this quiet from me, but I feel he was afraid that something would happen to me if he did.” Looking at True, she asked, “Is that why Andrew came home with bruises and new scars?” Her fingers tapped the back of her phone. “I’ve been trying to get in contact with someone, anyone, who could find the person who he called his brother, but no one has seen or heard anything about him. I’ve only met him twice. But Andrew said if anything happened to him and Levi needed help, to try and find them, but I can’t find him.”

True caught her hand between her hands. “There is only a handful of things on this Earth that can stop that man from helping Levi, the fact he didn’t contact you after Andrew died means that something has happened to him.” Rhea looked at the table and gave a sigh.

When she turned back to True, she had a look of determination on her face. “I need to make a call.”

True nodded and smiled at her. “Come join us in the living room when you’re done.”

“Okay.” As soon as True was out of the dining area, she opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Her finger hovered over the name. Right before she could hit the call button her phone rang startling her. She jumped and almost tossed her phone when the name on the screen caught her attention. Matthias. Rhea quickly answered with a, “I was just about to call Thatcher.”

The voice on the phone laughed, “Well good thing I thought of calling you. He’s driving right now.” She could hear the rush of wind as he spoke. “We’re actually on our way to visit.”

Rhea jolted forward. “I actually was calling to let you two know what’s happening. I was always told how good you two were at finding people.” The male grew silent on the other phone. “Levi, he ran off to help someone and he was taken.” The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a growl carried over. “Also, I need you to be truthful with me. Did you two know about what Andrew really did? About werewolves and mediators and magic?”

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way. Andrew wanted to tell you, everything about him, but he… he didn’t want that to put a light on you should anyone come after him.”

She lowered her head to rest on the table. “I threatened to blow a werewolf’s head off his shoulders and I’m barely holding myself together.”

Matthias gave a low hum. “It’s okay, you're allowed to feel that way. We, all of us who have met Andrew, have been dealing with these things since we could walk. Some of us, since we were born. And the only person who could explain everything hasn’t contacted you yet, have they? Have you tried calling Michael, since it’s his father your trying to reach?”

“Not yet.” She rubbed at her forehead. “My head isn’t on straight at this point. I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop. I can’t go through this again, Matthias, I can’t. They need-” She was cut off by the front door opening and she glanced over her shoulder to see Kevin and then Michael walk by. Her eyes flicked to the woman in Michael’s arms back up to his face and she was up.

Rhea faintly heard a small, “We’ll call back,” from her phone as she quickly moved to follow Michael. She had questions, she needed them answered.

Only, she was stopped by Kevin. She turned a glare on him and he held his hands up. “Easy. I just wanted to let you know they found where Levi was taken.” The relief she felt was short lived when he added on. “We’re going to do our best to get him back to you. It’s still going to take some time.”

She let her head fall into her hands as she shook her head. “I just want this to be over!”

Kevin placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle rub. “We’ll get him home. I won’t fail you and Andrew again.”

Rhea’s head shot up and she looked at him when it finally dawned on her what he was talking about. She grabbed his upper arms as she asked desperately, “Please.”

He slowly guided her into the living room. “I promise, I will get him home to you.”

Her head bobbed in a nod as tears started to fall fast. “He’s all I have left.”

“I know.” Kevin gently lowered her on to the sofa and she rubbed her face as he moved to grab a box of tissues. “Here. Right now, we know where he is and we will get him back home to you, alive.”

She nodded as she rubbed her eyes. The sound of Michael calling out to Kevin had him and Rhea looking back at him. “I need to go. I put her in one of the rooms, but you might want someone to keep an eye on her. I’ll need to get her back to Alpha Kade, alive.”

Kevin gave a nod before pulling out his phone. “Excuse me, I need to make a call.”

Michael stepped to the side to let the older man pass, his eyes falling to Rhea. “It’s good to see you, Rhea.” She went to stand again, but Michael was already moving to meet her. He leaned down to give her a hug. “I’m sorry you’re going through this again.” When he pulled away, she caught his arms.

“Where’s your father?” Rhea held tight when he jumped at the unexpected question. “I can’t get ahold of him. None of the ways Andrew left me are working.” When he refused to meet her eyes, she shook his arms. He looked at her, “Michael Aidan Lyons, where is Tate?”

She watched as he winced and then let his shoulders sag. “I don’t know. I lost contact with him a few months before Andrew passed.”

Rhea let her hands fall to rest on her lap. “I… what about Levi?”

Michael reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. “He still doesn’t know?” Rhea shook her head. “I’ll tell him. If you think it will help.”

Rhea rubbed her tear stained cheeks but shook her head. “No, I should tell him. Just… it would help if you were there. Maybe… I don’t know…”

“Let me finish with this and I’ll see about staying around for a while. Catch up and everything.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Hang in there.”

“Okay.”

“As soon as I see him, I will personally call you so you can chew his ear off, okay?”

Rhea gave a small laugh. “Thank you, Michael.”

“I have to go now. Levi is going to need you after this. I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Please, be safe.”

Michael grinned, “I’m always careful.”

Minutes after Michael left, Rhea found herself passing her phone between her hands, her eyes staring off into space. So when the couch sank next to her she jumped. Startled and wide-eyed, she found herself looking at another woman.

The woman had a young appearance but her eyes betrayed her age. Gray eyes that had a splotch of black taking up the quarter of her right iris. Rhea’s eyes were drawn to the warm smile that never reached her eyes. She lifted her hands up out to Rhea, both were cupped around a cup with warm steam wafting up off the liquid inside. Her fingers and hands were scarred. And when she spoke it was soft, “It’s chamomile. I drink it when I start to worry. It helps the nerves.” Her dark brown hair fell in gentle waves around her face and past her shoulders.

Rhea gave a smile and a thank you as she gently took the cup of tea.

The woman looked away and Rhea took a small sip from the cup before clearing her throat. When the woman looked back at her she held her hand out. “I’m Rhea.”

The woman gave a smile and shook her hand. “I’m Aria.” She motioned with her hand over to another woman. “I’m here with Sasha.” Aria gave a small smile when the woman in question glanced at them from where she was talking to True. Sasha had her arms crossed and Rhea could make out smudges on her pale fingertips. Rhea watched as a light seemed to spark in Aria’s eyes as their eyes, gray and light blue, met. Turning back to Rhea, she hummed and then tugged at the soft cardigan, wrapping it tighter around her. “Dmitri is our son.”

Rhea blinked and something Levi had said clicked. “Levi, I’m waiting for Levi. They found where they took them.”

“I heard.” Aria smiled at her. “I’m glad they have been found.”

Rhea nodded and took another sip. She let her fingers run over the rim of the mug before asking. “How do you do it?”

Aria hummed in question.

“Making sure he’s safe when there are things out there that can kill him.”

“It’s no different than before.” Rhea blinked and looked at Aria who continued. “Before, when it was just being human in a human world, there were things that could kill him, you taught him how to avoid those the best you could. Now, there are just new things that you don’t know about. Just have to learn how to best defend or avoid those things now. Especially now that you’re in both the human and supernatural world.” Aria picked at a loose thread on her sweatpants. “I’m sure Kevin will be asking Sasha to ward your home as soon as she’s able. Your home will be safe.”

Rhea nodded as she took another sip. She was going to ask another question when Kevin appeared. “The boys have been found and are heading for the safe house.” Aria let out a soft sigh, pulling Rhea’s attention towards her. “I’m heading out. True,” True looked at him from where she was standing. “Watch the woman we brought in. Sasha, can you ward her in? She’s pregnant, so be careful.”

Sasha nodded, as she quickly pulled her long black hair up into a tail. Her light blue eyes were sharp as they landed on Aria. Walking over she quickly knelt to press a kiss to her forehead, both looked like they had been in their pajamas all day waiting for news. “Keep an eye out for him.”

Aria smiled and reached up to catch Sasha’s elbow. “I’m always watching out for him.”

Sasha rubbed her shoulder before pulling away, she stooped her tall frame and pulled a duffle up off the ground by Aria. “Stay safe.”

“Don’t push yourself.” Aria watched as Sasha left the room with True and turned to look at Rhea who had a soft smile on her face. Aria cleared her throat and rubbed at her quickly flushing cheeks. “Ah, that was…”

“Adorable?”

Aria fully pressed her hands to her cheeks, trying to hide how warm her cheeks were feeling. “I guess.”

“It was.” Rhea took another drink of her tea and smiled. “I wish Andrew had told me everything from the start. I’m just now finding out things.”

Aria was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke up. “He didn’t want you to see what everyone else saw of him.”

“I’m sorry?”

She turned to look at Rhea. “The Andrew you know and the Andrew I know are two different versions.”

“What does that mean?”

Aria rung her hands and then whispered. “He didn’t want you to see the bad. The darkness, that he willingly stepped into to keep those he cared about safe.” She was staring at the wall on the other side of the room. “He… was a good man. But, he was feared and respected by those in my world. You didn’t cross Andrew without consequences. The man you saw on a daily basis was someone only you got to see. He never wanted you to see his darker side.”

Rhea was quiet as she stared down at the mug of tea. “Which was truly him though?”

Aria gave a small shrug. “A mystery for sure, but I believe you saw what he refused to let others see. A softness that would make those who didn’t like him believe him weak. He trusted you with those parts of him, that others would have used to hurt him.” She smiled at Rhea. “I’m sure Andrew would have told you once he was ready.”

Rhea lifted her cup to her lips and took another sip. “Where is this safe house?”

“On the edge of Kevin’s territory. Kevin has a pact with the old witch in the woods. The area she and her children watch over touches on Kevin’s territory, they made a pact that should his safe house be compromised, those in the safe house will take a tunnel into her’s and they will hide at her house. The old witch does not like when those uninvited enter her territory, neither do her children.”

“What about Kevin’s pack?”

“They are welcomed. Kevin and the old witch may hate each other but they both respect Andrew. So, he talked them into a pact of protection. If she needs help, Kevin is supposed to help. If Kevin needs help, she will help Kevin. The pact will also be upheld by whoever comes after Kevin or the old witch for as long as their group or pack lasts.”

“You know a lot.”

“Andrew made sure I was present at everything, seeing as I was the stand-in Mediator. Kevin wants me to help Levi in understanding what a Mediator is.” She turned to look at the far wall, her hands dropping to clutch together. “I wish I hadn’t have been sick and recovering. I could have started to teach him how to better use his abilities.”

“Abilities?”

Aria nodded her head and closed her eyes. “Yes. When an energy mediator doesn’t have the right training, it can cause problems to the mediator. When an energy mediator isn’t trained right and they overuse their energy it can be dangerous if they don’t stop.” She looked Rhea in the eyes. “It can leave a lasting mark on the mediator especially if they accidentally pull from their soul.”

Rhea quickly looked away. “I…” She closed her eyes. When Aria placed her hand over Rhea’s she still jumped in surprise.

“It’s still a possibility he can be another mediator.” Aria gave a small smile when Rhea looked at her. “All we know is that he’s an energy using type of mediator, he can use energy from normal or wild pools that are found around the world. From the little I’ve been told, he’ll fall into one of three types.”

Rhea turned fully to look at Aria. “What are they?”

Aria lifted a finger, “Energy, like I am,” another finger raised, “Elemental,” and then another raised, “or a Tameless.” She blinked and then lowered her third finger. “But, that’s highly rare for a male to be born into the Tameless faction. It’s a ten percent chance of that happening and that’s with family who are Tameless. Without, it’s more like five percent.” She turned to look at the two fingers still raised. “I’m betting on the first two and hoping for the second.” Aria dropped her hand and looked at Rhea. “You have to look over your shoulders too much as an Energy Mediator.”

Rhea took her phone in her hand again and looked at the screen. Nothing has changed. She sighed, letting her hand and phone drop to her lap. “Aria.” Rhea gave a soft smile as she looked at Aria. “I can’t lose another child.” Gray eyes widened. “I want to be able to make sure Levi will always have a safe place to come to. Can you help me understand what going on?”

Aria looked back at the far wall. Rhea reached forward to set her cup of tea down. As the seconds pushed on she softly added. “I never lost hope. There are days I find myself looking at people the same age as Levi hoping they will be that child I lost. Andrew stopped talking about finding him after we were told to expect the worst, but I know deep down he hadn’t given up. And Levi still has the last picture taken of all four of us before… before it happened.” She shifted on the couch pulling her leg up so that she was facing Aria head on. “I don’t want to go through it again and again. I lost a child and Andrew, I will fight any monster, human or otherwise, if it means my son will be able to sleep a whole night without fear under the roof of my house. So please, help me.”

Aria smiled only to yelp when hands smacked down on the back of the couch, Rhea turned startled eyes on Sasha. Sasha was leaning on one elbow as she rubbed at Aria’s head in apology. “You don’t have to beg for help. We were already going to help, Aria just wanted to get a feel for how serious you were about getting help. I can’t weave the magic to protect your home if you’re not serious about the protection.”

True walked into the living room and looked at the three women. “They’ve been found.” Rhea felt the air rush out of her as she sagged against the couch. “Kevin is going to go get them himself.” Then she moved to the kitchen.

Rhea looked at Aria and Sasha. They quickly looked at each other. Sasha hummed, “Ten bucks says Kevin cracks some heads open.”

Aria stiffened. “ _Sasha!_ ”

“ _What!?_ ”

Rhea looked at her phone and quickly typed out a text to Matthias. She was about to set her phone down when it pinged. Glancing at the phone screen she found a reply from Matthias.

_I’m glad. We’ll be there soon. Let’s have a good talk later._

RR

Matthias smiled at his phone when a small bubble popped up. His shoulder-length blond hair pulled back into a small tail to keep it out of his face as the wind rushed by. A strong gust nearly blew his hat off his head and he quickly snagged it to yank it back down on his head. The flaps flying lose in the wind as he adjusted his goggles over his light blue eyes. He looked back at his phone, that soft smile appearing again.

_Thank you._

He slipped his phone into his pocket as a low rumble drew his attention. “They found him.” He called out into the wind. “Such a worrywart.” His pale hand dropping to scratch at red scales. Another rumble came from under him and he laughed as a roar came from the large beast. “Calm down Thatcher. He’s fine.” He found a large dragon head looking back at him, the dragon’s scales a mix of red shades. Another rumble and he leaned over to catch ahold of the sling that he was sitting in. “Of course, I know this.” A large smile grew on his face. “I saw it just five minutes ago.”

Another rumble and he laughed. The night sky stretched around them. He let his hand run over those scales again, before petting at Thatcher’s dark mane. “I missed seeing them and no teasing Levi again. I’m not going to stop him if he throws water at you again.” He watched as Thatcher’s wings silently moved through the air. “We have so much to tell Rhea.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://shadelostwolf.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shadelostwolf) (if you want it).


End file.
